Whisper of a Thrill
by Bloodymaggie81
Summary: El todopoderoso empresario, Charlie Swan, nunca debió hacer aquel pacto fatal treinta años antes. Cuando el mismo Diablo cae incontroladamente en las garras del amor, su alma no es la unica que esté en juego para la eternidad. Fic oscuro.
1. Original Sin

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan solos. Yo sólo me encargo de liar las cosas de tal manera que todos necesitemos camisas de fuerza.

_**Nota de autora:**_ Desde un primer momento advierto que este fic trata de temas muy oscuros (depende de lo que cada uno entienda por oscuro, claro), donde habrá un contenido alto de **sexo,** **violencia, palabras soeces, escenas psicologicamente fuertes **(sin llegar a traumar a nadie, y sobre todo a mí que soy la primera que debería llevar una camisa de fuerza)**, nada REALISTA y por supuesto, habla de pactos con el diablo** (no llego al gore ni a la violencia sexual, sexo, con amor o sin amor, pero siempre consentido por AMBAS partes. Lo siento, me llamareís anticuada mojigata, pero aviso que a mí hay ciertos límites que nunca cruzaré. No tengo nada en contra de quien lo haga. Seguro que escribirán historias de ese tipo muchisimo mejor que yo, sin ninguna duda, pero tengo muy claro lo que quiero escribir y como). También diría que es un _**Darkward**_, pero como ese termino aquí está muy tergiversado, me curo en salud y no engaño a nadie. Quien avisa no es traidor y si este genero de fic no te gusta nada, tranquilamente, da a la X y sin problemas. Quien me dé esta oportunidad, bienvenido/a.

**Inspiración**: El nombre de este fic está tomado de una pieza musical perteneciente a la BSO de _**Meet Joe Black **_(Pelicula que me ha inspirado, pero no se basa, ni se adapta, ni se plagia para escribir este fic) que recomiendo encarecidamente escuchar.

**Dedicado a: **Las _**62**_ personas que me dejaron una opinión sobre mi OS: _**Before the Dawn. **_Este fic es vuestro chicas, por tomaros la molestia de dejar un rr y ver que nosotras no mordemos y hacemos nuestro trabajo MUCHO mejor cuando se nos dejan un pequeño comentario. Y por ultimo agradecer a mi Beta: _**Kannay**_ el esfuerzo que está haciendo con este fic. Es la primera vez que pido asesoramiento porque además de especial, este fic es mucho más complicado para mí que los demás y quiero todo bien hecho, o lo mejor hecho humanamente imposible. Si te encuentras dedazos, lo siento, no es mi intención.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Original <strong>__**Sin**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oración: <strong>_

_**Gloria y loas a ti, Satán, en las alturas del cielo donde reinas y en las profundidades del infierno donde sueñas, vencido y silencioso. Haz de mi alma, bajo el Árbol de la ciencia, cerca de ti repose, cuando, sobre tu frente, como una iglesia nueva sus ramajes se expandan-**_Letanía a Satan (Charles Baudelaire)

* * *

><p><em><strong>U<strong>na noche al año, puedo decir con seguridad cómo se siente la señora De Winter (1) cada noche que sueña con Manderley. Sólo que en mi caso, sólo vuelvo a la mansión Swan una noche al año._

_En todas las veces que llevo soñando con las fiestas de Halloween celebradas en mi antiguo hogar, las mejores de toda la ciudad de New York, casi siempre sé lo que va a ocurrir; por desgracia nunca a tiempo para poder evitarlo. Tal vez todo este juego se base de tal manera que no se pueda evitar. _

_En vida, mi padre nunca había escatimado en gastos para dar la impresión de que éramos la familia más poderosa de la ciudad y, probablemente, de los Estados Unidos. Y realmente, lo éramos; sólo que el sueño distorsiona demasiado los recuerdos que tenía de aquella época._

_En él se refleja a un Charlie imponente con ínfulas para comerse el mundo, con su frac y su mascara negra cubriendo parcialmente su rostro sonriente, agarrándose al brazo de cada una de sus dos bellísimas hijas, vestidas con vestido lame años veinte de tela dorada y antifaces de idéntico color._

_Al lado de Nessie, se encuentra Jacob haciendo juego con mi padre. Eso es una de las primeras cosas que me descolocan, ya que en aquella época, él era mi prometido y, por ello, debería encontrarse a mi lado. Pero no soy dueña de aquel recuerdo y las cosas ya no son lo que eran._

_Ambas portamos dos calabazas cuidadosamente talladas con su vela dentro. El objetivo es colocarlas en el principio del camino que lleva desde el jardín hasta la mansión para indicar a las almas de los difuntos su camino al más allá. El jardín parece iluminarse como si fuese de día._

_Saliendo al jardín por la puerta grande, damos una sensación de grandeza que queremos transmitir a los cientos de invitados privilegiados de encontrarse allí. _

_Todos se ríen, beben del vino más caro, reservado para ocasiones como ésta. Bailan, cuchichean en grupos el disfraz de alguien o el hermoso trabajo realizado en el jardín, y se embelesan ante nuestra presencia como si fuéramos una familia real europea o los Kennedy. Pero, ante mis ojos, aquello parece más proyecciones de una película rodada con una vieja cámara. Incluso todo pierde el color y se vuelve blanco y negro. Jacob, Vanessa y mi padre forman parte de aquella película y sólo yo permanezco igual._

_Entonces comprendo que estoy fuera de lugar. Mi anillo de casada me vuelve el recuerdo de ser una simple Masen y aquella casa me dice a gritos que me vaya. Yo ya no soy un miembro de la familia Swan y no pertenezco ahí._

_Alzo la vista y veo a alguien al final del camino de luz. Las velas han hecho su función y han atraído a un alma penitente a la tierra por una noche. Después se encargarán de devolverla donde pertenecen._

_Me separo del grupo, ya que las proyecciones son acciones mecánicas y no tienen sentimiento de extrañeza por lo que nadie me echará de menos en aquel amago de fiesta. Me doy cuenta que hace más frío de lo que he imaginado al principio, propicio de la ultima noche de octubre._

_La senda de calabazas talladas me sonríen de forma siniestra conduciéndome hasta el invernadero y un estremecimiento recorre mi cuerpo. _

_La última voluntad de Charlie fue que sus cenizas fuesen a aquel lugar, junto a las orquídeas. Y enfrente de ellas, el verdadero Charlie Swan se encuentra arrodillado. Nada que ver con el elegante y arrogante empresario que mi mente evocaba desde mi niñez. Estoy viendo la otra realidad del espejo como si del retrato de Dorian Gray se trate._

_Pálido, ojeroso, harapiento y con sus extremidades tumefactas, es el fiel reflejo de un alma en pena. Pero aún sigue vivo en mí el amor que le había profesado en vida y es mucho más fuerte que todo el daño que sus decisiones y acciones pudiesen causarme. Por eso venzo la repugnancia que me produce su aliento pestilente y le arropo pasándole un brazo por su escuálido hombro acercándole a mi cuerpo en un intento porque entre en calor. ¿Cómo los muertos pueden estar tan fríos?_

_Noto que le cuesta tomar aire, como si le quemase los pulmones._

_No me gusta el silencio creado entre nosotros por lo que me decido a romperlo:_

—_No es así como recuerdo la fiesta de Halloween, papá. _

_Me mira con sus ojos oscuros y vacíos y suspira disgustado._

—_Has olvidado demasiadas cosas, Bells—me reprocha con su voz espectral. —Lo cual no puedo culparte. En realidad esto es una licencia por mi parte. Forma parte de mi reducción de condena. —Se ríe sarcásticamente y luego sus rasgos se vuelven lúgubres. —Una vez al año se me permite volver al mundo de los vivos, déjame imaginarme las cosas como las sentía en ese instante, ¿puedes conceder eso a un alma en pena?_

_Pronto se me endurece el corazón. Yo estaba fuera de todo. ¿Por qué volver a atormentarme?_

_Me mira a los ojos e imagina lo que estoy pensando. Me dedica una mueca siniestra que es lo más parecido a una sonrisa._

—_Tú formas parte de mi penitencia y mi gracia._

—_No entiendo._

—_Es una pequeña concesión que me hacen. Por estas fechas, pido verte y saber que estás bien. —Me agarra fuertemente del hombro como si no quisiese separarse de mí. —Y de paso obtengo tu perdón._

_Suspiro y veo como se forma un vaho alrededor de mi boca._

— _¿Serviría de algo que te dijese que hace tiempo que te he perdonado?—No estoy segura si lo digo para terminar con esto de una vez, y romper aquel ridículo círculo, o porque verdaderamente quiero liberar su pobre espíritu de cargar con mi rencor._

_Veo rodar una lágrima por la consumida mejilla de Charlie._

—_Cuando despiertes, estarás en tu casa de Chicago, con tu gato Urian rodeando tus piernas, y tu marido durmiendo a tu lado. Notarás su erección matutina en tus nalgas y recién despierte, haréis el amor. Al levantaros, desayunareis viendo la magnifica vista del lago Michigan. Y tu encuentro conmigo se diluirá como la bruma durante el día. Tú me olvidarás y yo volveré a suspirar por otro año más para volver a estar contigo. Eso es lo peor del infierno, cariño._

_Me duele el pecho y la garganta me estalla hasta que por fin logro romper en sollozos. Nunca he pretendido causar dolor a mi padre por mucho que haya creído que se lo ha merecido, y quiera olvidar todo lo acontecido dos años atrás._

_Me estremezco cuando noto sus gélidos dedos secándome las mejillas, aunque su sonrisa quebrada calma mi llanto._

—_Siento ser parte de tu dolor—lo lamento de verdad._

—_Y parte de mi alegría. Vanessa y Jacob no lo entienden y no lo ven, pero tú te has salvado y eso basta para que vuelva al infierno con fuerzas para continuar con mi castigo._

_Antes de que todo se desvanezca y el sueño se funda con la oscuridad, noto los labios de Charlie sobre mi frente._

_._

_._

_._

(1) Protagonista de la novela Rebecca de Daphne du Murier.

* * *

><p>Y esto es sólo el principio. ¿Quereis que actualice más rápido y entrar en la dinamica del fic? Pues ya sabeis lo que teneis que hacer. Un <em><strong>RR<strong>_ en condiciones. Que estamos en Halloween (también los quiero cuando no es Halloween) y me parecen más dulces que los caramelos.

¿Truco o trato?


	2. Pride

_**Disclaimer:**_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Y como ella nos niega la diversión nuestras perversas mentes hacen el resto.

Gracias a **Kannay** por el beteo a la historia. Y doblemente por la guerra que te estoy dando. Como ya he dicho antes, aunque intento que las cosas me salgan lo mejor posible y no tener una trinchera de horrografia con mi fic, pero como ser humano imperfectisimo que soy, incluso con mi superbeta, puede que haya algun dedazo. Si eres de aquellas que se arrancarían los ojos por ver uno de esos, de verdad, lo siento. Si eres de las que orgasmizas, encantada de hacerte feliz y realizada aunque no sea intencionadamente.

_**Nota de**_ **autora:** Pues como prometo cumplo mi palabra de actualizar rapidamente. Es un poco excepcional, pero en esta historia ya tengo tres capitulos escritos y puedo actualizarla un poco más a menudo. Por desgracia, no subiré el segundo capitulo hasta escribir el cuarto y parte del quinto. Como sabeis, mi tiempo es limitado y además tengo más fics que subir. Pero que quede clara una cosa: No voy a dejar ni este ni ninguno de mis fics empezados a no ser que haya una fuerza mayor, muy mayor, que no me permita seguir escribiendo. Hasta entonces, tendreis maggie para rato.

Sé que este primer capitulo es algo cortito, pero es sólo el comienzo. Empezad a temblar a partir de los siguientes (muaha).

Y bueno, como no agradecer de todo corazón a todas aquellas personas que me habeis empezado apoyar con este fic. De verdad, muchisimas gracias por las alertas, favoritos y _**rrs**_. Espero que os guste la historia ya que estamos empezando a entrar en ella.

Y disipando una ultima duda de alguien. No, este fic no es una continuación de Before the Dawn. No tiene nada que ver una historia con la otra. Sólo puse el anuncio como regalo y agradecimiento a las que dejasteis rr en ese OS. Pero este nada tiene que ver. Es una historia independiente que sale de mi cabeza loca.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pride<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>l pecho empezó a dolerle violentamente a Charlie Swan cuando se despertó bruscamente de la cama. Sus pulmones empezaban a notar la quemazón por la ausencia de aire y la garganta se secaba por cada jadeo. Nervioso, tanteó en la oscuridad sobre la mesita de noche hasta encontrar el interruptor de la lamparilla y encenderla torpemente._

_De alguna manera se encontró a salvo dentro de aquel círculo de débil luz, y, a medida que los latidos de su corazón se ralentizaban, iba recuperando el aliento._

_Miró el despertador, que marcaba las tres de la madrugada con sus números fluorescentes, entornando sus cansados ojos. Sólo había conseguido dormir tres horas, aunque ya estaba habituado a ello durante los últimos meses. Y si lo admitía, le aterraba cerrar los ojos y encontrarse prisionero entre las sombras y con el olor a azufre penetrando por su nariz y corroía toda su garganta. _

_Y si era sincero consigo mismo, así se imaginaba que sería la muerte y se llenaba de angustia y tristeza._

_Llevaba treinta años siendo uno de los diez empresarios más ricos de Estados Unidos y, hasta el momento, se sentía tan vital y lleno de energía como para continuar otros treinta más._

_Pero desde hacía un tiempo, ya no se sentía tan ufano. _

_Algo que tenía olvidado, incluso que creía que había sido fruto de una noche de borrachera hacía más de treinta años, se truncaba en una amenaza muy real._

_Respiró varias veces notando un molesto peso en el pecho y llegó a la misma conclusión que en anteriores noches._

"_Exceso de trabajo y ausencia de vacaciones", pensaba casi echándose a reír de sus temores._

_Frente las horas de insomnio que le esperaban, se debatió entre ver la tele o echar un vistazo a las cuenta del últimos mes._

_A aquellas horas sólo habría resúmenes de noticias, donde daban una buena dosis de realidad, y la realidad le deprimiría. Los deportes no empezarían hasta una hora después._

_Al lado de la cama, siempre tenía una carpeta con copias de seguridad de la contabilidad de Swan company, para largas noches como éstas._

_Nunca se hubiese imaginado ser un hombre orgulloso, pero ver los datos económicos de la empresa con resultados positivos y todas las ganancias que le generaban, le hacían crecerse en jactancia._

_Había sido un pobre jefe de policía en Forks y, un día, por un pequeño golpe de suerte, había ganado una enorme cantidad de dinero, suficiente para montar una empresa de tecnología punta. En éste instante, tenía cinco sucursales en Estados Unidos y dos en Europa, y se iban extendiendo._

_Sonrió satisfecho. El trabajo de tantos años había dado resultado y sería una fuente de inversiones y ganancias durante muchos más años._

_Pero al abrir el cajón, sus dedos quedaron pegados en el abridor y su sonrisa desapareció a la par que unas gotas frías de sudor lo hacían sobre su frente. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y sus pensamientos se llenaron de oscuros terrores._

_La tabla de Ouija siempre estaría para recordarle lo que había tenido que hacer para dar un giro contrario a su fortuna._

"_Es sólo un pequeño recordatorio de lo que has conseguido…y puedes perder", le recordó una voz sorda en su cabeza. "No todo ha sido merito tuyo."_

_El sonido de un reloj pasando sus agujas se iba agudizando, introduciéndose en su mente compulsivamente._

_**Tic,****tac**…_

"_Has disfrutado de riquezas y prestigio durante treinta años. ¿No crees que va siendo hora de cumplir con lo pactado?", volvió la voz a preguntar. "Esto se acaba, Charlie"._

_**Tic,****tac**…_

— _¿Ya es la hora?—Inquirió éste en un balbuceo._

"_Muy pronto", le anunció la voz. "Debes prepararte. Vas a viajar muy lejos…sin billete de vuelta."_

_**Tic,****tac,****tic,****tac,****tic,****tac**…_

_**Tic, tac, tic, tac, tic…**_

_**Tic, tac, tic…**_

.

.

.

— _**¡**_Oh, Dios mío! Esto es horrible—exclamó Vanessa Swan doblando el _New__York__times_. —El destripador de Manhattan ha vuelto a actuar.

Charlie tomó un sorbo de café. Sólo y sin azúcar. La noche había vuelto a ser agitada y no se sentía demasiado animado para enfrentarse al mundo.

Además, estaba disgustado con su hija más pequeña. Había vuelto a dejar sus estudios—la segunda carrera en dos años—y se había vuelto a mudar a la casa familiar. Y lo peor de todo era que no tenía planes para un futuro inmediato

Nessie—como la llamaban cariñosamente entre la familia—se indignó ante la inexpresividad de su padre.

— ¡Papá!—Le llamó. — ¿No has oído una sola palabra de lo que estoy diciendo? Se trata de la séptima chica en tres meses, victima de este monstruo. Se llamaba Jessica Stanley y tenía veinticuatro años… ¡Es arrebatar toda una vida!

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Nessie?—Sorbió el café tomando una postura indiferente. —Las injusticias ocurren. Aun así, deberías confiar en la policía que le dará caza. Sigo confiando en la justicia, aunque no se trate de la de los hombres.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco al oír las palabras de su padre.

—Espero que si me pasase a mí algo, no esperases la justicia divina. Esa chica tenía la edad de Isabella, ¿lo sabías? Cualquiera de las dos podemos ser victimas potenciales.

—No va a pasarte nada, cielo—le aseguró con voz sorda. —Seth y Jared se encargará de tu seguridad y la de tu hermana. Nunca permitiría que os pasase algo. —Luego carraspeó para ponerse más serio. —Aunque no descartes que sea yo quien te corte en pedacitos.

— ¡Oh!—Se lamentó ésta sabiendo por donde se dirigía su padre. —Creí que ya lo habíamos aclarado todo. Me he vuelto a equivocar. Creo que estudiar derecho en la UCLA no ha sido mi mejor idea.

—No, en eso te doy la razón, cariño—admitió Charlie. —Ir a California no ha sido el mejor destino para concentrarse. Te dedicabas a estar todos los días en la playa… ¡Por no hablar de las noches!...Así no había forma de cogerle el gusto al derecho. Ni ninguna otra carrera. No es la primera vez que te ocurre. También te gustaba demasiado el ambiente nocturno de Boston. Estudiar economía en Harvard parecía no ser lo tuyo tampoco.

Nessie puso los ojos en blanco ante el tono de su padre.

— ¡Por favor!—Alzó las manos en gesto de hastío. —Si quiero oír sermones sobre el descalabro de vida que estoy llevando, me basta con oír a la perfecta Isabella. Ya me ha reprochado que haya dejado la carrera…digamos…todas las veces que nos vemos, que no son muchas. Pero siempre que nos encontramos, frunce el ceño y critica mi forma de vestir, para después echarme en cara si pienso vivir a su costa. ¡Señorita perfecta con su brillante carrera y su ropa tan pulcra que parece una virgen vestal!—Masculló. —Aburrida…

Charlie se permitió una ligera sonrisa. Siempre le levantaba el ánimo aquellas pequeñas rivalidades fraternales. No obstante, debía dar cierto aire de neutralidad para no dar la sensación de favorecer a una respecto de la otra.

—Es tu hermana mayor. Me preocuparía si no te regañase—la indicó. Después, volvió al tema primigenio: —No empieces a acomodarte en casa. Debes ir buscando algún objetivo en tu vida. Si por ahora no quieres estudiar nada, busca trabajo. Trabajar enaltece el espíritu. —Cogió el periódico y lo abrió en la sección de ofertas para pasárselo a Nessie. —Espero que no me digas que quieres ser modelo.

La joven miró con desgana mientras jugaba a enredarse un dedo en un mechón.

—Aunque no lo creas, tengo los pies en la tierra, papá—le replicó. —Ser modelo está bien cuando estás en los veinte y todo el mundo rinde tributo a tu belleza. Pero necesitaré algo más para los próximos cincuenta años.

—Eso es una reflexión muy madura cariño, —le acarició sus rizos—, ahora debes encontrar un punto fuerte a donde agarrarse y seguir impertérrita.

Le pareció oír un jadeo de decepción por parte de su hija.

—Soy más madura de lo que crees—se lamentó. —Y sé lo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo, pero al parecer, debes complacer a tu hija mayor…

Antes de poder replicarle, Charlie vio entrar en el comedor a una atareada Isabella, hablando en voz baja por el móvil y con miles de carpetas que, con su peso, la hacían balancearse hacia el lado izquierdo. Descansó cuando dejó aquella pesada carga y, sin dejar de hablar por aquel aparato. Dio un beso en la mejilla de su padre, echó una mirada reprobatoria a su hermana que estaba bebiendo el zumo de naranja a morro desde la jarra, y se sentó como si estuviese cansada de un día que aún no había comenzado.

Sue Clearwater, sin recibir una orden concreta, le sirvió su desayuno de siempre, café moccachino y dos tostadas con mermelada de fresa. Bella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento sin descolgarse del aparato.

Su voz sonaba ronca y tenía visos de cansancio.

Se trataba de los detalles de su fiesta de compromiso.

Se masajeó varias veces las sienes ante los pequeños detalles que sus relaciones públicas le decía. Se limitaba a asentir y darle la razón con frío entusiasmo, a pesar de la estridente voz de su ayudante para que mostrase más ilusión por la fiesta. Ella nunca había sido muy buena en aquellos detalles.

¿A quien le importaba que las flores pegasen con la pintura del salón? ¿U oliesen de determinada manera? ¿O la clase de canapés que se servirían? La gente sólo iría a verla a ella y a su prometido. Y de paso, tener un tema de conversación para varios días. Su único trabajo era estar lo suficientemente bonita para todas aquellas revistas de sociedad, y sonriente al lado del flamante Jacob Black.

—Sí, señorita Weber, tendré el teléfono conectado para recibir todas sus indicaciones—le contestaba casi burlona. —Sí, siempre hay alguien en casa, así que sin compromiso para venir y empezar a medir, por vigésima vez en esta semana, el salón y hacer un croquis de donde colocar todo…—Sonrió levemente cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo como Nessie se burlaba y se reía simuladamente. —No, sabe que no puedo, Angela, estar todo el día en casa. Tengo millones de cosas que hacer en la oficina. A mí todo lo que haga me parecerá estupendo, para eso se le paga, para que piense usted en lo que los demás no hacemos….Hablaré con Leah para que no le ponga ninguna pega con el trabajo. Sí, llámeme más tarde cuando sepas que clase de vinos va a poner…

Y antes de oír una sola replica más de Angela Weber, Bella colgó sintiéndose completamente liberada y apagó el teléfono para estar un par de horas no localizable.

—Si alguien quiere hablar conmigo, que contacte desde mi blackberry. Sólo espero que Angela no sepa el número.

Se sirvió un vaso de zumo y se lo bebió de un trago, calmando su sedienta garganta.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó por fin.

— ¡Vaya! Por fin sabe que existimos la señorita a un móvil pegada—recalcó su hermana con exageración.

Ésta le echo una mirada reprobatoria a su escasez de ropa.

—Seguimos sin conocer lo que es una ropa adecuada para bajar a desayunar, ¿verdad, Nessie?—replicó mordazmente ante la visión de su hermana vestida con una camisola rosa semitransparente y un tanga de minúsculo tamaño.

—Aún no he hecho un protocolo de cómo ir vestida según requiera la ocasión. Teniendo a mi quisquillosa hermana mayor no merece la pena.

Charlie decidió poner paz a lo que sería otra discusión tonta típica de hermanas.

—Ninguna de las dos os estáis comportando adecuadamente en la mesa. Tú, Nessie, deberías buscar un atuendo un poco menos…insinuante…

La aludida se metió un trozo de tostada haciendo oídos sordos a su padre y después se hizo la aplicada buscando y subrayando alguna oferta de empleo.

Charlie continuó regañando a su hija mayor:

—Y tú, Isabella, deberías respetar los tiempos con la familia. Ya trabajas lo suficiente en la empresa y fuera de ella. No necesitas estar todo el día pegada al teléfono.

Resopló mientras daba vueltas al café.

— ¿Y crees que quiero estar pegada todo el día al móvil?—Inquirió sarcástica. —Es culpa de tu querida organizadora de fiestas, Angela Weber, que no me deja respirar un solo segundo. Es una maniática de la perfección.

—Sólo quiero que tengas una magnifica fiesta de compromiso, Bells—manifestó Charlie. —Y Angela Weber es la mejor.

—Lo sé—se acarició las sienes. —Pero esta estúpida fiesta la hago por ti. Me hubiera gustado un poco más sencilla. Una cena con los amigos más íntimos y una ronda de copas. Lo demás es excesivo…

Charlie alargó la mano para estrecharla contra la de su hija.

—Te mereces todo lo grande y bueno que pueda concederte. Y ésta va a ser tu oportunidad de oro para demostrar a todos quienes somos y que el futuro de la empresa está en manos jóvenes y emprendedoras…

—Claro. Si el negocio se puede mezclar con el placer, ¿por qué no?—musitó la joven defraudada, aunque su padre no lo notó.

Y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cómo Nessie apretaba con tanta fuerza el bolígrafo y rayaba el papel del periódico hasta romperlo. La rabia y la envidia por no estar en el lugar de Bella la consumían hasta la combustión.

Pero Charlie no podía ver más allá del futuro de la empresa a manos de Isabella y Jacob Black.

—Estás cansada—notó Charlie al observar las ojeras violáceas. Bella asintió. —Creo que estás abarcando más de la cuenta, cielo. ¿Por qué no delegas algo? Por ejemplo, la fiesta. No te enfrentes tú sola con todos los preparativos. —Se le ocurrió una idea y sonrió, observando a su hija dibujando monigotes en el periódico. —Creo que Nessie puede ayudarte. Necesita un trabajo y creo que se le dará bien. No sólo cooperareis como hermanas, si no que se divertirá con todos los preparativos.

La aludida levantó rápidamente la cabeza y abrió los ojos hasta casi salirse de sus orbitas. No podía creer que su padre quisiese humillarla de aquella forma. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de cómo se sentía? No le parecía justo que le restregase lo que ella más deseaba y no podía tener.

Con un nudo en la garganta, esperó a que Bella contestase al ofrecimiento y fuese negativo.

Finalmente, tragó saliva, aliviada, ante la negativa de su hermana a aceptarla como ayudante.

—No creo que sea lo más adecuado, papá—le contrarió ésta. —Es bastante duro para Nessie como para involucrarla más.

Aquellas palabras hicieron comprender a Nessie que Bella, en el fondo, estaba enterada de sus sentimientos. Pero no le estaba más agradecida por ello. No entendía por qué actuaba según las ordenes de su padre si aquello las mortificaba a las dos. Bella no era una victima como ella, si no una cómplice en su infelicidad.

Sin terminar de desayunar, se levantó para salir de aquella sala. No lo soportaba más.

Charlie no le dio importancia, creía que era un gesto impulsivo al que su hija más pequeña les tenía acostumbrados, y habló con Bella sobre la agenda de hoy.

La voz de ésta sonaba impersonal, lo que le satisfacía a Charlie, el cual no distinguía que se trataba de apatía y no de profesionalidad. Eso hacía creer a su padre que era la persona más adecuada para dirigir la empresa en un futuro.

— ¿Vamos juntos al trabajo, papá?—Preguntó Bella, revisando las ultimas cuentas.

Charlie tuvo que memorizar sus planes para aquel día:

—Me temo que no. Tengo una cita con el doctor Cullen.

Le miró, asustada.

— ¿Estás enfermo?

Charlie movió la cabeza negativamente. Más para convencerse a sí mismo que a ella.

—No, cariño—la tranquilizó. — Sólo se trata de la revisión anual. Tu viejo padre es como uno de sus coches. Hay que hacer la revisión para estar en activo otros diez años más.

Bella apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazo de su padre y le acarició con los dedos sobre su camisa.

—Y otros treinta más—dijo con entusiasmo. —Aún no puedes dejarme sola con esto.

—Tendrás a Jacob y muchos administradores que te aconsejarán como hacerlo bien—le confió.

—Pero no es lo mismo—repuso en un susurro.

Charlie se fijó en un enorme libro de cuero negro e interrogó a su hija sobre su procedencia.

—No es un libro de cuentas. —Notó como la cara de Bella enrojecía por el calor que le transmitía. Ella se levantó y lo cogió, abriéndolo y enseñándoselo a su padre.

—En realidad, quería hablar contigo sobre esto—confesó.

Charlie se sorprendió al ver un álbum de fotos y todas firmadas por Isabella Swan.

La fotografía, más que un hobbie, se había convertido en la autentica pasión de Bella, y Charlie había accedido a pagarle varios cursos, pero nunca creyó que su hija fuese realmente buena. Parecían fotos de una autentica profesional.

— ¡Son magnificas, Bells!—La felicitó. —Me alegro muchísimo que hayas aprovechado las clases tan bien.

Una de ellas le llamó poderosamente la atención.

Estaba en blanco y negro, pero por el tipo de paisaje y decoración debía tratarse de Tailandia. Bella había ido el último verano junto con una amiga, para relajarse unos días. Pero, como estaba comprobando, ella no había dejado la cámara un solo descanso.

Se trataba de una joven tailandesa haciendo un sacrificio de flores a un Buda. Parecía algo muy sencillo, pero, a través de la cámara, se transmitía la serenidad y la espiritualidad de la devota.

Bella le sonrió, petulante, cuando su padre le señaló aquella foto con el dedo.

—En la revista National Geographic hicieron un concurso de fotografía. Alice, sin mi permiso, envió la foto a mi nombre, e imagínate la sorpresa de recibir una carta de ellos y decir que mi foto había salido ganadora y será la portada del mes…

— ¡Eso es estupendo! Eres completamente brillante en todo lo que te propongas, Bells. ¿Saldrá el mes que viene?

Ella asintió, y tras meditarlo, dijo en un suspiro:

—Hay algo más…

Charlie enarcó las cejas con un gesto de cautela.

Bella carraspeó, tanteando las expresiones de su padre, y continuó:

—Al director de la revista le gustó tanto la foto que me pidió un book con todas las que había hecho a lo largo de estos años… ¿Adivina? Me ofreció un contrato de un año para trabajar en la revista como fotógrafa. Puedo viajar por el mundo con todos los gastos pagados y haciendo lo que más me gusta…

Se interrumpió, congelándose su sonrisa, al examinar las arrugas en el rostro de su padre. Le dio un pinchazo en el pecho, anticipándose a la amarga negativa de su padre ante tal trabajo.

— ¿Fotógrafa?—Inquirió, incrédulo. —Debo suponer que ya habrás escrito diciendo que no lo puedes aceptar.

—En realidad, no he dado ninguna respuesta. ¿Qué hay de malo?—Preguntó a la defensiva antes que Charlie pudiese replicar.— Necesito mantenerme activa mientras Jacob dirige nuestra empresa. ¿No se va a casar conmigo por eso? Es mi parte del sacrificio, por lo menos…lo mínimo es poder hacer lo que yo quiero. He dado muchas horas a esta empresa y creo que merezco algo propiamente mío.

—Esta empresa es tan tuya como mía, Bella—la persuadió Charlie. —Jacob es muy brillante, tanto con la contabilidad como por la innovación, pero cuando yo no esté aquí, me gustaría irme con la idea que mi hija estará haciendo el trabajo que dejaré por hacer. Jacob no es de mi sangre. Y quiero que el trabajo de mi vida se quede con mi familia.

—Ya que Jacob se va a casar conmigo, será parte de nuestra familia—recalcó Bella intentando convencer a su padre, en vano. —Y si eso no fuese suficiente, siempre podrías asociar a Nessie en el proyecto. Ella también es tu hija.

—Pero no es parte de esto—negó Charlie categóricamente. —Ella no ha invertido las mismas horas que tú en esto.

—No le has dado la oportunidad. Te has obcecado tanto conmigo, que no te has preguntado si ella también puede valer para ello. Incluso, te sorprenderías de lo capacitada que está para ejercerlo. Está buscando su sitio y estoy segura que lo encontraría en la empresa…con sólo…

Charlie alzó una mano para hacerla callar. Bella siempre había sido bastante disciplinada con sus deseos, y casi nunca se había rebelado. No comprendía a qué venía aquel cambio y no le gustaba en absoluto.

Posó las manos sobre los hombros de su hija, y los apretó fuertemente, haciendo que le mirase fijamente.

—Bella, escúchame bien—dijo bien despacio y marcando cada palabra—, sé lo que hago. Y sólo quiero lo mejor para vosotras. Y debes ayudarme. Por lo tanto, tienes que quedarte aquí, en New York, dirigiendo mi empresa con Jacob.

—Jacob y yo podemos ser socios sin necesidad de ser compañeros de cama—refutó ella. —No creo que sea bueno mezclar los negocios con las nupcias. Sobre todo cuando no hay amor. Los contratos matrimoniales acabaron en el siglo XIX.

—El amor es el peor de los negocios, hija. —Charlie recordó el desastre matrimonial con Renee, la madre de sus dos hijas.

Bella adivinó lo que su padre estaba pensando y le tranquilizó.

—Porque a mamá y a ti no os fuese bien, no significa que yo no pueda encontrar la felicidad con un hombre. Además, odio el baseball.

Se rió al recordar que su caprichosa e inmadura madre se había fugado con un lanzador de segunda fila, Phil Dwyer, y ahora vivían en Jacksonville.

Aunque, verse revocada a casarse con Jacob, podría disparar sus más oscuras fantasías, aunque sólo se tratase de rebelarse contra lo deseos paternos.

En cuanto a Jacob. Había sido su mejor amigo durante toda su vida, y gracias a él había descubierto la ilusión de los primeros amores adolescentes, cuando le dio su primer beso en la playa con sólo dieciséis años y un montón de brackets en sus dientes.

Le quería, no había ninguna duda, pero desde que Billy Black y Charlie habían firmado el acuerdo de fusión de empresas y, con ello, hipotecar sus vidas mediante sus matrimonios, la relación de Bella respecto a Jacob se había convertido en un bloque de hielo. El himeneo, en lugar de unirlos, avivaba las distancias.

No lo entendía; Jacob tenía todo lo que un hombre debía tener para hacer feliz a una mujer. Increíblemente guapo debido a su gran envergadura, su pelo negro, su piel cobriza, sus grandes y oscuros ojos, y sobre todo su gran sonrisa permanente en su rostro e iluminada por sus dientes blancos. Y no sólo eso; también era increíblemente cálido y extrovertido, y, por supuesto, un implacable inspector de hacienda con una cabeza privilegiada con los número y olfato para las finanzas. No era de extrañar que fuese el socio favorito de Charlie.

Y con todas aquellas cualidades, Bella se sentía incapaz de llenar sus expectativas respecto a él. Jacob no encendía la chispa que tanto anhelaba.

Y de nuevo, tenía que plegarse a los designios de su padre, sacrificando sus sueños.

—Tienes razón—murmuró bajando la mirada. Se había vuelto a resignar. —Escribiré esta tarde a la revista para rechazar la oferta.

Charlie acercó los labios a su frente y le dio un beso.

—Algún día comprenderás que esto lo hago por vosotras. El dicho que el dinero no lo es todo, no es del todo cierto.

— ¡Hum! Estoy segura que quieres que seamos felices—murmuró. Y luego le miró para preguntarle sobre un enigma esencial. — ¿Has logrado ser feliz, papá?

Meditó su respuesta antes de contestar, haciendo balance de toda su vida.

—Por supuesto—afirmó rotundamente. —A pesar de los sucesos menos afortunados, puedo considerarme muy satisfecho con mi vida. Fui un pobre policía en mi pueblo natal, pero con un golpe de suerte y, a base de trabajo duro, fundé una gran empresa y ahora soy dueño de un imperio empresarial. Tengo una de las mansiones más lujosas de New York y, lo más importante, —acarició su mejilla—, dos preciosas hijas de las que pecar de orgullo.

"_Eso __ya __lo __haces __sin __necesidad __de __tus __hijas_". Oyó en su cabeza la misma voz que la noche anterior.

Intentó despejarse, y oír la pregunta que Bella le estaba formulando, pero antes de salir del trance, Leah Clearwater estaba en la entrada y anunció a Bella que el señor Black estaba en recepción esperándola.

Recogió todos sus bártulos y dio un beso a su padre despidiéndose hasta la noche.

Por el pasillo, oyó los gritos de su hermana, entusiasmada, por algún regalo que Jacob le habría hecho.

Sin embargo, al llegar al receptáculo, su sonrisa burlona desapareció al ver a su hermana hablando entre susurros a Jacob, y a éste, en una postura poco ortodoxa y un brillo lascivo en la mirada de éste ante el cuerpo, escasamente cubierto, de Nessie.

Se contuvo de golpearla cuando vio como Nessie jugueteaba con una de las tiras de su tanga en gesto coqueto y sin pudor.

Ambos cortaron bruscamente la conversación al oír el taconeo de Bella contra el suelo. Jacob retiró, avergonzado, la mirada. Nessie se limitó a retirarse el pelo de su hombro indolente.

—Le estaba dando a Jake las gracias por las flores que me ha regalado—se excusó sin sentirse muy avergonzada. Y le enseñó, el sencillo, pero sofisticado, ramo de violetas que éste le había regalado.

—Jacob es siempre tan gentil contigo—enfatizó Bella. —No todos los prometidos hacen regalos a las hermanas pequeñas.

—Ness se merece todas las cosas bonitas del mundo—aclaró Jacob. —Las violetas son las flores que mejor la definen. Sencilla pero hermosa. No te pongas celosa, sólo es un detalle. También tengo algo para ti.

Le ofreció un gran ramo de las flores más raras y caras que podía encontrar. Bella olisqueó la orquídea.

—Espero que no me estés llamando vanidosa y de gustos caros—bromeó.

Jacob posó sus manos sobre el rostro de su novia y lo atrajo hacia el suyo para besarla.

Bella sólo sintió una fuerte presión sobre sus labios. Nessie bajó la vista notando una fuerte hinchazón el su pecho.

Sonrió amargamente y se despidió de la pareja.

—Gracias por las flores, Jake. —Les dio la espalda para ir a la piscina.

No notó la insistente mirada de Jacob sobre sus inminentes encantos sobre todo su redondeado trasero, apenas tapado por el hilo del minúsculo tanga. Bella, sí.

Debatiéndose entre la mofa y la contrariedad, salieron de la casa y se montaron en el BMW de Jake.

Antes de encender el motor, Bella objetó irónica:

—Jake, cariño, si estás tan necesitado de carne, siempre podemos ir al mercado central para ver como el carnicero hace chuletas.

Éste tecleó nervioso el volante.

—Amo cuando te pones corrosiva. —Se carcajeó. — ¿Qué es lo que temes, amor?

—Dímelo tú—susurró casi aburrida.

Jacob posó la mano sobre su muslo y empezó a hacerle círculo sobre las medias de satén. Bella tuvo un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda.

—Nessie es como una hermana para mí. Verla casi desnuda es casi como si lo hiciese con Rebecca o Rachel. Y no es la primera vez.

—Sólo que la última vez que la viste desnuda, ella tenía siete años. —Luego le fulminó con la mirada. —Porque no tendrás nada que ocultar, ¿verdad?

Se volvió a reír y arrancó el coche.

Besó las sienes de su novia y murmuró entre su cabello liso:

—No sé si temerte, odiarte o amarte cuando te pones celosa.

.

.

.

_**C**_harlie se asomó desde su balcón favorito para disfrutar de las vistas de su majestuoso jardín. Aunque éste sólo fuese un reflejo de su mansión.

Ante aquel panorama, se sintió como un dios menor.

Su hija mayor le había preguntado si era feliz, y, en ese instante, desde luego que su respuesta sería rotunda.

Sus esfuerzos de más de treinta años dando el fruto adecuado. Su gran mansión. Y sobre todo, lo más importante, su futuro asegurado en las personas de sus hijas.

Su mayor logro, a pesar de aquel molesto matrimonio con la madre de ambas.

Isabella y Vanessa.

Tan bellas y brillantes, aún con sus diferencias. Cada defecto de una era resaltado con la virtud de la otra.

Vanessa, extrovertida y alocada. Quizás necesitaba madurar un poco para resaltar. Isabella, madura y tímida. Una flor que aún estaba por abrir.

¿Cómo no alzar su pecho con orgullo?

"_Sí, __Charlie. __El __orgullo __es __el __padre __de __todos __los __pecados. __Un __excelente __equipaje __para __ir __donde __debes __estar_."

Repentinamente, la vista se distorsionó y todo el lugar se convirtió en un enorme agujero negro que amenazaba por absorberlo. Y lo peor de todo, que en medio de su vértigo, cada músculo de su cuerpo se sentía atraído hacia el vacio.

Y en su cabeza, siempre martilleando, una cruel carcajada.

Al sentirse irremediablemente perdido, volvió a abrir los ojos, con el sol dándole de pleno en sus ojos y picándole en la piel anunciándole un final de mes de abril benignamente cálido.

Ya no le agradaba tanto la visión de sus posesiones.

Estaba sudoroso y el vértigo revolvía su estómago.

Se refugió dentro de la casa, convirtiéndose en su lugar seguro.

Decidió adelantar trabajo antes de la revisión con el doctor Cullen y se dirigió el despacho.

Se le congeló la sangre al entrar en él. Y no por el frío que hacía allí.

Aterrado, fue incapaz, no obstante, de despegar sus ojos de la mesa.

¿Quién había sacado la tabla de Ouija de su cajón secreto? Despediría al gracioso que lo hubiese hecho.

Quiso salir de aquella sala corriendo y ponerse a salvo, pero sus pies estaban clavados en el suelo, y su mirada fija en la tableta de la tabla que se movía para formar un nombre.

Charlie leyó a medida que se iban juntando las letras en su cabeza.

_**M**_

_**E**_

_**F**_

_**I**_

_**S**_

_**T**_

_**O**_

_**F**_

_**E**_

_**L**_

_**E**_

_**S**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y después de leer este primer capitulo y viendo el gran amor entre Bella y Jacob, ¿os permitis una apuesta? ¿Quien de estos dos pondrá los cuernos al otro primero? ¿Jacob? ¿Bella? RR para ver vuestras opciones.<strong>_

_**Hasta la proxima que ya será un capitulo más largo. También dependerá de lo bien o mal que os porteis. (muaha)**_

_**Maggie.**_


	3. Avarice

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Y sólo me encargo de unirles para liarles y que cedan a sus impulsos más cochinos.

De nuevo gracias a mi beta _**Kannay** _por aguantar mis locuras. Y muchas gracias por vuestros rrs y animos. Espero que este capitulo os guste algo más que los anteriores y os vaya aclarando dudas. Tal vez, aún no haya carne de la buena, pero sí un punto muy importante para entender el fic.

Y a las que os habeis mojado con la apuesta, no sé que deciros, la verdad, si bien o mal-la mayoria os decantais por Jacob clarisimamente-pero ya no os dejo cambiar de opinión. xDDD Y para saber la respuesta, en el proximo capitulo. Mi beta Kannay es la unica persona que la sabe y es discreta como una tumba. Si quereis saber la respuesta, sólo dos opciones:

-La primera, dolorosa y lenta, es hacer un sacrificio de sangre a Kannay para apaciguarla.

-La segunda y más benevola, es sencillamente dejando un rr, incluyendo a todas esas que solamente se las conoce por dejar alerta y favorito y no gastar cinco minutos de su tiempo en decir que existen. Como veis, nada dificil de cumplir. Así que ya sabeis. Muchos rrs=saber antes la respuesta. Os aseguro que el proximo capitulo es de infarto.

Y dos cosas antes de dejaros con el fic:

-Primera: Felicidades a las que haceis vuestros deberes con Wikipedia y habeis investigado sobre Mefistofeles (A+). Aclarar que se trata de un principe demoniaco que se encarga de llevar las almas al infierno que se han vendido al Diablo. Os puede confundir el hecho que haya dicho que se trata del Diablo, pero tecnicamente no es así. Pero, como es el portavoz del Diablo y éste le concede todos sus poderes para llevar su misión a cabo, por lo tanto es como si lo fuese.

-Segunda: Habreis notado que se va acercando la navidad. Nosotras, Triana Cullen y yo sí, y nos hemos unido para hacerosla más gotica y tetrica. Como _**Bloodylacrymosa**_ XDDD ¿Como? Nos hemos decidido participando en el Contest _**Sintiendo la**_** navidad** con un precioso OS llamado **Miracle.** ¿Os animais a leerlo? Actualizaremos también más rápido si nos dieseis esa alegria (recordad, es navidad) Y si os gusta, ya sabeis, a partir del dia 21 hasta el dia seis de enero. Toda la información está en mi profile.

De nuevo gracias y hasta el proximo capitulo:

Maggie.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Avarice<strong>_

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>C<strong>_harlie, me temo que no tengo buenas noticias para ti—empezó Carlisle Cullen a explicar despacio.

Se consideraba un gran especialista, metódico, practico y sin pelos en la lengua. Pero también era humano y valoraba la amistad con la que Charlie Swan le había brindado durante más de veinte años.

Y aún siendo preparado para dar esa clase de noticias todos días, le pesaba en el corazón tener que hacerlo con alguien a quien estimaba.

Charlie enarcó una ceja, impaciente por oír lo que el doctor tenía que decirle. Al ver que éste no decía nada, encontrando las palabras necesarias para paliar el golpe, decidió hacerlo por él.

—Eres demasiado considerado para ser médico, Carlisle—le tuteó. —Y como amigo, te lo agradezco, pero no puedes cambiar lo que los análisis indican. En realidad, ya estaba preparado para ello.

— ¿Lo estabas?—Inquirió abriendo los ojos.

—Síntomas—contestó escueto.

—Síntomas—repitió. Luego, le dedicó una larga mirada reprobatoria: — ¿Desde cuando has tenido síntomas, Charlie?

—Desde hace tiempo. —Evitó decirle la verdad. Desde hace casi treinta años.

—Debiste haber recurrido a mí desde el principio—le regañó amargamente. –Podía haber empezado a tratarte desde el principio y, tal vez, no haberte curado pero podrías haber vivido más años…

Charlie le interrumpió poniéndole la mano en el hombro.

—Todo tiene un porqué, Carlisle. Y tú habrías hecho todo lo humanamente posible, pero hay limitaciones y no se puede luchar contra lo inevitable.

Carlisle se quitó el fonendoscopio y empezó a recoger todo el material médico guardándose para sí todas las preguntas. No sabía por qué, pero presentía que Charlie guardaba un terrible secreto del cual no quería convertirse en su confidente. Suponía que era algo mucho más serio que el trato médico paciente y eso no entraba en el juramento hipocrático.

Dio un leve respingo cuando Charlie le preguntó:

— ¿Cuánto tiempo, Carlisle?

Iba a contestarle que, probablemente, no llegaría a un año cuando Charlie le interrumpió con un gesto. No dejó de parecerle curioso que la vista de su paciente estuviese fija en un calendario.

— ¿Qué día es hoy?—Cambió la pregunta como si fuese la tan poco transcendental qué tiempo hacía hoy en New York.

— ¿A que viene todo esto, Charlie?—No entendía nada.

—Tú sólo contéstame, Carlisle—le pidió.

—Treinta de abril.

Charlie hizo un cálculo mental. Luego sonrió amargamente.

Siete meses para concluir los treinta años. Se aseguraría de atar todo antes de irse.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**B**_ella se sentía incapaz de mirar a Royce King, su ayudante, a los ojos. Y aún teniendo éstos fijos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, se sentía incomoda en su presencia.

Nunca había sido una persona paranoica, pero tenía un terrible presentimiento sobre él.

Detrás de su sonrisa servil, le parecía oír como sus dientes rechinaban cuando apretaba la mandíbula en un gesto de rabia; o como sus aparentes fríos ojos azules la atravesaban más allá de su ropa. Notaba como su mirada estaba fija desde el tobillo hasta la parte de los muslos que no estaban cubiertos por su falda.

Incluso tenía los dedos puestos sobre el cuello de su camisa para abrocharse el botón del escote. Sospechaba que, por el rabillo del ojo, intentaría infiltrar sus ojos por el más mínimo hueco que le diese paso a su intimidad.

"_¡Zorra!"_, parecía que le decía con la mirada cada vez que éste le mostraba un documento y le explicaba los procedimientos para contratar nuevo personal.

—Gracias, señor King—intentaba ser correcta a pesar de la aversión que le producía tal personaje. —Pero creo que ya sé por donde quiere ir. Déjeme el resto de documentos y ya los iré revisando. Si tengo alguna duda, ya le avisaré.

Se incomodó cada vez más al ver que King no tenía ningún interés en moverse de aquella silla.

—Será mejor que me quede aquí. Estos formularios no son tan sencillos como los anteriores.

—Sabré apañármelas—le aseguró con un deje de impaciencia en la voz.

—Insisto—le contestó en un tono tan autoritario que Bella, con la lengua pegada al paladar, fue incapaz de replicarle.

Por suerte, Jacob acudió al despacho y, adivinando los pensamientos de su novia, le mandó a hacer un encargo al asistente.

Mike se movió de la silla y dio un fuerte portazo al salir sin disimular su rabia.

Bella se sintió aliviada al recibir la visita de Jacob y le atrajo hacia sí y besó mucho más efusivamente que durante el resto del día.

Una vez, cesó el beso, Jacob sentía que le faltaba el aliento.

— ¡Guau! Yo también te he echado de menos. No hay nada como un montón de papeles para levantar la pasión.

Ésta le acarició la mejilla con un dedo.

—No sabes como me alegro de verte—repuso directamente.

Jacob parpadeó confundido.

—Yo siempre me alegro de verte—rebatió.

Bella se pasó la punta de la lengua por sus labios, mientras pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para no ofenderle.

—Lo siento—se disculpó. —Sabes que me alegras el día cuando apareces por aquí. Además, no sabes como te lo agradezco. King me saca de mis casillas.

— ¿Tu asistente?—Bella asintió. — ¿Y que ocurre con él? Cierto que puede resultar algo irritante, y sobre todo con los superiores, pero no deja de ser una faceta típica de todos los ayudantes. Se creen imprescindibles porque nos hacen el trabajo más pesado…Pero aparte de eso, no parece mal chico.

Bella movió nerviosa la cabeza.

—Se trata de algo más profundo—argumentó. —Es mucho más que desagrado. Con él he desarrollado un sexto sentido y todo en cuanto percibo en Royce es tan…siniestro.

Jacob se rió a carcajadas. Bella estaba demasiado estresada con todos los acontecimientos y veía fantasmas donde no los había.

—Haz el favor de relajarte. Creo que estás demasiado tensa con todo lo que nos acontece y eso te hace ver la realidad distorsionada.

Bella se pellizcó el arco de su nariz y suspiró largamente. No tendría una discusión con Jacob y mucho menos por Royce King, por lo que decidió dejarlo pasar y no volver a mencionar nada sobre aquel tema.

—Supongo que estaré siendo demasiado aprensiva—se auto convenció a sí misma.

Jacob se colocó detrás y empezó a masajearle los hombros. Después retiró unos pocos mechones que se habían escapado de su recogido y acercó sus labios al esbelto cuello de su novia marcando un camino de besos.

Bella cerró los ojos intentando sentir algo parecido a un estremecimiento de placer que la llenase, y más cuando Jacob, su prometido, era el propietario de éstos. Se sintió muy defraudada por ser tan fría como el hielo.

Le interrumpió cuando éste le retiraba la camisa, deslizándola sobre los hombros, con la excusa de tener demasiado trabajo. Como compensación le permitió que le hiciese compañía y trabajasen juntos durante toda la mañana.

En algún momento, Bella se permitió una pequeña distracción y le comentó a Jacob la posibilidad de ir al teatro la próxima semana.

—Alice me dio estas invitaciones para ver el Fausto de Goethe. —Le enseñó los boletos. —Lo representan la compañía en la que Alice estuvo mucho tiempo y le gustaría que les apoyemos yendo a la representación.

Al ver como Jacob fruncía los labios y arrugaba su nariz, comprendió que no quería que contasen con él. Este tipo de eventos no iban con él.

—Tu querida amiga Alice no hace más que arrastrarte al lado oscuro. Pero a mí ya no me convence para introducirme en el satanismo. Ya tuve bastante con acompañaros a ese concierto del tío raro, medio gótico, drogadicto que se hace llamar satánico…

— ¿Te refieres a Vile Valo, el cantante de HIM?—Se mordió el labio intentando no reírse. —Creo que tu concepción de satanismo es bastante…desfasada.

—No pienso ir a ningún evento relacionado con tu amiga—insistió. —Esas cosas espiritistas satánica que tanto os gusta no van conmigo.

Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros. No serviría de nada explicarle que el Fausto era una de las obras cumbres de la literatura.

Se preguntaba cómo congeniarían compartiendo una vida entera cuando sus gustos eran tan dispares. Siempre la estaba criticando sus gustos en literatura, sus amistades, incluso su forma de vestir.

Pero si de algo estaba segura era de no dejarse amedrentarse por él ni por nadie. Si debía casarse por el bien de la empresa, se prometió no estar subyugada a la merced de su marido. Le dejaría las cosas claras desde el principio para que no se llevase a engaños.

Por el momento, decidió disfrutar de su noviazgo como una pareja normal y corriente.

— ¿Qué me dices de comer juntos?—Le sugirió Jacob.

—Lo siento, cariño—se disculpó Bella sin despegar la vista de la pantalla de ordenador—, pero Alice ya me había invitado a comer por la inauguración de su bar.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Mordisqueó el labio inferior. —Aunque no creo que vayas a comer tan bien como donde te pensaba llevar.

Bella apartó su vista del ordenador y le sonrió comprensivamente.

—Lo sé. Pero si la compañía es buena, no me importa demasiado la comida. Adoro estar con Alice.

—Gracias por lo que me toca—bufó.

Jacob no tenía demasiada estima hacia la mejor amiga de su prometida. Sin embargo, no quería hacer nada que molestase a Bella. Y con aquel pequeño sacrificio quería penetrar más allá de la coraza de hielo que la joven le mostraba.

No importaba cuan amplia fuese su sonrisa, o el tono aparentemente alegre que sus palabras adquirían al verle o al estar juntos, o, incluso, las caricias que le proporcionaba entre la intimidad de las sabanas; Bella siempre actuaba con él de manera mecánica sin un sólo impulso pasional.

Y eso hería su ego masculino.

—Aunque no me importaría que me invitases a cenar—propuso Bella para aminorar la tensión que se había creado. No quería enfadar a Jacob por algo tan tonto. —No creo que Alice me lleve a un restaurante de cinco estrellas.

Arqueó las cejas para asegurarse de lo que había oído.

— ¿Te viene bien a las ocho en tu casa?

—Allí estaré—le prometió.

.

.

.

— ¡_**D**_ios!—Gritó Alice ante el bochorno de su amiga. — ¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ese sabueso educado en Harvard no te hace feliz en la cama. Mucha carrera y mucho master para no saber complacer a una mujer sexualmente… ¡Seguro que te lamerá el clítoris como si se tratase de un perrito!

—Alice—siseó Bella a la par que sus mejillas se tornaban rojas de la vergüenza—, la señora de la esquina no se tiene que enterar de mis intimidades.

Su amiga hizo como si no la importase en absoluto y siguió gritando toda clase de obscenidades sobre su vida privada. Bella se debatía entre reírse a carcajadas o dar una colleja en el delicado cuello de su acompañante para que cerrase la boca.

Bebió un sorbo de su cerveza haciendo enormes esfuerzos para no atragantarse.

Alice. Su querida e irreverente Alice.

Su mejor amiga desde el jardín de infancia y la persona a quien confiaría hasta su alma. Se compenetraba mejor con ella que con su hermana de sangre.

Era la hija del doctor Cullen, el médico de su familia desde hacía años.

Bella siempre había tenido pánico a los médicos, pero aquel guapo doctor, más parecido a Paul Newman, transmitía un halo de cordialidad y ternura que le hacía irresistible.

Su hija, físicamente, no se le parecía en nada. Mientras el doctor era alto, rubio y de intensos ojos azules, Alice era morena con el pelo corto, bajita y de unos penetrantes ojos dorados. Bella se preguntaba a quien habría salido; su madre, Esme, era bien distinta a ella.

Aun así, Alice había heredado la integridad y el sentido de la justicia de su padre junto el gran corazón de su madre. A todo eso, se añadía que era una persona increíblemente intuitiva hasta el punto de predecir acontecimientos futuros con tanta precisión que admiraba a la objetiva Bella.

Cuando ésta se maravillaba de la exactitud de sus pronósticos, Alice sencillamente le explicaba que se trataba de ser receptiva y escuchar a las voces que te rodeaban más allá de la realidad que se apreciaba.

Bella se preguntaba si Jacob no tendría razón sobre Alice y su mejor amiga sería una bruja que se había equivocado al nacer en el siglo XXI. Afortunadamente así había sido y ningún tribunal religioso la perseguiría para quemarla.

Cuando Alice le preguntó si amaba a Jacob se limitó a beber un buen trago de cerveza. En el fondo, Alice sabía la respuesta.

—Tú sabes que sí—le contestó en un susurro.

Aquello tuvo la consecuencia que Alice resoplase exageradamente.

— ¡Por amor de Dios, Bells! Esa frase tiene tanto contenido de pasión que en lugar de quemarme, me hiela la sangre. ¿Dónde está ese ímpetu que toda enamorada debe tener?

—Alice—intentó calmarla—, no tengo el mismo ardor que tú a la hora de canalizar mis sentimientos. Eso no les hace menos intensos. Conozco a Jake desde que éramos unos niños y el tiempo hace que todo se mitigue. No puedo sentirme como una colegiala cada vez que estemos juntos.

Alice chasqueó la lengua con impaciencia.

— ¡Pasión, pasión, pasión! ¡Cuanta rezuma en tus palabras!—Ironizó. Después añadió: —Si Jacob no tiene la capacidad de encender tu fuego interior acabarás apagándote. Estás hecha para relucir y sólo el amor verdadero será capaz de encender esa centella que te falta.

Bella suspiró pesadamente y acomodó su cabeza sobre sus brazos.

No iba a discutir con Alice. Llevaba razón en cada una de sus palabras, pero ella no comprendía que se debía a su padre y su compañía y el amor era un lastre.

Nunca había ambicionado nada de su padre y de buen grado dejaría la empresa en manos de su hermana pequeña. Pero era la voluntad de Charlie y se debía a él. Habían tenido una infancia feliz, a pesar del difícil divorcio de sus padres, y todo lo que hubiesen podido necesitar, incluso con lujos excesivos. Y ahora, Bella se había echado aquella carga sobre sus hombros para mantener lo que Charlie había estado construyendo durante toda su vida.

Alice desistió de echarle la misma charla sobre tomar su propio camino sin la sombra de Charlie. Bella era independiente y emprendedora, se repetía, y acabaría realizando su propio destino. Sólo esperaba que no fuese demasiado tarde.

Abrió su bolso sacando su vieja baraja de tarot y ordenó a Bella que las barajase y luego escogiese tres cartas.

—Corta y coge sin verlas—le ordenó.

Bella lo hizo así y las colocó encima de la mesa.

— ¿Las cartas van a decirme lo que tú no te atreves?—Se burló de ella.

Alice ignoró el sentido del comentario.

—Es una lastima que las cartas sólo te digan la verdad y no lo que quieres oír…O más bien, lo que Jacob o Charlie quieren que oigas.

—Eso no lo dirás por la cantidad de gente que ha sido estafada por estos juegos—replicó mordaz.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tus palabras me duelen, pequeña—se hizo la ofendida mientras colocaba las cartas elegidas en forma de triangulo. —Me conoces lo suficiente para saber que no lo hago por dinero. No se puede traficar con el destino de los demás. Es una responsabilidad muy grande.

—Porque eres demasiado buena. —Le dedicó una sonrisa. —Pero estoy segura que si salieses en algún programa de esoterismo, te harías de oro.

Alice movió la cabeza para negarlo.

— Soy autentica y no necesito que me paguen para aprenderme el guión. Además, gracias al préstamo que nos dejaste a Jazz y a mí y a la publicidad que realizaste para promocionar el _Snagov_, nuestro pequeño rincón esotérico nos va de maravilla.

Una vez creyó que las tres cartas estaban bien colocadas, se dispuso descubrirla.

— ¡Voila! Veamos lo has hecho y harás en un futuro—murmuró. Desveló la primera carta y le mostró a Bella una carta con una luna dibujada. —No sé por qué no me extraña que ésta haya salido. Supuestamente, está en la posición anterior, lo que quiere indica un hecho pasado, aunque sus consecuencias aún repercuten al presente.

— ¿Es una buena carta?—Inquirió Bella.

—No—respondió rotunda. —Es una carta patética… ¡Como no iba a ser así! ¡Está relacionada con Jacob!

—Alice—se impacientó.

Alice se encogió de hombros dándole a entender que ella no era responsable de lo que decían las cartas.

—La luna coge la luz del sol para iluminar la tierra y por eso nos crea una ilusión. No es real. En el plano amoroso nos da a entender que se trata de un amor pasajero, como mínimo, y que no llegará a buen puerto. —Y añadió picándola: —Eso incluye contratos de empresa con himeneo incluido.

—Creo que te divierte cuando mi carta y tú coincidís en criticar a Jacob—objetó Bella mordaz.

—Y tú, inconscientemente, me das la razón. Esto va mucho más allá de lo que Charlie y Jacob pretenden para ti.

Y para animarla, decidió saltarse el procedimiento y descubrir la carta del futuro. Se permitió una sonrisa abierta al ver ante sus ojos a una pareja abrazándose.

—Te dije que el futuro sería prometedor—le anunció enseñándole la carta de los enamorados. —Un gran amor, verdadero y perdurable, va a llegar a tu vida. ¡Y no hay rastro de Jacob en él!

— ¿Eso es una buena noticia para mí o para ti?—Aunque el fondo esperaba que aquello fuese cierto.

— ¡Mujer de poca fe!—Refunfuñó.

Se encontraba muy animada, hasta, que al coger la última carta tuvo un presentimiento tan virulento que su vista se nubló hasta no poder visualizar nada y sentir un latigazo en su interior que la paralizó por completo.

Poco a poco fue recuperando sus sentidos y se percató que Bella presionaba su muñeca y la observaba preocupada. Un sudor frío le recorría la sien y empezó a sentirse muy cansada.

Pero logró recuperarse antes de que Bella sacase su móvil y se dispusiese a llamar al médico.

—No ha sido nada, Bells—le tranquilizó. —Te he explicado miles de veces que a veces las cartas tienen una carga psíquica muy fuerte y la acabo percibiendo.

Bella se mordió el labio, aprensiva.

—Yo también tengo una palabra para lo que te ha sucedido, Allie. Se llama bajada de azúcar.

Ésta se rió tenuemente, asegurándola que se encontraba bien y no era la primera vez que le ocurría. Después, miró seriamente a Bella.

—Cariño, ¿has conocido últimamente a alguien?—Le preguntó preocupada.

—A miles de personas. Ninguna significativa. —Se encogió de hombros. — ¿A que viene eso? ¿Alguna de ellas va a ser el amor de mi vida?

Alice negó.

_La torre invertida_. Bella corría un grave peligro y lo peor de todo, que no se debía a un daño físico o emocional. No veía que se tratase de Jacob. Siempre había visto al prometido de su amiga como alguien ambicioso, que haría lo que fuese por dirigir la empresa de Charlie Swan, y para más inri, enamorado hasta el tuétano de los huesos de Vanessa. El típico hombre que dejaría a un lado sus sentimientos por una alta posición. Aunque, si era sincera, sí veía que éste apreciaba lo suficiente a Bella como para no hacerla ningún daño.

Se trataba de algo muy ancestral y realmente prohibitivo.

¿Habría desobedecido Bella sus consejos sobre el mundo espiritual y se habría adentrado en una peligrosa aventura? Lo dudaba. La primera y última vez que habían hecho una Ouija juntas, Bella se aterró lo suficiente para jurar y perjurar que nunca volvería a hacerlo.

— ¿Y bien?—Interrumpió Bella el hilo de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Qué es lo que dice la carta, Alice?—Le preguntó para hacer razonar a su amiga.

Alice puso la mano sobre la carta y cerró los ojos canalizando la energía negativa de ésta.

—Alice, ¿qué dice la carta?—Repitió Bella.

La expresión de Alice se suavizó y le contó:

—Un gran amor ha de venir a tu vida, pero para lograrlo deberás pasar por muchos obstáculos.

— ¡Hum!—Pareció decepcionada. — ¿Sólo se trata de eso? Creo que es la típica paradoja del amor. Sacrificar algo por un bien mayor.

—La carta indica que puede tener un coste muy alto—susurró. Acto seguido, se dispuso a olvidarlo todo y cambió de tema: —Es sólo una advertencia. Ya nos preocuparemos cuando llegue. ¡Vamos a comer!

—Eso dilo por ti. Estás pálida y sudorosa—observó Bella analizando el rostro de su acompañante: —Va siendo hora de robar estas rabas de calamar tan correosas y estas patatas llenas de grasa que irán directamente al culo…

Mojó una patata en la salsa de tomate y se la metió en la boca a Alice. Ésta masticó con desgana para escupir inmediatamente sin dejar que el sabor rancio hiciese ella en su paladar. Bebió un gran sorbo de su cerveza para no dejar ni un solo rastro.

— ¿Cómo se puede acumular tanta cantidad de grasa insaturada en un gramo de patata? Esto es un jodido veneno.

—Sólo quería asegurarme que no entrabas en un coma hipoglúcemico—Bella se burló de su amiga. —Necesitarías un kilo de tu maquillaje especial para paliar la palidez de tu rostro en este instante.

Después, jugueteó con una raba metiéndola en salsa brava.

—Sabiendo que comiendo esto jugamos a la ruleta rusa, me pregunto por qué seguimos viniendo aquí.

Repentinamente, se sonrojó. Conocía la respuesta, y la sonrisa llena de intenciones de Alice no hizo más que evocárselo.

Se trataba de algo más allá que agudizar su sentido de la libertad.

En aquel bar con un ambiente muy dispar al solía discurrir normalmente, bebiendo una cerveza a morro, vestida sencillamente con un jean y una camiseta amplia, y con la compañía de Alice, Bella sentía que podía ser ella misma sin mascaras de buenos modales ante potenciales accionistas y clientes. Y aún había más.

Habían descubierto aquel insólito lugar hacía un mes aproximadamente, al prescindir del coche y decidirse volver andando a casa para dar una vuelta cuando le pilló una tormenta y buscó un sitio para guarecerse.

Nunca imaginó que lo primero que le atraería de aquel lugar no fuese su destartalado sentido de colocar las mesas, o la pintura desconchada de las paredes o el olor a fritanga. El sonido de un piano fue lo que la cautivó de tal manera que no se permitió moverse de aquel lugar para no perderse una sola nota de aquella caótica pero sincronizada melodía.

Y si no se encontraba suficientemente hechizada por la música, la imponente presencia del pianista acabó por confirmarla que había entrado de lleno en el cielo.

Hermoso, saliendo de los limites de lo que aquella palabra implicaba en un hombre, —alto, de piel pálida y extraño pelo broncíneo caóticamente peinado—, había logrado cautivar a Bella de manera tan irreversible que sólo quería ser atrapada por el aura que transmitía.

No le había costado demasiado convencer a su amiga para convertir aquel lugar en su centro de reuniones donde tomar café se había convertido en una excusa para poder escuchar unas sesiones de buena música de piano.

Bella, impaciente miró el reloj.

—Tu amor platónico toca a las cuatro. Aún falta un minuto—le informó Alice burlándose de ella.

—No lo estaba mirando por eso—se defendió Bella para acabar sonrojándose.

Como si hubiese accedido a los ruegos internos, el saxofonista que amenizaba la velada tocó sus últimas notas, y tras una modesta salva de aplausos, se retiró para dejar paso al pianista que tanto exaltaba el ánimo de Bella.

Éste dedicó una sonrisa a modo de saludo al poco público que tenía y se sentó frente al piano de cola. Respiró profundamente y pronto sus dedos chocaron con vehemencia y pasión con cada una de las teclas del piano.

Por cada nota musical que arrancaba Bella acompasaba los latidos de su corazón al ritmo que los largos de éste marcaban. Y, como por arte de magia, todo su mundo se redujo a un éter, un espacio vacio, donde nadie le decía quién era y cómo debía comportarse. Y por aquel instante, sólo tenía que estirarse desde las yemas de sus dedos hasta sus pies, y relajarse.

No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos hasta que la música fue atenuándose perdiéndose la ultima nota en el vacio, y la sala se llenó de aplausos.

Incapaz de alzar la vista para observar aquel guapísimo chico, se volvió bruscamente hacia Alice.

Se tuvo que morder el labio para contener una carcajada. Su amiga tenía los ojos como platos y la misma sonrisa estúpida que una colegiala ante el poster de su estrella favorita.

—Jasper. —Bella imaginó que Alice había suspirado el nombre de su novio para acordarse de él.

El chico tardó más de un minuto en retirarse de la plataforma debido al ímpetu de su público—quien solicitaba una nueva actuación—; solamente el guitarrista, molesto por el acaparamiento de su compañero con el tiempo de actuación, le indicó con el reloj que era hora de su turno.

Bella tuvo un impulso, y, sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió de su bolso la pequeña cámara fotográfica digital y se colocó intentando coger el mejor ángulo para una fotografía.

Una vez soltó el flash, miró por la pantalla chasqueando poco satisfecha con el resultado. Aquella imagen en la pantalla de su portátil no hacía justicia a aquel tributo de la belleza.

Se la enseñó a Alice riéndose tontamente.

—Parecemos unas crías.

— ¿Podías hacer un examen psíquico de su aura?—Retó Bella.

Alice no vio el negocio demasiado claro.

—En digital no queda impregnada la huella psíquica tan marcada como debería en papel—le detalló Alice. —Es lo malo de nuestra magnifica era tecnológica... ¡Pixeles!

—Lo sé—coincidió Bella. —Mi parte de fotógrafa profesional echa de menos las antiguas técnicas. Cierto que con el pixelado se capta hasta el más pequeño pelo de tu nariz, pero se pierde la magia.

Se puso melancólica al recordar como había tenido que renunciar a su sueño por realizar los de su padre. Alice le acarició el brazo a modo de consuelo.

—Cariño, tu padre no es el señor de todos los destinos y no eres una empleada más. Acabarás por hacer lo que quieras con tu vida. Una de tus cualidades es ser increíblemente tenaz… ¡Te lo dicen las estrellas!

Aquello hizo que la joven se riese levemente.

— ¿Es una de las características de ser virgo?—Bromeó.

—Es una de las características de ser Isabella Swan. —Arqueó las cejas.

Sin su hermoso pianista actuando, Bella no encontró ninguna razón para alargar la velada. Alice decidió lo mismo con la excusa de tener que hacer varias gestiones en su bar.

—Jazz me tiene que ayudar a realizar el ritual—le explicó mientras iban recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa.

— ¿Ritual?—Le preguntó extrañada. —Pensé que ya habías hecho uno al inaugurar el negocio.

Alice movió un dedo para negarlo.

—Es distinto. ¿Sabes que día es hoy?—Bella negó. —Es treinta de abril, noche de Walpurguis (1). Desde esta noche hasta el treinta y uno de octubre, el Diablo alcanza su máximo poder y sube a la tierra para reclamar las almas que en este año deben ir al infierno. En la antigüedad, las brujas elegían aquella noche para fortalecer su alianza con el Maligno y organizar los aquelarres. No hace falta decirte la orgía que se montaba en esas reuniones. Sexo, drogas y alcohol a raudales…

—Creo que la carrera de antropología es más divertida de lo que me has contado. Por lo menos, debiste estar muy entretenida en clase cuando te recreabas con esos relatos—se burló Bella.

—Según cuenta la leyenda, —prosiguió Alice—, el Diablo adquiere un poder tan inmenso que es capaz de desplazar el alma de un humano, incluso tratándose de una buena persona, metiéndose en su cuerpo y mandando el alma del suplantado al mundo de los fantasmas.

Bella abrió la boca asombrada. Sabía que se trataba de mitos pero Alice tenía una manera especial de contar las historias. Podía hacerla creer que realmente se encontraría con el Diablo y éste poseería su cuerpo aquella noche. Se sintió afortunada de tener a Alice como amiga.

Alice, al percibir una sombra de miedo en el semblante de su amiga, se apresuro a tranquilizarla.

—No es para siempre, Bella. Sólo coge prestado el cuerpo para hacer su trabajo y, como mucho, el día de Halloween lo devuelve a su dueño. Y éste jamás recordará aquel fatídico encuentro. De todas formas, tienes una gran suerte de contar conmigo como amiga—repitió en alto el pensamiento de Bella. —Haré un hechizo especial para ti y mi familia. Y por tratarse de ti, lo haré completamente gratis.

—Pensé que no cobrabas por tu don—comentó con retintín.

—Sólo pido la voluntad de cada uno. Además, como no me has cobrado intereses por el préstamo que me has hecho, lo tomaré como un donativo… ¡Y hoy te toca pagar a ti!

Acto seguido, dio un beso en la mejilla de Bella y le hizo un gesto para que la llamase por la noche. Se alejó hasta la puerta mientras Bella se dirigía a la barra para pagar la comida. Se mordió el labio acordándose de algo, y se volvió hacia Alice, quien se disponía a salir, y la advirtió inocentemente:

—Espero que no hagas nada que relacione a Jacob con el Diablo. Ya le asustas demasiado en un día normal.

Se rió tontamente al ver como su amiga refunfuñaba al mencionarle a Jacob. Ella coincidía con su prometido en una cosa; en no estar juntos en la misma habitación.

—No quiero irme al infierno por molestar a su Satánica Majestad con semejante tonto. Algo me dice que Jacob huele demasiado azufre y cuerno quemado por sí solo.

— ¿No te convenceré que Jake es un buen chico?—Se rindió.

Como respuesta, Alice le sacó la lengua y salió por la puerta caminando por la calle con sus pasos de bailarina.

Bella le pidió al camarero que le diese la cuenta, y, mientras sacaba el monedero, se le ocurrió encender el móvil. Tenía sesenta y cinco llamadas de Angela Weber y no hizo una cuenta exacta de los mensajes, pero había llenado su bandeja.

"_¡Que mujer más pesada!"_, maldijo hacia sus adentros.

—Perdone señorita—interrumpió sus pensamientos el camarero—, pero no tiene que pagar nada. Ya lo han hecho por usted.

Bella parpadeó confundida creyendo que no había oído bien.

— ¡Hum! Creo que se equivoca—le corrigió. —Mi amiga se ha ido sin pagar. Hoy me toca a mí hacerlo.

El camarero le dedicó una sonrisa llena de intenciones.

—No se trata de su amiga, señorita. Alguien que está muy interesado en usted ha pagado su almuerzo y el de su amiga. Ha puesto la condición que se siente con él y tome una cerveza.

Anonadada y sin creerse lo que estaba oyendo, la joven empezó a mirar insistentemente por todo el bar para ver si había algún conocido y ella no se hubiese fijado hasta entonces. Ninguno de los rostros que se encontraban allí comiendo, riéndose o, sencillamente, matando el tiempo le resultaba familiar.

Amablemente el camarero acudió en su ayuda.

—La están esperando en la zona de reserva—le indicó y Bella se lo agradeció accediendo al reservado.

Se quedó sin respiración al toparse de frente con el guapo pianista que tanto la embelesaba.

No obstante, él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia todavía.

Se encontraba completamente abstraído en su lectura y sólo cuando descansó sus ojos, miró hacia arriba y se topó con una alucinada joven que se había quedado estática.

Nunca había visto unos ojos tan verdes como los de aquel hombre que la estaba mirando tan fijamente. Ella no podía darse cuenta, que bajo aquella mirada tan penetrante y la preciosa sonrisa torcida que parecía tatuada en ese agraciado rostro, se escondía un mar de dudas de un hombre que la había admirado desde hacía tiempo y había tenido que recurrir a la antigua treta de pagar su comida para robarle algunos valiosos minutos.

Sólo le hizo falta curvar más la sonrisa para que ella saliese de su estado inmóvil y entendiese que la estaba invitando a sentarse con él.

Bella no quería darle la impresión de parecerle una tonta a causa de su timidez patológica y buscó alguna excusa para iniciar una conversación. Por suerte el libro que él estaba leyendo acudió en su ayuda.

—_Flores del mal_ (2). —Él asintió complacido. —Una lectura bastante arriesgada.

—Siento un enorme aprecio por Charles Baudelaire—le contestó. Bella sintió un cosquilleo en la boca del estómago al oír el timbre de su voz. Aterciopelada, varonil y musical. —Gracias a él aprendí a apreciar la lengua francesa. Está considerado el mejor traductor de Edgar Allan Poe en esa lengua. Es uno de mis imprescindibles.

—Coincido con Poe. Lastima que no pueda hablar de Baudelaire demasiado. Me matriculé en literatura y sólo completé el primer año. Prioridad de los autores de habla inglesa. Me metí porque me sentía fascinada por las escritoras románticas. Bueno, en realidad me apasioné demasiado con Heathcliff y Katherine. Pero, debido a circunstancias de la vida, la historia de Jane y Rochester me atrae más; están menos apocados a la tragedia.

— ¡Hum!—Murmuró observando el brillo tan triste de los ojos de su comensal. —No estoy de acuerdo del todo con ese apunte. Nos empeñamos en ver lo negativo que hay en este mundo, supongo por nuestra naturaleza morbosa, y nos cegamos ante lo bueno de éste. En realidad, las cosas buenas abundan sobre las malas, sólo que estas últimas son más notorias. Se te da bien la literatura. No entiendo por qué dejaste la carrera.

—Prioridades—masculló de mala gana.

—Entiendo. —Posó la barbilla sobre sus manos. Parecía realmente interesado en ella.

Bella intentó cambiar de tema para no parecerle aburrida y miserable.

—Dime tu opinión—reclamó su atención: —Charles Baudelaire está considerado como un poeta maldito. ¿Es tan prohibitivo como se rumorea o sólo era un pobre incomprendido que nació en una época equivocada?

Los labios del joven se curvaron en una traviesa sonrisa a la vez que sus ojos relucían con picardía. Le habían lanzado un reto y estaba dispuesto a superarlo.

—Compruébalo por ti misma—la retó. —Voy a ver si no he perdido el acento francés…

Pensó en lo que iba a decir, carraspeó aclarándose la voz y comenzó a recitar:

—Quand, les deux yeux fermés, en un soir chaud d´automne, Je respire l´odeur de ton sein chaleureux, Je vois se dérouler des rivages heureux qu´éblouissent les feux d´un soleil monote (3)…

— ¡Vale, vale, vale!—Le interrumpió Bella más alterada de lo que quisiera admitir.

No podía explicar por qué se sentía tan enardecida. ¡Sólo se trataba de un chico guapo recitando poesía en francés! Y aun así, había tenido un mayor impacto que cualquier caricia de carácter íntimo que hubiese recibido en su vida.

Aquella voz, sensual y profunda, había roto todas sus barreras hasta llegar y fundirse con su alma, haciéndole el amor con palabras. Nunca, jamás, nadie le había hecho sentir algo parecido. Y él sonreír triunfante. Había logrado impresionar a aquella preciosa chica que le había empezado a obsesionar desde la primera vez que la vio sentada escuchando cada una de las notas que robaba al piano.

Todavía contenía el aliento y notaba los latidos furiosos de su corazón cuando él decidió llamar su atención.

— ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?—Le pidió acariciando la boquilla de su botella de cerveza con los dedos.

Bella dio un respingo haciéndole entender que le escuchaba.

—La próxima vez que quieras hacerme una foto, pídeme permiso primero—le pidió seriamente.

Ella sintió como la tierra se la tragaba.

— ¡Oh!—Consiguió articular al despegar su lengua del paladar. —Lo siento, me he comportado como una estúpida con eso. No fui consciente de lo mucho que pudiese molestarte…

—No me has entendido—la interrumpió de nuevo con una sonrisa. —Quiero que me hagas todas las fotos del mundo. Incluso posaré para ti ofreciendo la mejor de mis sonrisas. Sencillamente, me hubiera gustado que tú te hubieras acercado a mí y no haber tenido que recurrir a la estúpida treta de pagarte la comida para tener la excusa de estar contigo. Eso sólo se hace cuando se pretende un ligoteo tonto en un bar de borrachos.

Esta vez, le tocó a Bella sonreír de manera petulante.

—Si esto no es un ligoteo en un bar de borrachos, ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres de mí?

—Todo—respondió rotundo. —Lo quiero todo de ti. Como sé que tú lo quieres de mí. Tus ojos no mienten.

.

.

.

(1) La noche de Walpurguis es la noche comprendida entre el día treinta de abril y el uno de mayo en la cual las brujas realizaban el gran aquelarre.

(2) Charles Baudelaire.

_(3) Cuando, los ojos cerrados, en una cálida tarde otoñal, yo aspiro el aroma de tu seno ardiente, veo deslizarse riberas dichosas que deslumbran los rayos de un sol monótono_ (_**Perfume exótico**_; Flores del mal—Charles Baudelaire)

* * *

><p>Si quereis que un hermoso pianista os susurre versos licenciosos en frances, sólo teneis que dejar un rr aqui y en nuestra historia OS de navidad <strong>Miracle.<strong> Aprovechad, se acerca la navidad y aún está en catalogo. (Menos para Tany hasta que no me deje todos los rrs que me debe)


	4. Lust

_**Disclaimer:**_Para no tener que rendir cuentas al FBI ni me acusen de ladrona, por supuesto reconozco que la señora Meyer escribió crepusculo y tiene todo su derecho sobre sus personajes. Yo, sin animo de lucro, sólo escribo lo que ella no se atrevió.

De nuevo gracias a mi Beta, _**Kannay**_, por el tiempo empleado en arreglar este fic.

**Advertencia:** Capitulo con contenido de alto voltaje. Si alguien es menor de edad o no soporta esta clase de escenas, no leas. Yo sólo aviso. También aviso que mientras estaba escribiendo este capitulo, la luz saltó dos veces en mi casa. Si a alguien le pasa eso, que me lo diga y a lo mejor tengo que empezar a echarme a temblar.

Y este es un mensaje de mi Beta, Kannay: Cuando hagais cochinadas, como las que leereis en este capitulo, por favor con protección. No hagais como esos dos pervertidos. ¡Ah! Y dejad rrs en este fic...¬¬

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lust<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_esde que tenía uso de razón, Charlie siempre la había aconsejado que no hablase con desconocidos. Bella sonrió de manera traviesa imaginando como su padre hubiese puesto el grito en el cielo cuando supiese que ella le había desobedecido. No sólo había entablado la conversación más interesante de su vida con un completo desconocido; también había accedido a subir en su volvo plateado y aceptar la invitación a subir a su piso para tomar una copa de vino.

Mientras giraba la copa, moviendo su contenido, se sorprendía de la sobria elegancia de aquel loft.

En casa de su padre estaba acostumbrada al lujo, pero aún podía sorprenderse de las pequeñas cosas. Luminoso, ordenado y de paredes blancas. Pocos muebles pero de calidad y de diseño. Lo más llamativo era aquel piano de cola que gobernaba aquel salón.

—No sabía que se pudiese tener algo así con el sueldo de un pianista de un pequeño bar—comentó demasiado directa.

Luego, avergonzada, miró de reojo a su apuesto anfitrión quien no parecía ofendido por aquel comentario.

Le oyó carraspear simulando una carcajada, bebió un sorbo de su copa y contestó burlón:

—Soy un pianista muy brillante. Casi quince años de conservatorio y clases particulares me contemplan. —Se rió y añadió: —También tengo que admitir que mis horas de guardia ayudan bastante…como el noventa por ciento de lo que me cuesta este privilegiado alquiler. Si me gusta tener cosas lujosas sé que debo ganármelas. Lecciones de la vida.

Bella le golpeó en el brazo, bromeando con él, y disfrutando con ello como si se tratase de una criatura.

—Eres la última persona que me imaginaba como médico. Eres demasiado…bohemio—observó sin poder quitarle los ojos de la perfecta silueta del joven.

—Según tú, ¿qué aspecto debería tener un médico?

Sentía el vello de sus brazos poniéndose de punta debido a la electricidad estática producida debido al, más que ilícito acercamiento, de ambos cuerpos completamente magnetizados.

Ignorando todas aquellas sensaciones que revoloteaban en su cuerpo a sus anchas, Bella empezó a hacer dibujos sobre el apoya brazos del sofá.

—Creo que te tratas de un músico frustrado que has estudiado medicina para no perder tu nivel de vida—aventuró sin atreverse a mirarle.

Aun así le oyó reírse y apoyar su cabeza pesadamente sobre el cabecero.

— ¿Por qué no puedes intentar verme como un buen chico?—Tomó su mano, lo que le obligó a volver su cara y fijarse en él. Le dedicó una sonrisa radiante.

—No creo que hayas sido un buen chico alguna vez—susurró ésta cada vez más ensimismada en sus sensaciones. El pulgar del joven estaba jugueteando, dibujando círculos, sobre la piel de su mano y aquello abstraía sus pensamientos. Sólo quería que él la tocase así durante todo el tiempo que tuviesen para ellos.

—Puedo asegurarte que soy de todo menos un músico frustrado—también susurró para sonar completamente insinuante. Se peinó el cabello con sus dedos y prosiguió hablando: —La música es una pasión privada que sólo quiero compartir con un grupo de gente. Por lo tanto, no me importa lo que me paguen en aquel bar de mala muerte con tal de obtener unos instantes de paz. En cuanto a la medicina, sí, es bastante vocacional. Desde pequeño me dedicaba a destripar las Barbies de mis vecinas más pequeñas operándolas para que estuviesen bien para salir con Ken. —Ambos rieron. Luego, se puso serio: —Si algo sí he sido frustrado es como abogado. Empecé estudiando derecho porque así lo había determinado mi padre. Tiene un buffet de abogados y su ambición era que yo lo heredase algún día. Tenía dieciocho años sin muchas expectativas de futuro ni agallas para salirme del camino que mi padre me encomendaba. Pero, tras un semestre de carrera, me di cuenta de cuanto odiaba el derecho y que no podía seguir así. Hay decisiones que pueden cambiarte la vida, y no quería convertirme en un desalmado que defendía a criminales y encarcelaba inocentes por dinero. Aquello hubiera sido como corromper mi alma.

— ¿Cómo se tomó tu padre que cambiases de carrera?—Preguntó Bella intentando sonar lo más impersonal posible.

Oyó un resopló que simulaba una risa nerviosa.

—Fatal—contestó. —Creyó que era algo personal contra él, me quitó todo el dinero destinado a mis estudios y me tuve que poner a trabajar para pagarme la carrera. Estuvo mucho tiempo sin hablarme y a día de hoy, no creo que haya llegado a perdonarme. Aun así, no me arrepiento de nada. Los padres deben comprender que no podemos vivir lo que ellos no han hecho ni prolongar su existencia a costa de la nuestra, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

Bella se empezó a sentir mal y, dejando la copa sobre una de las mesillas y salió al balcón a tomar el aire. Le daba vergüenza reconocer ante aquel joven que ella sí se estaba convirtiendo en una prolongación de la vida de su padre y no podía luchar a contracorriente.

Estaba a punto de anochecer y se levantaba una suave brisa bastante común de las primaveras de New York. Al alzar la mirada hacia la vista que tenía de Manhattan, no pudo hacer otra cosa que maravillarse.

Estaba tan absorta que ni siquiera sintió una fuerte presión sobre su cintura. Su cuerpo, no obstante, sí fue consciente de cómo un par de fuertes brazos la abrazaban y atraían su cuerpo contra el suyo. Un cosquilleo de placer recorrió toda su espalda al sentir el cálido aliento de su acompañante sobre su nuca.

—Precioso, ¿verdad?—Susurró ésta ante la imponente iluminación de la ciudad.

—Espero que así sea. Me están sangrando los bolsillos por el alquiler. —Su risa vibraba sobre la piel de la joven.

En respuesta, ella bufó.

— ¡Oh, no te quejes! No puedes hacerte ni idea de cuanto pagaría por encontrarme en un lugar como éste. —Se refería a algo más que la vista.

—Pues te pagaría el doble del alquiler si con eso pudiese volver a Chicago. No tiene ni punto de comparación con esta ciudad.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco. Estar viviendo en una ciudad como New York era el sueño americano.

—Hasta que te adentras en ella del todo—contestó disgustado. —La Babilonia del siglo XXI. Te aseguro que Chicago no tiene ni un ápice de porque envidiarla.

—Dime varias razones de por qué Chicago es mejor que New York—le retó con bastante mejor humor.

—Si te convenzo, ¿cuál será mi premio?

— ¡Hum!—Fingió que lo meditaba. —Tal vez te pediré que me lleves para comprobarlo.

—Trato hecho—selló el trato.

Después, apoyó con delicadeza la barbilla sobre su coronilla y, después de un rato reflexionando, contestó a la pregunta de Bella con un susurro ensayado:

—Imagínate, después de una noche de pasión, te levantas de una cama de sabanas blancas de algodón y te diriges a un gran balcón, después de apartar de un puntapié a _Urian_, mi gato siamés. Y cuando sales al balcón, después de una tenue neblina matutina, te encuentras con el espectáculo del lago Michigan, reflejando en sus transparentes aguas todas las tonalidades del sol. ¿No te apetecería tomarte un capuchino sabiendo, que entre las sabanas blancas de tu cama, te está esperando la persona a la que abrazarías todas las noches? ¿Aquella persona con la que deseas acostarte por las frías noches de Chicago y despertarte en sus brazos mientras llega el tibio amanecer?

Todo el cuerpo de Bella respondía sí, pero aquella respuesta moría en sus labios, sin las fuerzas necesarias, siquiera para desear sentirse libre y huir donde él le quisiera conducir.

No era posible que un completo desconocido le hiciese sentir que podría escapar de su jaula dorada. Sólo que él, ya no era un desconocido para ella.

Temblaba, no debido a la brisa, ya que los fuertes brazos del joven la protegían del frío.

Cuando él la agarró para girarla y tenerla de frente, no pudo resistirse. La superficie de contacto entre ellos dos disminuyo, perdiéndose cada uno en los ojos de su pareja, estrechando sus dedos entre sí; dejando acunar su rostro entre la fuerte mano y sintiendo como sus labios se quemaban en contacto con su aliento. Acomodó su rostro sobre la fuerte palma de la mano de su acompañante y se dejó mecer. Estaba completamente hipnotizada por el brillo verde de esos ojos.

—En Chicago serías completamente libre. —Por inercia, acarició el dedo anular de Bella donde debería estar su anillo de compromiso. —Eres como un hermoso pájaro que aún no se ha dado cuenta de la fortaleza de sus alas. Usa esas alas para volar lejos antes de que se atrofien.

Bella se estremeció debatiéndose entre el deseo de realizar sus sueños y el temor a dejar sus responsabilidades por tirarse al vacío.

—Por favor—susurró suplicante—, no puedes pedirme eso. No me pidas que lo haga, porque lo haría y eso sería mi perdición. Yo no…

El joven acercó más sus labios hacia los de ella, haciendo que sintiese el roce de ellos cada vez que hablase. Lo que le producía un delicioso cosquilleo que invitaba a mucho más.

—Dime, ¿puedes sentir un susurro de emoción recorriendo todas tus venas, desde tu cabeza hasta los dedos de los pies, justo antes del instante en que mis labios se funden con los tuyos?

Ella apenas podía respirar; notaba como el aire quemaba sus pulmones y su boca se resecaba.

— ¿Puedes sentirlo?—Insistió en un susurro.

Finalmente, ella reunió fuerzas para poder responder afirmativamente.

—En este instante, estoy sintiendo ese susurro en mi cuerpo.

Cerró los ojos y reparó en como sus labios se estrellaban con violencia sobre los de él. Cuando sintió que estaba saltando el precipicio, se aferró sobre su cuello y entrelazó sus dedos entre el espeso cabello de su compañero.

Éste presionó la punta de su lengua sobre el grueso labio inferior de la joven, lo que ella interpretó como una señal. Entreabrió sus labios dejando que introdujese la lengua dentro de su boca, que recorrió cada recoveco de ésta antes de estrecharse ambas y juguetear pasionalmente.

Bella siempre había creído que era una estatua de hielo; pero por dentro recorrían ríos de lava que empezaban a resquebrajar la superficie.

.

.

.

_**P**_or enésima vez en aquella tarde, Jacob miró el reloj con impaciencia.

Bella, como ya era costumbre, se estaba retrasando; o peor aún, había olvidado que había quedado con él para cenar. Llamarla al móvil sería inútil, lo tendría apagado.

Empezó a dar vueltas sin sentido en la habitación contando cada paso que daba.

No se trataba de algo completamente inocente. Bella no era una persona que olvidase las citas y los eventos. Siempre lo apuntaba todo.

Jacob empezaba a sospechar que su prometida estaba huyendo de él. Desde que se anunció su compromiso, Bella no se comportaba con naturalidad hacia él, aportando una actitud fría y distante. Su sonrisa era forzada y cuando se acostaban juntos y él intentaba entregarse a la pasión, ella permanecía gélida y ausente. Ni siquiera se molestaba en fingir el placer y eso hería, en parte, su orgullo masculino.

¿Aquello le importaba porque la amaba? Si tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, no. Aunque habían sido buenos amigos y podrían salvar aquel obstáculo. Se había empeñado en aprender a amarla y que ella también lo hiciese, o si no, podrían reconciliarse con su vida…Aunque, por supuesto, para dar la apariencia que ella fuese la señora Black la obligaría a llevar el anillo de casada. Hasta en eso, Bella se permitía humillarle ya que nunca llevaba su alianza. La excusa era que no quería perderla y sólo la llevaría en ocasiones especiales; pero el día que se le declaró, Jacob no había dejado de notar la expresión de la joven cuando le puso el anillo en el dedo. Parecía que le habían puesto unas esposas en la muñeca, aunque intentase simularlo rápidamente y dedicar una sonrisa radiante. Aquello no era el mejor de los augurios, y desde entonces, Jacob no había podido quitarse de su cabeza la expresión adusta de su rostro y la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos.

Se cansó de dar vueltas y comerse la cabeza y decidió hablar con Charlie.

No había aparecido por su oficina aquel día y se imaginó que se encontraría adelantando trabajo en su despacho.

Estaba entreabierto, aun así llamó a la puerta para pedir permiso y pasar. Pudo ver a un Charlie asustado, mirando receloso, y después de asegurarse, tapar con unos papeles una extraña tabla de madera.

— ¿Eres tú, Jake?—Inquirió intentado simular alivio. — ¡Pasa, muchacho, sírvete una copa y dime qué te trae por aquí!

Echó un vistazo a su futuro suegro y se mordió el labio para enmascarar un gesto de preocupación. Más allá de la sonrisa de cortesía de Charlie, se vislumbraba un rostro completamente demacrado, unos ojos asustadizos y unas ojeras muy marcadas. Se asustó, ya que a primera vista parecía un cadáver. Después, se fue acostumbrando y se imaginó que él mismo, dentro de veinte años, tendría el mismo aspecto. Sólo esperaba que mereciese la pena.

Charlie adivinó sus pensamientos y se rió.

—He tenido un día muy ajetreado, hijo—le contestó adivinando la pregunta que su futuro yerno no se atrevía a formular. —Que el médico te visite no es muy agradable, sobre todo cuando te dice que, debido a la edad, hay que reducir el ritmo de trabajo. ¡Matasanos! ¿Qué sabrán ellos?—Maldijo entre dientes.

Jacob le sirvió un coñac con muchos cubos de hielos y se tomó uno para él. Se preocupó. Charlie necesitaba algo más que un simple descanso pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

—Si me permite mi opinión, señor Swan…Charlie, creo que, por una vez, debería hacer caso a los estúpidos médicos. Deje parte del trabajo en mis manos. Dentro de poco seremos familia y debo empezar a llevar la responsabilidad de la empresa.

Charlie bebió su coñac de un trago, sin apartar su mirada de Jacob, receloso. Sí, no se había equivocado con él. El cachorro Black había crecido muy deprisa y estaba dispuesto a derrocar al viejo león de su puesto como patriarca de la familia Swan y jefe de la empresa. Su ambición era buena para el negocio pero, ¿serviría para hacer feliz a Bella?

Dejó el vaso bruscamente sobre la mesa y se rió secamente moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

—Muchacho, muchacho, muchacho, ¡no corras tanto!—Sonrió petulante al observar el contrariado rostro de Jacob al ver que se sentía decepcionado ante el tratamiento que le promulgaba Charlie. Le estaba poniendo en su sitio. —Mientras siga respirando, no pensaré en la jubilación.

—Creo que ya estoy más que cualificado para calzar estos zapatos—se defendió. Después, moduló el tono y las palabras: —No pretendo sustituirle, ni mucho menos, señor.

—Lo sé. Pero déjame allanarte el camino mientras tenga fuerzas. Tú debes llevar la empresa para competir en el siglo XXI.

No dijo a Jake que antes de acabar el año ya podría calzar sus zapatos. No le quedaba mucho de vida si realmente el pacto se cumplía en aquella fecha. Recordó la tabla de Ouija que ocultaba a Jacob y un sudor frío invadió sus sienes. Sin embargo, mantuvo la compostura. No había llegado hasta donde estaba si no hubiese sido capaz de modular sus propias emociones y tomar el control de la situación.

No quería recordar lo cerca de la tumba que estaba y lo que estaba detrás de ella le aterraba y aún no había pensado en como enfrentarse a ello. Con todo su dinero y posición se sentía desintegrarse en polvo sólo con hacerse una mínima idea.

Cambió a un tema más mundano.

— ¿No deberías estar cenando con Bella? Creo que una cena romántica a la luz de las velas con la mujer que amas es algo más entretenido que estar charlando de negocios con un viejo aburrido.

Jacob resopló enfadado.

—Había quedado con ella sobre las ocho y aún no ha aparecido. Su amiga Alice siempre la retiene.

Se contuvo decir que siempre la retenía cuando quedaba con él. Sabía que no le caía bien a aquella irreverente chica y no acababa de gustarle la influencia que tenía sobre Bella. Se imaginaba que le ponía en su contra aunque fuese lo suficientemente educada en presencia de otras personas.

Charlie quitó hierro al asunto. Se trataba de la amiga de su hija y casi había formado a ser parte de la familia debido a la relación con Carlisle.

—No te lo tomes a mal, hijo. Alice se la habrá llevado de compras y las mujeres pierden la noción cuando hacen excursiones por las tiendas.

—Ya—masculló Jacob secamente. Si tan sólo se hubiese tratado de esta vez.

En cuanto se casase le dejaría muy claro a Bella su posición frente a Alice. Era demasiado extravagante para formar parte de un selecto grupo de amistades que él quería cultivar. Alice no entraba en su círculo. Aunque, primero, tendría que educar a Bella; podía mostrarse muy terca con sus propios asuntos.

Recordó por qué quería hablar con Charlie—un tema de negocios—, carraspeó y empezó diciendo:

—Supongo que sabrá que debemos patentar un nuevo antivirus, señor. Nuestros clientes se preguntan si es nuestra prioridad proteger sus ordenadores hechos en nuestra casa.

Charlie se rascó la barbilla intentando concentrarse en lo que Jake tuviese que decirle. No quería ofenderle contándole que ya estaba resuelto el problema. No, sin antes escuchar su propuesta que seguro que tenía. Le dio una señal para que continuase hablando.

—El caso es que conozco a uno de los diez informáticos más prestigiosos de New York. Se llama Quil Ateara y, justamente, ha terminado de diseñar un prototipo de antivirus bastante eficaz.

—Y quieres que compremos el antivirus al señor Ateara—dedujo Charlie.

A Jake le brillaron los ojos mientras asentía.

—He investigado al señor Ateara para conocer su trabajo—continuó Charlie mientras jugaba con el borde del vaso. —Un excelente informático, sí señor.

—Lo es—confirmó Jacob.

—También me he enterado que fue al mismo colegio y estaba en la misma promoción que tú. De hecho, es uno de tus amigos más allegados. Jugáis al baloncesto todos los sábados por las mañanas. ¿Es en la cancha cuando hablaste de él sobre el antivirus?—remató Charlie satisfecho de ver como Jacob perdía la sonrisa. —No te culpo, Jake. Supongo que es normal querer hacer un trato con alguien de confianza y así, de paso, hacer un favor a un amigo.

—Quil es de confianza y creo que la empresa necesita ahorrar dinero con esa clase de personas.

Charlie meneó la cabeza.

—No es ahorro. Siempre entrará el mismo dinero, aunque me pregunto cuanto irá para la empresa y cuanto a tus bolsillos y, de paso, una comisión para tu amigo—Levantó la mano para que el joven no pudiese replicarle. —No es malo hacer ganar dinero a la empresa y enriquecerte tú mismo. Así hemos hecho las grandes fortunas. Pero yo he aprendido algo que a vosotros, los jóvenes, os falta aprender. El dinero, solamente, no mueve el mundo. Es una herramienta para moverlo pero necesitas una palanca resistente para ello.

— ¿Y que palanca necesita las empresas Swan?

—Talento. Por eso ya tengo a mi programadora que hará los antivirus de la empresa Swan. Se llama Bree Tanner y es la novena mejor informática del mundo. Bella la encontró y la informó de nuestro proyecto. Y la verdad, estoy encantado con lo que va de diseño. Dentro de unos días, lo presentará en la reunión y se firmará el contrato de compra venta.

—Comprendo. —Jacob no estaba demasiado feliz con la idea. Debía muchos favores a su amigo Quil y tenía que dejarle en la estacada por una sugerencia de Bella. Charlie se dejaba influenciar demasiado por ella. Bella, Bella, Bella…siempre Bella…

Cansado, Charlie apoyó su cabeza sobre el sillón giratorio y tomó aire. Jake estaba enfadado y no debía dañar demasiado su orgullo. Lo necesitaba.

—Llama a tu amigo y que se presente con su proyecto—acabó meditando. —Escogeremos entre el de la señorita Tanner y él. Aunque, no lo tenga todo consigo. Quizás consiga que alguna otra empresa rival lo compre. Haré una sugerencia, ¿te parece bien?

—Perfecto, señor—claudicó éste. Era lo único que sacaría por ahora.

Charlie apretó fuertemente el cuero del posa brazos del sillón cuando notó una fuerte punzada en su pecho. Siseó y decidió echar a Jacob de allí antes de que se percatase de algo.

—Hijo, hazme un favor, estoy muy cansado y creo no ser una buena compañía esta noche. Ve a relajarte a la sala de juegos mientras esperas a Bella. Aún podéis ir al restaurante y los spaguettis no quedarse fríos.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco.

—Espero que se digne a aparecer antes de que amanezca—susurró. —Si no es molestia, Charlie, me iré a la piscina a hacer unos largos. Estoy demasiado tenso y necesito descargar la espalda. —Se masajeó los brazos debido a los calambres.

Charlie asintió forzando la presión del sillón, y cuando Jacob salió, asegurándose que ya no podría oírle, chilló de dolor por la fuerte punzada que le estaba dando en el pecho.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas observó que la tabla de Ouija estaba al descubierto y la planchette se movía.

—Ja, ja, ja…—Pudo leer Charlie juntando las letras.

Apoyando la mano en el pecho, antes de buscar el medicamento que Carlisle le había recetado para paliar sus síntomas, observó el calendario de nuevo.

El día treinta y uno de octubre estaba marcado con un rotulador rojo.

Movió la cabeza negativamente.

—Todavía no ha terminado el plazo.

Por el rabillo del ojo, vio la planchette moviéndose por las letras que formaban la palabra _pronto_.

.

.

.

_**J**_acob se sentó en el borde de la piscina observando como Nessie hacía sus largos.

Cuando ésta llegó al borde donde se encontraba el joven que la miraba embelesado, simuló bajar la mirada avergonzada y dedicarle una tímida sonrisa; después, se reía de él y volvía a sumergirse en el agua alejándose de su lado. La bella figura de la pequeña de los Swan evocaba en Jacob la imagen de una náyade (1).

Nessie se cansó de aquel juego de pillar y atrapar y salió del agua, sonriendo traviesamente ante la mirada de estupefacción de Jacob. Estaba completamente desnuda.

—Por favor, Jacob, ¿me puedes alcanzar una toalla?—Le pidió amablemente ignorando como los ojos de aquel se embelesaban ante la visión de sus numerosos encantos.

Su risa resonó en todo la sala cuando Jacob tenía la toalla entre sus manos sosteniéndola férreamente y no acababa de dársela. Acabó arrancándosela de las manos y se secó el pelo y la cara con ella sin tapar del todo su cuerpo.

— ¡Oh, Jake!—Simuló sentir mucha vergüenza. Pestañeó de forma coqueta y su voz se volvía lánguida siguiendo una carencia musical: —Un hombre apuesto y mundano como tú no debería asustarse ante una chica desnuda como yo… ¡Ya me has visto así antes!...

—Tú tenías siete años y salías desnuda de la bañera cada vez que venía a visitaros. Yo tenía doce años y me hacías sentir como un pequeño pedófilo. Luego comprendí que tú tenías muy poca vergüenza.

—Nunca he tenido vergüenza y puede llegar a ser una ventaja. Bella te tiene muy mal acostumbrado con su pudor. Me apuesto a que tendrá en su agenda el número de veces que tenéis que hacer el amor. Y esa noche se pondrá su camisón de seda más caro, se tumbará en la cama, dejará que tú se lo subas hasta la cadera, lo suficiente como para no molestarte y no se vea gran cosa, te bajarás un poco el pantalón y entrarás en ella sin preliminares…¡Incluso tendrá calculado el tiempo que debe durar!

Se acarició el seno—blanco y redondo—lentamente hasta llegar al pezón y se lo pellizcó tenuemente.

— ¡Mi pobre Jake! Me pregunto si la señorita sabelotodo sabrá el significado de la palabra follar. —Su voz se convertía en un susurro y Jacob ya no se molestaba en oír lo que decía. Sólo se preguntaba si aquel pecho era tan turgente y suave al tacto como le estaba pareciendo a simple vista. —Bella es cruel, muy cruel. Nunca te permitirá saber cómo se siente un hombre al tocar el pecho de una mujer. Sobre todo si es turgente y suave como éste…

Jacob no entendía por qué estaba más sorprendido. Si por notar un ligero dolor en la ingle que empezaba a ser increíblemente molesto; notarse la boca seca; o que aquella jovencita tuviese tal control de su mente que fuese capaz de adivinar sus más oscuros deseos. Con la poca saliva que producía su boca humedeció su garganta y sacó todas las fuerzas de flaqueza de su débil mente y pensó en todo lo que perdería, si se dejaba llevar por sus impulsos más primarios.

—Siempre has sido increíblemente traviesa, Vanessa—fingió seguirla el juego tapando el encantador cuerpo de la joven con la toalla. Aun así, dio un respingo cuando con su brazo sintió una de sus sinuosas curvas. —Creo que deberíamos dejar de jugar y empezar a comportarnos como lo que somos.

— ¿Cómo dos buenos amigos sin secretos?

—Como dos buenos cuñados—corrigió.

—Si fueses un buen cuñado no me llamarías Vanessa—se sintió dolida. —Puedes llamarme Nessie.

—Nessie, entonces.

Antes de que Nessie posase su mano sobre el musculoso brazo de Jacob, éste deshizo el abrazo y se tiró a la piscina, sin ducharse primero, sintiendo como la temperatura de su cuerpo iba bajando hasta adquirir valores normales. Juraría que saldría vapor del agua.

Empezó a hacer un par de largos hasta asegurarse que podría tener control sobre sus actos.

Nessie era la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, y la visión de su escultural y pálido cuerpo desnudo, su amplio pelo cobrizo húmedo pegado a su espalda, sus hermosos labios rojizos aptos para un beso y sus grandes ojos marrones enmarcados en unas larguísimas y húmedas pestañas, podían convertir al más insensible de los hombres en piedra y quemar sus entrañas con el fuego de la pasión. ¡Y él no estaba hecho de piedra!

A su lado, su sofisticada prometida, Bella Swan sólo era una tenue luz proyectada por una lámpara comparada con la del sol.

Pero Bella tenía un mayor encanto que le hacía no torcerse del camino y anular el hechizo de aquella hermosa sirena que era la hermana pequeña. Casándose con ella, la totalidad de la empresa Swan sería suya. Así lo había estipulado Charlie y no se opondría a sus deseos. Aquel pensamiento le ayudaría a no flaquear en su voluntad e intentar amar y desear a Bella como lo haría si hubiese podido tener a Nessie entre sus brazos.

Cuando terminó de hacer los largos y se asomó, Nessie ya no se encontraba allí.

.

.

.

_**C**_ubriéndose con la toalla, camino hacía su habitación, Nessie iba limpiándose la cara. Ya no la tenía húmeda por el agua de la piscina, si no, por las lágrimas de impotencia.

¡Aquel estúpido de Jacob! ¿Cuándo dejaría de verla como una niña y la trataría como la mujer enamorada que, en realidad, era?

En aquel momento, odiaba con tanta fuerza a Bella. Su belleza no sería nada si su altiva hermana mayor la estaba eclipsando con una gran empresa.

Su padre le había prometido unos doscientos millones de dólares cuando muriese más unos cuantos inmuebles y unas acciones, lo que le permitiría ser una mujer muy rica. Pero no sería dueña de la empresa Swan, tal como hubiese sido su deseo.

Estaba segura que tendría un buen status social y aquello le permitiría tener numerosos pretendientes y encontrar un buen marido.

Movió negativamente la cabeza ante aquella idea. No encontraría a ningún hombre que amase más que a Jacob Black.

Se sorbió los mocos y recordó algo que la hizo sonreír desdeñosamente.

Tal vez, si Charlie no accedía a darle voluntariamente el control de la empresa y, con ello, el amor de Jacob, ella tendría que hacerle entrar en razón por las malas.

Llevaba meses maquinando un plan bastante peligroso y, si se le escapaba de las manos, acabar con ella. Pero no se dejaba intimidar por ello, hacía mucho tiempo que había perdido su buena reputación—por mucho que Charlie creyese que era una muchacha traviesa pero, en el fondo, buena chica—, y la ética no estaba hecha para personas como ella. Cuando no tenía nada que perder, podría arriesgarse a ganarlo todo.

Justo, cuando iba a ducharse, alguien llamó a la puerta. Se trataba de Sue que le tendía un teléfono inalámbrico.

—Señorita Swan, una mujer que se ha identificado como Victoria le reclama.

La joven asintió con una sonrisa pérfida en sus labios. Su venganza acababa de empezar.

.

.

.

_**A**_cuclillada en el taburete del piano, Bella apoyó su mejilla sobre sus rodillas y miró con el rabillo del ojo todo el revuelo de ropa que había en el suelo. Fijó la mirada al sofá blanco y dedicó una sonrisa picara al joven que se encontraba sentado en él, cómplice consigo misma de aquel caos de ropas y su estado actual de desnudez.

Nunca se había encontrado más cómoda y natural bajo la mirada inquisitiva de aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban fijamente con veneración y deseo.

Él la hacía sentir hermosa y eso era una novedad para ella. Nessie era la más agraciada de las dos y no paraba de hacérselo saber. Ella podría ser más inteligente y trabajadora, pero su hermana se servía de su encanto y belleza para mortificarla en todas las fiestas y actos públicos donde sus virtudes no eran tan notorias como las de Nessie. Con la gente comentando cuan elegante y bonita era la hija pequeña de los Swan, Bella no podía eclipsarla. Incluso, Jacob desviaba su mirada hacia ella con los ojos llenos de un deseo frustrado.

Pero ahora no la importaba. Aquel joven la estaba haciendo sentir como una diosa.

Y ella tampoco se podía quejar de lo que estaba viendo.

El cuerpo masculino más bonito del mundo. Fibroso y musculoso, apolíneo, de piel pálida salpicada por unas poderosas venas azules, como si de un brazo pintado por el artista Michael Angelo se tratase…Y además estaba muy bien dotado…

Ya había venerado aquel cuerpo acariciando, besando, lamiendo y chupando cada tramo desnudo que iba apareciendo cada vez que una prenda de ropa iba desapareciendo, al igual que él estaba haciendo con ella, torturándola lentamente con sus dedos de pianista rozando con tanta delicadeza cada tramo de su cuerpo, sintiéndose desquebrajar su piel por el calor y las emociones largamente ocultas en su interior.

Eran como Apolo y Afrodita. Nadie ni nada más bello que ellos dos.

Y si ahora se encontraban separados sólo era por seguir el juego de quien cazaba a quien.

Emprendedora como siempre, Bella decidió romper con aquella inercia y, deslizando lentamente su larga pierna sobre la otra antes de empezar a incorporarse. El cuerpo del joven dio un respingo al ver cada uno de los movimientos de su compañera, pero pronto se frustró cuando ella sólo se incorporó encima del piano, apoyando su pie sobre las teclas componiendo una caótica secuencia de notas musicales, y vio la sonrisa torcida que ésta le dedicaba. Se tumbó sobre la tapa del piano y abrió sus piernas, mostrando su intimidad con un mensaje críptico de que era toda suya.

Los labios del joven se torcieron en una sonrisa idéntica y con elegancia se levantó del sofá y se dirigió hacia su premio con estudiada lentitud, sin que sus ojos dejasen de fijarse en aquel pálido y curvilíneo cuerpo tumbado en el piano, contrastando el blanco con el negro.

Estaba demasiado cerca del piano, cuando Bella, juguetona, le impidió dar un paso más poniendo su pie sobre su pecho. Siguiendo la broma, éste intentó apartarle el pie, pero ella lo subió más y lo colocó sobre su hombro. Ejerciendo fuerza, logró que éste se sentase sobre el taburete del piano.

Entre risas, empezó a deslizar el pie desde su hombro hasta la clavícula, rozando ésta con el dedo gordo, para después, empezar a deslizarlo por el resto del su cuerpo, memorizando cada línea de sus músculos. Se paró en el pecho, desviándose hacia uno de sus pezones y lo empezó a pellizcar entre su dedo gordo y el siguiente, provocando una carcajada histérica.

Bella sonreía con satisfacción al ser consciente de las sensaciones que estaba incitando en él.

Se rió tontamente al notar el cosquilleo que su pelo púbico provocaba en la planta del pie, pero sólo se detuvo al llegar al miembro que empezó a masajearlo con sus dedos, percibiendo una pequeña llama de orgullo en el pecho al apreciar como las pequeñas venas se hincaban y la piel se iba volviendo más turgente a medida que se iba endureciendo.

De pronto, él rodeó su tobillo con la mano y subió el pie hasta la altura de su boca. La acercó hasta el pie y le dio un suave beso en los dedos. Después lamió el dedo gordo haciéndola estremecer.

Pasó su rostro por la pierna, deleitándose de su suave y perfecta piel, haciendo un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar al interior de los muslos. Introdujo su mano para abrir aún más la pierna e hizo la misma operación con la misma, calculando el espacio para introducir su cuerpo en ella. Lentamente, fue inclinándose hacia ella, soltando un brazo de la pierna y ajustándolo en la frágil cintura de la chica para no aplastarla con su peso.

A medida que su cuerpo se amoldaba a las curvas de ella, sentía como si se adentrase dentro de un baño caliente. Era tal lo que aquel delicado cuerpo sugería: Una calidez y humedad que le acogían incondicionalmente.

Bella experimentaba una maravillosa sensación de protección masculina no exenta de ternura y dedicación hacia ella. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había recibido de un hombre. Por eso se decidió a no perderlo durante los instantes que le quedasen de disfrutar de una plena felicidad. Apretó sus muslos contra la cadera del joven y entrelazó sus piernas entorno a su espalda formando una especie de jaula para no dejarle escapar.

Y no le importaba sentirse como un prisionero si la recompensa consistía en una cascadas de besos y caricias, que iban desde los inofensivos roces y arrumacos en sus rostros; hasta los lascivos y urgentes que sus bocas reclamaban.

Poco a poco, Bella fue cediendo en su presión y relajó sus piernas para dejar mayor margen de maniobra a su pareja. Éste empezó a deslizarse sin despegar sus labios de su piel, deteniéndose en cada uno de sus duros pezones, acariciándolo con su lengua y dientes, deleitándose con su sabor salado y regodeándose al oír los gemidos de placer procedentes de Bella, a la par que su espalda se inclinaba hacia delante para ganar en superficie y su cuerpo se estremecía, esclava del hedonismo.

Aún podían jugar un poco más y Bella lo comprendió al sentir aquellos largos dedos de pianista acariciar su vientre y detenerse con tortuosa lentitud en su monte de Venus, enredándose con su rizado vello y abriendo sus pliegues para examinar cada zona donde prometía un deleite ilimitado.

Pero llegó al máximo cenit de placer con el contraste de su sexo caliente y con el roce de la lengua húmeda y rugosa de su amante. Aquel era el punto donde se concentraba toda su esencia y notaba como las paredes de su vagina se contraían y su clítoris se ponía erecto. Se le formó una burbuja en el estómago que empezaba a presionarla más, hasta que acabó estallando y comprendió que había llegado al clímax. Creyó que su cuerpo no lo soportaría y la presión sobre sus parpados se hizo presente, obligándola a cerrar los ojos.

Le dolía respirar profundamente y sólo comprendió que el placer no la había matado al notar sobre la planta de su pie la presión de las teclas del piano. Entreabrió los ojos al escuchar una nota de éste perdida en el ambiente.

Con el poco aire que le quedaba, resopló molesta al dejar de sentir la presión del cuerpo de su compañero. Se encontraba sentado en el taburete, con el cabello más oscuro y pegado a sus sienes debido al sudor; los ojos oscurecidos y brillantes cargados de lujuria y una sonrisa torcida que indicaba que se encontraba muy pagado de sí mismo. Bella notó un vuelco en su corazón y una punzada de placer en su intimidad cuando él se pasó, provocativamente, la lengua por los labios, saboreando los restos de su esencia.

Pesadamente, se pasó la mano por su cabello, notándolo igualmente húmedo por el sudor.

— ¡Dios!—Logró exclamar en un susurro. —Creo que ya estoy preparada para bajar directamente al infierno.

— ¿Por qué?—Arqueó la ceja, extrañado.

Los ojos de Bella brillaron expectantes.

—Porque me has hecho estar demasiado cerca del cielo. Mucho más cerca de lo que jamás estaré. Eso debe ser una blasfemia.

Él se permitió una sonrisa y posó su mano sobre el muslo de ella, haciendo círculos sobre su piel. Después, empezó a deslizarla sobre la superficie del piano hasta colocarla sobre él en horcajadas, de nuevo juntando sus cuerpos que se quedaban pegados.

Se permitió una risa tonta al sentir la presión del miembro duro y erecto sobre su vientre. Apoyó sus manos sobre los fuertes hombros para elevarse y empezar a encajar sus sexos como si se tratasen de dos piezas de puzle. Tuvo una leve punzada de estremecimiento cuando percibió la punta del glande rozando la entrada de su vagina.

Él presionó su cadera con sus manos indicando que estaba preparado.

—Creo que aún no estás lista para bajar al infierno—murmuró entre los labios de ella. —Tenemos que profanar más veces el cielo.

Se introdujo poco a poco en aquel lugar húmedo y cálido, sintiéndose protegido como si se encontrase en el lugar donde pertenecía realmente. Antes de penetrarla completamente, ambos cerraron los ojos dejándose llevar por el éxtasis.

Aún pudo escuchar la voz de Bella perdida en el torbellino de lujuria y hedonismo que habían creado entre sí:

—Quiero sentir un susurro de emoción recorriendo cada una de mis venas cada vez que hagamos el amor. Prométeme que lo sentiré cada vez que pase.

Como respuesta a su promesa, la besó con pasión en sus labios.

Con la primera embestida, Bella apoyó sus manos sobre las teclas del piano.

.

.

.

_**A**_ún sin secarse del todo, después de una tonificante ducha, Bella se tumbó violentamente sobre la cama, frunciendo el ceño ante el estridente ruido del buscador.

El joven secándose y despeinándose con una toalla, resignado, leyó el texto e intentó silenciarlo. Como se había temido, le habían cambiado el turno y le tocaba la guardia en oncología infantil.

—Manda a la mierda ese cacharro y no te des por aludido—le propuso de mal humor.

Él se rió entre dientes mientras lanzaba la toalla a una esquina y buscaba su mono verde de trabajo.

— ¿Me está proponiendo escaquearme del trabajo para hacer travesuras?—Se hizo el inocente.

—Lo hemos hecho sobre el piano, el sofá, el suelo del salón y la ducha—enumeró. —Nos falta la mesa de la cocina.

Aquello hizo que él estallase en carcajadas.

—Buen intento, pero correría el riesgo de provocarme una ciática aparte de la orquitis (2) que creo que tengo. —Puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tampoco lo hemos hecho en la cama—recordó.

Suspiró pesadamente sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer con quien había hecho el amor durante el transcurso de la tarde. Aún con la toalla cubriéndola, podía adivinar cada una de sus curvas. Las había acariciado, mordisqueado y lamido hasta grabarlas en su memoria. No había podido imaginar que la separación iba a doler tanto a nivel físico.

—De acuerdo. Yo te propongo quedarme esta noche, pero tú, a cambio, permanecerás conmigo hasta el amanecer.

Sabía que ella no iba a ceder, aun así, se decepcionó cuando vio como desaparecía la sonrisa de sus labios y sus ojos marrones dejaban de brillar. Volvía de nuevo la mirada triste que conocía desde el primer día que ella entró en el bar. Había conseguido que se esfumase en aquellas horas más felices, pero ahora debían volver a la realidad.

—Tú tampoco puedes quedarte—comprendió éste después de un molesto silencio. Lo sabía pero no por ello evitó el sentimiento de decepción golpeándole el pecho.

Bella notó un fuerte nudo en la garganta y le picaban los ojos. Sólo había pedido algo así para su vida y parecía que estaba demasiado lejos de sus manos.

— Vendería mi alma al diablo para permanecer en esta tarde para siempre—juró enfadada y afligida.

El joven puso los ojos en blanco y volvió a reír. Aunque a Bella no se le escapó que hiciese un pequeño gesto para espantar a los malos espíritus.

—No creo que sea muy conveniente invocar al diablo precisamente hoy—le advirtió.—Mi madre, cariñosa, protectora con su único hijo lejos de su lado y católica a ultranza, me contaba que hoy era la noche donde el diablo se mezclaba con los mortales para empezar a recaudar las almas que en el transcurso del año deberían ir al infierno.

—Día de Walpurguis—recordó Bella. —Mi mejor amiga no es católica pero también cree en ese día. Si a tu madre no le importa las creencias ajenas, descubriría muchos puntos en común con Alice.

—No es que me lo crea del todo—reculó. — Soy deísta y las discusiones en materia de religión en mi casa eran tan molestas que acabé por coger lo que más me convenía. Aunque sí tengo que admirar el sexto sentido que tiene mi madre para lo sobrenatural. Es mi bruja particular.

—Entonces ella me diría que me he avocado al infierno. —Bella sonrió tristemente.

Él negó con la cabeza y se sentó a su lado. Con ternura, la cogió de la mano y empezó a masajear su palma delicadamente.

—No puedes vender tu alma al demonio—le aseguró categórico.

— ¿Ah, no?—Frunció el ceño, divertida.

—No.

Ésta se inclinó para estar más cerca de él.

— ¿Me has hecho algún conjuro para que se aleje de mí el diablo?—Casi se lo estaba creyendo.

Resopló exageradamente quitándose un mechón de los ojos.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación que sólo veo yo los Simpsons? ¿No has visto uno de los especiales de Halloween? Homer vendió su alma al diablo por una rosquilla.

—Sólo a Homer se le ocurriría hacer una tontería así—apuntó Bella con mejor humor.

—El caso es que cuando el diablo fue a reclamar su alma, no pudo hacerlo ya que Homer había declarado por escrito que su alma pertenecía únicamente a Marge.

—Me acuerdo de aquel episodio, pero, no entiendo a que ha venido esa moraleja estilo Homer Simpson.

La alzó para sentarla en sus rodillas. Retiró su húmedo cabello del cuello y posó sus labios en él.

—No puedes entregar al diablo algo que no es tuyo—susurró entre su piel. Bella notaba un cosquilleo en aquella zona. —Me pertenece a mí. Como la mía te pertenece a ti. Estamos predestinados a amarnos y no habrá fuerza sobrenatural ni humana que pueda romper nuestro pacto.

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla de la joven.

Quería creerlo. Debía creerlo.

—Mi alma es tuya—susurró impotente. —Pero no soy una persona que pueda dar mi palabra. No soy libre.

—Lo serás—aseguró él. —Encontrarás el valor necesario para liberarte y yo te estaré esperando.

Giró su cabeza para enfrentar su rostro con el suyo y le dio un beso pasional en sus brazos, viéndose correspondido al instante.

—Aún no me has dicho como te llamas—musitó en la pausa entre beso y beso.

La risa del joven cosquilleó sus labios.

—No. Aún no. Saber el nombre indica una pertenencia y todavía no estás lista para hacerlo de forma exclusiva a mí.

Volvió a besarla y acto seguido, buscó su ropa y la ayudó a vestirla.

Bella sintió como le quemaba la piel de la espalda cuando su amante le abrochaba con cierta torpeza el sujetador.

.

.

.

—_**S**_iento hacerle esperar demasiado—se disculpó Bella con el taxista mientras le daba la cámara. —Espero que no tenga mucho trabajo esta noche.

Tuvo la suerte de haberle tocado un simpático taxista afroamericano que parecía tener tatuada su sonrisa en la cara.

—No se preocupe por lo que tarde, señorita. Cuando más tiempo me entretenga, más me pagarán—repuso sinceramente. Lanzó una mirada de complicidad a la pareja. —Aunque, la señorita no debería preocuparse por ello. Tiene a un caballero que lo pagará por ella.

Desde que habían bajado a la calle y estaban esperando al taxi, el joven había pasado el brazo por su cintura, acercando su cuerpo y mostrándose muy reticente a la hora de soltarla. Si tenía que ser sincera, ella no estaba muy dispuesta a romper el contacto.

—No es necesario que pagues el taxi. Tengo dinero suelto—le reprochó en un susurro.

Se limitó a hacerse el inocente.

—No lo consideres como un gesto machista. Me han educado a la antigua usanza a la hora de tratar a las mujeres de la manera más caballeresca posible.

—De acuerdo—concedió. —La próxima vez, pagaré yo. Eso incluye la comida.

Ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarse si habría próxima vez.

Los labios en su sien hacían que su sangre hirviese y dejase de pensar. Sólo se concentró en arrimarse más hacia su cuerpo y sonreír sin esfuerzo cuando el flash de la cámara saltó un par de veces.

Cada milímetro que se iba separando de él para entrar en el taxi se estaba convirtiendo en un suplicio, hasta que soltó los dedos de los suyos sintiendo una pequeña tortura.

—Voy a esperarte todo el tiempo que haga falta. —Oyó aquella lejana promesa cuando cerró la puerta y el taxi empezaba a arrancar.

Los recuerdos de aquella tarde alimentaban su sonrisa y notaba el corazón martilleando con violencia.

Pronto sintió un escalofrío y tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos. Instintivamente, miró hacia atrás, sólo vio la luz del coche trasero. Era como si alguien la hubiese estado vigilando.

La voz del taxista la devolvió a la realidad.

—Hacen una bonita pareja. De esas que duran unos cincuenta años como las de mis viejos.

— ¿Eso cree?—Inquirió ilusionada.

Por un momento creyó que podría ser cierto.

.

.

.

_**E**_l perfume de fressias y lavanda aún seguía impregnado en su piel. Ayudaba a recordar todo lo acontecido aquella tarde en su casa.

Desde la primera vez que vio aquella joven en el bar donde hacía sus prácticas como pianista aficionado, se había obsesionado de tal manera que sólo pensaba en cómo entablar una conversación. Intuía que tras aquella fachada de persona profesional y seria, sus ojos tenían una sombra de tristeza infinita. Y cuando por fin había reunido el valor con aquella estúpida treta, todo había resultado mucho mejor que sus mejores expectativas; la tristeza había desaparecido de sus ojos y había conseguido que a su lado, ella se sintiese feliz, natural y relajada, como si se conociesen desde niños. Era una locura saberlo con tan poco tiempo, pero estaban hechos para estar juntos. Y ella lo sabía y lo deseaba tanto como él, sólo necesitaba determinación para realizar lo que quisiese. Ese pensamiento hizo que la guardia nocturna se hiciese más llevadera.

Su sonrisa se congeló al entrar en el pabellón infantil de oncología.

Hacía tanto frío que lo sentía hasta en los huesos y la sensación de estar vigilado le hacía caminar vacilante y sigiloso. Se rascó el cuello intuyendo que alguien le estaba vigilando. Y no le resultaba agradable.

Y el ambiente no acompañaba.

Se había fundido una luz y aquella sala parecía mucho más siniestra de lo que ya era. No era el lugar más adecuado para un niño enfermo.

—Doctor, ¿está usted aquí?—Oyó como una voz infantil le llamaba.

Se le heló la sangre al oír aquel tono tan poco pueril. Y lo peor de todo era ver aquella silueta de una criatura con la sintomatología característica del cáncer con unos ojos tan penetrantes, con un iris rojo sangre y llenos de una malignidad que no correspondía con aquella tierna edad. Aquellos no eran los efectos de la quimioterapia.

Pero, ante todo, era un autentico profesional y tenía que tratar a aquella pobre criatura de manera competente y con cierta ternura.

—Sí, pequeño, ya estoy aquí.

Revisó su vía y anotó en su cuaderno para la enfermera de turno que el paciente sesenta y seis necesitaba una dosis de suero y antibióticos.

—Doctor, doctor, por favor, le necesitó—le imploró casi suplicante.

— ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño?—Inquirió mostrándose cordial.

— ¡Hum! Creo que es demasiado complicado, pero por tratarse de usted puede llamarme Mef.

—Mef, entonces. —Se acercó lentamente hasta quedarse a unos centímetros de donde se encontraba el niño. —Dime lo que te pasa y cómo te podré ayudar.

Antes de poder reaccionar, el niño atrapó la muñeca del joven doctor con una fuerza sobrehumana. Él intentó zafarse, pero estaba tan fijo al suelo como si hubiese echado allí mismo raíces.

Horrorizado, fue testigo de cómo los rasgos del niño se convertían en una mascara de malignidad demoníaca.

—Lo siento, doc—su voz sonó gutural—, pero hoy es el día de Walpurguis y yo necesito un cuerpo para mis fines. El suyo.

Mientras su consciencia se iba desvaneciendo hacia un lugar muy oscuro, dentro de su cuerpo se produjo una pugna entre su espíritu y el invasor. Fue breve. Al final, perdió la batalla y se vio obligado a fundirse con la oscuridad.

.

.

.

_**L**_a plancha de la Ouija se movía de forma caótica sobre el tablero.

Alice había tenido razón ante la desesperación de Jasper. Aquella noche sería muy activa.

Jasper, aterrado, intentó quitar el dedo de la planchette pero su novia se lo prohibió. Él sólo se había ofrecido a hacer una limpieza espiritual y se había visto arrastrado en una sesión de espiritismo por su nerviosa novia. Sólo confiaba en que ella supiese dominar la situación.

—No—le ordenó ella. —Deja que te guie y une las letras según se vaya moviendo.

De mala gana, Jasper la obedeció.

Por la cantidad de energía que Alice percibía y de lo desordenadamente que se movía la planchette, la pequeña médium dedujo que se trataba de un espíritu recién llegado.

Siguió cada uno de sus inconexos pensamientos, uniendo las letras hasta que se paró.

Sólo sacó una palabra en claro pero era bastante contundente.

—_Ayúdanos_.

Era un mensaje de auxilio.

.

.

.

_**C**_on un vaso de whisky, Charlie había salido al balcón de su despacho para disfrutar de su vista favorita. Pero aquella noche, un nerviosismo injustificado le invadía y era incapaz de disfrutar de la vista.

Se sobresaltó cuando, después de llamar a la puerta, Sue Clearwater pasó y le dijo:

—Señor Swan, hay un joven que le está esperando en su despacho. Dice que es urgente.

El vaso se cayó al jardín sin que se pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

.

.

.

(1) Ninfa de los lagos y los ríos.

(2) Inflamación del escroto.

* * *

><p>Tarde, pero estoy aquí de nuevo con un capitulo de este fic. Es la segunda actualizacion que hago en esta pagina este año. Espero que Papa Noel o los reyes magos se hayan portado bien y también espero que este 2012 sea un año de más rrs...xDDDD<p>

Bueno, hablo en nombre de Triana Cullen y el mío cuando os agradecemos todo el apoyo recibido por lo del contest Sintiendo la navidad. Al final no pudo ser, atravesar el núcleo duro del fandom no es nada fácil y nos quedamos ahí. De todas formas, llegamos a la final y estar entre las 20 primeras de sesenta y cuatro fics está genial. Agradecemos a todas esas personas que nos votaron tanto en la semifinal como en la final. De todo corazón, muchisimas gracias.

Y bueno, ahora sólo podemos continuar y seguir adelante con éste y otros fics (no pienso abandonar ninguno, sólo que mi tiempo está increiblemente limitado y voy muchisimo más lenta) y espero que vosotras os animeis y me hagais saber de alguna manera que estais por ahi.

A pesar de la supuesta Ley SOPA, mi unica renumeración por esto son vuestros rrs y eso aún no se considera como animo de lucro, sólo es una inyección de moral para seguir aquí (hasta que SOPA diga lo contrario ¬¬)

Y bueno, ya el fic se pone calentito. Mi beta insistió mucho en asegurar que a lo largo del fic, y ante la aparente falta de protección de esos dos, que no habría ningun embarazo y ningun pequeño anticristo, ni Demian ni Regan aparecerían por aquí. Bella no se queda embarazada de este encuentro y no se quedará en todo el fic (y esto no ha hecho más que empezar)

En fin, os veré en proximos fics o en otro capitulo de éste. ¿La manera más rápida para que actualice?

**Muchos rrs.**

**Maggie.**


	5. Rage I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco y que hagan lo que Meyer nunca escribiría.

De nuevo gracias a _**Kannay**_ por el trabajo de beteo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rage I<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>C<strong>_omo todas las mañanas, Bella se despertaba al son de una canción melancolía. No podía decirse que aquella noche hubiese dormido mucho. Era un mar de dudas respecto su futuro. En realidad ya había tomado una decisión, el único obstáculo en el camino era cómo decírselo a Charlie y Jacob sin dañarles demasiado.

Seguramente, su padre no estaría nada satisfecho con la idea que abandonase la empresa, y todos sus proyectos, por un futuro incierto, pero estaba segura que Jacob lo haría mucho mejor que ella. Incluso podría contar con la ayuda de Vanessa.

Su hermana y ella no hablaban demasiado desde que eran pequeñas pero, de alguna manera, comprendía como estaba de mortificada por ser apartada de la dirección de la empresa. Le dolía que su padre no abriese sus ojos ante aquella injusticia porque estaba segura que Nessie era alguien que podría sacar adelante el negocio familiar. Tan solo con que se le diese un poco de confianza, sentaría la cabeza y sería una buena directora.

Bella había estado dispuesta a paliar la injusta decisión de su padre concediendo a su hermana la mitad de sus acciones y un puesto de alto cargo junto a ella en cuanto se casase con Jacob. Estaba segura que su marido no pondría pegas a trabajar con su hermana y ella tenía poder de tomar decisiones. Su padre no podría interferir en ellas una vez tomase la dirección de la empresa.

Ahora ya no tenía que hacerlo, su padre la sustituiría por Vanessa, una vez que éste comprendiese que la decisión que iba a tomar no tenía vuelta de hoja.

Su corazón le indicaba que estaba en el camino correcto; y no sólo aquel volátil órgano, también sus sentidos le incapacitaban a olvidarle. El aroma de su joven amante se entremezclaba con el de su propia piel, la luz de sus ojos verdes intensificándose cada vez que la miraba; el sonido musical de su risa, el timbre de su voz susurrándole al oído cuan hermosa era…

Aquella noche se había sentido arder de pura vida. No podía echar a perder su existencia por muchos millones de dólares que la empresa le hiciese ganar. Y en aquella batalla, la razón se había aliado con sus sentimientos en pos de un futuro prometedor.

La esperaría, le había dicho, y estaba segura que lo haría.

En su cabeza había hecho esquemas de cómo planear un nuevo encuentro, aun sabiendo que había ocasiones en que los planes se hundirían como una casa de arena en contacto con el agua. La magia se basaba en la improvisación.

Hablaría claramente con su padre y Jacob, después volvería a aquel bar donde estaría trabajando—él siempre estaba allí, y aquel día no sería una excepción—, y le diría que se iba a Chicago con él sin más dudas.

Había bastado una sola tarde para comprender que estaban destinados a sentarse juntos, en el porche de su casa, todas las noches, hasta que sus cabellos encaneciesen y viesen a sus nietos jugando.

Una cosa era pensarlo con suficiente frialdad, pero había algo muy distinto que le corroía las entrañas y la hacía vacilar: reunir el suficiente valor para decirle a su padre que no quería formar parte de su proyecto.

Le quería con todas sus fuerzas y sabía que aquello le contrariaría. Desde pequeñas, la figura de Charlie había sido una fuente de autoridad que solía mostrarse benévolo si se acoplaba a lo que desease.

Pero Bella había decidido salirse del camino que le había trazado su padre para empezar su nueva vida. Si no la comprendía, y se viese sola, ella tenía recursos para salir adelante. Había ahorrado desde que tenía diez años, y le regalaron su primera hucha, consiguiendo, a lo largo de toda su vida adulta, una cantidad de dinero suficiente para vivir holgadamente durante un tiempo. Después, ya vería según los acontecimientos.

Antes de decidir qué ponerse, cerró los ojos y se estiró en la cama dejándose envolver por aquella canción.

Melancólica y con un ligero toque oscuro. Era la favorita de Renee.

Sonrió algo despectiva al darse cuenta que tenía algo en común con aquella madre con la que no tenía relación desde los doce años. Lo único que recordaba de ella, de forma agradable, fue un viaje que hicieron a Europa cuando tenía nueve años y Nessie cinco. Bella recordaba que en aquella época, ya había tensiones en el matrimonio y que Renee, de forma egoísta como siempre actuaba, había decidido poner tierra de por medio y llevarlas de viaje. Para su desgracia, siempre fue mucho más madura de lo que correspondía a su edad, y se daba cuenta que su hermana y ella se estaban convirtiendo en rehenes de una batalla campal entre sus respectivos padres.

Y aun así, aquel viaje quedó grabado en su mente por lo unida que se sintió a ella.

Su madre había amado Portugal y la cuidad de Lisboa la había hechizado.

Una de las tardes, caminando por una de sus estrechas calles, encontraron a una cantante ambulante que cantaba una canción referente al mar y los deseos de una mujer de volver a él. Renee, al igual que Bella, se quedó prendada de aquella canción, que la cantante había definido como _fado_ (1), y ésta le regaló un disco con aquella canción en particular.

Cuando su madre se fue de casa se lo dejó olvidado y Bella decidió quedárselo para intentar no olvidar que también, por un breve espacio de tiempo, había conseguido querer a su madre.

Ahora mismo, Renee se había convertido en lo más parecido a un sueño extraño.

Una vez la canción se hubo acabado, Bella comprendió que no podía eludir más su destino.

Primero, cogió el blackberry y vio todos los mensajes, y llamadas pérdidas, que Jacob la había dejado.

_Jacob_, pensó con un suspiro.

Para él sería más doloroso que Charlie no contase con él en la empresa que no se casaran. Se rió sarcásticamente. Su padre tendría alguna idea para atarle al proyecto, o si no que planease otra boda. Aún quedaba otra hija Swan a la que comprometer, y algo le decía a Bella que Nessie no estaría, para nada, disgustada si se casaba con Jacob.

Empezó a escribir:

_No sabes cómo siento lo de la cena. Se me echó el tiempo encima y no me di cuenta. Lo lamento. Y aún hay más. Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente. _

Repasó varias veces el mensaje antes de enviarlo.

¿Y si ponía: _Te_ _quiero, Bella_? No, le sonaba muy forzado.

Añadió:

_Besos._

No era una cobarde y esta clase de cosas eran mejor hablarlas cara a cara.

.

.

.

_**E**_l taxista ayudó a una borracha Nessie a incorporarse y dar los primeros pasos sin riesgo alguno de tropezarse hasta con su sombra.

Aun teniendo que dar de comer a su familia, aquel pobre hombre se apiadó del estado de embriaguez de la joven y decidió no cobrarle nada.

Sin embargo, Nessie empezó a hurgar los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sacó una prenda de ropa intima.

— ¡Oh, no piense mal!—Se rió al observar la cara de estupefacción del taxista al tener su tanga entre las manos. —Ha sido una noche muy…ajetreada. Tanto que he perdido las bragas… ¡Hum!...Si usted me devuelve eso, le daré esto. —Sacó dos billetes de cien. —No hace falta que me dé la vuelta. Creo que ha hecho su buena acción dejándome en casa…

Le dio la espalda y entró a la mansión por la puerta trasera para no ser vista por nadie.

La servidumbre hablaba más de la cuenta y comentarían que la señorita Vanessa habría estado de fiesta de nuevo. Borracheras de niña rica sin otra ocupación en la vida que gastarse el dinero.

¡Qué sabrían ellos!

Por lo menos se había felicitado por controlar la bebida mejor y no haber perdido el conocimiento ni vomitar por todos los lados. ¡Se negaba a reducirse a una patética borracha! Beber hasta perder el control no era algo con lo que disfrutaba. Al contrario, el control era fundamental para ella. Pero no podía enfrentarse a la oscuridad donde se estaba adentrando. Sencillamente, se fundía con ella durante la noche sin querer ser consciente.

Una vez entró en su habitación, abrió uno de los cajones de su amplio ropero y encontró las ampollas de B6 que Victoria le había recomendado usar. Recordó pedir una receta al doctor Cullen para comprarse más jeringuillas, se le estaban agotando.

Improvisó un tortor con un pañuelo y preparó la B6 para ser inyectada en su brazo. La vista de la inyección la mareaba y la borrachera hacía que sus dedos temblasen. Pero merecía la pena. En cuanto introdujo la aguja en las venas del brazo, creyó que se encontraba mejor. Después de tirarlas en un sitio seguro donde los quisquillosos ojos de Sue, o de Leah, no lo encontrasen, empezó a desnudarse para tomar un relajante baño.

Abrió el grifo y empezó a echar sales de baños y medio bote de gel, asegurándose de rebosar la bañera de espuma. Una vez en el interior, embadurnó su esponja de gel y se frotó la piel hasta que enrojeció. Insistió hasta producirse dolor en su sexo. No quería nada de aquellos desconocidos—borrachos y viciosos, siempre en la oscuridad y bajo pseudónimos—dentro de ella. Le repugnaba todo lo que se había obligado a hacer para conseguir su objetivo.

Suspiró hundiéndose en el agua.

"_¡Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!, mira en lo que me has convertido para poder estar contigo._"

.

.

.

_**L**_a taza de café temblaba en las manos de Charlie. Hacía treinta años que no dormía seguidamente a lo largo de la noche, pero aquella había sido la primera que había pasado en blanco.

Su desvelo se debía al elegante visitante que aparentaba no darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su anfitrión.

Éste tomaba tranquilamente su café y sonreía, agradecido, a Sue que le sirviese unas tostadas.

— ¿Ha pasado una buena noche, señor…?

Tranquilamente, el joven invitado de Charlie dejó la taza y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa.

Charlie sintió un escalofrío en la espalda. Aun si no hubiese conocido la verdadera personalidad del joven, y su atractivo aspecto le diese un aspecto cándido, había algo en sus ojos—de un extraño verde metálico—que hacía entrever su autentica naturaleza perversa.

—Puedes llamarme Edward, Charlie. Edward Cullen—le contestó éste educadamente, pero tuteándole con confianza.

— ¡Hum!... Cullen…., sí supongo que está bien así… ¿Ha dormido bien esta noche en su habitación?

Edward se rió entre dientes mientras comía una tostada.

—Nos conocemos desde hace demasiado tiempo para tratarnos de tú, Charlie—le corrigió. —Como soy el decano aquí, tengo derecho a elegir el tratamiento.

Sue simuló una mirada extrañada hacia el invitado de su patrón, y parpadeó, varias veces, ante su engañosa apariencia. No le parecía más que un hombre que no llegaría a los treinta. Quizás se estuviese refiriendo a otra cosa.

No obstante, siguió su propia regla de no indagar demasiado en los asuntos de la familia y, después de preguntar si deseaban algo más, se retiró silenciosamente a la cocina.

—Sí Charlie, he dormido como un bebé—respondió a su primera pregunta con una sonrisa. Después echó un vistazo al comedor con admiración. —Una gran casa. Por lo visto has sabido montártelo a lo grande. Eso me gusta. Que sepas aprovechar lo que se te ha concedido es algo que habla mucho a tu favor.

Charlie acabó estallando y empezó a reírse nerviosamente, meneando la cabeza como si no se acabase de creer algo.

Edward le miró incrédulo.

— ¿Qué es lo que parece tan gracioso?

Charlie suspiró.

—Lo absurdo de todo esto, ¿no crees? Para empezar, ni siquiera te llamas Edward.

Éste se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Qué es lo que esperabas encontrarte?—Inquirió algo confuso.

—Nunca me hubiera imaginado que te disfrazases de joven imberbe. Reconozco que ha sido…inesperado.

El chico volvió a sonreír pérfidamente.

—Tengo la sensación que esperabas que este momento no hubiese llegado nunca. Por alguna razón, no estabas preparado para mi aparición.

—Sí lo estaba—musitó. —Sencillamente, es la forma y el tiempo. Aún no ha terminado el plazo de expiación del contrato…

Edward alzó una mano interrumpiéndole bruscamente.

—Como empresarios que somos, deberías saber que hay que hacer una última revisión del producto a adquirir. Esta visita sólo se trata de eso.

—En eso estoy de acuerdo—admitió Charlie. —Eso no significa que comprenda el significado de toda esta parafernalia.

Edward se rió de nuevo y se levantó para ver el jardín desde uno de los ventanales. Se quedó mirando fijamente al jardinero que estaba arreglando los rosales.

—Todo está en el control, ¿verdad?—habló más para él que para Charlie.—Puedes creer que estás preparado para el final de todo esto, pero mi aparición repentina te ha hecho darte cuenta que no lo estás. Mi presencia aquí te recuerda que no queda tiempo.

— ¿Acaso lo que pueda sentir importa?

Se mostraba agresivo. Comprendía que todo lo que ocurriese a partir de ese instante no lo controlaría, y odiaba perder el control de sus actos o que alguien se los impusiese.

Los ojos de aquel hombre que se encontraba con él, le miraron de forma perversa, irradiando una sonrisa cruel.

—No te conviene dejarte llevar por la ira. No es bueno para tu corazón.

El pecho le dio una punzada y el rostro de Charlie se contrajo por el dolor. Puso su mano en el pecho como si eso pudiera aliviarle.

— ¿Ves lo que te digo?—Le advirtió divertido y le lanzó su medicación. —Disfruta el tiempo que te quede de estar aquí relajado y junto a tu familia. No puedes alargar esto más de lo estipulado.

Después de tomarse una pastilla, y tomarse unos segundos para coger y expulsar aire, continuó con la conversación:

—Siempre se puede renegociar el pacto.

Edward abrió los ojos impresionado. Luego se rió.

—Todos pedís lo mismo, ¿tiempo, verdad?

—Todos los contratos se pueden renegociar. Aún hay asuntos pendientes que resolver. Sólo serían…

Un deje de desesperación recorrió los nervios de Charlie cuando vio el gesto negativo del joven. Definitivamente, esto se le iba a escapar de las manos.

—Éste no.

Se alejó de la ventana y, midiendo cada paso, se paseó a lo largo del comedor.

—Todos los humanos sois iguales—dijo. — Sois tan…poco previsores. Pedís poder y riquezas, pero nunca os dais cuenta que todo es limitado porque tenemos una ventaja muy clara sobre vosotros.

—Me imagino cual vas a decir.

—Estarías dispuesto a dar hasta el último centavo de todo lo que has ganado durante treinta años para retrasar un solo minuto lo inevitable. De empresario a empresario te contaré que es un negocio muy rentable, sólo que el dinero es un attrezzo para mí. Lo mires por dónde lo mires, salgo ganando. Y lo más irónico del caso es que, al final, vas a tener mucho tiempo para arrepentirte. El tiempo que en tu vida mortal creíste tener.

Esta vez fue Charlie quien se rió.

—Todos tenemos que morir. Lo que no entiendo es cómo consideráis tan valioso algo que puede que no exista.

Edward meneó la cabeza mientras se burlaba mentalmente. ¿Cómo podía el Creador preferir a los humanos por encima de ellos? Eran las criaturas más simples con las que se había topado.

Se acercó lentamente a Charlie, hasta el punto de quedar a escasos centímetros de él y echarle el aliento a la cara. Quemaba en contacto con la piel, y sin embargo, su contacto le producía escalofríos.

—No me creo que cuestiones la existencia de tu alma—siseó entre dientes. —No tendrías tanto miedo si estuvieses convencido de tus palabras.

—No tengo miedo.

—Lo tendrás. Para eso sí hay tiempo. Y aún más para ver cómo gano la partida y me río en tu cara de terror cuando mi trabajo contigo acabe.

Se alejó de él y volvió a sentarse, de un salto, en su sitio.

—Pero mientras el día cero llega, tendré que hacer todo lo que me digas. Estoy aquí para cumplir mi parte del trato. La parte final del trato.

Charlie frunció el ceño, incrédulo.

— ¿El final del trato?

El joven asintió.

—Ya sabes, eso de hacer que tu empresa perdure más allá de tu vida. No es que me cree ninguna dificultad, pero…—vaciló. —Digamos que puede que tenga que hacer cosas no muy…

— ¿No muy…?—Le animó a continuar, ante la pausa teatral de Edward.

—…Éticas. Conscientemente, no las aprobarías ya que, a veces, pueden rozar lo ilegal, pero sabes lo que hay que hacer para que sobrevivir. —De repente, su voz sonó mucho más dura y sin un ápice de burla. — A menos que quieras echarte para atrás. Estás a tiempo. Puedes decir que rompes el contrato y decirme que me vaya. Esto nunca ha sucedido. Sólo que tu empresa quebrará y serás el hombre pobre que debiste haber sido.

— ¿Y lo perdería todo?

—Te salvarías—hablaba en serio.

No tenía mucho que pensar. Había dedicado más de media vida a aquella empresa y en los últimos momentos no debía echarse atrás.

Negó insistentemente con la cabeza y Edward volvió a sonreír perversamente.

—Te he dado la oportunidad de dejarlo. Es una parte del trabajo nada divertida, ya que si te echases para atrás, me harías perder toda la diversión, pero estoy obligado a hacerlo. Y te lo volveré a repetir a lo largo que este periplo dure. Aunque si me permites una apuesta, tú llegarás al final. Sólo una persona en ciento cincuenta años ha tenido el valor de decir que no continuaba con esto.

—No me echaré para atrás. Cuando llegue el momento, lo afrontaré sin miedo. Es una perdida de tiempo que me preguntes, mi contestación será siempre la misma. Nunca he sido un cobarde.

El joven apoyó su espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla y puso todo el peso sobre sus pies para balancear la silla. Echó la cabeza para atrás y, cerrando los ojos, murmuró:

—No se trata de ser valiente o cobarde. Es cuestión de orgullo…Orgullo—canturreó. —El orgullo es el primer escalón hacia la puerta del infierno…

Ninguno de los dos volvió a la conversación primigenia. Alguien había entrado en el salón y se estaba disculpando de modo burlón por su atuendo.

— ¡Papá!—Exclamó Nessie exageradamente. —Si me hubieses dicho que teníamos invitados, me hubiera puesto más…elegante…

Charlie examinó su ajustada camiseta de tirantes y su minifalda, fulminándola con la mirada. ¿Por qué su hija tenía que estar llamando la atención de esas maneras? Y ahora le importaba mucho más debido a la presencia de aquel peligroso invitado.

— ¡Oh, joder! ¡Menudo invitado!—Exclamó con exagerada coquetería.

—Te he dicho mil veces, Vanessa, que nunca debes bajar a desayunar de esta guisa. Eso deberías saberlo con o sin invitados. Ya que el mal está hecho, creo que deberías subir a cambiarte y pedir toda clase de disculpas al señor Cullen.

Nessie ignoró a su padre y su bronca matutina. Siempre estaban con las mismas todas las mañanas.

Edward dejó de balancearse y salió al encuentro de Nessie sin importar la mirada de advertencia de un enfadado Charlie. Cogió la mano de Nessie y antes de depositar un beso en los nudillos, la dijo cortésmente:

—No me molesta para nada como baje vestida a desayunar. Puede considerarme alguien de confianza, señorita Swan.

Nessie soltó una sonrisa bastante halagada.

— ¡Oh, que caballeroso es usted! ¿Sales de una novela de época? ¿O de una revista de modas? ¡Porque, madre mía!—Le observó embobada el hermoso porte. —Así da gusto bajar a desayunar incluso estando desnuda…

— ¡Vanessa!—amonestó Charlie enfadado y asustado.

Sin embargo, se dio cuenta que Edward sólo parecía mostrarse cortes con su hija. No se había quedado absorto por aquellas kilométricas piernas y, aparentemente, se mostraba frío con su belleza. Sencillamente, se estaba comportando de manera muy educada con ella. Sería el invitado perfecto si no fuese quien era.

—Supongo que ese cuerpo perfecto tendrá un nombre, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto—rió—.Edward Cullen, señorita Swan.

—Vanessa—se presentó. —Me llamo Vanessa, pero puedes llamarme Nessie. Ya sabes, por eso de la familiaridad…

Edward le dedicó una sonrisa amplia ante la desaprobación de Charlie. Amablemente, le tendió una silla y Nessie se sirvió el café y cogió un bizcocho.

—Dime, Edward, ¿dónde vives?—preguntó mientras se echaba más leche en el café. Su cansancio había disminuido y tenía ganas de descifrar todos los misterios que aquel hermoso desconocido despertaba en ella.

Charlie respondió por ella:

—No es de la ciudad, cariño. De hecho, tiene que quedarse en casa durante…un tiempo.

— ¡Oh!—Pestañeó algo sorprendida. Su padre siempre avisaba cuando venía un invitado. —No te hemos oído decir que Edw…el señor Cullen vendría esta semana.

—Ha sido algo inesperado. Casi de sorpresa—se excusó.

El aludido carraspeó ligeramente.

—No ha sido tan inesperado, tú ya sabías que vendría. Me esperabas—le corrigió. Charlie casi le odió al intuir la burla en sus palabras.

Sue volvió a la sala y anunció la llegada de Jacob Black. El joven entró apresuradamente y con intención de hablar con urgencia con su futuro suegro. Había surgido algo con el antivirus de Quil. Pero al ver a una persona ajena a la familia, se paró y permaneció observando al desconocido. Era la clase de persona a quien le habían enseñado a sacar conclusiones de una primera impresión y, al observarle, en apariencia confiado y hablando afablemente con Nessie, algo en su interior se encendió para desconfiar de él. Tal vez hubiese algo que realmente le produjese repulsa tras aquella fachada de encanto. Aunque también podía deberse a las confianzas que parecía tomarse con Nessie y algo en el interior de Jacob se rebeló contra aquel desconocido. Si Edward era consciente de cómo unos oscuros ojos le traspasaban con algo parecido a la repugnancia, no lo demostró.

Charlie le invitó a sentarse y servirse lo que quisiese.

—Debes coger fuerzas, hijo. Va a ser una mañana muy larga y necesitas alimentarte bien para aguantar el tirón.

—La adrenalina me mantiene a tono, señor. Sin embargo, necesito una buena dosis de cafeína, así que me serviré un café. Solo y bastante cargado, por favor.

Despidiendo a Sue, Jacob se sirvió una taza casi a rebosar de café y se echó varias cucharadas de azúcar. Tenía miles de preguntas que formular a su futuro suegro sobre el desconocido, pero fue él quien acabó por romper la tensión. Parecía amable pero había cierto sarcasmo en sus palabras.

—A eso es lo que yo llamo ponerse a tono. No debería tomar tanto café, siempre hincha la vena y nos hace ser más agresivos. No le intuyo una larga vida al ritmo que lleva. Demasiada ira acumulada. ¿Es el primero de la mañana? Tengo la sensación que no.

Los labios de Jacob rozaron la taza y miró torvamente al desconocido que se atrevía a burlarse de él.

—Preocuparse por mi estado de salud es algo bastante personal. Porque no nos han presentado aún, ¿verdad?

Edward se dispuso a mostrarle su sonrisa más cordial cuando un gemido ahogado le interrumpió y se giró hacia la dirección donde procedía aquel sonido. Su sonrisa desapareció y sus ojos se agrandaron al toparse con una joven que, aun sin reconocerla, hizo que su cuerpo reaccionase violentamente. Y al parecer, ella sí daba muestras de haberlo hecho, ya que sus grandes ojos marrones estaban clavados en él y la sorpresa brillaba en ellos. Estaba blanca como una pared y no le había dado tiempo a disimular sus emociones antes de taparse la boca.

Se había quedado completamente estática en su sitio y sólo sus dedos se movían con nerviosismo. Finalmente, el blackberry se cayó de sus manos, y deslizándose, se arrodilló en el suelo tan mortalmente pálida, y desfallecida, como si un rayo la hubiese fulminado.

Sin saber por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera, Edward ya estaba levantado y arrodillado junto a ella y le tendió el teléfono.

—Señorita Swan—susurró su nombre.

Ella levantó su mirada y vaciló levemente antes de cogerlo. Cuando se atrevió y rozó la piel de sus dedos con la yema de los suyos, Edward creyó que algo le golpeaba con violencia, y las sensaciones tomaban el control de manera extrema sin poder evitarlo.

Cerró los ojos y se descubrió a sí mismo en un salón distinto al de Charlie. Éste era de color blanco, ordenado y bastante silencioso, pero se trataba de un silencio apacible.

Pronto, el silencio se vio roto por una risa similar a un tintineo feliz. Se concentró lo suficiente para encontrarse inmerso en la textura y olor a cuero de un sofá.

Aún cuando sus pulmones le quemaban por ausencia de aire, y luchando por la ausencia de aliento, le parecía una sensación muy agradable y, sobre todo, cuando se veía incrementada por una cálida presión sobre su cuerpo desnudo ejercitada en especial por su vientre y miembro. Lo notaba duro y dentro de un lugar estrecho, acogedor e increíblemente cálido.

Unos labios femeninos besaban y mordisqueaban, cariñosamente, los suyos y pronto sus nervios entraron en alerta cuando un susurro cosquilleó sus labios.

—_Dime_ _que puedes congelar el tiempo y te mimaré como a un dios._

Abrió los y ojos y se concentró en una preciosa joven sonriente y sudorosa entre sus brazos.

—_Puedo asegurarte que todos los momentos que pasemos juntos quedarán grabados en mi mente_—se oyó prometer a la joven.

…La misma joven que ahora mismo se encontraba mirándole con una mezcla de reproche, sorpresa y decepción.

Respiró profundamente antes de hacer un gesto que rompiese el contacto sin ser demasiado brusco.

Aquel olor a fressias…

Aún sin mezclarse con el aroma almizclado del sudor y el sexo, aquello era una combinación muy peligrosa para su control. No entendía qué estaba pasando. Debía tratarse de un pensamiento residual que había quedado en el cuerpo del hombre que había usurpado. Siempre quedaban restos de emociones y pensamientos de últimos instantes en las células del cuerpo. Sin embargo, éstos nunca habían sido tan potentes como aquel. La chica Swan debió haber significado mucho para él.

Movió la cabeza para quitárselo de la mente. Sólo unos días más y tendría control absoluto sobre el cuerpo.

El primer movimiento lo realizó Bella al cogerle el móvil e intentar alejarse de él; se sintió aún más atraída cuando él agarró sus muñecas y la acercó hacia su cuerpo.

—No es el lugar más adecuado para una presentación, pero siempre hay que aprovechar las circunstancias—le susurró aun remarcando una inflexión malévola en su voz.

Bella empezó a comprender y sintió como si el peso de la realidad cayese sobre ella. No se dejó amedrentar y le siguió el juego.

—Creí entender que saber el nombre de una persona indicaba posesión.

—En este caso, ¿importa?—Se rió y luego extendió la mano. —Edward Cullen.

—Isabella Swan— correspondió al gesto y se sintió defraudada cuando Edward se retiró cautelosamente y se levantó para dirigirse a su sitio.

—Bells, ¿se ha perdido alguna pieza de tu móvil?

Dio un pequeño brinco al oír la voz de su padre. ¿Acaso Edward había contado a Charlie lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior? En tal caso no tenía por qué esconderse y decidió levantarse para enfrentarse a ellos. Lo había pensado esa mañana, ¿qué cambiaría? Sí, él estaba allí, comportándose como un autentico desconocido y tonteando con su hermana. No tenía ni idea de cómo proceder.

Finalmente, se sentó y empezó a analizar la situación.

Examinando el rostro de Charlie, vio que ambos se sentían molestos y con el ceño fruncido. Edward—como le había dicho que se llamaba—se mostraba exultante.

Empezó a sospechar que algo no andaba bien cuando Jacob agarró su mano con fuerza y no hizo disposición de soltarla. ¿Estaría dando rienda suelta a sus impulsos de hombre celoso y herido en su ego?

Se sobresaltó cuando Jacob, de manera posesiva, se dirigió a su hermana:

—Vanessa, ¿se puede saber por qué bajas con esa indumentaria tan poco apropiada para desayunar?

Bella no pudo reprimir una carcajada nerviosa.

¿Por qué lo pagaba con Nessie? Era ella misma quien se había comportado mal.

Incluso, Charlie se quedó perplejo y sin palabras ante la imposición de su futuro yerno. Edward tapó su boca con una servilleta para disimular una sonrisa. Nessie estaba completamente anonadada.

— ¡Jake! ¿Se puede saber a qué viene eso? Nunca has tenido demasiado inconveniente en la ropa que usa para bajar a desayunar. Siempre he quedado yo como un monstruo cuando la regañaba. Y ahora tú te permites ser moralista—intervino Bella incrédula.

Jacob no comprendía el por qué del instinto posesivo con Nessie. Nunca dejaba que sus emociones hacia ella lo delatasen, pero aquel desconocido estaba empezando a sacar lo peor de él.

—No eres nadie para decirme cómo debo vestirme, Jake—respondió rabiosa. —Ni mi padre ni mi esposo.

—Soy tu futuro cuñado y mi deber es cuidar de los que considero mi familia.

Bella miró por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de Edward ante la mención de la palabra cuñado. Se desilusionó al ver que el bello rostro de aquel hermoso pianista no reprodujese una sola facción que delatase una emoción. Se mordió los labios simulando su propio malestar. Casi hubiese preferido tener que dar explicaciones a Charlie y Jacob. Sus sueños de libertad, con un hombre al que amaba, empezaban a quebrarse en ese instante.

Sólo soltó una risa nerviosa al oír a Nessie hablando su nuevo trabajo como relaciones públicas en una discoteca. Charlie la felicitó por la responsabilidad que se estaba echando encima.

Bella empezaba a pensar que se había levantado de la cama y aterrizado en el mundo al revés.

—Felicidades por ganar el dinero trabajando como el resto de la sociedad—le dijo irónica.

Nessie frunció el ceño olvidando lo duro que le resultaba estar en aquel lugar. Pero tenía que permanecer allí si quería llegar a donde se proponía, y aguantar el sarcasmo de su hermana era una pequeña consecuencia. Ella, casta e hipócritamente perfecta, se echaría las manos en la cabeza de sólo imaginar una cuarta parte de lo que hacía allí.

— ¿Dónde se supone que estás de relaciones públicas?—Inquirió Jacob quisquilloso.

— ¿Por qué lo quieres saber?—Intervino Edward. —No creo que debas acercarte. Tal vez no te guste la manera de vestir que tengan allí.

Jacob volcó la taza y desafió a ese desconocido que se burlaba claramente de él. No le importaba que fuese un cliente de Charlie. Estaba dispuesto a borrarle aquella sonrisa de la cara.

—No hemos tenido el placer de presentarnos, señor lo que sea…, pero nadie que no esté en mi círculo familiar me llama Jake. Soy Jacob Black, por ahora, para usted seré el señor Black. Debería respetar las categorías. Es algo que debe tener presente para empezar de buenas conmigo.

Edward se acarició la barbilla de forma relajada. Suspiró pesadamente y contestó:

—Categorías. Si es así como quiere que sean las cosas, Ja…, señor Black, muy bien. Estaba dispuesto a que me llamases Ed, pero dado que quieres establecer las diferencias que existe entre nosotros, para nuestras relaciones futuras deberá llamarme jefe.

—Estoy hablando muy enserio—le increpó Jacob.

—Y yo también. Digamos que Charlie y yo, como estamos en el mismo tramo de escalera, podemos tratar de tú a tú sin problemas, pero, como ha recordado las categorías que hay entre nosotros, le informo de todos los peldaños que debe subir para llegar a besarme la punta de los zapatos. Ya no le digo cuántos centímetros de lengua debe tener para lamer mi todopoderoso culo. —Se volvió hacia Charlie y le preguntó: —Charlie, ¿el señor Black respeta los protocolos y te llama señor Swan o el contrato prenupcial permite que te llame papá?

Charlie le suplicó mentalmente que no continuase con eso para tener que enfrentarse a tres pares de ojos, ansiosos, en busca de una explicación.

Una muy confusa Bella fue quien hizo la pregunta:

—Papá, ¿qué significa esto? No estamos informados de ninguna transacción con el señor Cullen. Si has hecho alguna venta de acciones de la empresa deberías haber informado a Jacob o a mí.

—Bella, esto no es incumbencia de nadie, sólo mía—le dijo Charlie.

—Pues creo que sí es incumbencia de todos nosotros—contradijo Jacob enfadado. —Formo parte de esta empresa y tengo todo el derecho a saber que se está haciendo en ella. Y si ha pactado alguna venta con ese…con el señor Cullen, debería haber pasado por mis manos y haber dado el visto bueno.

Charlie intentó calmarle con un tono diplomático.

—El pacto no va a perjudicarte en absoluto, Jacob. ¡Tranquilízate!

—Sí puede perjudicarme, ¡maldita sea! En un futuro seré dueño de la empresa y no quiero estar entrampado con un contrato del que no tenía idea…

Edward elevó la mano indicándole que no siguiese por aquel camino.

—Señor Black, no se siente en el asiento del suegro antes de haberlo matado. Charlie, a día de hoy, sigue siendo quien manda en la empresa. Y en cuanto a nuestro contrato, es algo personal.

—Quiero ver ese contrato—exigió Jacob.

Edward se negó.

—Como le he dicho es privado—repitió. —Y, haciendo honor a su _A plus_ en derecho, deberá recordar que los contratos interpersonales son confidenciales. Claro que también puede ser cierto que el venerable señor Black, su padre, llenase el bolsillo de su profesor de derecho de papeles verdes, y así se explique que le falle ese concepto tan fundamental. Aunque, si el bueno de Charlie pone la mano en el fuego por ti, él conoce a las personas a quien confía el futuro de las empresas Swan.

Jacob se negó a dejarse ganar por aquel insolente. Aunque no se dirigió a él, sino a su suegro.

—Charlie, si el contrato no es legal, puedes entrampar la empresa y a nosotros con ella. Sólo quiero asegurarme que todo está en orden. No quiero a ningún inspector de hacienda jodiendonos por algo que no se haya hecho correctamente.

—El contrato es legal—confirmó con voz cansada.

No había pasado ni veinte minutos en compañía de Edward y ya se sentía abrumado con todo el asunto. De entrada, renunciaría a los tranquilos desayunos con su familia.

—Charlie, ¿cuánto dinero debe al señor Cullen? Quizás, si se le pague lo que se debe, renuncie a la empresa.

Pesarosamente, movió la cabeza.

—No puedes pagarlo.

—Todo tiene un precio—insistió.

—Tiene razón, señor Black—Interrumpió Edward sonriente—, todo tiene un precio. Y, por supuesto, estaré encantado de realizar el contrato con usted. Siempre que me dé lo mismo que le he pedido a Charlie…

— ¡No!—Charlie dio un golpe en la mesa, aterrado ante aquella idea. —El contrato está correcto como está. Una vez se cumpla el plazo, el señor Cullen se irá.

— ¿Cuándo será eso?—Inquirió con impaciencia Jacob.

—El treinta y uno de octubre. Para ser más exactos, el uno de noviembre a las doce de la noche.

Nessie rió tontamente.

— ¡Menuda fecha más adecuada para caducar un contrato!

Como si la realidad se estuviese burlando de ella, Bella creyó comprender que Edward la había estado vigilando todo este tiempo, y había jugado al héroe romántico con ella, por tratarse de la hija de su socio. Era un depredador empresarial, no muy diferente de su prometido, y habría deducido que le faltaba el suficiente amor para caer rendida ante unas cuantas palabras bonitas y un poco de juego de seducción.

Estaba en sus manos y podría destruirla, contándole toda la aventura a su padre y su prometido. Debería haber estado muy asustada; no enfadada y furiosa por como Edward Cullen—si se llamaba así, no tenía razones para mentir a Charlie—la había tratado. Le era imposible permanecer más tiempo allí, y se levantó, sin despedirse de nadie, para dirigirse al servicio más cercano, y una vez dentro, deslizarse junto la taza del water, introducir la cabeza y vomitar con violencia.

Una vez descargó, necesitó varios minutos tumbada en el suelo, en contacto con el frio mármol en contraste con su sudorosa piel, y pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

¿Cómo una persona podía cambiar tanto? Era el pensamiento que le ronroneaba por la cabeza.

La noche anterior había sido tan dulce y romántico, y, ahora, su frialdad le calaba los huesos. Incluso notaba como la tonalidad de sus ojos era completamente diferente.

Fríos y metálicos.

Si no fuese imposible, pensaría que se trataba de otra persona.

Pasó los dedos por los mechones sueltos de su coleta intentando poner las ideas en orden. Buscaba un mínimo atisbo de arrepentimiento en su pecho, y se sorprendió cuando no halló ni una chispa.

No, definitivamente, no se arrepentiría pero no volvería a repetirlo. No le temía y no se dejaría dominar ni chantajear.

Se dispuso a salir del cuarto de baño cuando sintió que la agarraban de los hombros y la atraían hacia afuera. Sofocó un grito e intentó rebelarse.

— ¿Qué demonios le pasa hoy a todo el mundo?—Oyó maldecir a Jacob y simuló un gesto de alivio.

Jacob la examinó con desaprobación.

—Cariño, no te ofendas pero tienes un aspecto horrible. Seguro que lo que comiste con Alice te sentó fatal. Suerte que no fueses a cenar, no creo que tu estómago lo pudiese haber tolerado. Alice y sus ideas.

—Siento haberte dejado tirado con la cena, Jake—se disculpó en un susurro.

Jacob se limitó a replicar una maldición contra la amiga de su prometida.

—Bueno, supongo que tendré que dejarte tiempo con tu amiguita hasta que todo se consolide. Es bueno que aproveches el tiempo libre que te quede antes de la boda.

Ella frunció el ceño, algo disgustada. Estar casada con él no significaba permanecer a su merced y perder su libertad. Iba a replicarle cuando Jacob la sorprendió preguntando que tenía que hablar con él.

—Me dijiste que era muy urgente. ¿Qué era tan importante que no podías decirme por teléfono?

Bella estuvo a punto de darse de bofetadas en su fuero interno al recordar el mensaje. Se mordió los labios y pensó en que podría decirle a Jacob. Algo relevante pero no había nada importante sobre el trabajo. El antivirus era para el día siguiente.

Luego recordó que tenía una cita con el doctor Snow.

—En realidad, era algo muy tonto. Cuando tengo que ir al médico, me pongo nerviosa por muy nimia que sea la revisión.

— ¿Se trata de la píldora anticonceptiva?—Bella asintió. —Bueno, ya lo hemos hablado, Bells. Lo mejor sería suspender el tratamiento. Me gustaría tener hijos pronto.

Titubeó. No tenía demasiado claro hacer pagar a criaturas inocentes el precio de la ambición de su padre y prometido. Ella podría evadirse de un matrimonio sin amor, o por lo menos no la clase de amor que se desearía entre dos esposos, pero sabía lo que podría sufrir alguien inocente con esa clase de juegos. Lo había sufrido en sus carnes con sus padres. Y además eso le hacía sentir como un trozo de carne, una incubadora para los próximos propietarios de la compañía Swan, y ella tenía voz y voto en el asunto.

Jake vio la duda en el rostro de Bella y se impacientó.

¿Qué le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy?

La aparición de aquel hombre, Cullen, le había sacado de sus casillas y no quería más sorpresas desagradables. Mucho menos una discusión por algo que estaba más que aclarado.

—Bella—advirtió Jacob gravemente—, no quiero más frentes de batalla por hoy. Lo habíamos hablado.

Finalmente, Bella acabó por rendirse a los hechos y asintió pesarosamente.

Jacob le dedicó una tibia sonrisa de apoyo y, abarcando sus manos sobre su rostro, lo acercó y depositó un ligero beso en sus labios. Bella sólo notó la presión de sus labios sobre los suyos. No había ninguna emoción recorriendo sus venas.

—Te quiero—susurró Jake sin matices en la voz.

.

.

.

— ¿_**V**_as a estar siguiendo mi rastro como si fueses un sabueso?—Inquirió Charlie molesto por la continua vigilancia de Edward.

Éste, con su eterna sonrisa perversa, no se molestó con el comentario y siguió atándose la corbata.

—Necesito ver cómo va nuestro pequeño negocio. Quiero aprender todo de él si tengo ese alto grado de responsabilidad en la empresa. Cofundador. —Silbó. —Son palabras mayores.

Charlie se puso la chaqueta. Parecía pesarle muchísimo sobre los hombros.

—Tenía que decirle algo coherente a mi familia sobre tu aparición repentina y tu grado de importancia en la empresa. Al fin de cuentas, casi no hemos faltado a la verdad.

—Una mentira con sabor a verdad. Son las mejores—admitió Edward. —Hablando de familia, muy interesante la tuya. Se respira tanto…tanto… ¡Hum!...Estáis tan unidos y sois tan leales los unos con los otros. Sobre todo el bueno de Jake, ¿le puedo llamar Jake en confianza?

Charlie suspiró con paciencia. No estaba seguro si se acostumbraría al rebuscado sentido del humor de su huésped.

—Dispara—soltó mientras seleccionaba los documentos que necesitaría. —No eres de los se quedan nada callado y más si puede ser hiriente.

—No soy tan malo—se hizo el inocente. —Sólo me gusta analizar los comportamientos humanos. Pueden servirme para el futuro. Estoy observando a tu familia como si fuesen piezas en un juego de ajedrez. Aunque aquí el jaque mate lo doy yo, estoy intrigado por quien moverá la primera ficha. El movimiento maestro.

Había estado tan sólo diez minutos en aquella sala y había captado toda la esencia de cada uno de los personajes que implicaban aquella partida gigante de ajedrez. Tal vez, Isabella era la que más le confundía. Pero tan sólo necesitaba nutrirse de sus miedos y deseos más oscuros para atacar si Charlie iba por el camino más difícil.

Se rió ante la perplejidad del hombre.

—No es nada—respondió Edward a su ceño fruncido. —Sólo estoy haciendo cábalas de cómo acabará todo esto el día treinta y uno de octubre; si morirás de un infarto cardiaco o Jacob tendrá demasiada prisa por heredar la empresa y te pegará un tiro en la cabeza. Si se hace bien, no tienes por qué sufrir.

La risa le congeló la sangre. ¿Morir? Claro, no había tenido en cuenta aquella circunstancia, pero de alguna manera el pacto se tenía que cumplir. No era agradable que estuviese hablando de su propia muerte como si fuese un condenado.

Edward percibió su angustia.

—No te pasará nada hasta que termine el tiempo—intentaba consolarlo pero sonaba a macabro juramento.

No obstante, Charlie le dedicó un tenue gesto de agradecimiento.

Edward miró su reloj y apresuro a Charlie. Iban a llegar tarde al trabajo. Charlie, desganado, asintió y se dejó guiar por él.

Mientras iban caminando, se le ocurrió algo. Le parecía muy estúpido pero no quería pensamientos siniestros en su mente.

— ¿Por qué Edward?—Inquirió curioso.

El joven clavó su mirada, por primera vez, sorprendido. Se encogió de hombros como si aquello fuese un asunto banal.

—Está claro que no es tu verdadero nombre. Sólo quiero hablar de algo que no se trate de mi familia ni de mí.

—Vale—concedió. —Tampoco es ningún misterio. Es sólo el cuerpo de un mortal. Un buen chico. Y su cuerpo responde al nombre de Edward. Es lo más fácil.

* * *

><p>(1) Canción tradicional portuguesa de temática muy melancólica. La que está oyendo Bella se llama <em>CanÇao do mar<em> de Dulces Ponce.

* * *

><p>En cuanto mi tardanza por aparecer por estos lares, sólo decir: perdón, perdón y más perdón...No tengo tiempo material para nada. De hecho, he roto mi norma de llevar un capitulo de adelanto antes de publicar, pero no me parecía demasiado justo haceros esperar más. Ya me lo compensaré...xDDDD<p>

De nuevo, muchisimas gracias a toda esa gente que tiene unos cinco minutos para _**leer y dejar un comentario en el fic**_. Sé que algunas no aprobais que pida rrs, pero hay un dicho en mi tierra que dice quien no llora, no mama, y a lo mejor por esas, se puede conseguir algo. Aunque, si a alguien no le gusta eso, sencillamente, cambia de linea y no lee lo correspondiente a los rrs. No más broncas por este asunto.

Este capitulo está dividido en dos debido a su largura. Esta parte es algo más aburrida pero ya va diciendo por donde van tirando los tiros.

Y bueno, sólo deciros que para el concurso del lemmonada express, escribí un OS llamado_** whisper of a**_** sin.** Es un OS donde se reduce este fic a un OS. Habla sobre todo de los tres primeros capitulos, aunque cambiado un poco para poder cumplir las reglas del contest. Si os quereis pasar a leerlo, bienvenidas. ^^)

Y de nuevo, dar gracias a todas las que leeisteis, dejasteis rr y votasteis por el OS. Sois un encanto.

Hasta mi proxima actualización en el fic que sea.

Maggie. ^^)

_**¿rrs?**_

_**P.S: **_He subido el prologo de_** Stardust. **_Por si alguna de vosotras leiais_**When the stars go blue, **_esta es la versión contada por Edward_**. **_


	6. Rage II

_**Disclaimer:**_Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de las guarradas que Meyer no escribe.

De nuevo gracias a Kannay por el beteo. ^^)

N/A: No tiene nada que ver con el fic, pero como ya he puesto en el profile, en el blog desde el dos de mayo hasta el dos de junio mi fic _**When the stars go blue**_estará listo para descarga. La dirección del blog está en el profile. Si teneis alguna duda,preguntar por twitter, FB o correo electronico. Tardaré un poco en responderos pero lo haré. De nuevo, gracias de nuevo. ^^)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rage II<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>B<strong>__esos furtivos para un amor prohibido. Por eso Bella puso toda la pasión en aquel beso. Podría tratarse del último. Demasiado pronto, sus labios estaban libres pero su cuerpo se encontraba guarecido entre unos fuertes brazos. Incluso aquel abrazo era más que un reflejo de amor. La circulación del flujo sanguíneo de sus brazos se cortaba por la presión de los dedos. Se trataba de sobreprotección._

_Siempre había oído que en brazos de la persona amada, nada podría pasar. Aquello no eran más que tonterías; aun estando completamente reconfortada, notaba la ansiedad de su amante._

_Se permitió separar la cabeza del hombro y fijarse en unos inquietos ojos verdes. _

_Bella se atragantó y la pregunta de si se volverían a ver no llegó a formularse. En su lugar, arrugó la nariz en espera de saber lo que podría preocuparle tanto._

"_Noche de Walpurgis", susurró en respuesta a su mudo interrogante. "Puede que después de esta noche, nada sea igual"._

_La soltó con reticencia, el taxista la esperaba impaciente. _

_Antes de sentarse, el joven la cogió de la mano obligándola a girarse._

"_A partir de esta noche, no te fíes de tus sentidos", le advirtió. "Sobre todo, ten cuidado con lo que prometes y, lo más importante, a quien."_

_Bella asintió más atenta a la caricia en su mano que en las palabras y, resignada, cerró la puerta y se oyó indicándole al taxista la dirección._

_Todo le resultaba como un deja-vú y se extrañó cuando el taxista no le dirigió una sola palabra. Incluso tenía la sensación de haber tenido un escalofrío idéntico recorriéndole la espalda._

_Se volvió a ver a si misma volviéndose hacia atrás para verle por última vez, apoyando su mano sobre el cristal._

_La silueta de la mano dibujada en el cristal era demasiado alargada para ser la suya…_

…_._

_**L**_a llegada de un correo electrónico acabó por despertar a una aterrada Bella. Agitó la cabeza y se frotó las sienes. Nunca se había dormido en el trabajo, pero los acontecimientos del día habían dejado sus energías bajo mínimos.

Primero aquel joven que, prácticamente, le había prometido el cielo en la tierra para acabar riéndose de ella. Aún le extrañaba que su padre no hubiese mencionado nada sobre aquel nuevo socio. Algo parecía ir mal en aquel asunto.

Estaba tan desencantada que había descargado toda su frustración con Jacob.

La consulta con el doctor Snow no había salido como habían hablado, —tal como Jacob había hablado, en realidad—, y Bella, con una perversa satisfacción de rebelarse contra él, decidió continuar con el tratamiento anticonceptivo.

Se daba cuenta que era una acción muy infantil, pero aquel pequeño gesto de rebeldía significaba que no podía manejar todas las facetas de su vida. Jacob, después de una acalorada discusión, —un monologo donde éste la gritaba y ella sonreía inocentemente pero impertérrita ante su decisión—, viendo que no haría ceder a Bella, salió furioso de la consulta sin esperarla siquiera. La obligó a cogerse un taxi para ir a la oficina. Aún no había medido las consecuencias de su pequeña victoria.

Sonrió cuando abrió el correo y lo empezaba a leer:

_La vida es un contrato con mucha letra pequeña. No te dejes llevar por el desanimo._

Su pequeña, traviesa y entrañable Alice. No sabría que hacer sin sus correos matinales. Se dispuso a responderla cuando se dio cuenta que realmente no sabía si debía contarle la verdad. Nunca había tenido secretos importantes pero ni siquiera a ella podría soltarle con tanta sangre fría:

"_El desayuno me sentó fatal. ¿Por qué? Anoche tuve el mejor sexo de mi vida con aquel pianista de cuerpo de infarto. Adivina. Se trataba de uno de los socios de mi padre. ¿Crees que me estoy tirando de los pelos por haber traicionado a Jacob? No me arrepiento de nada…_"

En su lugar la escribió invitándola a cenar la noche siguiente junto a Jasper. También la mantuvo informada sobre el nuevo socio de su padre. Sólo su repentina aparición. El resto ya sacaría conclusiones la propia Alice.

"_¿Es guapo?"_, le recibió el correo casi al instante.

"_Es un bastardo arrogante…_", se lo pensó antes de admitirlo por escrito: "_Sí, lo es. Demasiado…_"

Contuvo una carcajada cuando le llegó otra respuesta antes de haber despegado el puntero de la palabra _send_.

"_¿A que estás esperando para lanzarte al ataque? Olvídate de esa contrato medieval que es tu futuro matrimonio y disfruta un poco de la vida… ¡MANDA AL CUERNO A JAKE Y ALEGRIA PARA EL CUERPO!"_

Estuvo tentada a explicárselo todo, pero Alice lo adivinaría a la noche siguiente con sólo mirarles a los dos. Y se sometería a un largo interrogatorio. Ahora mismo, no tenía fuerzas para andar dando explicaciones.

Estaba mandando el correo, cuando llamaron a la puerta. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y acabó desencadenándose una expresión de sorpresa al ver que no era Royce quien estaba en la puerta, si no una joven alta y rubia más indicada para una agencia de modelos que para el trabajo en la compañía.

— ¿Señorita Swan?—Susurró con acento ruso que le daba musicalidad a su tono. —Veo que no está ocupada. Alguien pregunta por usted.

La primera pregunta debería haber sido quien era ella; sin embargo se oyó a sí misma haciendo referencia a la persona que le hacía la visita.

—Se trata del señor Sanz—respondió con amable disposición.

En sus adentros, Bella maldecía haberse levantado ese día. La visita de Eleazar Sanz tenía un significado. Noticias de su madre. Demasiados frentes abiertos. Se armó de valor y decidió hacer frente al contratiempo.

—Hazle pasar—ordenó.

Al punto se presentó un hombre alto, de mediana edad, tez olivácea y sonrisa tatuada en el rostro. A su pesar, Bella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. Había algo de la presencia de aquel hombre que le aportaba una gran serenidad aun siendo el abogado de su madre.

—Isabella—la saludó cordialmente con su inglés seseante que enmascaraba su lengua española. —Una de las partes favoritas de mi trabajo es cuando tengo el gusto de verte. Cada vez estás más hermosa.

—También me alegro de verte, Eleazar—coincidió ésta. —Aunque seas el abogado del Diablo.

El abogado puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza. Se sentó donde enfrente de la mesa y Bella se levantó para servirle un café.

— ¿Qué tal está Carmen?—Preguntó para eludir el desagradable tema que le tocaría afrontar. —Tengo muchas ganas de verla.

Le ofreció una taza de café y éste, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, tomó un sorbo.

—Ella también tiene ganas de verte. Aunque se encuentra algo lejos. Ha vuelto a Cádiz (1) para preparar nuestra casa en vacaciones. Hay ganas de volver al hogar aunque sea un mes. Por supuesto, este verano eres nuestra invitada junto con Alice. Sabes de sobra que no necesitas que te lo diga de palabra.

Con tristeza, Bella se sentó y le imitó tomando un sorbo de café. Aquel verano no podría irse a España. Y lo siguientes, tendría que ser como la señora Black.

—Malditos preparativos de boda—juró entredientes.

Eleazar carraspeó y empezó a sacar papeles. Empezaba la batalla.

— ¿Cuándo está puesta la fecha de la boda?—Preguntó con un tono profesional.

—Aún no hay una fecha definitiva. Seguramente será para finales de verano. —Después se puso defensiva: —Ella lo sabrá cuando le envíe la invitación. Según el juez, tiene derecho a ir a la boda de su hija. A menos que esté demasiado borracha para olvidarse del día.

—Isabella…—soltó un suspiro de reproche.

Comprendía que la joven estuviese enfadada con su madre. Renee había sido una mujer de vida muy desordenada y el divorcio no le había ayudado en absoluto. Bella había tenido que ser testigo de la desgarrada guerra entre ella y su padre y, seguramente había sufrido bastante la ausencia de ésta en una edad tan complicada como la adolescencia. Y al vivir con su padre, seguramente, éste la habría denostado hasta demonizarla y las niñas, ante la incapacidad de Renee para poder defenderse, tendrían que creer a la persona que las mantenía bajo su pecho.

Además, ¿cómo contradecir al todopoderoso Charles Swan?

Eleazar, aun teniéndole el reverencial miedo que despertaba su persona, había defendido la causa de Renee y, a día de hoy, era el representante ante ella, Charlie y sus hijas. Lo seguía haciendo porque su cliente—su amiga—había dado muestras de preocuparse realmente por sus hijas.

Especialmente, por Bella. La veía vulnerable ante las artimañas de su ex marido y se había propuesto prestarle todo su apoyo aun desde la sombra donde la había desterrado Charlie.

—Phil ha ingresado a tu madre en una clínica de desintoxicación—la informó ante el silencio sepulcral de Bella ante cualquier mención de su madre. Ésta se limitó a bufar mientras movía la silla de un lado a otro, nerviosa. Éste descubrió un tic nervioso en su labio. No estaba tan indiferente como aparentaba. —Y esta vez, funciona. Renee está poniendo todo su empeño para recuperarse.

— ¿No me digas?—Replicó Bella irónica. —Supongo que será hasta el día de mi boda.

—No es acontecimiento que espere con mucho entusiasmo. No está nada conforme con esa boda y quiere hacerlo notar—Eleazar fue al grano. —Y por eso me encuentro aquí. Para expresar el disgusto de tu madre a tal enlace.

Bella soltó una carcajada sarcástica. El abogado de su madre sería la última persona a la que Charlie escucharía en ese asunto. No había vuelta de hoja.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretende?—Inquirió cansada.

—Creemos—enfatizó el _creemos_—que no deberías casarte con el señor Black. No dudo de las buenas cualidades de éste, pero, nos hemos informado y, estoy seguro que las fuentes son fiables, que no es una unión de libre acuerdo, y que tu padre está forzando la situación. En estas circunstancias, podría tratarse de un acuerdo nulo. Te podría argumentar miles de leyes donde te indican que tú tienes tus derechos a no acceder a ese enlace, pero, y a pesar de mi oficio, en este caso prima lo personal. Mi niña, quiero que estés segura de cada paso que vas a dar. La mitad de mi trabajo son situaciones de matrimonios frustrados y creían que eran por amor…

—A lo mejor, éste sale bien—aventuró Bella intentando sonar animada.

—No quiero llevar tu divorcio.

—Pues sería una lástima porque seguro que me defenderías muy bien—le dedicó una sonrisa. Añadió: — Pensáis que estoy coaccionada por mi padre, y al exterior puede sonar como un algo del siglo XIX, pero sé dónde me estoy metiendo.

— ¿Y Jacob?—preguntó con intención.

—Él ha sido quien ha insistido en todo el asunto. —Se encogió de hombros.

Eleazar se rascó la barbilla pensativo.

—Supongo que es tu respuesta definitiva. —Parecía concluir con el asunto. —Como él quiere esto, presumo que estará conforme con las condiciones del contrato prematrimonial.

Bella pegó un respingo en la silla y éste sonrió satisfecho de pillarla por sorpresa. Habría imaginado que un acuerdo sería un incordio, tanto para Jacob como para Charlie, y no se habría hecho ninguno.

—No hay nada de eso…—le confirmó ésta sorprendida.

El abogado fingió una inocencia total.

—Creo que Charlie debería ser más previsor con la felicidad de su hija. Y de paso, con sus negocios. En esta boda, Jacob tiene que ganar mucho más que tú. Sería peligroso darle tanto poder.

Sentía demasiado afecto por aquella joven como para darle estadísticas de los juicios que le había tocado asistir, donde un marido sin escrúpulos había asesinado a una indefensa esposa por mucho menos de lo que Bella Swan aportaría a Black. Y Jacob Black era ese perfil de marido.

La charla se interrumpió cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta y la bella secretaría anunció que Charlie la requería para una reunión.

—Son los contratos con _Sony_—la recordó.

Bella simuló el alivio ante una reunión un tanto peligrosa y despidió a Eleazar.

—Son cosas del deber. Normalmente, a estas horas ya debería haber tenido dos de este tipo—se disculpó. En el fondo, la compañía de Eleazar había constituido un bálsamo, aun cuando le estuviese proponiendo algo que Charlie no aprobaría. —Te enviaré la invitación en cuanto haya una fecha. Estás invitado por ser tú; no el representante de mi madre.

Eleazar la cogió de la muñeca y evitó que saliese por la puerta.

—Quiero que te pienses lo que hemos hablado, Isabella. —Ésta asintió por inercia. Eleazar le dio una tarjeta con su número de teléfono y su dirección del buffet. —Llámame con lo que sea.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y salió de la sala prometiendo salir a desayunar con él un día.

Su sonrisa desapareció al ver a la secretaria parada en medio del pasillo, esperándola, dedicándola una sonrisa maliciosa. Se preguntaba dónde estaría Royce. Su asistente no le gustaba demasiado, pero no estaba segura de si el cambio era mejor.

Enarcó una ceja esperando una respuesta del porqué estaba allí parada.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan, pero al ser nueva en esta oficina no me ha dado tiempo a aprenderme donde están las salas de juntas—simuló estar muy avergonzada. Bella no estaba muy convencida que le gustase aquella mujer. Tenía una tendencia a que todas sus palabras se alargasen para darles un toque lascivo bastante inapropiado. Esa estratagema, tal vez, funcionase con los hombres; a ella le molestaba bastante.

Se tragó toda su irritabilidad y decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Sígame—la indicó mientras caminaba. —Es siempre en el segundo piso a la derecha. Le informo por un futuro, señorita…

—Waleski. Tanya Waleski—se presentó. —Soy su nueva asistente.

Bella caminó en silencio. Le hubiese gustado que su padre le hubiese informado de los cambios.

— ¿Qué ha sido del señor King?—Preguntó finalmente.

—Se le ha destinado a recursos de plataformas musicales. No le supone una molestia, ¿verdad?

—En realidad, no. Pero sí me hubiese gustado que mi padre hubiese avisado de los cambios antes de realizarlos.

Tanya se paró enfrente de la puerta, parpadeó confusa, para acabar riendo entre dientes.

—Esto no ha sido cosa del señor Swan—le corrigió.

Los dedos de Bella se quedaron pegados en el picaporte. Y se volvió torvamente hacia la señorita Waleski esperando una respuesta. Ésta fue acompañada por la perversa sonrisa perpetua en el rostro de aquella mujer.

—Por supuesto, los cambios realizados han recibido el beneplácito del señor Swan, pero ha sido mi amo…el señor Cullen quien los ha realizado. —Bajó la cabeza avergonzada filtrando una vergüenza que estaba bastante lejos de sentir. Bella comprendía muy bien que se estaba burlando den su cara. —Si no está conforme, siempre puede expresar sus quejas ante ellos…

—Por supuesto que lo haré—confirmó Bella mientras abría la puerta y entraba en aquella sala de juntas sin dar tiempo de reacción a aquella mujer.

Su padre se encontraba solo, haciendo garabatos en un papel distraídamente. Se puso la mano en el pecho cuando Bella le puso una mano en el hombro. Respiró profundamente y tardó unos segundos en recuperarse una vez la hubo reconocido.

— ¡Ah, cariño!...—musitó. Le costó varios segundos concentrarse. — ¿Teníamos esa reunión con _Sony_? ¿Dentro de cinco minutos? Lo siento, tenía la mente todo lo día. Es bastante largo…

—Claro…

Bella se abstuvo a comentar nada debido al aspecto tan devastado que tenía Charlie. Parecía que no había dormido en un mes y el cansancio consumía sus huesos. No era normal en alguien como su padre, acostumbrado a ser el primero que pisaba aquellas instalaciones y el último que las abandonaba, se encontrase tan derrotado como si le hubiesen propinado una paliza.

No le expresó la opinión que necesitaba irse a casa a descansar y le llenó un vaso de agua de la fuente que se había instalado recientemente.

Le estuvo hablando a su hija lo que se esperaba en aquella reunión.

—Jacob se ha excusado—le explicó la ausencia de éste—, tiene asuntos pendientes y se va retrasar un poco.

— ¡Hum!—Se limitó a murmurar pensando en lo enfadado que debía estar Jacob para no dar la cara y enfrentarse con ella.

Charlie llamó a la señorita Waleski para ordenarle que le trajese unos documentos que se encontraban en su despecho y necesitaba para aquella reunión.

—Ya iré yo—se ofreció Bella. —No quiero ser ofensiva con la señorita Waleski, pero ella aún se pierde por las instalaciones y, por nada del mundo, debe dejar de asistir a la reunión.

Se levantó rápidamente con la excusa de no perder la vista a aquella extraña secretaria que tan poco le gustaba.

Una vez a solas, Charlie no se dio cuenta que Tanya estaba arrodillada enfrente y sus manos estaban apoyadas sobre sus muslos.

Una gota de sudor frío le recorría la frente y la lengua se le pegaba el paladar. Nunca había sido muy mujeriego y no tenía la necesidad de saciar esa clase de apetitos, pero la presencia de aquella mujer le despertaba instintos muy dormidos en él. Notó como aquellos largos y sedosos dedos se deslizaban sobre la tela del pantalón; aun así, Charlie los sentía como miles de pinchazo en su carne. Y más cuando estaba acompañado de aquel canto de sirena que era su voz:

— ¿Todo va bien, señor Swan? Le noto tan tirante. Tengo la sensación que ha estado sometido a mucha presión…—Aquellas palabras sonaban cuan canticos de sirena a los oídos de Charlie. Hacía mucho que había hecho oídos sordos aquella llamada… ¿Y si cedía por una vez? Ella era tan hermosa. — ¡Oh, sí! Puedo sentir cuanta tensión hay por…

Como si de un hechizo roto se tratase, Charlie abrió los ojos al oír un chillido espantoso y se encontró a Edward alejando a Tanya de su cuerpo, arrastrándola por la coleta.

—Tanya, te he dicho mil veces que no actúes sin mi permiso—la regañó. —Charlie no es de esa clase de hombres. Tiene bastante dominado el tema de la carne. No tienes nada que hacer con él…

Charlie le miró confundido y éste hizo un gesto con la barbilla señalándole la cremallera abierta del pantalón.

—En nombre de Tanya te pido perdón—se disculpó condescendientemente mientras la tiraba con más fuerza. Tanya, no obstante, no se quejaba en absoluto de aquel trato. —Ella no tiene demasiadas luces para distinguir los tiempos adecuados. A menos que estuviese interrumpiendo algo…

—No, no, no…—le aseguró bastante nervioso, observando a Tanya como si fuese una serpiente venenosa. Ésta le dedicó una sonrisa radiante que le obligó a desviar la mirada hacia un malévolo Edward. —En serio, que no…

Edward se echó a reír con ganas.

—No te culparía de lo contrario. De todas formas, Tanya puede ser bastante perseverante en el tema. Si quieres que trabaje en lo que se le ha encomendado…como asistente…sólo tienes que darle un par de azotes en el culo y ella comprenderá.

La levantó levemente hasta que la mantuvo de rodillas y con fuerzas, la azotó un par de veces. Los gemidos de Tanya no se distinguían del dolor y el placer. Después la deslizó al suelo alejándola de él.

—No te sientas mal por ella, Charlie, no lo entenderá otra manera. De lo contrario, creerá que estás en una sesión de sadomasoquismo. Así que te exhorto a la firmeza.

—Si se permite mi opinión, creo que Tanya no sabe cerrar la boca sin abrir las piernas—objetó una voz femenina que procedía de una de las esquinas de la mesa.

Edward hizo la presentación de la hermosa joven—muy parecida a Tanya en cuanto aspecto, pero con unas expresiones de mayor inteligencia y desdén—que se encontraba sentada con aire aburrido. A su lado, había otra joven del mismo estilo, pero, tenía apoyada la cabeza en su brazo y daba la impresión de encontrarse demasiado aburrida para seguir la conversación.

—Todo se compensa. Algunas, como Tanya, abren la boca para decir nada; otras, como la señorita Hale, la abren para apuñalarte con las palabras; e Irina la abre para bostezar. En definitiva, si ninguna de las tres lo hiciese, éste sería un mundo más feliz.

Ignoró sus protestas y continuó explicándole a Charlie:

—Te aconsejo que no te fíes de su aspecto de rubia californiana. Rosalie se ha convertido en una abogada formidable. Cada una de mis chicas es implacable en un sector. Te serán fieles mientras dure mi cometido, pero si intentas engañarme con alguna triquiñuela, te aviso que no podrás hacerlo durante mucho tiempo—le aconsejó de manera amigable. —Mientras dure tu vida, Rosalie hará toda clase de maniobra, legal e ilegal, para que el sueño de treinta años se haga humo en treinta segundos. No hablemos de lo que te pueda esperar después…

Charlie sintió como la sonrisa de satisfacción de la abogada se le clavaba en la piel y el estómago se le encogía al hacerse imaginarse lo que podría suceder después.

—No, Charlie—la voz de Edward sonaba condescendiente y…mordaz. —Lo que te imaginas no llega a la mil millonésima parte de lo que es. No te tortures hasta entonces. Lo irás descubriendo, poco a poco, cada día y entonces, en el último segundo, te sentirás igual que una pequeña hormiga mirando las estrellas del cielo…

Se limpió el sudor y luego, dirigiéndose a Rosalie y a Tanya, preguntó a Edward:

— ¿Quiénes son ellas,… en realidad?

—Cierto, mis modales. No quiero aburrirte con la historia de Tanya; la de ella es bastante obvia. No hablemos de Irina.—Desdeñó a la joven ayudante que estaba a punto de ceder al sueño.— Sin embargo, Rosalie te puede contar como se hizo tan experta en derecho. Prácticamente, lo vivió en sus carnes.

Sin que Charlie le preguntase, Rosalie habló bastante halagada de ser el centro de atención:

—Fue aproximadamente unos trescientos años. Yo era una joven aristócrata que tenía todo lo que podía desear…bueno, casi todo. Tenía una amiga muy pobre pero que tenía algo que yo deseaba con toda mi alma, su pequeño hijo Henry. Eso carcomía cada fibra de mi ser y todo mi amor hacia mi amiga se convirtió en odio. Así que una noche, le corté el cuello y me llevé a casa a su hijito para criarle como mío.

Lo contaba tranquilamente y de forma impersonal como si fuese una película que le fuese completamente independiente. Edward terminó la historia por ella:

—En definitiva, la pillaron y su linda cabeza fue cortada. Y pasó a formar parte de mi sequito.

Después se volvió hacia una durmiente Irina y contó:

—Irina era una aldeana sumamente holgazana que no se distinguió por nada durante toda su vida. Su única pasión era tumbarse sobre un colchón de plumas y dormir. Un día, hubo una invasión, saquearon su aldea y la casa de Irina se quemó con ella dentro. No se enteró de nada.

—Eso no me parece que sea algo malo—Charlie parecía extrañado. —Sólo ella sufrió daño…

—Sus cinco hijos murieron abrasados con ella. No les salvó porque su pereza le venció en el último momento. No se puede disculpar—sentenció Edward.

Irina sonreía somnolienta sin escuchar realmente lo que su señor decía sobre ella.

—Creo que dejemos la historia de Tanya para cuando se pase el horario infantil—miró el reloj.

Como si estuviese inmerso en una pesadilla, Charlie empezaba a darse cuenta de la peligrosidad de aquellas jóvenes tan hermosas como prohibitivas. Edward adivinó sus pensamientos y confirmó sus temores.

—Cada una de ellas son la representación del pecado por las que fueron condenadas. —Levantó la mano y las fue señalando. —Rosalie es la _envidia_; nuestra dormilona es la _pereza_; Tanya ya te ha abierto la bragueta así que no hay más explicaciones que valgan. Al resto de mis chicas, ya las irás conociendo. Las he situado en sitios estratégicos de importancia vital en la empresa.

—Maria estará en la reunión—interrumpió Tanya informando mientras se colocaba detrás del ordenador. —Es la nueva _Broker_ e informará sobre la salida en bolsa de la empresa.

— _Avaricia_. Espero que no te importe que la señorita Heidi von Heige sea la nueva portavoz de prensa de la familia. Un poco de _ira_ entre periodistas ayuda a preservar la vida privada de la familia. Se centraran en sus tontas peleas y se olvidarán de las noticias de verdad. Así se podrá ocultar los trapos sucios.

Charlie odiaba los detalles superfluos. No entendía que tenía que ocultar. Él mismo mantenía un control riguroso sobre sus trabajadores y miembros de su familia para que todo, no sólo pareciese limpio, sino que lo pareciese.

—No todo, Charlie—contestó Edward.

Comprendió que estaba respondiendo a su pensamiento y le odió por la intromisión.

—Un trabajo bastante concienzudo—admitió Charlie finalmente. —Te tomas bastantes molestias.

Edward sonrió satisfecho consigo mismo.

—Nada es demasiado para obtener mi premio final. Y no hay mejor manera de conseguirlo que arrancando los peores defectos del ser humano mientras, poco a poco, le vas arrebatando su humanidad. Mis colaboradoras son expertas en captar una pequeña pizca de esa mezquindad y sacarla a la luz según el pecado que corresponda. El resto depende de la voluntad del humano, que no es mucha en la mayor parte de las veces. Siempre hay una brecha en la defensa.

—Un equipo casi perfecto. Pero, sin querer dar lecciones al maestro, siempre he creído que había siete pecados.

—Estás en lo correcto—corroboró Edward.

— ¿Dónde están los otros dos?—Inquirió Charlie.

—Katrina está en casa, tu casa, para vaciar mi tarjeta de crédito en cosas inútiles. Algunas veces es agradable tener objetos bonitos y ella es una experta en encontrarlos. Suerte que tengo todos los recursos disponibles porque Katrina parece un agujero sin fondo…

—_Gula_—dijo Charlie. —Supongo que te guardas en la manga a _soberbia_.

Edward cambió la sonrisa y negó condescendientemente.

—En realidad, no hay _soberbia_. Todavía no. Estas chicas, sobre todo Rose, hacen esfuerzos para conseguirlo, pero no llegan al peldaño que tiene ese pecado. _Soberbia_ tiene que ser alguien tan excepcional que sólo podría ocupar un sitio; a mi lado como consorte de un príncipe del inframundo.

— ¡No me lo puedo creer!—Se carcajeó Charlie. —En todo el tiempo que has recorrido el mundo y aún no has encontrado a nadie para representar ese pecado.

—Te he dicho que debe ser alguien excepcional—repitió cansadamente. —Puede que esta vez sí tenga suerte y encuentre a mi compañera…

Sonrió perversamente cuando la puerta se abrió y Bella apareció para darle los papeles a Charlie. No correspondió al saludo de Edward Cullen, ignorándole por completo, pero éste sonreía abiertamente como si no tomase en cuenta los modales de la joven que tomaba asiento mientras los demás miembros de la reunión entraban.

Charlie sí advirtió aquella mirada y una mezcla de terror e ira se mezcló por su sangre.

.

.

.

_**L**_a pelota rebotó la pared y volvió a las manos de Jacob. Éste la volvió a lanzar con toda la fuerza que su furia le daba.

Y se enfadó más cuando oyó un silbido detrás de él. Se volvió rebotado y se enfrentó con la persona que estaba sentada lánguidamente en su silla.

—Haciendo un agujero en la pared, no vas a solucionar nada—bromeó Quil Ateara.

Jacob le ignoró y siguió jugando con la pelota.

— ¡Jake, haz el favor de escucharme!

Se volvió de nuevo, esta vez, dispuesto a replicarle:

— ¡No se puede hacer nada, Quil! Ya le he hablado a Charlie sobre tu antivirus y no está interesado. Han contratado a otra informática.

—Sí, una colegiala con ínfulas de frikie… ¡Bree Tanner!—bufó. — ¿Quién ha oído hablar de esa cría?

Jacob negó con la cabeza.

—He visto algún trabajo suyo, es muy buena. Además, fue Bella quien la contrató y convenció al viejo para hacerlo. Mi prometida le tiene cogido por su virilidad… ¿No hay ninguna empresa que quiera comprártelo?

Quil frunció el ceño.

—Un par de asiáticas que no tienen el peso de la empresa de tu futuro suegro. Y he dejado pasar la oportunidad de una alemana porque hice caso a mi mejor amigo y esperaba tener una oferta de la _Swan Company_.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser tan sarcástico?—replicó Jacob. —Lo he intentado pero aún hace más caso a Bella que a mí. Oficialmente no formaré parte de la familia hasta que se celebre la boda. Sólo entonces, seré dueño de la compañía.

—De la mitad de la compañía si no recuerdo mal—puntualizó Quil.

—Podré tener las manos sueltas respecto a Bella. No soy tan complaciente como su padre y siempre la podré relegar en otras funciones. La verdad que la presencia de Bella es más de representación de la familia Swan que de efectos prácticos. Quien verdaderamente dirigirá la empresa soy yo. Por eso me casaré con Bella.

— ¡Genial, tío!—Aplaudió Quil. —Lamento decirte que no tengo demasiado tiempo entre que te cases con la princesita Swan y mates a tu suegro. A menos que tengas intención de dar un golpe de estado—fingió sorpresa.

— ¡No me jodas, Quil!

—Ya estoy jodido, Jake. He invertido todos mis ahorros y casi todas mis acciones para desarrollar ese software. Y si no recupero todo lo que he gastado, tendré que vivir debajo de un puente. —Enarcó una ceja y señaló a Jacob con aire acusador. —Y creo que tú también estarás interesado en recuperar esos veinte millones de dólares que has birlado a tu suegro.

Jacob cerró fuertemente los ojos y se pellizcó el arco de la nariz persistentemente.

—Estoy con la mierda al cuello—admitió. —Fue una mierda confiar en un informático chapucero—Quil se hizo el ofendido—, y sustraer ese dinero. Esperaba recuperarlo antes que se diesen cuenta. ¡Joder, claro que sé que estamos llenos de mierda hasta las orejas! ¡Tú te irás a dormir al puente de Brooklyn pero a mí me pueden echar de la empresa e incluso ir a la cárcel!

—Por lo menos tendrás un sitio calentito donde dormir. —Jacob estaba a punto de fulminarle cuando su amigo le detuvo y le dijo: —Me dijiste que la reunión para comprobar los diseños de software era dentro de tres días, ¿no?—Jacob asintió. —Entonces, amigo, en unas cuarenta y ocho horas debes conseguir el modelo de antivirus de esa cría y mandármelo. Yo me encargaré de lo demás.

—Eso puede conllevar mi ruina…si mi suegro se entera diré adiós a mi futuro en la empresa…—tartamudeó.

Quil acabó por levantarse del sitio y antes de despedirse de Jacob, le puso las manos sobre sus hombros y le advirtió seriamente:

—El antivirus se puede boicotear sin que nadie se entere. Haré un buen trabajo con ello. Si no lo haces, me arruinaré y me encargaré que caigas conmigo. No es la primera vez que se ha hecho algo parecido. Ten las pelotas de acero y aprende como ser jefe de este tipo de empresa.

Cogió un trozo de papel, escribió algo y se lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

—Cuando consigas una copia, envíamelo. Tienes menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Y salió del despacho dejando tras de él a un Jacob muy confundido leyendo varias veces la dirección de correo electrónico con las con las instrucciones.

Sabía que tenía que hacerlo para salvar su cuello, pero no sabía el cómo. Seguramente, Bella tendría el modelo bastante guardado y no estaba seguro de encontrarlo antes de tiempo.

Para aliviarse de la tensión, miró el reloj y recordó que tenía que estar en una reunión. Ya llevaba veinte minutos de retraso.

Rápidamente, se levantó, recogió los papeles que necesitaba para la reunión y salió corriendo de su despacho, apenas cogiendo el café express que su asistente le servía y entró en aquella sala de juntas sin aliento.

—Siento el retraso…

Se iba a disculpar cuando se dio cuenta que la habitación estaba vacía. Parecía que había alguien en el sitio de Charlie que le estaba dando la espalda.

—Charlie, no quería que mis asuntos durasen tanto, pero…

—Pero hace cinco minutos que la reunión acabó, señor Black—le respondió Edward Cullen dándose la vuelta y dedicar una sonrisa a un sorprendido Jacob. Antes de poder reaccionar, Edward le cogió el café y empezó a bebérselo. —Aunque no sabe cómo le agradezco el detalle. Han sido unos quince minutos realmente soporíferos. La próxima vez, tráigamelo con más azúcar y más estilo capuchino.

—Me temo que Char…el señor Swan le tenía que haber explicado cual es mi sitio en la empresa—intentó contener la ira que sentía.

Edward le miró como si se tratase de una criatura y se acomodó más en el sillón mientras lo movía levemente.

—Charlie no me tiene que explicar su lugar en esta empresa. Ya lo sé. —Distraído, acarició el brazo de cuero negro del sillón. —Tranquilo Jak…, señor Black, sólo se lo estoy guardando hasta que ocupe su lugar. No se muestre impaciente, llegará antes de lo que se imagina.

Jacob estaba perdiendo los nervios, y le iba a pedir por las malas que saliese de aquella sala y no se volviese a sentar en el sillón de Charlie, cuando el propio Charlie apareció en la sala y le saludó con gesto cansado. Edward no se movió un ápice de aquel sillón y Charlie pareció ignorar su existencia.

— ¿Has arreglado tus asuntos, muchacho?—Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. —No te has perdido una reunión apasionante. Aburrida, menos mal que sólo ha durado quince minutos. Incluso, uno de los representantes de la firma se ha permitido echarse una cabezadita.

Miró brevemente a Edward cuando recordó que había sido el que había estado sentado junto la señorita Irina; éste contuvo una carcajada. Parecía que compartían un chiste privado.

A Jacob le molestaba no haber sido esencial para cerrar el contrato y más si aquel individuo había estado presidiendo la reunión.

—Aun así, Charlie, me hubiese gustado llegar a un acuerdo con ellos. No me gusta leer los informes sin saber lo que me voy a encontrar en ellos.

—En este caso, la señorita Swan le mantendrá informado—les interrumpió Edward. —Ha negociado magníficamente un contrato que nos da bastantes ventajas.

Charlie no disimuló una sonrisa orgullosa que Edward no tardó en borrarle:

—Y hablando de la señorita Swan, me gustaría tener unas palabras sobre ese tema. A solas si es posible.

Charlie se dispuso a señalar a Jacob que saliese de la sala, pero éste no estaba dispuesto a ceder un ápice ante aquel extraño que se estaba haciendo, poco a poco, con la voluntad de Charlie. Se sentó y se encogió de hombros.

—El señor Cullen debe aprender que no puede tratar solo con el señor Swan temas que afectan a la empresa. Y como la señorita Swan no está presente, esto me afecta como su prometido. Me quedaré.

Charlie negó con la cabeza y estaba a punto de ordenarle bruscamente que saliese de allí, cuando Edward se lo impidió:

—El señor Black tiene toda la razón, este tema le afecta. Así que puede quedarse.

Petulante ante aquella pequeña victoria, Jacob le señaló a Charlie que se sentase a su lado.

—Bien, —animó éste a continuar. — ¿Qué tienes que decirme de mi hija que no pueda esperar? Si es algo personal, creo que podría esperar…

—En este caso, lo personal se mezcla con los negocios. Tú mismo lo has decidido así. —Carraspeó para dar unos segundos de tensión y dijo lentamente: —Esto es un consejo que no te doy como cofundador de la empresa, si no como amigo…si así quieres definirlo. Tómalo o déjalo, pero no lo desprecies por venir de mí.

—Dispara—le ordenó Charlie.

—Considero que tu hija Isabella no debería presidir la empresa Swan en el futuro. No es el tipo de persona que tenga la capacidad de conseguir lo que estás esperando para la empresa, Charlie.

Charlie tosió al irse la saliva a otro lado y después de aclarase la garganta, se volvió hacia Jacob para ver si había oído lo mismo que él; ver como el joven apretaba los puños en señal de indignación respondía a sus pensamientos.

Intentó tomárselo como una broma pesada y rió nervioso.

—Un gran chiste, amigo.

Edward le acompañó en sus risas.

—Estoy hablando muy enserio.

La última carcajada se quedó pegada en su garganta.

—Creí que te había gustado su exposición—replicó en un susurro. —No es por orgullo de padre, pero considero que mi hija es lo mejor que puede sucederle a la empresa. Ha terminado su carrera en Harvard con la máxima calificación, es inteligente y muy intuitiva. Lo que busco es gente como ella.

Edward apoyó la cabeza y miró al techo dando vueltas sobre el eje de la silla. Charlie no había comprendido—o estaba fingiendo no comprenderlo—que precisamente por ser inteligente, intuitiva y emprendedora, Bella no debería estar dirigiendo la empresa de su padre, si no buscando su propio camino.

Además, durante la exposición la había estudiado atentamente, no sólo para comprender que había en ella que tan nervioso la ponía, a la par que afloraba emociones intensas inexplicables para él.

Por supuesto que podría tratarse de restos de emociones que el anterior anfitrión de aquel cuerpo había dejado. Había subestimado su intensidad. Normalmente, no costaba más de unas horas dominarlas todas, pero esta vez eran demasiado fuertes. Y todas ellas estaban vinculadas a aquella joven. Estaba seguro que Isabella Swan se trataba de alguien muy especial y eso sería un problema para él si no conseguía hacerse con el dominio completo del cuerpo.

Un rabioso Jacob interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando acompañó sus palabras de un golpe seco en la mesa:

—Lo que quiere decir en realidad que mi matrimonio con la señorita Swan le desagrada. No le gusto y no me quiere en esta empresa. ¡Sea un hombre y dígamelo a la cara!

Edward ofreció una mueca de desprecio que Jacob interpretó erróneamente como una sonrisa. El control de Charlie y la ambición de aquel cachorro de lobo iban a conducir a Bella a la desesperación si ella no reaccionaba. Se preguntaba por qué le tenía que preocupar eso.

—Al contrario, Jacob—le corrigió. —Pienso que se hará una magnifica inversión contigo en la empresa. Eres la clase de persona que necesita Charlie para cumplir su sueño. En cuanto, tu matrimonio…—Se encogió de hombros. —No puedo hablar en nombre del amor…o del orgullo de Charlie…

Tanya entró en la sala con su andar serpenteante y su sonrisa seductora dirigiéndose a Edward. Se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído y se rió tontamente. Como si aquello no fuese con él, Edward posó el brazo sobre su cintura y deslizó su mano hasta llegar al trasero y darle un pellizco en una de sus nalgas. Tanya le dedicó un gesto amoroso como si estuviese agradecida por aquel trato.

Ante la atónita mirada de Charlie y Jacob, se levantó y arrastrando a la bella asistente hacia su cuerpo se dispuso a salir de la sala.

Antes de que Tanya devorase sus labios, Edward les dedicó unas palabras de despedida:

—Mi asistente personal me ha encontrado una pequeña golosina. Un Aston Martin plateado. Si me disculpáis, mañana seguiré con la inspección y las sesiones para familiarizarme. Nos vemos en casa, Charlie. No trabajes mucho o tu corazón se resentirá.

Después de aquel consejo, salió acompañado de las carcajadas de Tanya. Charlie, por un momento se olvidó de su verdadera personalidad, preguntándose a quien de sus seis ayudantes le ofrecería esa noche sus atenciones y se permitió una risa liberadora.

El gesto furibundo de su futuro hijo político se la cortó y volvió a su preocupación inicial.

Jacob estaba preocupado por la influencia que Edward Cullen podría llegar a tener sobre Charlie y decidió tenerle vigilado. Todo se podría ir al traste por una palabra o una acción en el último momento.

—Jake, lo que pase entre el señor Cullen y yo no tiene nada que ver contigo. Sólo espera un poco más y todo será de Bella y tuyo.

Después volvió a pensar en Tanya y suplicó que tuviese suficiente con ella y sus compañeras.

Se había dado cuenta como miraba a Bella y no le gustaba nada.

.

.

.

_**S**_ue no correspondió al cordial saludo que Bella le dedicó al llegar a su casa. Estaba malhumorada y sólo dirigió un gruñido a la hija del dueño de aquella mansión.

A Bella le extrañó. Su ama de hogar era una persona muy afable.

— ¿Ha ocurrido algo, señora Clearwater?—Preguntó confusa.

Ésta estuvo de soltarla un bufido, pero recordando su posición, se controló y dijo en voz baja y monocorde:

—Señorita Swan, he dicho que si hubiese algún cambio en el menú de la cena me lo comunicasen antes del mediodía. Y me gustaría que me lo dijese el señor Swan o usted misma y no una extraña…

Salió bramando donde encontraría cordero a estas horas antes de que Bella pudiese comprender que pasaba. Un par de risas procedentes de la cocina le dieron una pista. Una de ellas pertenecía a Nessie.

Mientras iba a la cocina, se preguntó si su hermana había vuelto a discutir con ella o Leah por el menú, hasta que llegó y descubrió a Nessie sentada comiendo tarta de fresa con otra persona. Se trataba del mismo tipo de chica a la que el socio de su padre, Cullen, se había aficionado. Incluso el pelo y algunos rasgos eran muy parecidos a los de su secretaria Tanya.

Se sintió miserable cuando vio su propio reflejo en una cacerola y se preguntó por qué se había acostado con ella cuando tenía en su mano al modelo de mujer perfecta. Enseguida se respondió que se había reído de ella adivinando sus necesidades y saciándoselas para luego dejarla en ridículo.

No le dio tiempo a lamentarse porque había sido descubierta. Nessie, como siempre, fingió ignorarla y siguió comiendo su tarta; la otra joven fue hipócritamente agradable.

—Señorita Swan, me llamo Katrina Waleski—se presentó educadamente. —Soy la asistente personal del señor Cullen.

—Pensé que era la otra señorita Waleski…

— ¡Oh! Mi hermana Tanya se encarga en temas de empresas. Yo sólo soy su humilde servidora para que se encuentre a gusto allá donde vayamos.

—Por supuesto—Bella le dedicó una sonrisa falsa. —Espero que entre su hermana y usted no haya ningún malentendido.

Katrina parpadeó inocentemente.

—Perdóneme, señorita Swan, pero no la entiendo…

—Me refiero a como se reparten las horas extras nocturnas. Bueno, siendo más directas, tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber cómo se reparten ustedes y las demás cuando se tienen que acostar con él. ¿Qué día de la semana es usted, señorita Waleski?

Nessie escupió un trozo de fresa. Su hermana debía de estar muy cabreada cuando se mostraba tan directa y agresiva con alguien. En el fondo aquello le producía una enorme satisfacción.

Katrina comprendió y se rió como si aquello fuese una inofensiva broma.

—Normalmente, soy los miércoles.

Bella asintió mientras se le corroían las entrañas por haber sido tan inocente.

—Espero que el señor Cullen tenga un hueco algún día de la semana. —Bella se volvió furiosa hacia su hermana. Tenía que decir lo menos apropiado en el instante menos apropiado. —No me importaría ser la chica sábado con un hombre como él.

Ella y Katrina se rieron a la par mientras que Bella medía los pasos que las separaban y las abofeteaba mentalmente.

Nessie, presintiendo la tormenta, se levantó disculpándose por ir a trabajar.

—Alguien tiene que levantar el país—dijo jocosamente.

—Preferiría que levantases tu propio futuro y continuases estudiando en la universidad—contestó Bella vengativa.

La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de Nessie fue un gesto obsceno con el dedo.

Una vez se hubo ido, Katrina intentó mostrarse condescendiente con ella.

—Si me permite comentar el asunto, creo que no debería ser tan dura con su hermana. Ella está intentando encontrar su sitio en el mundo.

Bella se cruzó de brazos y la miró mordazmente.

—Tiene razón, señorita Waleski, no es asunto suyo.

Normalmente, ella era educada y comedida. Pero no quería coger confianzas con esa mujer. Había algo que no le gustaba, al igual que le había pasado con el resto del personal del señor Cullen. O tal vez, no le gustaba que un perfecto extraño llegase a su ordenado y seguro mundo y lo desbaratase a su placer.

Había algo en la relación entre él y su padre que no le acababa de convencer. Los había estudiado a ambos durante la reunión y había llegado a la conclusión de que había algo muy turbio. Demasiado oscuro.

¿Quién era Edward Cullen en realidad para que su padre, no sólo le mostrase su máxima confianza, si no también se doblegase ante él? Había visto por primera vez algo en la mirada de su padre que le hacía perder el aplomo que le caracterizaba. Por primera vez, su padre tenía miedo por alguien. Y ella debería tenérselo, pero estaba demasiado enfadada y dolida con él. No podría con ella y no se dejaría dominar.

Katrina volvió a recordarla que se encontraba allí cuando, con su voz falsamente dulce y educada, le dijo:

—Si necesita algo de mí, ya sabe que puede contar con ello.

Bella estiró los labios y la respondió:

—En realidad, sí necesito algo de usted. Dígale de mi parte a su jefe, si le gusta llamarlo así, que resuelva con mi padre lo que tengan pendiente pero que no se entrometa en los asuntos de nuestra casa. Nos apañamos perfectamente sin él y así seguirá siendo.

Y sin esperar una respuesta, salió de la cocina para subir a su cuarto y desplomarse sobre la cama.

"_Cullen_". No se le iba de la cabeza. Si era alguien con cierta influencia podría averiguar quién era realmente.

Recogió su bolso del suelo y sacó el portátil. Esperó que se encendiese y cargarse la cobertura wifi.

Su padre le había enseñado la regla número uno de los negocios: "_Conoce a tus enemigos mejor que a tus aliados_".

—Muy bien—habló sola susurrando al ordenador —, desenmascaremos al señor perfecto.

Tecleó _Edward Cullen_ en el buscador y dio al _intro_.

Para su sorpresa y decepción, no salió lo que ella estaba buscando y después de mirar en todas las páginas, golpeando con los nervios la cubierta del ordenador, empezó a perder la paciencia.

Cientos y miles de _Edward Cullen_ invadían la red, desde venerables doctores de 1920 hasta el fundador de una web de rol vampírica, pero no era lo que estaba buscando. Era como seguir las huellas de un fantasma.

Rindiéndose, cerró de un golpe el portátil y se llevó las manos al pelo.

— ¿Quién demonios eres, Edward Cullen?

.

.

.

_**S**_e puso una camisola y unos shorts vaqueros encima del bañador y se dirigió a la piscina con la intención de quitarse el estrés con un par de largos y que el agua ahogase sus preocupaciones por aquel día.

Una vez hubo bajado a la sala de baños, descubrió con cierto fastidio que no tendría posibilidad de encontrarse sola. Alguien se le había adelantado y parecía estar en compañía.

Intuyó a quien pertenecía aquella risa nerviosa que se descompuso en un ronco gemido.

— ¡Oh, sí, Emmett, por favor continua!

Al entrar en la piscina, se encontró con aquella estirada letrada—Rosalie Hale si no recordaba nada mal—desnuda y arrinconada en una esquina mientras era abrazada por un hombre de gran envergadura que la hacía el amor pasionalmente, entrando y saliendo de ella sin la menor delicadeza. Ésta, debido a la intensidad del orgasmo, le agarraba con fuerza su pelo negro y rizado.

Bella contuvo una carcajada. Si no fuese tan grotesco, la situación sería cómica.

Aquel sonido hizo volver a la realidad a los dos amantes que pararon su actividad y se volvieron hacia la joven. Bella no les demostró que se avergonzaba de haber estado en aquel lugar, y se puso en jarras pataleando el suelo en señal de desafío. No se mostró demasiado impresionada cuando Rosalie exhibió su hermoso pecho, retadora, sin mover las piernas de las caderas de su compañero. En aquel movimiento, salpicó el suelo sin la suficiente fuerza para empapar a su involuntaria espectadora.

El joven bajó la cabeza debatiéndose entre haber sido pillado en aquella embarazosa escena, y divertido como si estuviese satisfecho de la travesura. Los hoyuelos delataban una sonrisa pícara.

— ¿Te importa?—Inquirió Rosalie burlona, rompiendo el silencio. —Es privado.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Esto es el colmo!—Masculló entre dientes.

No le iba a permitir a aquella extraña que la hiciese sentir un objeto sobrante en su propia casa.

—Rose, cariño, creo nos hemos sobrelimitado—se atrevió a decir aquel hombre aunque sin ocultar su satisfacción.

Rosalie resopló como si las quejas de aquella joven fuesen aburridas para ella.

— ¿Y qué?—Replicó sarcástica. — ¿Se va a chivar a papá de que hemos sido malos en la piscina?

—Es la mejor idea que se le ha ocurrido, letrada. —Bella les dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo de las habitaciones de invitados.

* * *

><p>De nuevo gracias por vuestra paciencia y perdón por el retraso, pero estoy ahora mismo en lo peor. Espero que después todo vaya mejor a partir de ahora. Y de nuevo, gracias por <em><strong>leer y comentar<strong>_. ^^)

Hasta el proximo capitulo (intentaré que sea más pronto posible UU)


	7. Laziness

_**Disclaimer:**_Santa Meyer los cria y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo escribo lo que ella nunca haría.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Laziness<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>D<strong>_espués de insistir varias veces llamando, Irina abrió la puerta del vestíbulo a una impaciente Bella. La recibió con un gesto desganado.

Bella soltó un suspiro exagerado al examinar de arriba abajo la vestimenta de Irina—o la falta de ella—ya que se había atrevido a recibirla tan solamente cubierta por una camisa masculina, intuyendo la ausencia de ropa interior. Sin embargo, su cara no reflejaba actividad sexual ninguna.

—Señorita Swan—arrastró las palabras como si le costase hablar. —Si puedo…

— ¿Está el señor Cullen en casa? Me gustaría tener unas cuantas palabras con él—interrumpió bruscamente.

La joven pareció despertarse del todo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Luego dibujó la misma sonrisa perversa que las otras ayudantes de Cullen y apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta.

—Efectivamente, está en casa, pero, me temo que en este instante no podrá recibirla—fingió apenarse. —Le puedo decir que quiere verle y cuando tenga tiempo, la recibirá encantado.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras toda prenda de educación se deshacía en harapos.

—Esto no es una reunión con una empresa. Te he dicho que tengo que hablar con el señor Cullen ahora mismo.

—Y yo la he dicho que no va a poder ser ahora mismo…

Sin dejarla terminar de hablar, Bella le dio un fuerte empujón haciendo que chocase su cuerpo contra la pared, lo que la permitió colarse y dirigirse a la habitación a través de los largos pasillos pintados cuidadosamente de colores cálidos; sin embargo, tuvo que abrazar su propio cuerpo para protegerse del frío.

A medida que se iba acercando, una cadencia de risa le invadía los oídos. No había rastros de alegría en ella, tan sólo era un reflejo de una acción vacía que Bella había supuesto una vez éstas fueran ahogadas por gemidos próximos a un clímax.

Efectivamente, al abrir la puerta sin llamar porque no estaba invitada a aquella fiesta privada, lo primero que llamó su atención fueron dos cuerpos entrelazados, desnudos, sobre una cama de sábanas blancas que retozaban y giraban, continuamente, en una batalla amorosa; que acabó con la victoria masculina cuando el hombre tumbó a la preciosa mujer sobre él y empezó a moverse lenta pero insistentemente dentro de ella.

Bella le dolió tragarse un nudo hecho de impotencia, rabia y congoja. La noche anterior había sido ella la receptora de aquella pasión, cuando creía que podría haber un pequeño remanso de felicidad en su vida; y ahora era Tanya, su preciosa secretaria, la que estaba estremeciéndose bajo sus caricias, entornando los ojos.

Su amor propio le advertía que no soportaría hasta el final y debería salir corriendo; no lo hizo, se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, cruzó los brazos y dibujó una curva en sus labios que era demasiado irritante para considerarse una sonrisa.

Tanya abrió los ojos apresuradamente cuando Edward se paró.

—Señor…—susurró impaciente.

Intentó introducir su mano por debajo de las sabanas, pero Edward la agarró la muñeca y la detuvo.

—No estaba preparado para tener público—murmuró. Rió tenuemente y dijo sin dejar de mirar a una impaciente Tanya: —Señorita Swan.

—Señor Cullen—moduló la voz para no dejarse llevar por los nervios. Ella también podría jugar muy bien aquello. Incluso estiró más los labios cuando él se dignó a posar su mirada. No le importaba que sus piernas temblasen y no se desplomase al suelo por estar apoyada en el marco. No iba a salir derrotada de aquella lucha silenciosa; aun cuando se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más podría soportar aquella mirada fría y metálica sobre ella.

Tanya, resoplando, se liberó del peso y rodó sobre la cama, molesta.

—Señor, ¿por qué no le dice a la señorita Swan que se una a nuestra pequeña reunión? Estaba muy concentrada y hace mucho que no hago un trío. — miró desdeñosa de arriba abajo a la inesperada invitada y murmuró: —No es que sea mi tipo, pero es lo suficientemente bonita para despertar mi deseo.

Bella la miró airada, rechazando mentalmente aquella proposición—aunque no estaba tan segura que no se estuviese burlando de ella—, y esperaba que Edward tuviese algo que decir.

Éste se rió sonoramente.

—Querida, tú siempre estás concentrada. —Le pellizcó un pezón.

Bella recuperó el habla tras aclararse la garganta:

—Ciertas fiestas son mejores celebrarlas entre dos personas, es mi opinión. En cuanto a lo que tengo que decir al señor Cullen será tan breve que no te desconcentrarás.

Edward sonrió con autosuficiencia mientras acariciaba el costado a Tanya con los dedos.

—A la señorita Swan le gustan las fiestas de dos en dos pero cambiando la fiesta. —Si le hubiese tenido al alcance, le hubiese abofeteado. —Bien, ¿qué es lo que tiene que decirme tan importante?

—No sé qué relación tiene con mi padre y lo que pretende de él, pero debe saber que si quiere realizar el más mínimo cambio en la empresa debe contar con la opinión del señor Black y la mía…

No era lo que su padre le había enseñado, lo sabía, pero Bella había perdido la diplomacia cuando su ira ganaba la batalla. Tal vez, no fuese el mejor momento para comentárselo pero no podía contenerse o estallaría.

Edward se limitó a escucharla en silencio y sólo habló cuando Bella no encontraba las palabras.

—Comprendo que toda esta situación sea precipitada para usted, pero, como cofundador de la empresa, quiero que ésta dé beneficios y conozco de primera mano al equipo que he impuesto para ello. —Ignoró cuando Bella puso los ojos en blanco, escéptica. —En todo momento, he contado con el beneplácito de su padre, el señor Swan, por supuesto, y él y yo perseguimos un mismo objetivo. Queremos que el señor Black y usted hereden una empresa fuerte y competente para la próxima generación. Se sentirá satisfecha con ello.

—Sólo pretendo que mi padre lo esté—repuso con tristeza en la voz.

Y Edward comprendió que estaba siendo sincera. Bella no quería a la empresa, si no a su padre. Algo en él empezó a considerar a aquella muchacha con mayor respeto. Se estaba ganando su admiración. De todas formas, aún debía tener cuidado con ella y todo lo que le hacía sentir.

— ¿Qué era lo siguiente que me ibas a decir?

Le hubiese gustado gritarle que se sentía traicionada por él. Estaba empezando a sentir algo muy fuerte que tenía la sensación que podría funcionar y, él no sólo la había engañado, sino roto cualquier esperanza que pudiese tener el futuro para ser feliz de verdad.

Y sin embargo, se oyó a sí misma diciendo otras palabras muy distintas a su despecho:

—Puede que tenga razón en cuanto a la empresa, pero, no le pienso permitir una sola licencia respecto como se hacen las cosas en esta casa. Charlie Swan es su anfitrión, y por supuesto, como huésped tendrá toda clase de consideraciones. Esas consideraciones no incluyen imponer su voluntad. Aquí no. Le advierto que no voy a permitirle ninguna falta de respeto a nuestra ama de llaves por parte de su asistente personal, si es así como quiere que se la denomine. La señora Clearwater ha cuidado cada detalle de la casa durante mucho tiempo y no voy a dejar que una extraña la trate con desdén.

—Katrina puede ser algo impulsiva—admitió Edward. —Le diré que se controle un poco con sus cuidados y dejaré los asuntos de la casa a la señora Clearwater. No tengo ninguna queja sobre ella.

Enarcó una ceja instándola a continuar. Bella enrojeció hasta la raíz de su cabello cuando tuvo que contar la escena de su abogada con aquel gigante— ¿Emmett?—en la piscina pero no se detuvo hasta terminar su queja.

— ¿Eso es todo, señorita Swan?—Parecía que quería que se fuese de allí.

—Sí, eso es todo…—concluyó insatisfecha. —Señor Cullen, señorita Waleski.

Se dispuso a abrir la puerta, pero sintió como la agarraba la muñeca y le impedían moverla un solo milímetro. Abrió los ojos anonadada de encontrar a Edward justo delante de ella sin soltar un ápice su mano.

No sabía qué le había sorprendido más; si no haber visto cómo se había levantado o que estuviese completamente desnudo ante ella, sonriéndola desvergonzadamente. Por desgracia, ese aspecto no había cambiado nada. Irresistiblemente hermoso.

Intentó girar la cabeza hacia un lado, pero Edward colocó los dedos bajo su mandíbula, obligándola a volver a mirarle. No le costó demasiado esfuerzo. No sabía si había sido que tenía una fuerza sobrehumana o su voluntad para resistir su encanto era minúscula.

—No es nada que no hayas visto antes, Isabella—le susurró al oído tuteándola.

—Ya te he dicho que no—susurró Bella irritada y asustada intentando escapar en vano.

Edward la ignoró riéndose a mandíbula batiente.

—Soy consciente de tus gustos. No en una cama. ¿Un piano tal vez? Tengo entendido lo mucho que te gusta dar la nota.

Al oír la risa burlona de Tanya, Bella no pudo controlarlo y, con la mano libre, abofeteó con más fuerza de la que suponía tener aquel hermoso rostro. Edward ladeó la cara por inercia y se pasó la mano por la mejilla afectada.

— ¡Miserable criatura!—Vociferó Tanya hecha un basilisco. — ¡No pongas tus manos encima de mi señor!...

Se dispuso a saltar sobre ella cuando Edward emitió un gruñido de advertencia y Tanya se replegó tapándose con la sabana como si tuviese autentico miedo. Se podía percibir por su respiración entrecortada y sus pupilas dilatadas.

Sin soltar la mano de Bella, Edward se cubrió con un albornoz y abrió la puerta.

—En el vestíbulo tendremos más libertad para hablar.

Y tiró de Bella hasta que llegaron a la improvisada salita de recepción y, por fin soltándola, la invitó a que se sentara en el sillón de enfrente.

La joven comprobó que tenía riego sanguíneo en la mano y con esa excusa dejó que el silencio volviese hasta que se sintió lo suficientemente violenta para romperlo.

—No soy de las que busco sexo de una sola noche—se explicó.

—Lo sé—se limitó a decir alisándose el borde del albornoz.

Parpadeó confusa y luego, soltó una risa nerviosa carente de alegría.

—Tú…yo…por un momento, creí… ¡No! Estaba segura que eras tú. Pero, cuando has aparecido esta mañana con tu máscara de frío empresario, todo se derrumbó…

— ¿Máscara?

—Me encantó tu papel de médico dulce y entregado y músico bohemio sin ataduras, y creo que conseguiste lo que te proponías, y he aprendido la lección.

—No te mentí. Tan sólo se trata de dos caras de una misma moneda.

Bella le dedicó una carcajada amarga.

— ¿Qué cara eres ahora? ¿Tengo alguna elección en esto?

—No—contestó rotundo. —Pero, por el tiempo que permanezca aquí, quiero tener lo que me ofreces.

Aquella respuesta la pilló completamente desprevenida. Le observó atentamente pero no vio nada en sus expresiones, ni en el brillo metálico de sus ojos, que le indicasen que se estaba riendo de ella.

— ¿Qué te estoy ofreciendo?—enarcó una ceja.

—Un paréntesis de felicidad completa. ¡Olvídate de Jacob y quédate conmigo el tiempo que duren mis negocios con tu padre!

—Y supongo que después, tendré que volver al lado de Jake como si nada hubiese pasado—repuso irónica.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No te conviene casarte con Jake. No serás feliz con él.

—No debería importarte—le reprochó.

—Y no me importa él. Bueno, puede convertirse en un cliente potencial—torció los labios travieso—, pero no forma parte de nuestro plan. Quédate conmigo estos meses y después sé libre para tomar tus propias decisiones.

—Ya he tomado mi camino—se mantuvo impertérrita.

—Ni siquiera has cumplido los veinticinco años. No sabes nada de lo que pueda depararte el futuro—le reprochó.

—Estoy tomando el camino seguro. Si ahora mismo te eligiese, ¿qué me asegurarías? ¿Ser la chica del sábado o del domingo después de Tanya, Maria o cualquiera de tus…colaboradoras? ¡No, gracias!

Éste se encogió de hombros.

—Eres lo suficientemente lista e independiente para saber que, en el mismo momento que digas "_sí, quiero"_, te estarás condenando a un infierno en vida. Aunque puede que ni siquiera aguantes el año, y te tomes una sobredosis de antidepresivos. Entonces, sí irás más deprisa al infierno.

Ésta puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie va al infierno por suicidarse—se mofó.

—Pero sí se va por odiar a la persona con la que estás casada, y acabarías odiando a Jacob con todas tus fuerzas.

—Aprenderé a quererle—le contrarió.

— ¿Cómo?—Inquirió escéptico.

No le respondió inmediatamente. No estaba segura de saber la respuesta.

—…Supongo que como una esposa debería amar a su esposo, ¿no?—respondió al fin.

Esperaba que la contraatacase con un comentario irónico sobre el matrimonio y los negocios; por lo tanto, lo último que se esperaba era tenerle justo delante de ella, mirándola fijamente, dispuesto a atacar al mínimo gesto.

Lo comprobó cuando se movió levemente y el brazo de Edward se movió veloz hacia su cintura. Volvió a moverse y el otro brazo se desplazó al otro lado. Contuvo el aliento cuando notó su cálido aliento sobre la piel del cuello. Los labios le temblaban y sus parpados se cerraron reteniendo emociones concentradas en la boca del estómago.

— ¿Cómo una esposa ama a su esposo?—Aun en el susurro que era su voz, notaba una ironía no exenta de amargura.

Soltó un gemido a modo de respuesta cuando tuvo el presentimiento que sus labios rozarían la base de su cuello. Pero aquel momento se alargaba demasiado y el nudo formado nunca acababa de estallar.

—Pero no es lo mismo que el amor que un hombre siente por una mujer—sentenció.

— ¿Acaso importa?—Su voz apenas se conducía por un mínimo hilo.

El nudo acabó por desanudarse cuando los dedos de Edward se introdujeron bajo su camisa y la acarició el costado.

—Tienes las manos frías—formuló una débil protesta, pero enseguida el frío paso a un agradable calor.

—Aún no lo sabes, pero te tengo en mis manos—murmuró Edward al oído sin dejar de masajear la curva de su cintura con la yema de los dedos. —Podría contarle a Charlie nuestro pequeño encuentro. ¿Cómo crees que reaccionaría?

Ante su sorpresa, Bella abrió los ojos y se echó a reír. Esperaba que ella le hiciese algún ruego y se asustase, suplicándole que no dijese nada; desde luego, no que la joven se mostrase tranquila, incluso cínica ante el asunto.

— ¿Recurrimos al chantaje?

—Llámalo como quieras—fingió impasibilidad. —No creo que le guste mucho el asunto.

—No—coincidió ella. —No le gustaría nada. Pero se trata del todopoderoso Charlie Swan. Se tomará esto como una bifurcación de su hija y haría como si no hubiese pasado nada. Lo que pase antes de que me case con Jacob, no importará nada. Y tampoco probaría con Jacob. Soy un beneficio extra de la empresa y mientras siga siendo así, este asunto carecerá de importancia.

Una parte de ella quería que él lo dijese y todo se terminase. Al intuirlo, Edward le dedicó una sonrisa mordaz.

—No.

Bella inclinó la cabeza con un gesto de extrañeza.

— ¿No qué?

—No voy a hacerte el trabajo sucio. Tienes el valor suficiente para emprender tu propio camino, pero no seré yo quien te lo despeje. No daré la cara por ti enfrentándome a Charlie por tu futuro.

Le empujó furiosa, rompiendo todo contacto, y saltó del sillón para alejarse de allí.

— ¡Nunca he pedido que lo hicieses!—Una parte de ella estaba mintiendo.

Edward volvió a su sitio sentándose tranquilamente. La charla había terminado.

—Una cosa más, señor Cullen—le dijo Bella antes de dar un paso por el pasillo.

— ¿Señorita Swan?

—A pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de lo ocurrido entre nosotros—confesó. Luego se puso rígida y sonó firme: —Pero nunca más volverá a pasar.

Edward observó cada paso que daba la joven hasta que se perdió en la oscuridad. No sabía cuál era el motivo de aquella sonrisa en su rostro y los nervios golpeando su pecho.

—La mayor de los Swan es una mujer de armas tomar—la voz de su ayudante, Emmett, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Desganado, Edward le dedicó un saludo con la cabeza. Tanya, desnuda, caminando de manera felina, se acercó a él, masajeándole la espalda y mostrándose mimosa; su forma de ganar terreno. En esta ocasión, no surtió efecto. Consiguió molestar a su amo.

—Debo tener cuidado con ella, Emmett—le confió Edward. —No puedo mostrarme débil en su presencia y aún no tengo demasiado control con este cuerpo.

—No opino lo mismo señor. He comprobado que puedo hacer maravillas con este cuerpo—dijo Tanya mientras intentaba adentrar la mano bajo el albornoz e intentaba excitar a Edward. Éste, malhumorado rechazó el gesto, retirándole la mano.

Emmett se mostró despreocupado.

—No tiene por qué preocuparse, señor. Es nuevo y hace apenas veinticuatro horas que lo tiene. A veces, un cuerpo retiene más emociones en sus células que otros. Además—silbó lascivamente—, es una mujer muy hermosa y no sería la primera vez que se mezclase de esa manera con las humanas. Hasta dentro de unos meses, usted es humano. ¡Disfrute de lo que tiene en mano!

Tanya se acercó a su oído y, después de deslizar su lengua por la oreja, susurró tentadora:

—Sólo tiene que pedírmelo, señor, y haré que esa palomita caiga en sus brazos extasiada por el placer. Sólo tengo que decir unas cuantas palabras y ella caerá a sus pies como ya lo han hecho muchas antes.

Distraídamente, Edward acariciaba el ondulado cabello rubio hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la garganta; apretó con fuerza y cuando se estaba asegurando que Tanya no podía respirar, le susurró al oído, amenazante:

—Inténtalo, y te devolveré al infierno en un estado tan lamentable que no saldrás de él en los próximos cien años.

La empujó hacia el sillón bruscamente y se dirigió a la habitación, donde le esperaba la lánguida Irina a la que tuvo que ayudar a caminar.

.

.

.

_**S**_e estaba preparando para darse una ducha cuando el móvil empezó a vibrar sobre la cama.

Bella esperaba que se tratase de Alice. Le apetecía mucho hablar con ella mientras se tomaban una cerveza y un crepe dulce con chocolate.

Arrojó la camisa a una esquina de la habitación y leyó el mensaje. Era de Jacob.

"_¿Aceptas mis disculpas cenando? He reservado mesa en el __**Firenze**__. No quedes con Alice. Te quiero, Jacob."_

— ¡Genial!—Murmuró.

No quería tener otro enfrentamiento con Jacob, y Alice no le serviría de excusa para rechazar la cita.

Abrió el armario, y tras pensárselo, escogió un vestido negro de tirante fino.

.

.

.

_**L**_as manos de Irina se movían remisas sobre la espalda de Edward. De vez en cuando, apoyaba sus senos desnudos sobre ésta y los frotaba sobre la superficie.

Edward, tumbado boca abajo y con la cabeza apoyada entre sus brazos, miraba distraído los detalles de la habitación.

Alababa el gusto de Charlie. No intimidaba a sus invitados con estancias opulentas. Incluso su cuarto parecía más bien sobrio.

Hizo un mohín al comprobar que su trozo de friso persa del siglo IV antes de Cristo—donde se representaba la lucha de Ahura Mazda y Ahriman (1) —no concordaba en absoluto con los colores cálidos de las paredes.

Katrina apareció sin llamar y como si se tratase de un vendaval. Edward se rió entre dientes; Irina no se molestó en mirarla siquiera y continuó con el masaje como si su hermana no existiese.

—Controla el gasto, querida—la regañó diligentemente. —No ha pasado un día y ya estás dispuesta a que me retiren la tarjeta.

No le hizo caso, y eufórica, se acercó a él, le agarró la cara, le atrajo hacia su rostro y le besó efusivamente.

Edward se separó y volvió a reírse.

—Veo que te has realizado.

—Le va a encantar, señor—le animó la joven. —Es una pieza única. He tenido que rastrear por todos los sitios, y hasta creía que se trataba de una leyenda, pero finalmente, lo encontré escondida en una pinacoteca florentina. Así podrá sustituir ese friso tan gris y que no pega con el estilismo del cuarto.

—Buena chica, —le acarició su rostro. — ¿Cuándo tendremos esa maravilla?

Impaciente, tiró de su brazo, y Edward fue obligado a levantarse y ser arrastrado hacia su despacho adjunto, donde una entusiasta Katrina le mostró un cuadro.

Edward lo miró fijamente y tuvo que admitir que Katrina sabía sus puntos débiles. Había algo en esa pintura que le llamaba la atención.

Se trataba del típico tema de la tentación de Eva por el demonio, pero, al contrario que muchos, éste no estaba representado en forma humana, y resultaba alguien atractivo, incluso hermoso. Se encontraba acariciando el hombro de Eva mientras ésta le miraba de manera desconfiada.

Había algo familiar en los ojos de Eva.

.

.

.

_**A**_un estando en casa, Charlie no dejaba de trabajar.

Se encontraba en su despacho clasificando papeles cuando Bella llamó, sonrió desde el marco de la puerta y se acercó con una bandeja haciendo equilibrios con los tacones. Charlie tenía que admitir que su hija no tenía grandes dotes de camarera al verla vacilar.

Pero consiguió llegar a la mesa y despejarla de papeles para depositar su cena.

—Una hamburguesa doble con queso, cebolla crujiente, pepinillo y beicon graso para llenar las arterias de grasa—sonrió cuando su padre levantó el pan para examinar la hamburguesa. —Y para rematar, un batido de mil calorías.

—Eso es una bomba alimenticia, Bells.

—También lo del estrés por trabajo—le riñó. — ¡Por favor, para ya! La empresa no se va a hundir mañana.

Charlie se pasó la mano por el pelo colocándolo hacia atrás.

—Era algo que tenía pendiente…—Alzó la vista y suspiró al ver a su hija patalear impaciente el suelo y cruzarse de brazos. —Déjame examinar el último documento y te prometo que lo dejaré hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana—le ordenó Bella.

Se lo concedió y se le iluminó la vista verla arreglada y resoplando al mirar la hora.

—Veo que has quedado.

—Sí, con Jacob—afirmó. —Los entremeses son remordimientos. Él por comportarse como un energúmeno en la sala del doctor Snow; yo por dejarle colgado ayer con la pasta y el vino.

—Es un buen chico—la animó. —Mucho mejor de lo que últimamente me rodea.

Tenía en mente a Edward y Bella lo había intuido. Frunció el ceño y miró fijamente a su padre intentando comprender aquella tormentosa relación que les unía.

—No le hagas esperar—la disuadió de penetrar más en su mente y que adivinase una décima parte de lo que estaba sucediendo. —La pasta fría no está muy deliciosa. Intenta divertirte, mañana será un día duro.

Los rasgos de Bella parecieron relajarse y se dispuso a ir cuando Charlie volvió la cabeza hacia un nuevo documento. Después, se acordó de algo y volvió la vista cuando ella atravesaba la puerta.

—Bella—la llamó. Ella se volvió miró vacilante hacia su padre. Se mordía el labio y enredaba los dedos en el borde de su vestido. —He sabido que esta mañana el señor Sanz te ha hecho una visita. ¿Qué es lo que quería?

No apreció el suspiro de alivio que Bella había soltado simuladamente.

—Eleazar…—murmuró tranquila, como si fuese un hecho aislado de su vida. —En realidad, lo de siempre. Asuntos de mamá…

—Ya—se alisó el bigote con los dedos y empezaba a ponerse a la defensiva. Temía a aquella mujer como al veneno. — ¿Qué es lo que quería tu madre?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Informarme que está en una nueva clínica de rehabilitación. Quiere comportarse en mi boda. Si os comportáis como personas adultas y resolvéis vuestras diferencias, o las aparentáis, puede ser una ceremonia relativamente tranquila. O eso espero…

Charlie chasqueó la lengua evitando una mala palabra contra su ex mujer a pesar que su solo nombre le corroía las entrañas. Nada podía cambiar que fuese la madre de Bella.

—No me acordaba que había que fijar una fecha para la boda—pensó en voz alta sin notar como el cuerpo de Bella se ponía rígido.

—Aún hay tiempo para ello…—le disuadió Bella.

La sola mención del tiempo, llenó de ansiedad a Charlie. Miró el reloj y despidió a su hija del despacho.

—Sólo quería advertirte respecto a ese abogado. Puede parecer buena persona, pero trabaja para los intereses de tu madre—ambos comprendían el carácter de Renee—, así que ándate con ojo…

Bella asintió.

—Y quiero que me hagas otro favor.

—El que sea.

—No confíes jamás en Edward Cullen—le advirtió siniestro. Bella volvió a estremecerse al oír aquel nombre. —No importa cual creas que es su grado de influencia sobre mí o lo compenetrados que parezca que estemos. Es muy peligroso. Y no estoy hablando de un negocio. No sabes a lo que juegas con él…

—Papá, me estás asustando…

— ¡Sencillamente, prométeme que tendrás cuidado!—En aquella suplica había cierto toque de autoridad.

—De acuerdo—concedió y dio un beso de despedida en la frente.

—Estás preciosa, cariño—dijo con ternura.

Entrecerró los ojos y su rostro se descompuso el suficiente tiempo para que su receptor lo viese cuando, un Edward pagado de sí mismo, apareció en su despacho.

— ¿Nunca descansas?—Replicó enfadado.

—Ahora mismo me disponía a hacerlo—le contestó amablemente, ignorando el tono de voz de Charlie.

Charlie se fijó que Edward se había vestido de forma elegante pero informal—con camisa blanca, vaqueros de diseño y cazadora de cuero negro—, y sonreía mientras dirigía sus ojos a la puerta.

No estaba solo, y Maria, —la nueva broker—interpretó el gesto y entró hasta llegar donde estaba Edward, recibió un beso tenue en sus labios y entrelazó su brazo en la cintura de éste, dejando entrever la gran diferencia de altura entre ambos.

—Señor Swan—saludó con su inglés salpicado de acento mexicano que tan dulces hacían sonar sus palabras. Si no hubiese visto el brillo perverso de sus ojos oscuros, Charlie hubiese caído en su trampa. —Espero que esté satisfecho con la subida de acciones de la empresa en bolsa. Mañana será un día muy largo.

Charlie le concedió la razón.

—Entonces, señorita Sanchez, tómese esta noche para despejarse—no pudo evitar sonreírla mientras hablaba.

Después, se volvió hacia Edward con un tono más sombrío que acompañaba al tono de sus palabras.

—No me digas que necesitas mi permiso para salir—se permitió burlarse. —Mis hijas son lo suficientemente mayores para tener un toque de queda.

—Para alguien que quiere controlarlo todo, me parece extraño que no lo pidas—contestó de la misma forma.

Charlie se rindió con él y dejó que tuviese la última palabra.

—Dime a qué has venido—exigió.

Fue respondido cuando Edward abrió una carpeta y, sacando un papel, se lo extendió.

—Léelo.

Desganado, Charlie empezó a leer y arrugó la nariz. El texto le resultaba familiar. Cuando terminó de leerlo, fijándose en el sello, parpadeó confuso haciendo miles de preguntas mentales a Edward.

— ¿Te gusta mi sello? Tiene que notarse que soy un príncipe en mi mundo—repuso vanidoso.

—Es el contrato. ¿Por qué me lo das por escrito? Pensé que con la palabra dada valdría.

—Son tiempos modernos. Rosalie me aconsejó que así fuese. Además, así el señor Black no volverá a dudar de la legitimidad de éste.

—No creo que se tome en serio eso que mi alma pertenece al Diablo—contuvo la risa.

—Él no, pero me interesa que tú sí lo hagas. No es su alma la que corre peligro, de momento…

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer con él?—Inquirió.

Le entregó un bolígrafo y Charlie comprendió.

—Debajo de tu nombre—le indicó. Se puso serio y le dijo: —Puedes no hacerlo.

Charlie negó.

— ¿Tengo elección?

—Sí.

—No es una opción para mí—le contradijo y firmó.

Edward puso los ojos en blanco y Charlie le preguntó qué ocurría.

—No has leído la letra pequeña—le mostró sonriente. —Nunca os la leéis.

Aquella observación dejó indiferente a Charlie. No había nada en aquellos renglones debajo de la firma que pudiese interesarle.

—Lo importante está leído. Lo demás no me salvará.

Esperaba una respuesta mordaz, pero Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Maria le instó a irse y agitó sus rizos negros, nerviosa.

Antes de salir, Charlie se acordó de algo que le molestó—y aterró—bastante, y avisó a Edward:

—Quiero que te quede claro que, pase lo que pase, esto es entre nosotros. Mi familia, mis hijas, quedan al margen.

El joven aparentó un gesto de inocencia que estaba lejos de ser real. No engañó al hombre.

—No me gusta cómo has mirado a Isabella esta mañana. Y pienso tomar cartas en el asunto si te pasas un pelo—le avisó.

— ¡Me asustas, Charlie!—Se puso las manos en el corazón teatral. — ¿Qué es lo que tú puedes hacer contra mí?

—No lo sé—se vio obligado a confesar. —Pero nadie es infalible y tú también tienes tus puntos débiles. Si osas pasarte de los límites del contrato, acabaré con esto, ¡hablo muy en serio!

Edward hizo un puchero como si le hubiese herido en sus sentimientos. Se dirigió a Maria y la dijo con voz triste:

—Querida mía, me temo que no podremos tomar una copa gratis. Me hubiese gustado que nos acercásemos donde trabaja la señorita Vanessa, pero he dado mi palabra de no acercarme a ella sin el permiso de Charlie.

Maria se carcajeó y Charlie venció la tentación de levantarse y clavarle el bolígrafo en el ojo.

.

.

.

—_**N**_unca llevas el anillo de compromiso, Bella. —Jacob se fijó en los desnudos dedos de su prometida mientras se llevaba la copa de vino a la boca.

Antes de contestar, Bella se tomó su momento para beber un sorbo de vino.

—Soy muy descuidada, Jake. No quiero llevarlo porque puedo perderlo y me sentiría mal—se excusó.

—De acuerdo—concedió éste mientras jugaba con el tenedor y la lasaña. —Una pequeña fortuna guardada en el rincón oscuro de tu joyero.

Bella soltó el tenedor bruscamente dejado de comer. La ensalada empezaba a indigestarla. Cruzó los brazos y encaró a su prometido.

—Ya me han echado suficiente vinagre en la ensalada para que tú me avinagres más la cena. Se supone que es una cena de reconciliación. ¿Qué demonios te pasa?

Éste agachó la cabeza y se pellizcó el arco de la nariz. Después, se masajeó las sienes, murmurando:

—Lo siento, Bells. Estoy muy ansioso últimamente y la presencia de ese…individuo…Edward Cullen…me desquicia. Y lo peor de todo, no han pasado veinticuatro horas y tiene encandilado a tu padre. Nunca me imaginaría que Charlie obedeciese al dedillo a un personaje así cuando está en la naturaleza de éste no dejarse influir por vendedores de humo… ¡Su propio equipo! Este negocio huele a cuerno y azufre.

Bella extendió la mano y la estrechó con ternura entre las suyas.

—Confía en Charlie—le pidió. —Ha dicho que es algo entre él y el señor Cullen. Nosotros no podemos meternos en esto.

— ¡Es nuestra empresa!—Gritó Jacob. El violinista que estaba a su lado, paró un momento, observando atónito a la pareja, para simular no haber oído nada y seguir tocando.—Tengo mucho que opinar al respecto.

Bella le pidió que modulase su tono de voz.

—Aún no lo es—sentenció. —Y mientras mi padre tenga el control, se hará lo que él diga. Incluso si quiere relegarnos a chicos del café y poner al señor Cullen de presidente cuando está en sus manos.

Las arrugas en el rostro de Jacob demostraban que estaba meditando algo. Se metió un gran trozo de lasaña, y masticándolo a medias, le sugirió un plan a Bella.

—Podríamos pedir a Charlie que nos ceda una parte de la empresa. Así podríamos vetar las decisiones que el señor Cullen tome por él y salvar nuestros intereses.

Parpadeando dos veces, Bella intentaba asimilar lo que Jacob le estaba proponiendo. Intentó retirar sus manos de las de Jacob, pero éste las agarró con fuerza.

—Te estás precipitando…—balbuceó.

—No. Sólo estoy tomando precauciones asegurando tu culo y el mío dentro de la empresa.

—Apartando a mi padre de ella—ironizó. —Jake, es horrible. Es la creación de su vida y tú le estás arrancando de ella. Casi preferiría perder un brazo.

— ¡Por eso quiero salvarle! No me fío de Cullen. Sería una medida preventiva, sólo hasta que se vaya. Dijo que todo terminaría el treinta y uno de octubre. Tenemos que actuar deprisa antes…

— ¿Antes qué?—Soltó Bella indignada. —No estás pensando en mi padre; sólo en cómo mantener tu culo sentado en el sillón presidencial…

Jacob acabó estallando y la gritó a la cara:

— ¡Claro que quiero tener un cojín debajo de mi culo, estúpida! ¡También esto lo hago por ti! ¿Sabes qué nos ha dicho a Charlie y a mí esta mañana? No le gustabas. —El corazón de Bella se aceleró al oír esas palabras. —Nos soltó con toda la desfachatez que no eras productiva para la empresa y no deberías estar ahí. ¿Lo comprendes ahora? Si no estuvieses tan embobada con él, te hubieses dado cuenta tú misma. ¡No soy tonto, Bells! He visto cómo has reaccionado esta mañana cuando le has visto. Y él a ti…

Intentó controlar una arcada y tomó aire para continuar. Bella le interrumpió, aparentemente, calmada:

—Es un hombre muy atractivo…

Una excusa muy débil. Jacob no se la creía.

—Es algo más que eso. ¡No sé, Bells! Es la manera de reaccionar tuya. Si no supiese la verdad, pensaría que le conoces muy bien.

Se carcajeó y Bella logró liberarse.

—Pide la cuenta—moduló su voz ahogada por las emociones. —No tengo hambre y quiero irme a casa.

Era consciente que no se había portado con Jacob decentemente; pero no estaba dispuesta a que le diese lecciones cuando él mismo se le iluminaban los ojos cuando Nessie pasaba por su lado. Incluso le había insinuado, más de una vez, que su hermana era mucho más hermosa que ella.

Jacob chasqueó los dedos para llamar al camarero.

—Supongo que esta noche tampoco haremos el amor—supuso con una voz tan fría que Bella se imaginó que ese acto también era un subproducto de la firma Swan. — ¿Vas a actuar así cuando nos casemos, querida?

El sarcasmo activó la parte más corrosiva de su mente.

—Mientras me veas como una ganancia de la empresa y no como una persona, así será.

Se dirigió al guardarropa para pedir el abrigo y llamar a un taxi.

.

.

.

"_¡__**T**__en cuidado, por favor!"_

En la oscuridad de la noche, Bella se despertó sobresaltada.

Estaba segura que había oído la voz de Edward. Intentando regular su ritmo cardíaco, mientras miraba de un lado a otro, por si distinguía a alguien en la oscuridad.

Imaginaciones suyas.

Se frotó la cara con las manos y miró la hora en el reloj. Aún era temprano.

Se había dormido con el iPod puesto y ya se habían acabado las canciones. Se había desvelado tan nerviosa que desechó la posibilidad de volver a dormir.

Iba a beber un vaso de agua, cuando su mano se topó con su cámara de fotos. Se había olvidado por completo de ella y sonrió nostálgica cuando supo que dedicaría el tiempo en traspasar fotos de la tarjeta a su portátil.

Se lo colocó entre sus piernas y lo encendió con la esperanza de encontrarse a Alice en el chat. Las noches que no tenía muchos clientes en el bar, se ponían a hablar de sus cosas. Aquella noche, su amiga estaba muy ocupada.

Sacó la tarjeta SD de la cámara y la introdujo al ordenador, arreglando los detalles que peor habían quedado al hacer las fotos. La mayoría eran los rincones más significativos de la ciudad de New York, fotos que mandaba a algún certamen de fotografía o alguna sala de exposición. En mucha de ellas, Alice y Jasper eran sus modelos más habituales. Una sana envidia le tildaba por dentro. En cada pixel resaltaba el gran amor que sentían el uno por el otro. Algo que se había vetado para ella.

Su sonrisa tierna se quedó congelada cuando localizó una de las fotos en aquel bar, donde en el centro resaltaba la figura de un hermoso pianista. Cuando la pasó, contuvo el aliento al verse ella, sonriendo feliz, mientras Edward le besaba la sien.

Sólo había pasado un día desde aquella foto y su nuevo encuentro y le parecía que el peso de los años recaía sobre sus huesos. Se mordió el labio inferior, turbada, ante un descubrimiento.

Sutiles diferencias—un brillo verde puro en sus ojos que no existía en el Edward con el que había hablado antes; un gesto de genuina bondad—que le hacían latir el corazón muy deprisa y le hacían nacer dudas que carcomían su cerebro.

Era como si una oscura parte de sí misma la advirtiese que había un extraño alojándose bajo su mismo techo. Y no se trataba del dulce pianista que le había encandilado con un susurro de emoción.

.

.

.

_**B**_ella no era la única que se había desvelado.

Escuchando un grito silencioso procedente de Charlie, Edward se puso los pantalones del pijama, tapó con la colcha la espalda desnuda de una durmiente Maria y buscó una bata para atravesar la oscuridad del pasillo.

El despacho de Charlie aún estaba encendido, señal que había continuado trabajando hasta entonces.

Cuando entró, se cruzó con el rostro descompuesto de éste, y por primera vez, creyó que sería recibido casi con alivio.

—Trabajas demasiado, Charlie—le regañó como si se tratase de un padre indulgente con su retoño. —Estás haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos para que nuestro pequeño juego no llegue hasta el treinta y uno de octubre. No quiero responsabilidades por romper el contrato antes de tiempo…

Charlie le señaló el centro de la mesa y Edward posó sus ojos en la tabla de Ouija cuya planchette se movía caótica de un lado hacia otro sin rumbo fijo.

—Lleva así desde que llegaste y no ha parado.

Se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia.

— ¡No me digas que después de todo, tienes miedo a los fantasmas! No es otro demonio haciéndome la competencia. Saben que eres mío y mi palabra es ley allá donde pertenezco—bromeó y luego le explicó tranquilamente: —Se trata de restos de energía residual que tú alimentas con tu nerviosismo. Se irá aminorando a medida que pase el tiempo.

Le instó a irse a la cama y descansar.

—Dulces sueños—susurró livianamente ante la desconfianza creciente en los ojos de Charlie.

Una vez Charlie abandonó el despacho, las expresiones burlonas desaparecieron y se dirigió con fiereza hacia la presencia de la tabla:

—No puedes descansar hasta que todo esto termine, ¿verdad? No se trata de tu cuerpo. Me pregunto qué clase de vínculo habéis creado la chica Swan y tú para que aún permanezcas aquí.

Por una vez, se sintió frustrado. Fuese cual fuese la respuesta, parte de su significado se le escaparía.

.

.

.

(1) Según la religión persa, _**Ahura Mazda**_ era el Dios del bien, representado por el fuego; _**Ahriman**_ es el Dios del mal, representado por el humo que contamina el fuego.

* * *

><p>Y por fin, un respiro. Hoy he tenido buenas noticias y quería celebrarlas subiendo nuevo capitulo. A partir del día 18, estaré mucho más por aquí e intantaré subir mucho más seguido, aunque también va a depender de vosotras porque ultimamente no os estais portando demasiado bien, pero bueno. Espero que eso cambie de ahora en adelante. De todas formas,<em><strong> muchisimas gracias a todas aquellas que aún leeis y me dejais rrs.<strong> _^^). La historia, al principio, irá un poco lenta, pero, poco a poco ira entrando en acción.

Os veré en otras historias (**Shooting your heart** y **underneath**)

Hasta la proxima y gracias por vuestros rrs:

Maggie ^^)


	8. Gluttony I

_**Disclaimer:**_ Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de sus guarradas.

_**Nota de autor:** _Por circustancias de tiempo y queriendo colgar antes de irme de "vacaciones" y que tuvieseis capitulo, no he usado a mi beta **kannay**. Así que asumo todos los errores de ortografía y gramatica que pueda haber. Espero vuestra comprensión y que no seais muy quisquillosas con eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gluttony<strong>__** I**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A<strong>__brió los ojos inmersa en la oscuridad, y aun percibiendo el peligro, su cuerpo permanecía inmóvil entre las sabanas. Incluso éstas hacían de grilletes en sus pies y sus manos._

_Sentía frío; un frío intenso y antinatural colándose por todos los poros de su cuerpo. _

_En consecuencia, le dolían los músculos y tenía la sensación que la sangre se congelaba en sus venas. Un vaho frío salía de su boca y el poco aire que llegaba a sus pulmones, los quemaba._

_Pero lo peor era el sentirse vigilada continuamente._

_En medio de la frialdad que ofrecía las penumbras, se distinguía un destello verde metálico que enseguida creyó reconocer._

_Intentó extender el brazo hacia el reflejo pero algo hacía presión y fue incapaz de moverlo. No se atrevió a mirar sus piernas cuando notó que algo viscoso las estaba recorriendo; sólo lo hizo cuando también se extendió hacia el brazo._

_Su voz no salió de su garganta al encontrarse con dos enormes serpientes de brillantes escamas verdes enredadas entre sus piernas y brazo, lamiendo su piel con sus lenguas viperinas y amenazándola con sus finos colmillos…_

…

_**A**_penas abrió los ojos, cuando dio aquel salto que la hizo saltar de la cama. Y por primera, su equilibrio no falló.

Después de comprobar compulsivamente que no tenía nada enroscado, Bella retiró con cautela las sabanas. Se acabó de relajar cuando vio que no había nada debajo.

Soltó un suspiro, aliviada, lo cual resultaba patético.

Se había tratado de un mal sueño. No había nada de extraño en ello; incluso había leído en las secciones de salud de revistas científicas que éstas se incrementaban en épocas de estrés.

Pero se trataba de la segunda pesadilla de la noche y eso le hizo recordar algo que le había dicho Alice sobre los sueños.

—Los sueños son una señal de advertencia cuando se acercan periodos críticos en la vida de una persona—se dijo a sí misma imitando la voz de su amiga.

Su cuerpo empezó a convulsionar tenuemente, sus dientes castañearon e involuntariamente, se envolvió su cuerpo entre sus brazos para entrar en calor. Observó el termostato y arqueó una ceja extrañada. Su habitación se encontraba a temperatura ambiente y no se encontraba enferma. No había razón para tener tanto frío.

Estuvo tentada a volver a la cama y cubrirse con la colcha para recuperar el calor, pero al mirar el despertador de su mesilla se dio cuenta que sólo quedaban diez minutos para que éste sonase.

Pensó que no quería arriesgarse a tener una tercera pesadilla y que una ducha caliente ayudaría.

Hoy tenía mucho trabajo y necesitaba tener todas sus reservas de energía al cien por cien y su mente despejada.

— ¡Maldito estrés!—Siseó entre dientes mientras se quitaba el pijama y buscaba las toallas.

.

.

.

_**N**_essie volvía a casa tambaleándose y apenas pudiendo caminar por el camino que conducía a la entrada. De nuevo, el resignado taxista que la traía todas las noches la sujetaba y acompañaba.

Ésta se sacó un fajo de billetes y los metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta de su acompañante.

—Usted nunca ha visto donde viene a recogerme, ¿lo ha comprendido?—susurró una velada amenaza con la voz pastosa.

—Una de los requisitos de mi profesión es ser una tumba, señorita Swan. —Hizo un gesto de sellar sus labios.

Ella sonrió tontamente y le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Estoy rodeada de buenas personas…—Se rió histéricamente le dio la espalda para entrar a la mansión.

Intentando mantener el equilibrio, no era consciente de estar siendo observada.

Desde el ventanal de la habitación de invitados había una buena perspectiva del jardín de la mansión, pero Edward no estaba disfrutando de aquellas vistas.

Observaba a la pequeña de los Swan con toda la atención, sin perderse un solo movimiento, rascándose la barbilla, pensativo.

No pareció darse cuenta que Maria se había levantado y le pasaba los brazos por la cintura y apretaba sus senos en la espalda. Después, cuando vio que Edward no se había molestado en mirarla, volvió la vista hacia donde éste la tenía puesta y se fijó en Nessie. Hizo un gesto de desprecio con la boca considerando a la muchacha algo insignificante.

—Hay que tenerla vigilada—la voz de Edward rompió el silencio y la bella demonio parpadeó confusa ante las palabras de su señor.

—No lo comprendo, señor…—titubeaba. —Es sólo una mortal que apenas ha llegado a la juventud y sólo piensa en rebelarse contra su padre asistiendo a fiestas salvajes. No es algo excepcional en las jóvenes ricas.

Éste se rió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Eso es lo que nos quiere hacer creer. Es muy lista y calculadora y se está preparando para dar un golpe de estado a su padre.

— ¡Ah! Y tenemos que impedírselo, ¿verdad?

—No—la contrarió.

Maria abrió la boca completamente confusa. Se suponía que Charlie Swan era su cliente y era a él a quien había que proteger…hasta el final.

—Dará su golpe de estado pero sólo cuando yo lo crea conveniente—explicó Edward tranquilamente. —Por eso, habrá que vigilar cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pareció darse cuenta de su presencia y dedicó una tierna caricia en el pómulo de su compañera.

—Y para eso cuento contigo, mi querida Maria—susurró tiernamente mientras enredaba sus dedos en su pelo rizado. —A partir de este momento, serás su sombra y me tendrás informado. Sea como sea, cuélate en ese bar donde supuestamente trabaja y vigílala.

Satisfecha y encantada con el trato de su señor ese instante, Maria accedió.

—Por supuesto, señor. Haré todo lo que haga falta. La pequeña de los Swan no hará ningún movimiento sin mi supervisión.

Edward besó su cuello con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Después, para picarla, añadió:

—Tanya te acompañará. Nos será muy valiosa en aquel lugar. Eso, sí. No dejes que se acerque a mí después. Aún recuerdo cuando tomé el cuerpo de ese general inglés en la primera guerra mundial y la muy zorra se hizo pasar por prostituta. Se acostó con todo un pelotón y me contagió la sífilis. La pobre estúpida no entiende que tengo que devolver los cuerpos en el mejor estado posible.

Le pareció muy divertido fijarse en Maria y ver en sus oscuros ojos el debate del fastidio por tener que trabajar con Tanya y la alegría porque su compañera no podría acostarse con él durante estos meses de trabajo. Una menos con quien compartirlo.

.

.

.

_**B**_ella lamentaba no llegar a acostumbrarse a las faldas estrechas de tubo y los tacones finos en sus caros zapatos. Y sobre todo cuando llegaba tarde a los sitios y tenía que correr. Hubiera dado cualquier cosa por sus jeans y converse, pero como buena hija del propietario de la empresa debía dar ejemplo e ir vestida como correspondía a su cargo.

Rezaba para que no se le rompiese la falda o por mantener el equilibrio cuando, enfrente de ella, se encontró con un _mercedes _negro; si recordaba bien, se trataba del último modelo sacado al mercado. No era la marca favorita de su padre, por lo tanto, no pertenecía a la familia.

Se quedó aún más sorprendida cuando se abrió una de las puertas traseras y alguien, dentro del coche, la invitaba a entrar.

— ¿Me concede el honor de llevarla al trabajo, señorita Swan?

Enseguida reconoció al conductor. Se trataba de aquel gigante que se lo había pasado en grande en la piscina junto a la abogada del señor Cullen.

Su primer impulso, fue negarse, pero él supo ser muy convincente.

—Quiero que me dé la oportunidad de resarcirme por lo de ayer—dijo. —No estuvo bien y no me gustaría deteriorar nuestro trato por un impulso. El señor Cullen ha comentado que usted no es una persona vengativa.

Sus palabras consiguieron arrancarla una sonrisa, acabó accediendo a entrar y se convirtiese en su chofer por esa vez. Al parecer conocía perfectamente el camino. Sin ningún tipo de indicación, había tomado el rumbo hacia el edificio principal de la empresa.

—He acompañado al señor Cullen y a su padre esta mañana—le dijo adivinando lo que estaba pensando. —Además, su padre es una persona muy influyente en esta ciudad y todo el mundo conoce donde están las empresas _Swan._

Bella se fijó que su locuaz chofer era un hombre muy atractivo. Muy alto, musculoso, pelo oscuro y rizado, ojos azul casi negros con una chispa traviesa en ellos y pronunciados hoyuelos que confirmaban su personalidad maliciosa. Aún sin conocerlo, le resultó peligrosamente agradable.

—Como ya le he dicho antes, siento mucho lo ocurrido ayer. Rose y yo perdemos la noción del espacio y nos apasionamos más de lo debido. Por lo tanto, también debo pedir disculpas por los futuros incidentes que pueda presenciar y molestar.

Bella intentó no reírse. De alguna manera, sabía que se estaba burlando de ella, pero había algo en la personalidad de aquel chofer que hacía que todo fuese una cuestión divertida. En el fondo, estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo.

—Agradezco sus disculpas, presentes y futuras. Y ahora es cuando yo debo presentar las mías, creo que exageré demasiado el episodio. Espero que la señorita Hale y usted…—Frunció los labios y dudó un momento. —Perdón, pero creo que no hemos sido presentados.

Sin soltar el volante, éste se carcajeó.

—Por supuesto, mis modales. McCarthy para servirla, señorita Swan. Emmett McCarthy.

—Un placer, señor McCarthy—correspondió a sus desenfadados modales. —Dígame, señor McCarthy, ¿cómo alguien con tanto encanto ha acabado siendo el chofer del señor Cullen?

—Conducir es una de mis pasiones, señorita—contestó afablemente. —Por eso hago las veces de chofer, pero ocupo un puesto muy importante para el señor Cullen.

— ¿Ah, sí?

—Digamos que soy la mano derecha de Edward. La persona en quien más confía.

Bella imaginó que sería un vínculo muy profundo si éste se permitía llamar por su nombre a su jefe.

—Amigos. La base de la amistad es la confianza, señor McCarthy—le explicó cuando éste, por primera vez, dejó de mirar la carretera para observarla atentamente. — ¿No es así en este mundo?

Emmett se volvió a concentrar en la carretera dedicándola una tenue sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que se llamará así en éste y todos los mundos—contestó escuetamente.

—Estoy siendo demasiado curiosa, lo siento—se disculpó.

Recibió una risa entre dientes como respuesta.

—Saciar la curiosidad es algo inherente en el ser humano, señorita Swan. Si puedo contestar a sus preguntas, lo haré encantado.

—Vale, una más—dijo.

—Disparé—le invitó Emmett.

— ¿Cuánto lleva trabajando para el señor Cullen?

— ¡Hum! Mucho tiempo. Casi diría siglos. —Se rió de lo que parecía una broma privada. —Digamos que Rosalie fue la que me condujo a Edward. Y desde entonces, me he entregado a él. En cuerpo y alma…

Esperó educadamente que Bella continuase con las preguntas, pero estaba tan sorprendida que no pudo formular ni una más. Decidió continuar con la historia.

—No recuerdo demasiado bien esa época de mi vida. Pero sí la primera vez que vi a Rose. Sonará cursi pero era como ver entre sus ojos a la mitad de tu alma. En ese tiempo, ella era una de las amantes de Edward, pero no tuvo ningún reparo en romper la relación para poder estar juntos. La condición que puso era que estuviese a su servicio.

Bella se mostraba confundida. Todo aquello le parecía muy atemporal. Como si Edward fuese un señor medieval concediéndole una gracia a un súbdito.

Entre las miles de preguntas, cada vez más indiscretas, sólo surgió una:

— ¿Su amante?

Algo muy irracional surgió de su interior. No debía. No tenía derecho a sentirse traicionada y mucho menos por la señorita Hale.

—Una más—respondió Emmett tranquilamente. —En realidad, Edward estaba cansado de ella. No se compenetraban más allá de la cama. Cuando dio su bendición a nuestra relación, se mostró muy agradecido: "_Buena suerte, señor McCarthy. Aunque debo advertirle que follarla es igual que pasarse un estropajo de acero en sus testículos_"—imitó a la perfección la aterciopelada de su jefe.

Ambos rieron, aunque en la risa de Bella había cierto sarcasmo. No se había equivocado respecto a Edward Cullen y se golpeó mentalmente por sentirse tan herida. Debería ser más desconfiada y calar mejor a las personas. Ella tenía un puesto fundamental en una gran compañía y esos detalles eran vitales para seguir compitiendo.

Se mostró aún más confundido cuando Emmett dijo más para sí mismo:

—Supongo que hace mucho que Dios está enfadado conmigo, y espero que un día me perdone, pero la amo tanto que no encuentro arrepentimiento para lo que hice.

— ¿Ni siquiera por el precio que haya tenido que pagar con ello?—La voz de Bella era un susurro.

—Señorita Swan, en esta vida y la siguiente siempre hay que pagar un precio—contestó misteriosamente.

Que frenase pilló de sorpresa a Bella. Había estado realmente fascinada con esa conversación y no se había dado cuenta que había llegado a su destino.

—Fin del trayecto—le anunció Emmett alegremente. —Ha sido un placer haber sido su chofer hoy.

—El placer ha sido mío—contestó Bella con una cálida sonrisa. —Ha sido una compañía muy agradable.

Y se bajó para caminar lo más deprisa para que no se le cerrasen las imponentes puertas de cristal en sus narices.

Cogió el ascensor justo a tiempo de cerrarse, al no haber demasiada gente en él, pudo apoyar cómodamente en la pared de acero y cristal.

Pronto se sobresaltó y se incorporó completamente rígida. La estaban mirando de tal forma que estaba casi segura que la sangre se le había quedado congelada en sus venas.

"_Zorra._" Se colaba en su mente con aquella voz que le resultaba tan cargada de odio.

Comprobó que había de malo en la ropa que llevaba y decidió atajar la situación, fingiendo una cordial sonrisa y yendo directa al problema.

—Señor King, siempre es un placer saber de usted. ¿Qué tal le va en su nuevo departamento?—preguntó educada.

Royce permanecía impasible pero Bella captó una micro expresión de sorpresa en la forma de fruncir el labio superior. Le costó varios segundos reaccionar y dirigirse a ella con falso respeto.

—Señorita Swan. Como siempre hay bastante trabajo haya donde vaya, así que no me ha resultado traumático el cambio. Aunque preferiría seguir estando a su servicio.

No le respondió. Se encontraba muy aliviada de no tener su turbadora mirada sobre ella como si cada uno de sus movimientos le incitase sexualmente. Nunca, desde el primer instante que algún representante de su padre le contratase, le había gustado. Podría creer que Alice le había inculcado parte de su sexto sentido, pero intuía una personalidad muy oscura tras aquella hermosa apariencia.

Éste carraspeó para llamar su atención y le dijo:

—Antes de hacer mi traslado, me ocupé de las cuentas del mes, señorita Swan. Los beneficios han aumentado en dos millones de dólares respecto al anterior.

—Eso es una buena noticia, señor King. Espero que la señorita Waleski sea tan eficiente como usted el mes que viene.

Intentó sonar neutra y tranquila pero estaba deseando que éste llegase a su planta y la dejase tranquila.

—Eso no es lo que quería informar, señorita Swan.

— ¿De qué se trata?—Intentó no sonar demasiado impaciente. ¿Por qué no se bajaba ya?

Royce sacó un informe de su cartera y se los mostró a su jefa.

—Ha habido una sustracción importante de dinero… ¡Hum! Unos veinte millones de dólares. ¿Sabe usted algo de eso, señorita Swan? ¿O su padre le ha informado de algún uso para alguna venta? Me parece extraño que no esté su autorización…

Bella parpadeó confusa.

—No he cogido el dinero para nada. Y puedo responder por el señor Swan. Tampoco ha sido él. Me hubiese informado. ¿Veinte millones de dólares?—Inquirió asombrada. — ¿Está seguro de no haberse equivocado con sus cálculos, señor King?

Era la primera vez que su máscara de modales impecables se desquebrajaba. Su comentario le había ofendido.

—Sé hacer mi trabajo, señorita Swan—respondió bruscamente.

—Perdóneme, no pretendía ofenderle. —Bajó la mirada.

Comprobó que a Royce se le escapó otra emoción en forma de brillo en la mirada, descifrada como complacencia por la humillación ajena. Cuanto descubría de él, menos le gustaba las nuevas facetas de su personalidad.

Se tranquilizó cuando llegó a su piso y dio la espalda a Royce.

—Gracias por el informe—le dijo a modo de despedida. —Lo estudiaré detenidamente e informaré a mi padre de las irregularidades que pueda haber.

Del miedo a Royce King sus emociones fluctuaron al desagrado cuando pasó ante el mostrador de la hermosa Tanya. Se puso a la defensiva, aparentando leer el informe de Royce pasando rápidamente por su lado y apenas dignándose a un seco: "_Señorita Waleski"_.

—Señorita Swan—la saludó aquella con su voz lánguida.

Y luego empezó a seguirla por los largos pasillos que conducían a su despacho recitándola la agenda del día.

—Supuestamente, a las nueve de la mañana tendría la reunión para cerrar el acuerdo con _Apple_ y sus nuevos _IPod_, pero las ordenes de su padre son que se encargue de recibir a la señorita Tanner y haga un último control sobre el antivirus para que esté todo listo y firmar el contrato…

A lo que Tanya le iba contando, Bella se iba limitando asentir o emitir una onomatopeya indicándole que todo estaba correcto. Y todo sin aminorar la marcha.

Nunca se había comportado como una mezquina que tratase a sus trabajadores con tanta altivez, pero Tanya tenía algo que la enervaba y sentía una perversa satisfacción humillándola de esa manera. Era una forma de ponerla en su sitio; se imaginaba que la hermosa secretaria rezumaba sexo con cada palabra dedicada a los hombres; y se mostraría altanera y despreciativa con las de su sexo demostrando cuan miserables eran comparada con su belleza.

Le gustó llegar al despacho, dejar el informe de Royce en la mesa y sentarse en su sillón mientras Tanya esperaba dócilmente instrucciones de pie, en el marco de la puerta.

Sólo al tercer: _"¿Algo más, señorita Swan?"_, se molestó en prestarle atención.

—Señorita Waleski, vaya al Starbucks de la esquina y tráigame un café con sabor a vainilla y canela espolvoreada. Con una cucharada de azúcar y que esté lo suficientemente templado para tomar. Cárguelo a los gastos de comida de la empresa.

Tanya parpadeó un par de veces, desconcertada, preguntándose si había oído bien.

— ¿Un café?

—Exactamente—respondió rotunda. — ¿Sabrá lo que es un café?

—Yo no sé qué decir…

—No tiene nada que decir. Sencillamente, muévase y vaya a por él.

El azul de los ojos de Tanya se fueron oscureciendo y sus labios dibujaron una inquietante curva. Bella no se mostró muy impresionada. Se limitó a resoplar con impaciencia.

— ¿Qué clase de secretaria se ha creído que soy?—Inquirió Tanya indignada.

Bella le respondió con un levantamiento de ceja, divertida, retándola a mostrarle sus pensamientos.

"_De la clase que se pone de rodillas y abre la boca en medio de las piernas del jefe_".

Se estaba preparando para el ataque de Tanya. A ésta le faltaba poco para que se rompiesen encantador catálogo de modales y se convirtiese en una arpía que se abalanzase a sacarla los ojos con las uñas.

Pero ese momento fue interrumpido por una voz autoritaria. La misma voz que convirtió la seguridad de Bella en piedra.

—Tanya, ya has oído a la señorita Swan. Haz lo que se te ha ordenado y desaparece de mi vista en menos de cinco segundos—ordenó Edward sin admitir una sola replica.

—Sí, Señor—se mostró Tanya servil, casi sumisa.

Edward sacó un billete y se lo entregó.

—De paso, tráeme a mí uno. Como siempre, capuchino cargado de espuma. Hay suficiente dinero para invitar a la señorita Swan.

Ésta reprimió una carcajada. ¿Se suponía que debía darle las gracias?

Tanya recuperó su sonrisa maliciosa.

—Sí, señor. La espuma es tan…

— ¡Sal de aquí antes de que llegues a Starbucks de una patada en tu precioso culo!

Con un mohín de desdén, les dio la espalda moviendo su coleta rubia y se perdió por la caótica actividad del pasillo.

Edward aprovechó para entrar en el despacho y sentarse enfrente de Bella antes de que ésta tuviese tiempo de recuperarse y poder formular una frase sarcástica. Era demasiado transparente y veía a la perfección la lucha por el dominio por cada una de sus emociones.

Cuando creyó que podía simular la turbación que le causaba Edward en su despacho, le replicó algo irónica:

—Debe de quererte mucho si aún no te ha escupido a la cara por el trato que le das.

— ¿Tanya?—dijo su nombre con desdén. —Sólo es capaz de amarse a sí misma. Y no te sientas mal por ella. Recibe lo que se merece, cuestión de psicología. Así se debe tratar a las personas.

"_¿Cómo me has tratado tú a mí? ¿O a Rosalie? ¿O cualquier mujer que caiga en tus pies en el futuro?_", le replicó Bella mentalmente. Aun sin formularla abiertamente, intuyó que Edward lo había adivinado. Se limitó a estirar los labios a modo de sonrisa tensa.

—Tú también has aprendido como tratarla—la dijo con diversión en la voz.

—Se trataba de una cuestión de orgullo.

Edward se rió tenuemente y a su pesar, Bella tuvo que admitir que le gustaba ese sonido.

Intentó contenerse y tras aclararse la garganta le preguntó qué era lo que quería.

— ¿Necesitas saber algo de la empresa?

Éste negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—No, gracias, _Isabella_. Estoy muy bien informado del funcionamiento. No quiero que me des una aburrida charla de negocios. No es lo que quiero de ti.

— ¿Entonces qué, _Edward_?—Al igual que él, la llamó por su nombre, sólo que más burlona. Odiaba cuando intentaba fastidiarla aunque realmente no estaba segura si quería que se fuese.

Ignorando su tono de voz, Edward la observaba fijamente como si se tratase de un enigma. Quería saber que era lo que había en ella para que le resultase tan fascinante.

Se desconcentró al oír un suspiro por parte de Bella y contestó a su pregunta.

—Me gusta estar contigo. ¿Te basta esa razón?

La joven le dedicó un amago de sonrisa carente de alegría.

—Te gusta estar conmigo pero no como trabajo en mi propia empresa—le recriminó. —Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que hice mal la tarde de la entrevista… ¡Hum!... ¿Por qué halagarme con palabras de amor y meterme en tu cama se consideraba la prueba fundamental? ¿Así funcionan los negocios para ti? ¿Sexo, poder y papeles?

Edward no comprendía lo que Bella le estaba diciendo. No sabía hasta que ella le replicó:

—Tienes poder suficiente para exigirle a mi padre que me eche de la empresa. Si no te gusta el trabajo que hago aquí, prefiero que hables conmigo, cara a cara. Quiero saber por qué mi padre me va a dar la patada y estar preparada.

— ¡Ah!—Exclamó relajado riéndose como si se tratase de un chiste. —El bueno de Jake siempre tergiversando las palabras en su propio beneficio. ¿Se llevó un polvo en agradecimiento por intentar consolarte del malvado Edward Cullen?

—Dímelo—exigió. —Dímelo a la cara, ¡maldita sea!

Se sorprendió cuando Edward, en lugar de soltar un comentario sarcástico, se puso serio y respondió:

—Las relaciones personales no influyen en los negocios. No en mi caso. Haré lo que tenía acordado con tu padre a expensas de lo que pudo pasar entre nosotros o lo que pueda pasar en el futuro. —Ignoró el gesto de Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Charlie. Eres brillante, y no por ser Isabella Swan o haber estudiado en Harvard, y con un futuro prometedor. Pero si decides quedarte en la empresa, no habrá futuro que valga para ti.

— ¿Por qué?—Se cruzó de brazos, enfadada.

—El sueño de tu padre es que esta empresa sobreviva a su existencia. Y ese es mi objetivo. Tú careces de algo que esta empresa necesita para lograrlo.

— ¿Qué?—Susurró Bella.

Edward elevó su mano y sin vacilar la dirigió hacia el hermoso rostro de la joven, y con delicadeza no exenta de firmeza, la posó sobre el ángulo mandibular, notando en sus yemas como la suave textura de su piel se calentaba ante su contacto.

—Si lo llegases a descubrir, perderías tu esencia, aquello que hace que seas tan fascinante para mí—susurró con delicadeza.

Bella agarró la muñeca de Edward con la intención de liberarse de su contacto. Algo se lo impidió; tal vez fuese la fibrosa muñeca con sus fuertes vasos sanguíneos palpitando con vigor entre su piel y la yema de sus dedos. El caso que cada latido tenía la propiedad de convertir su sangre en un río de lava. Sentía como ardía por dentro sin llegar a quemarse.

Los labios de Edward se movieron para formular una frase, pero antes que el sonido llegase a sus oídos, alguien llamó a la puerta y se sintió como si la hubiesen abofeteado cuando Edward apartó la mano de su rostro.

—Señorita Swan—la llamó alguien desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Soltó todo el aire que había estado conteniendo, aliviada.

—Pase, señorita Tanner—la invitó con un tono de voz más alterado de lo que pretendía.

Una tímida adolescente de aires descuidados y con un gesto pícaro entró dedicándole una entusiasta sonrisa a Bella. Luego, se cohibió levemente ante la presencia de Edward.

—Lo siento si estaba ocupada—se disculpó. —Me habían dicho que estaba en su despacho y…

Bella se levantó para recibirla y pasar un brazo por encima de sus hombros. No se dio cuenta de la mirada de desaprobación que la dedicaba Edward. Le parecía que Bella se estaba implicando más allá de los contratos. Eso siempre era un error en el mundo empresarial.

—No estaba ocupada, Bree—la tuteó como si se tratase de una pequeña amiga del colegio. —Te estaba esperando. El señor Cullen sólo me hacía una visita de cortesía. Y hablando de eso—se dirigió a Edward y señaló a Bree: —Señorita Tanner, él es el señor Edward Cullen, uno de los socios mayoristas de la compañía. Va a estar un tiempo evaluando los aspectos de la empresa. Ya sabes, aburridos negocios.

Bree se mostró algo reticente a darle la mano, entrecerrando los ojos ante su presencia. Desconfiaba de su presencia. Fue Edward el que rompió la tensión dándole la mano y mostrándose bastante amable.

—He oído hablar mucho de usted, señorita Tanner. Estoy deseando ver su trabajo. Creo que mañana podré comprobar si su fama es merecida. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes con el contrato.

—Está casi hecho—dijo Bella bastante contenta. —Hoy tenemos que hacer las últimas pruebas y mañana, después de la evaluación del consejo, Bree tendrá su contrato.

—Se presenta otro antivirus. No quite la piel del oso antes de haberla cazado, señorita Swan—le advirtió Edward.

Bella resopló como si una mosca la estuviese molestando.

—Sí, lo sé. Es el del señor Ateara. Pero mi padre le ha concedido esta oportunidad como deferencia al señor Black—explicó. —Pero todo está decantado a favor de la señorita Tanner.

Edward se limitó a asentir en silencio aun sin estar del todo convencido. Bella decidió que ya era suficiente e instó a Bree a dirigirse a la sala de experimentación informática.

—Señorita Tanner, un placer. — Se despidió Edward. Bree inclinó la cabeza para corresponderle. Luego, éste se volvió hacia Bella: —La veré en casa, señorita Swan.

—Lo más probable, señor Cullen—contestó. Y salió hacia la sala con Bree.

Una vez en la sala y con los portátiles listos para la comprobación del antivirus, Bree decidió mostrarse sincera con Bella y confesarle los miedos que le surgían con la presencia del señor Cullen y que éste cambiase la decisión del consejo.

—Mi madre siempre me ha dicho que no me fie de los hombres guapos. Y éste tiene pinta de bastardo arrogante y, por supuesto, guapísimo.

Bella rió nerviosa.

—Sí, es un bastardo arrogante guapísimo. Pero no te preocupes, la última palabra en este proyecto la tiene mi padre y ya tienes el noventa por ciento de su sí. Mañana es la prueba de fuego.

Bree la miró preocupada.

— ¿Miedo escénico, señorita Tanner?—Trató de bromear para calmarla.

—No. Esto es mejor que trabajar para el FBI después de hackearles sus sistemas de defensa—se rió entre dientes. —No soy yo la que me preocupa, si no tú. Creo que al bastardo arrogante le gustas y tiene pinta de ser muy peligroso.

Bella carraspeó para quitarse una sensación incomoda del pecho e intentó tomárselo a broma.

—Soy una mujer comprometida. Por mucho que le guste no puede hacer nada contra ello.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros como si todo eso no fuese con ella.

—Tal vez si te pusieses el anillo de compromiso en el dedo, captaría la indirecta. Aunque no parece la clase de hombres que quieran entender las señales.

Bella miraba atentamente lo que Bree tecleaba en la pantalla para no tener que responderla. No estaba segura si quería que Edward comprendiese donde estaban los límites. A pesar de las advertencias de su padre y su propia experiencia, había algo muy dentro de ella que aún estaba insatisfecho.

Decidió quitárselo de la cabeza hablando con Bree mientras ésta se enfrascaba en millones sistemas binarios y los convertía en complicadas ecuaciones.

— ¿Qué tal va todo en casa?

Bree parecía absorta con el procedimiento pero tecleaba con más fuerza de lo debido y sus dedos empezaban a temblar.

—Tiene días—dijo en tono monocorde controlando sus emociones. —La nueva medicación parece más eficaz pero no por mucho tiempo. Es lo que el seguro médico nos ha proporcionado. Por supuesto, el trasplante, que sería lo que la salvaría, está fuera de nuestro alcance. Hasta que firme este contrato.

Apartó la mirada del ordenador para observar a Bella con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

—Claro que sí, Bree—susurró con un nudo en la garganta. —Este antivirus será un éxito y tú tendrás dinero más que suficiente para el trasplante de tu madre.

— ¡Hum! Espero que me sobre un poco para ir a una de esas universidades para niños ricos. Me gustaría darme el gusto de colarme en la elite—decidió bromear.

—Tendrás dinero de sobra para ir a la universidad que quieras. Incluso para hacer dos o tres carreras. O no hacer ninguna. Aunque te gustaría Harvard.

Bree negó con la cabeza.

—Demasiado elitista…Ya tengo el ojo puesto en la MIT.

Entre bromas y trabajo, Bree fue explicando a Bella el funcionamiento del antivirus, los sistemas compatibles, los códigos de activación y todas las posibilidades.

Estaban tan absortas que no notaron la presencia de alguien más en la sala.

Pero Jacob sí estaba pendiente de cada palabra de Bella y Bree. Obtuvo lo que necesitaba saber cuándo Bree pasó una copia del antivirus al ordenador de Bella y luego le entregó una memoria con forma de muñeco de _Star Wars_.

—En _Darth Vader_ está el futuro de la galaxia. — Se rieron.

Jacob estaba frotándose las manos. Las únicas copias del antivirus estaban en el ordenador y la memoria que tenía Bella.

Sólo necesitaba que ésta se distrajese un momento y podría cogerlo para enviárselo a Quil. En casa tendría la ocasión.

.

.

.

_**E**_l jardín de la mansión Swan era una de las atracciones turísticas de la ciudad. Una vez al mes, el ala este se abría para los turistas durante medio día.

Hoy no era uno de esos días, por lo que Edward se permitió el lujo de estirar las piernas y observar de cerca aquel maravilloso paisaje del que sólo había visto un reflejo desde el gran ventanal de su habitación.

Tuvo que alabar el gusto de Charlie. Sin ser sobrecargado, al igual que el interior de la mansión, no le faltaba de nada. Cierto que se necesitaba unos cuidados especiales, y no menos de quince jardineros y especialistas de jardinería se encargaban de ello una vez a la semana.

Sólo el centro del jardín era lo que el propio Charlie se encargaba de cuidar. Justo antes de entrar por el invernadero oeste, había un lustroso manzano rodeado por una gran variedad de flores. Predominaban las orquídeas.

—Para mi padre, ese manzano es más importante que el valor de un millón de acciones. Lo plantó él mismo con sus propias manos.

Edward se volvió para mirar a Nessie. Había salido a correr por el jardín y, aún con la piel roja por el contacto con el sol, sudorosa y los rizos pegados a la cara y tan oscuros como el bronce oxidado, tuvo que admitir que su belleza no era inferior a la sus demonios. Nada que envidiar a Rosalie, Heidi o Tanya.

Sin embargo, era una belleza muy inerte. Su sonrisa lasciva era una mueca y sus bellos rasgos se desdibujaban en una máscara. Simuló un gesto de contrariedad. No entendía por qué Nessie no ejercía en él una millonésima parte de atracción de lo que lo hacía su hermana. Sin embargo, la sonrió de tal forma que ésta lo interpretó como una invitación a acercarse a él.

Con movimientos ligeros y bastante ensayados, ésta apoyó sus manos sobre los hombros y le dedicó un coqueto parpadeo.

— ¿Sabes cómo llama mi padre a este jardín?—Preguntó con voz provocadora.

—No—simuló Edward siguiéndola el juego. —Pero apuesto a que usted va a decírmelo, señorita Swan.

Ésta se acercó sus labios hacia su oreja y rozando sus labios al lóbulo de la oreja—acción que dejó a Edward completamente indiferente—y le susurró:

—Vas a quedarte mucho tiempo. Creo que podremos tener la suficiente confianza para no tratarnos como dos desconocidos. Quiero oír cómo me llamas Nessie, Edward.

Éste intentó seguirla el juego y no alejarla para reírse de ella. Estaba jugando con él. Sólo quería comprobar que poder podría ejercer sobre su ego masculino. Nessie era una criatura astuta que usaba su belleza natural para conseguir sus propios objetivos. Todo mecánico. Sin emociones de por medio.

Tal vez, con Jacob fuese diferente. El único hombre al que ella amaba y no podía tener. La mayor maldición era ser correspondida pero que éste estuviese limitado por su propia ambición.

—Bien, Nessie, estoy esperando que me digas cómo llaman a este jardín—le dijo con voz suave pero sin faltarle un deje autoritario y hastío por aquel estúpido juego.

Nessie se rió falsamente y fingió seguir con aquella actuación. El brillo de sus ojos la traicionó. Edward le había mandado el mensaje de no ser uno más para escalar puesto en el maquiavélico plan que tuviese en mente, y ella se sentía traicionada. Por eso, dejó de tocarle y se alejó unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

—Lo llaman el Edén. Cuando mi padre empezó a construir esta casa, lo primero que plantó fue este manzano—señaló al imponente árbol. —Para él, fue el principio de todo. Su símbolo de poder.

—Muy propio de Charlie—aprobó Edward mirándolo fijamente.

Una vez que se aseguró que Nessie había captado el mensaje, le propuso una tregua y se mostró cortes con ella.

— ¿No tienes que trabajar esta noche?

—Día libre—negó con la cabeza.

—Me alegro verte durante el día. La noche no es buena amiga para nadie.

Recogiéndose el pelo en una coleta, ésta dibujó una sonrisa dura.

—No es una amiga, pero sí una aliada, Edward—dijo con misterio. —La oscuridad se funde con la oscuridad y el corazón de los hombres está lleno de sombras.

Se iba a alejar de allí, pero Edward la llamó:

—No sería un buen huésped si no te diese un consejo. Tómalo o déjalo según te convenga.

Ésta se encogió de hombros como si se resignase a escuchar un sermón.

—Aún puedes parar lo que te estés proponiendo. Porque si no lo consigues pronto, llegarás a los cuarenta, tu belleza se marchitará y te convertirás en una sombra de amargura y odio.

Ella se burló de sus palabras.

— ¿Le cuento un secreto, señor Cullen?—Ya no era Edward. —Eso no ocurrirá porque me propongo conseguirlo antes de los treinta.

Y se fue dejándole en medio del camino como si fuese un molesto guijarro eliminado de sus deportivas.

.

.

.

_**C**_harlie entendía la palabra descanso cuando se sentaba cómodamente en su sofá de cuero blanco y veía el partido de baloncesto, bebiendo un botellín de cerveza a morro. Y aún era mejor cuando Bella se tumbaba en los cojines a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Ella odiaba los deportes pero quería compartir un par de horas al día con su padre lejos del agobiante ambiente de la empresa. Sólo como Bella y Charlie. Padre e hija.

Ésta empezó a reírse cuando su padre se exaltó por alguna jugada sucia del equipo contrario y llenó de insultos al árbitro y a la madre de éste. Bebió de su botellín de agua y pronto, se exaltó cuando vio aparecer a Edward, se incorporó sentándose recta y tensa mientras él se sentaba en el sofá y se ponía lo más cómodo posible.

—Sí, Edward, siéntate y ponte cómodo. ¡Como si estés en tu casa!—Repuso sarcásticamente ante el silencio de Charlie.

Charlie puso los ojos en blanco.

— ¿Desde cuándo necesitas una invitación? Siempre haces lo que quieres.

—Me gusta el protocolo. Ese gran olvidado en la educación de valores de hoy.

Oyó a Charlie refunfuñar algo sobre quién era el más indicado, al final acabó resignándose y ofrecerle una cerveza que su invitado rechazó amablemente.

—Debería subir a cambiarme. Dentro de media hora, Alice y Jasper vendrán a cenar—susurró Bella a su padre aunque lo suficientemente alto para que su invitado la oyese. —Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Se volvió hacia Edward y le dijo:

—No hace falta invitación para que acudas, ¿no es así?

—Estaré encantado de conocer a tu amiga y su novio—respondió agradablemente. —Sobre todo, porque quiero conocer a otra Cullen. Compartimos apellido.

—Ya me he dado cuenta.

— ¿Sabes que Cullen es un apellido con raíz gaélica? Significa belleza oscura.

Bella tuvo que admitir que se ajustaba a la perfección con Edward.

—No sé si Alice se podría definir como una belleza oscura; es la persona más buena e integra que he conocido—añadió. Charlie la dio la razón, asintiendo.

—Si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que una amiga me acompañase—pidió Edward bajando los ojos inocentemente. —Sé que es una cena algo intima entre los amigos y no me gustaría imponer a nadie ajeno al círculo.

Extrañamente, Charlie se sintió bastante aliviado y le sugirió que la invitase. Bella aparentó permanecer indiferente y no entendía porque estaba pellizcando con fuerza el posabrazos del sofá.

— ¿Qué día de la semana corresponde esta vez? ¿Martes, Miércoles o Jueves?—Intentaba sonar jocosa pero por el dolor de la garganta comprendió que había sido hiriente. Por eso esquivó la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

—Creo que ella prefiere que la llamen Heidi—la reprendió sin alterar su volumen de voz. —Pienso que sería un buen momento para conocer a vuestra nueva relaciones públicas.

Finalmente, Bella se levantó, dio un beso a su padre en la frente y susurró entre su piel:

—Por favor, por el bien de la paz en las cenas de familia, intenta que Jacob se comporte lo mejor posible o Alice no pondrá ningún impedimento en usar magia negra contra él.

Su padre la acarició el brazo y ésta se marchó rápidamente sin volverse hacia Edward. Tenía la sensación que tenía su intensa mirada vigilando cada paso. Una ducha no le vendría mal después de todo.

Charlie se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño mientras Edward, ignorando el disgusto de su anfitrión, dejó de mirar las escaleras una vez desapareció la figura de Bella. Suspiró levemente y miró a Charlie con una amplia sonrisa.

— ¿Belleza oscura?—Charlie escupió cada palabra rebosando el sarcasmo en ellas. —Debo felicitarte por la elección de cuerpo, ¿no crees?

Edward pestañeó con pretendida inocencia.

—Todas las noches de Walpurgis tengo que escoger un cuerpo para acercarme a los humanos. En mi verdadera forma, no me es posible interactuar con vosotros. No te preocupes tanto por el chico. Será como si nada hubiese pasado.

Charlie no sabía si debía creerle.

— ¿Escogiste este cuerpo por una razón especial?

Por primera vez, Edward se calló. Parecía que tenía que pensar la respuesta. Finalmente, susurró no muy convincente:

—Era un chico muy hermoso…Y ya sabes lo elementales que sois los humanos. Sois vulnerables a la belleza. Eso es algo que aún el señor Arquitecto del universo parece no haberse enterado y nos da una cierta ventaja sobre vuestro talón de Aquiles.

Charlie rió tenuemente aunque no sentía la alegría en ningún momento.

— ¿Por qué tengo la razón que no me estás siendo sincero con esto y que has cogido este cuerpo con algún propósito?

La expresión de Edward era inmutable. Sus palabras, sin embargo, transmitían una frialdad que hicieron que los nervios de Charlie se activasen y su mano empezase a temblar. Y sus palabras fueron matizadas por el brillo metálico y siniestro de sus ojos verdes.

—Si para ti el final será el mismo, ¿qué puede importarte mis razones?

.

.

.

_**L**_iteralmente, Alice se tiró a los brazos de Charlie en cuanto Leah abrió la puerta. Era pequeña, pero, aún así, tuvo el suficiente impulso para que el cuerpo de Charlie se echase para atrás.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Alice—se rió. Le gustaba que la mejor amiga de su hija le tratase con esa naturalidad.

Luego se volvió hacia un tranquilo Jasper que observaba la escena con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Le saludó con la cabeza:

—También me alegro de verte a ti, hijo.

—Señor Swan—correspondió educado. Se aseguró que su novia se desprendía de su abrazo y dejaba libre a Charlie. Le ofreció una botella de vino. —Un obsequio para el anfitrión. Una botella de vino de la cosecha de mi tío. Se ha trasladado al sur de California y está probando suerte con la enología. Ésta es su primer intento. O nos encantará o nos envenenaremos con ella.

Ambos se rieron y Charlie le dio unos golpecitos en la espalda.

—Un detalle, hijo. Lo probaremos mientras esperamos la cena. Tenemos invitados.

—Bella me ha contado algo de eso. Tengo interés en conocer al pobre desgraciado que se ha metido en la cueva del lobo—bromeó Alice.

Miró la sonrisa tensa de Charlie y frunció el ceño, intuyendo que el padre de su amiga no estaba muy conforme con su nuevo socio.

— ¿Pasa algo malo con el nuevo socio, Charlie?—inquirió preocupada.

El aludido pareció no haberla oído. Su expresión indicaba que se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos. Parpadeó confuso y pareció estar viendo a Alice por primera vez.

—Lo siento, estaba pensando en mis cosas. Nunca logro desconectar del todo con el trabajo—se disculpó. — ¿Si pasa algo malo con el nuevo socio? ¡Hum! No sé realmente. Estoy metido en un negocio peligroso y nunca se puede confiar del todo en la persona con quien embarcas.

—Es el axioma de los negocios, Allie—añadió Jasper mientras la acariciaba el brazo. —Si no te arriesgas, no ganas. Aunque deberías saberlo ahora que nos hemos enfrascado en uno.

—Pero yo sí confío en ti, Jazz. —Le miró con ojos tiernos.

—Y yo en ti. —Se rió entre dientes.

Desde que había entrado en la casa, una sensación de frío había invadido su cuerpo, pero ahora se le había calado tan hondo que Alice tuvo que abrazarse a sí misma para entrar en calor. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y los dientes hacían fricción castañeando violentamente.

—¿No tenéis frío?—Tartamudeó mientras preguntaba a los dos hombres, preocupados por ella.—…En esta casa…no…no hacía tanto frío…no sé qué…

Jasper la abrazó frotando vigorosamente su brazo con la esperanza de entrar en calor.

— ¿No te habrás puesto enferma? Cuando has salido del bar estabas estupendamente.

Violentamente, a consecuencia de los escalofríos, negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Charlie, creo que…voy a subir…a la habitación de Bella y cogerle una chaqueta. De paso, iré a buscarla…

En realidad, quería comprobar si el frío se extendía por la casa o era algo que se había instalado en el comedor; si de algo estaba segura, era que no se trataba de algo natural. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

En el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, el frío no había disminuido.

Pero pronto hubo un acontecimiento que le hizo olvidarse de la temperatura.

Vio salir a un alterado Jacob de la habitación de su amiga, apretando el maletín de un portátil con el brazo, como si tuviese que protegerlo de algo. Mirando de un lado a otro, éste descubrió a la amiga de su prometida, cruzando los brazos y pataleando el suelo con sus tacones, impaciente. Incluso, resopló exageradamente para quitarse un pelo de los ojos.

Se conocían lo suficiente para simular una tregua entre ellos. El tiempo de la fría cortesía había pasado para ellos.

— ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo en la habitación de Bella, Jacob Black?—Preguntó molesta. Estaba segura que Bella no se encontraba dentro.

El temor de Jacob se convirtió en ira y le permitió envalentonarse con ella. Ese era el efecto que la molesta amiga de Bella producía en él.

—Eso mismo es lo que me pregunto yo.

—Tengo permiso para entrar. Quiero coger prestada una chaqueta.

Jacob la observó de arriba debajo, burlón.

—Espero que no te pierdas entre los hilos, pequeña.

—Te repito la pregunta, Black: ¿Qué haces en la habitación de Bella?—Perdió la paciencia.

—Soy su prometido—contestó presuntuoso, como si no tuviese que estar dando explicaciones a nadie.

—Siendo su prometido o no, existe la propiedad privada, amigo.

Harto de este intercambio de acusaciones, Jacob decidió cortar por lo sano. Tenía cosas más importantes que estar discutiendo con esa maldita enana toda la noche. Y Alice pensaba lo mismo. No iba a dedicarle un minuto más a sus gilipolleces.

A regañadientes, abrió la puerta de la habitación, la sostuvo para que ésta pasase, y a modo de despedida, añadió provocándola:

—Procura no hacer ninguna de las tuyas para maldecirme con un gatillazo en la cama, bruja. Aunque toda magia se basa en la sugestión y yo tengo mucha seguridad en mi virilidad. Sí, puedes imaginártela muy grande y firme. Todo un hombre. Pregúntaselo a Bella.

Antes de cerrar la puerta de un portazo, Alice le dedicó un gesto obsceno.

La burla fue sustituida por el alivio de no haber sido sometido a un tercer grado por aquella entrometida. Sólo esperaba que no fuese con el cuento a Bella y ésta atase cabo de lo que pretendía.

Necesitaba ese antivirus y mandárselo a Quil cuanto antes.

Anduvo lo más deprisa que tuvo, aún agradecido por haberse encontrado con Alice y no con Edward.

No hubiese necesitado una sola pregunta para saber qué era lo que estaba planeando. Con una fría mirada le hubiese bastado. Y todo se hubiese acabado para él.

"_Edward Cullen_". Su boca se llenó de bilis. Cuanto había aprendido a odiar ese nombre en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas.

Se prometió que cuando terminase el asunto de Quil, no ahorraría esfuerzos para desenmascarar a aquel cabrón y destruirle.

La prioridad era llegar vivo a mañana y eliminando la competencia para Quil.

En la sala de informática de la casa no había nadie, por lo tanto, tranquilamente, se puso manos a la obra.

Sacó de su bolsillo el USB y se dispuso a encender el ordenador. Chasqueó frustrado cuando se le pidió la contraseña para entrar. Debía haberlo imaginado. Aunque tenía una ligera idea de cuál podía ser.

"_Jacobandbella2011", _tecleó.

Dio error.

Volvió a intentar:

"_Bellalovesjacob2011"_

Error de nuevo.

Pasó los dedos por su pelo, nervioso, mientras intentaba combinar sus nombres con distintos números. Nada.

Golpeó la mesa con los puños, completamente frustrado, sin saber a qué más recurrir.

— ¡Mierda, Bells! ¡Quieres joderme en todos lados menos en la cama!

— ¿Por qué no lo intentas con: _Missdewinter2010_?—Una voz femenina surgió desde el extremo de la sala. Aterrado, Jacob se volvió y se topó con una sonriente Nessie que se iba acercando peligrosamente a él. — ¿Qué clase de prometido eres que no sabes que _Rebecca_ es uno de sus libros favoritos?

Se puso las manos en el corazón y fingió sentirse muy compungida.

—Vas a romper su pequeño corazoncito al no conocer esa clase de detalles.

Jacob decidió probar con lo que había dicho Nessie, — que ya había cogido una silla y se sentaba a su lado, observando lo que hacía—, y abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio que la contraseña funcionaba.

Con un sentimiento de agradecimiento, se volvió hacia ella, mostrándola una sonrisa radiante. Se le quedó congelada en los labios. Aquella noche estaba aún más hermosa con su pelo ondulado suelto y su vestido de satén rojo que destacaba a la perfección cada una de sus curvas.

Ella se dio cuenta que la estaba adorando con la mirada, pero prefirió hacerle sufrir y volvió la cabeza hacia sus pulidas uñas, comparando como el color rojo de éstas resaltaban en la oscuridad.

—Mi querido Jake—susurró con voz distraída mientras tecleaba la madera de la mesa—, ¿vas a contarme por qué has cogido el ordenador de Bella? Porque si lo has hecho para dar un escarmiento a esa zorra con ínfulas de santa, podrías haber acudido a mí desde el principio.

* * *

><p>Y esto empieza a adquirir forma y color. Lo peor (lo mejor) está por llegar.<p>

No todo tiene que ser malo y esta vez os tengo que** dar las gracias** por haber sido más empaticas y comprensivas y haber aumentado el número de rrs (No siempre vamos a tener dramas y voy a resaltar lo negativo). ¿Se puede mejorar? Sí. ¿Pueden las que sólo ponen follows y favoritos dejar de ser anonimos y dejar su opinión en forma de rr? también, pero que sepais que estoy muy contenta de como han ido las cosas. Así se puede hacer las cosas y es un paso para que todo funcione. Muchas gracias, chicas, por_** leer y comentar**_. ¡Y bienvenida a las nuevas! No sabeis como aprecio el tiempo que me dedicais cuando escribis un rr. Y antes de ponerme pesada, dos cosas:

-La primera: Tengo la extraña tradición de compartir mi cumpleaños y uno o dos días antes subir un capitulo como celebración. Este año debido a que posiblemente no estaré, consideraré éste como el capitulo pre-cumplañero. ¿El mejor regalo que me podeis hacer? Vuestros rrs. ^^) Dar a la tecla donde pone rr y regalarme cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo. Más sencillo, imposible.

-La segunda: Uno de los rrs, anonimo, y sin identificar me ha preguntado si este fic va a ser un estilo a fifty shades of grey o ese estilo. Siempre hablando desde el respeto entre autoras y escritoras que le guste esa clase de historias, dire que no son mi estilo favorito y desde luego esta historia no va en esa linea. Es una historia oscura con una linea más sexual y violenta de lo que estoy acostumbrada, pero nada que ver con ese estilo de fics. Lo ireis viendo con el tiempo.

Y de nuevo, nos vemos en este u otros fics dentro de muy poco. No os dará tiempo a echarme de menos.

Hasta la proxima y sed buenas:

Maggie ^^)


	9. Gluttony II

**Disclaimer:** Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de sus guarradas.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Siento no haber actualizado antes pero ya he inagurado el curso y me esperan unos buenos tres meses. Así que desde este momento pido perdón por las demoras, y con la promesa que esta historia y las demás se van a terminar. Lentamente, aunque lo lograré. También tengo que decir que no habeis sido muy colaboradoras ¬¬...pero bueno. En mi blog (el link se encuentra en mi profile) hay un par de portadas que me han regalado y que personalmente me han encantado. *O*

Y de nuevo, gracias a mi beta _**Kannay chan** _por el beteo.

Os espero en el proximo capitulo con la promesa que esto cada vez se pondrá más tenso...(Y espero que mejor)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Gluttony<strong>__** II**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>J<strong>_acob se sintió aliviado cuando confió su plan a Nessie. Muy lejos de juzgarle, ésta no sólo le apoyó con unas vacías palabras de ánimo. Aún tenía los ojos abiertos como platos cuando ella misma se ofreció a ayudarle con bastante entusiasmo, y antes de imaginarlo, ya estaba maniobrando con el ordenador.

—Es un hacker bastante escurridizo pero, cuando comprenda que soy yo, saldrá al encuentro—le contó. Después, sin dejar de teclear, empezó a canturrear: —Ya deberías estar aquí…

Insistentemente, tamborileó rítmicamente la mesa sin percatarse que Jacob no había apartado sus ojos de ella. Nervioso, se mordía el labio, preguntándose si no habría sobrepasado la capacidad de la joven encomendándole algo tan vital para su propio futuro dentro de la empresa…Incluso dentro del núcleo familiar. Cuando ésta se volvió y le dedicó una radiante sonrisa, parte de su inquietud se desvaneció.

—Aparecerá. Se toma su tiempo para saber si debe confiar o no. Hay ciertos códigos entre nosotros para reconocernos.

— ¿Quién es?—Jacob arqueó las cejas desconfiado.

—Prefiere ser llamado _Black Wolf_. Es bastante prudente con su verdadero nombre…Cuando se dedica a hackear las cuentas del FBI y la CIA debe serlo. Es la persona perfecta para esto. Porque es todo confidencial, ¿verdad, Jake?—Entonó cada palabra significativamente mientras se acariciaba, distraída, las puntas de un mechón.

Éste asintió agradecido.

—Me siento ya bastante violento con todo el asunto.

— ¿Por qué?—Inquirió Nessie parpadeando calculadamente. —No es que sea demasiado legal, pero así funciona este mundo. Cuando mi padre se dé cuenta de los beneficios que reportará, seguro que te perdonará cualquier cosa…

—…El fin justifica los medios…—Se permitió sonreír. Después, se puso serio y carraspeó: —Te agradezco lo que estás haciendo. No quiero que tengas problemas con Bella por mí.

Ésta reprimió un bufido mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

—Papá tiene un gran olfato para los negocios, pero todo lo que trata sobre Bella le pierde completamente. Necesita abrir los ojos a nuevas ideas que no venga de la familia…

—Yo también soy de la familia…O por lo menos, lo seré—simuló sentirse molesto.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero, Jake—le replicó. —Y en cuanto a Bella, necesita una lección. El mundo no es la nube de color de rosa que cree que está pisando.

Una señal procedente del ordenador interrumpió la conversación. Nessie chasqueó los dedos y murmuró felizmente un _"¡Ya está!"_

Se volvió hacia la pantalla del ordenador y tecleó rápidamente. Pidió los datos que le había proporcionado Quil, siguió las instrucciones que le iba indicando el hacker.

—…Bueno, ya hemos desactivado el antivirus del ordenador. Ahora nos introduciremos en su cuenta electrónica y buscaremos un correo de la señorita Tanner. No podemos permitir que haya más copias de ese antivirus…—giró la cabeza hacia Jacob y le preguntó: — ¿Estás seguro que Bella tiene una sola copia del antivirus?—El aludido asintió y Nessie continuó escribiéndose con el hacker. —Entonces, en tres horas tendrá la base para Quil y el antivirus de la señorita Tanner quedará inhabilitado. Hay que cuidar todos los aspectos.

Jacob debería sentirse aliviado, incluso agradecido, por el enorme favor que le había hecho su joven cuñada. En su lugar, un resquemor se había instalado en sus entrañas.

Se acercó lentamente hasta posar las manos sobre sus hombros; aparentemente, Nessie permaneció inalterable, pero intentó controlar el temblor de sus labios, concentrándose en la operación. Era muy difícil ignorar las manos cálidas de Jacob sobre su piel.

— ¿Conoces a ese hacker? Quiero decir, en persona…—Intentó sonar indiferente pero le era imposible controlar esa chispa de celos.

Nessie, traviesa, le tentó bromear con él.

—Por supuesto, Jake. Le conocí en _Los Angeles_. Me arreglaba el ordenador a cambio de un buen polvo…

Se rió más fuerte cuando Jacob apretó con más fuerza hasta dejar marcado sus dedos. Se mordió el labio evitando que escapase un gemido placentero. Decidió continuar su broma, girándose y mirándole fijamente a sus encendidos ojos. Sonrió perversamente ante los celos mal disimulados por parte de Jacob.

—Jacob, no tienes derecho a decirme con quien tengo que acostarme, ¿no crees?—Parpadeó inocentemente.

—Soy tu cuñado, creo que eso me da suficientes puntos para sentirme protector respecto a ti—contestó muy agresivo.

—Algún día, conoceré a alguien y querré estar con él. ¿Qué harás entonces? No creerás que te esperaré para siempre…

Se rió histéricamente y notó como se aligeraba la presión de sus dedos.

—No, tienes razón. No tengo derecho a inmiscuirme en tu vida, Ness. Pero déjame preocuparte por ti, ¿vale? Siempre has sido como una hermana para mí. Y como hermano mayor tuyo, debo cuidarte.

Como si continuase la broma, Nessie se reía aunque rompió el contacto, intentando concentrarse en las instrucciones del hacker.

—Hermanos—musitó más para ella misma; Jacob no alcanzó a oírla. —Si así quieres que sea…

Olvidó su amargor cuando el hacker le dio el visto bueno al trabajo.

Satisfecha, se giró y le mostró sus blancos dientes a Jacob en una preciosa sonrisa.

—Avisa al señor Ateara, Jake. En menos de tres horas tendrá todos los datos para su antivirus. Más vale que se prepare una cafetera bien cargada. Va a tener que trabajar toda la noche. Eso, sí, necesitamos que Bella se olvide del ordenador durante ese tiempo.

Jacob se controló para no agarrar su cara y estampar un beso en sus labios. Podría ser una acción muy peligrosa.

— ¡Eres un genio, Nessie!—La admiró mientras ésta sonreía con suficiencia. —Muchas veces he pensado que Charlie es injusto contigo no dejándote trabajar en la empresa. Cuando tenga el control, tendrás un puesto en ella, te lo juro.

Estaba tan ensimismado en su propia sensación de triunfo que ignoró el semblante oscuro que tomó los bellos rasgos de Nessie. Lo borró rápidamente cuando éste volvió a mirarla, feliz.

—No te preocupes por mí, Jake. —Le puso la mano en el brazo, calculada, mientras adquiría un tono de voz enigmático: —Me gusta seleccionar y coger lo que es mío.

.

.

.

_**E**_l ala este de la biblioteca—donde se encontraban los clásicos de la literatura inglesa de los siglos XVIII y XIX—era el sitio preferido de Bella cuando quería que nadie la encontrase. Tenía el aire a antigüedad y el olor a polvo y papel viejo que le gustaba en todo sitio denominado biblioteca.

Se había aislado del mundo escuchando música en su iPod, mientras, aburrida, pasaba los últimos modelos que la señorita Webber le había enviado para los eventos que anunciaban su boda.

Al principio se sobresaltó cuando alguien la abrazó por atrás; después de quitarse los auriculares, comprendió que sólo una persona conocía su escondite.

— ¡Hum!—Se dejó mimar por su amiga mientras acariciaba la manga de la chaqueta. —Yo he visto esta chaqueta antes.

Alice se separó y se sentó en una silla enfrente.

—Yo la vi antes—siguió con la broma. —En la tienda donde la compré por tu cumpleaños. Espero que no te importe que la haya cogido. En esta casa hace mucho frío. O me lo parece a mí. —Se refugió entre sus brazos para controlar los escalofríos.

Bella tuvo que admitir que ella también los tenía a ciertas horas.

—Sobre todo por la mañana y la noche. Es extraño porque los termostatos indican la temperatura ambiente. —Después simuló aterrarse y tapándose la boca, dijo en un susurro entrecortado: —Quizás los fantasmas están acaparando la energía de la casa. ¡Qué horror! Habrá que llamar a los cazafantasmas.

Alice resopló ante el sarcasmo de su amiga.

—Energía no es sinónimo de fantasmas. Las personas también pueden transmitir toda clase de energías. ¿Te doy un ejemplo de energías oscuras?

Adivinando por donde iba el asunto, Bella le cortó al instante. Esa noche no tenía ganas de soportar la siguiente batalla de la guerra de Alice contra Jacob. Para distraerla, le pasó su Tablet y le pidió opinión de los vestidos.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Silbó admirativamente. —Tengo que admitir que Webber hace un magnífico trabajo con el dinero de tu padre… ¿Es eso un _Dolce Gabbana_?

Bella sonrió con tristeza, suspirando pesadamente.

—Todo esto me hace sentirme como la protagonista de _Piel de asno_ (1). Es como si mi padre se empeñase en conseguir todas estas…chucherías…para convencerme de casarme con Jacob… ¿No parece una especie de chantaje emocional?...

Se calló demasiado tarde. Sabía lo que Alice le diría y estaba cansada de reproches pero ella se lo había buscado por hablar demasiado.

—No voy a echarte el mismo sermón de siempre, Bells—adivinó sus pensamientos. —Sabes lo que opino y que depende de ti misma salir de la situación. Tienes inteligencia y medios para conseguirlo…—Se puso un dedo en los labios, pensativa: —Lo cual me recuerda que Jasper y yo tenemos que hablar contigo de negocios.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a parpadear confusa, Alice le agarró del brazo y de un tirón, la levantó y la arrastró hacia la salida. No la dejó replicar.

—Para los negocios es mejor hablar con el estómago lleno; Jasper se encarga de estos detalles engorrosos. Además, quiero conocer a ese misterioso socio de tu padre. Me has dejado muy intrigada en tus correos…

—Edward…—le oyó murmurar con cierto énfasis en el nombre.

Intentó tirar más fuerte de Bella, pero le fue imposible que ésta cediese un paso más. Se volvió hacia ella y la vio tensa y sombría con la mirada fija en el suelo. Alice chaqueó los dedos para llamar su atención.

—Bella—la llamó preocupada. — ¿Hay algún problema con el socio de tu padre?

Le sorprendió que ésta se limitase a un encogimiento de hombros, y, súbitamente, la agarrase con fuerza y la arrastrase hacia el comedor.

No había nada fuera de lo normal; Charlie las saludaba con una copa de vino en mano y Jacob decidió ignorarlas mientras le susurraba al oído algo divertido a su cuñada, y ésta se reía tontamente. Al ver que Bella se sentaba lejos de su prometido y decidía pasar por alto la complicidad—coqueteo muy mal simulado por parte de Nessie—, Alice creyó que se encontraba molesta por el comportamiento descarado de Jacob y su hermana.

Tardó en comprender que Bella miraba torvamente a una invitada de quien no se había reparado hasta ese mismo instante.

— ¡Dios!—rechinó entre dientes. — ¡Ha tenido la poca vergüenza de traerla a la cena!

El tono de su voz era amargo y poco contenido. Alice se extrañó. Bella siempre se contenía y procuraba mostrarse educada con las personas. Era parte de su trabajo.

Definitivamente, no se trataba de Jacob. ¿Qué habría pasado con el socio de su padre?

Charlie también se dio cuenta del tono de Bella y la reprochó.

—El señor Cullen pidió permiso para que la señorita von Heige acudiese a la cena, ¿no te acuerdas, Bella?—le recordó aunque sus palabras tenían el mensaje oculto de imponer orden a su hija mayor.

Con una tirante mueca en sus labios y a regañadientes, Bella se resignó y dirigió sus ojos hacia los cubiertos de la mesa, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta mental que su amiga le dirigía con la mirada.

Pronto, ella misma tuvo motivos para su propio enfado. La bellísima invitada, aparentemente ajena a todo el revuelo causado, hablaba animadamente con Jasper. O más bien, ella hablaba mientras Jasper permanecía, completamente embelesado, callado adorándola con la mirada.

Alice tuvo que admitir que era una mujer muy hermosa; sólo su cabello ondulado caoba era lo suficientemente llamativo para ser el centro de atención. Adivinaba que tenía más armas que su imponente físico, lo cual no era un punto a favor de ganarse su beneplácito. Presentía, al igual que Nessie, que aquella belleza era un arma de doble filo para la destrucción de los pobres incautos que caían en su juego.

Sin tener un motivo para estar enfadada, —o por lo menos uno racional—, tiró del cuello de la camisa de Jasper para obligarle a desviar la mirada de aquella perturbadora mujer. Aún atontado, Jasper parpadeó confundido, por lo que Alice decidió espabilarle propinándole un cachete en la mejilla, lo suficientemente fuerte para devolverlo a la realidad.

— ¡Eh!—Protestó éste mientras se acariciaba la mejilla del golpe. — ¿A qué demonios ha venido esto, Allie?

—Contrólate—le contestó conteniendo su enfado mientras que le recriminaba mentalmente que la próxima vez procurase mirar a esa mujer a los ojos.

La señorita von Heige les dedicó una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, Alice se fijó en sus bellísimos ojos de color violeta con lo que llegó a la conclusión que tampoco era una buena idea mirarla a los ojos.

El punto positivo de aquella pequeña desavenencia romántica, fue sacar a Bella de su propio enfado y reírse tenuemente mientras imaginaba las mil formas que Alice castraría a Jasper si volvía a hacerlo.

Se fijó en la puerta y pronto su risa se apagó, volviendo a su estado hosco.

—Señor Cullen—saludó al invitado estrella de la manera más fría posible.

Y antes de que Alice se girase para ver al tan ansiado personaje, su cuerpo se hizo eco de la frialdad de las palabras de Bella. Ésta se había colado en los poros de su piel, llegando hasta sus huesos y las palabras de éste sonaban distantes y bastante agudas en sus oídos, hasta el punto que se obligó a taparse las orejas debido al dolor de cabeza que le producía. Como si temiese encontrarse con algo malo, se volvió lentamente hacia el hombre que la estaba dedicando un agradable saludo.

Aparentemente, era un joven muy hermoso. Por lo menos era lo que le había dicho mil veces a Bella cuando habían ido a ese bar a verle tocar el piano.

Pero algo no estaba bien.

La oscuridad empezó a nublar su mente y la gélidez que invadía su cuerpo se iba transformando en sentimientos de signo negativo. Una inusual tristeza se había hecho dueña de su espíritu y la desesperación la agarraba con fuerza a la oscuridad. Y él, observándola impasible con aquellos ojos verdes metálicos, se mostraba impasible mientras su máscara de afables modales amenazaba con quebrarse. Bastó un segundo para comprender que no la había engañado.

Cada vez más débil, y con los parpados pesándole como el plomo, evitó estrecharle la mano que éste la tendía.

— ¿Quién…quién…eres tú?—Susurró débilmente.

Bella, que esperaba impaciente las conclusiones que su amiga sacaría de ver a su hermoso pianista como socio de su padre en aquella casa, se sorprendió al ver como ésta rechazaba estrecharle la mano varias veces y se alejaba dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás; y acabó por asustarse de verdad cuando, pálida como un fantasma y sudorosa, la consciencia de Alice se desvaneció. Solamente, los rápidos reflejos de Jasper evitaron que su cuerpo colisionase contra el suelo.

.

.

.

—_**B**_ella, Alice está agotada. Esta semana ha sido una locura en el pub—le aseguró Jasper mientras vigilaba el sueño de Alice en una de las lujosas habitaciones de invitados de la mansión. —No deberías preocuparte más. Con un poco de sueño y, algo de comida, la reanimarán enseguida.

Bella asintió sin perder detalle del más mínimo movimiento de su amiga. Permanecía de pie, apoyada en el umbral de la puerta y cruzada de brazos, preocupada. Desenfadado, Jasper se levantó y le pasó el brazo sobre el hombro.

—Deberías estar en el comedor. Alice no te perdonaría que te perdieses la cena. —Meneó la cabeza mientras se reía entre dientes. —Si Jacob no nos tenía demasiado aprecio, después de esta noche estaremos en su lista negra.

Ella se rió tontamente y suspiró pesadamente.

—Me gustaría asegurarme que Alice esté bien. Siempre habrá motivos para hacer una cena.

—Estará bien. —Resopló para quitarse un mechón de los ojos. —Más bien pienso que eres tú la que no tienes demasiadas ganas de bajar a la jungla. —Acompañó sus risas y echó una última mirada a su novia: —Lo mejor será que baje contigo… ¡No digas nada!...Si te dejo sola en esa mesa, te aseguro que tendré más que palabras con Alice. Ella tiene comida y reposo, y si necesitase algo, avisaría a la señora Clearwater.

Como un auténtico caballero, le ofreció el brazo, que Bella cogió gustosamente y ambos bajaron al comedor; Charlie les interrogó con la mirada. Sin embargo, no fue él quien le preguntó a Jasper por el estado de Alice.

—Espero que todo se pase con un poco de reposo—le deseó Edward.

El joven agradeció sus palabras asintiendo con la cabeza y declinando el ofrecimiento de su anfitrión de llamar a un médico.

—A riesgo de tener la bronca del siglo, le comentaré a Carlisle que la recete algo para el agotamiento. Las primeras semanas de un negocio pueden ser realmente demoledoras.

—…Y decisivas para ver si es un negocio rentable. Si en los primeros meses no da beneficios, despídete. —Jacob, que se había mantenido en silencio, se hizo notar con aquel comentario sarcástico. —Sería una pena renunciar a un buen trabajo en un bufete de abogados, con su brillante expediente académico, para lanzarse a la aventura.

Sin perder la compostura, Jasper apoyó la espalda sobre el respaldo de la silla, y le dio una tranquila respuesta a Jacob:

—Soy una persona que no se siente a gusto en una sala de justicia, con un traje caro como si fuese una camisa de fuerza. Sí, cierto que me gusta la aventura. Aun si saliese mal, siempre puedo volver a los juzgados a ejercer. Tuve la precaución de hacer mi examen de colegiado antes de abrir el bar.

—Por el bien de su paz mental espero que no tenga que volver a los tribunales—continuó la conversación mientras partía un filete, distraído.

—Confío en mi experiencia con esta clase de negocios al igual que en el instinto de Alice. Tiene un sexto sentido para esta clase de cosas.

Jacob, sin acabar de convencerse, siguió con el tema, adquiriendo una inflexión cada vez más desagradable. En los cinco minutos que llevaba en el salón, Bella deseaba haberse sentado a su lado para propinarle el puntapié que se merecía. No veía a Nessie, sentada a su lado con una sonrisa de satisfacción, capaz de hacerlo.

—Personalmente, me importa bastante poco lo que hagan la señorita Cullen y usted, señor Whitlock, con sus vidas y como malgasten el dinero…

—Al parecer, señor Whitlock, usted tampoco goza de la confianza del señor Black—interrumpió Edward de manera burlona, hablando con Jasper. Éste le dedicó una sonrisa de manera cómplice.

Jacob se mordió el labio superior para no soltar un improperio. Cortó un trozo de filete, se lo metió en la boca, y lo masticó con fruición mientras esperaba a que se le pasase el impulso de darle una mala contestación al anfitrión. Finalmente, cuando lo tragó, decidió seguir la conversación con Jasper, haciendo ver al señor Cullen que sus maldicientes palabras no le afectaban.

—Lo que iba diciendo, lo que realmente me preocupa del asunto es el dinero que Bella os ha prestado. Si os vais a la ruina, no la podréis devolver el dinero. Será algo perdido…

La aludida dejó caer su cuchara al suelo, asombrada de la audacia de Jacob, intentando asimilar lo que Jacob acababa de soltar a Jasper.

—Se trataban de unos ahorros que tenía en una cuenta. Es un préstamo para dos personas que aprecio y que tengo total confianza.

—Amor—replicó Jacob entre dientes—, la amistad no devuelve los préstamos. Tu problema es que te has educado con tanto dinero que crees que llueve del cielo. Deberías empezar a aprender que cada centavo cuesta ganarlo.

—Jacob, metete en tus asuntos—contestó Bella severamente.

—Cariño, Jacob sólo quiere ayudarte. Se preocupa por ti—convino Charlie. Después, se volvió hacia su futuro yerno: —De todas formas, hijo, me parece muy loable que Bella haga ese tipo de cosas por sus amigos.

—Seguramente no te parecería tan loable si se tratase de dinero de la empresa—masculló éste masticando el filete de mala gana.

—No soy una niña para no saber distinguir los negocios de lo personal. —Enfadada, dio un manotazo que apenas impresionó a su prometido.

—Pues entonces, querida, deja de comportarte como tal y no des golpes en la mesa. Estás dando el espectáculo y es algo que odio. Espero que a partir de este momento, empieces a aprender modales—la riñó de manera desagradable.

Nessie, agachó la cabeza, simulando con una servilleta en su boca la sonrisa de satisfacción que le producía ver este tipo de disputas entre Jacob y su hermana. Y sobre todo, cuando éste la humillaba. Se divertía al entrever el debate interno de Bella—que apretaba los nudillos con violencia—, conteniéndose para no estallar en una rabieta. Tenía el suficiente orgullo para contenerse y no tirarle una copa de vino en la cara. Estaba al límite y, divertida, contaba mentalmente los segundos que tardaría Bella en levantarse de la silla y retirarse de la habitación, aludiendo que no tenía hambre. Eso sí, cada acción de manera teatral para llamar la atención de lo mal que la estaba tratando Jacob y que su padre la defendiese.

No obstante, eso no ocurrió. Edward había intervenido en la conversación, tranquilo, incluso bromeando.

—Ja…señor Black, lo que debería hacer es poner en su contrato prenupcial el número de azotes que le daría a su prometida cada vez que olvide sus modales. Respecto, a la cuenta corriente de la señorita Swan, supongo que estará en el contrato si hay separación de bienes o no. Porque seguro que el bueno de Charlie, previniendo los inconvenientes de esta clase de matrimonios, habrá tenido el buen juicio de hacer un contrato, ¿verdad?—Cuando Jacob y Charlie bajaron la mirada, comprendió que no había sido así. Inocente, se tapó la boca fingiendo que se había equivocado: — ¡Oh, Dios! Creo que he metido en donde no me llamaban.

La mirada furibunda de Charlie le apuntaba que así había sido.

Por primera vez desde que había entrado en la casa, Bella se permitió una sonrisa de complicidad con Edward. Y fugazmente, éste correspondió a su gesto antes de meterse una patata en la boca.

Entonces recordó el consejo que Eleazar le había dado cuando fue a visitarla al despacho. Ya que Edward había sacado el tema, podría desarrollarlo y convencer a su padre para que así fuese.

—Ahora que el señor Cullen saca el tema, creo que sería una buena idea consultar con el señor Jenks ese punto. Sería útil en un futuro si surgen discrepancias con el asunto. Una unión entre dos personas siempre es más impredecible que la fusión de empresas, padre.

Jacob hubiese saltado y atravesado el comedor para abofetear a su prometida. Se estaba burlando de él. Pero sobre todo, hubiese partido la cara a ese insolente de Cullen. ¿Cómo se atrevía a reírse en su cara delante de Charlie?

Antes de empezar a chillar a su prometida, Charlie había concluido el tema, tajante.

—Señorita, no es un tema para tratar en una cena informal. Ya lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento.

Bastó un gesto para que Bella no pudiese replicar. Tenía un resquemor que la roía las entrañas. Sabía a la perfección que cuando su padre intentaba abstenerse de un tema, era porque no tenía la más mínima intención de volver a oír de ello. El contrato prenupcial no entraba en sus planes.

Pensó en Jasper y en el incómodo silencio en el que éste había permanecido durante aquella desagradable conversación. Era una persona demasiado educada para pronunciarse y no se merecía presenciar una guerra familiar en una cena familiar. Él había bajado para ser su apoyo.

Accedió a no volver a mencionarse durante el resto de la velada aunque no se olvidaría del asunto.

.

.

.

_**C**_on la excusa de acompañar a Alice—quien, encontrándose mejor había bajado al comedor cuando se servía el café, entró reticente para despedirse de Charlie, pidiendo toda clase de disculpas y agradeciendo su atención. Evitó toda clase de contacto visual con Edward—, Bella decidió salir con Jasper para despejarse de aquella cena. Para alivio de Jacob, ésta no pasó por su habitación para coger un bolso y una chaqueta.

Nessie, aludiendo al cansancio, también se retiró. Hizo un gesto, que en apariencia sólo percibió Jacob para que se reuniese cuanto antes en la sala de informática.

Bebiéndose el café de un sorbo, salió de allí, despidiéndose a dura penas de Charlie y no dirigiendo una sola palabra a Edward y su acompañante.

Relajado, y sin perder su sonrisa perversa, Edward tomó su café ignorando la mirada furiosa que su anfitrión le dedicaba.

—Una cena…—Hizo un gesto con la mano para ayudarse a elegir una palabra—… ¡Hum!... Tan excitante. Tengo que reconocer que admiro tu templanza y tu autoridad en la mesa. De lo contrario, esto hubiese pasado a palabras mayores. ¡Eres un puto genio, Charlie! Eres capaz de convertir a este pandemónium en el modelo ideal de familia americana con un solo flash.

— ¡Cállate!—Golpeó éste la mesa furioso, con su paciencia estallando en miles de pedazos.

Edward perdió la sonrisa y dejó la taza de café en la mesa.

— ¡Oh, por favor! No seas maleducado. A lo mejor tengo que darte esos azotes con los que he amenazado a Bella. Sólo que no creo que sea bueno para tu corazón.

Charlie se pinzó la nariz con dos dedos y tomaba aire para intentar recuperar la calma. Después, le sonrió despectivamente.

—Quizás, si me muriese en este momento, aparte de acabarse tu diversión, el contrato se rompería.

Travieso, Edward movió un dedo en sentido negativo.

—No, Charlie. Me temo que no puedes morirte hasta que finalice el contrato. ¿Qué tal si te propongo algo? Dos generaciones de Swan más a cambio que me dejes elegir tu muerte. Quiero hacer mi trabajo divirtiéndome.

Charlie sabía jugar con eso y decidió jugar sus bazas.

—Te propongo otra cosa. Te dejo elegir la forma más macabra de matarme a cambio de dejar de meterte en los asuntos de mi hija. No me importa lo que pase por tu mente retorcida a la hora de llevarme donde tengas que hacerlo, pero ya te advertí que Bella queda fuera de todo esto.

Edward fingió una inocencia absoluta.

—No tengo poder para decidir en qué esquema está colocada Bella.

— ¡Pues yo creo que sí, maldito bastardo cabrón!—Estalló Charlie. —Si crees que no sé cómo la miras, te equivocas. Y, ¿a qué demonios ha venido toda esa mierda del precontrato? Es algo que se sale de nuestro trato por completo.

Interpretando un arrepentimiento que estaba lejos de sentir, Edward bajó la cabeza.

—Sólo quería hacerle ver a la señorita Swan todas las opciones que tiene si decide continuar con la locura de unir su vida con el señor Black. Tú estás demasiado obsesionado con el futuro de tu empresa; yo me he permitido intervenir en el de tu hija.

—Tengo todo bien pensado para el futuro de Bella—dijo Charlie enfatizando cada letra para hacérselo comprender a Edward. —Jacob es una persona lista que acabará tratando a mi hija con todo el respeto que se merece. Conozco bien a las personas y sé que Bella estará bien. ¿De qué le servirá el amor si no tiene un futuro estable? ¡Está sobrevalorado! Y si no llegase amar a Jacob, siempre podría tener otras distracciones. Es una muchacha inteligente con muchas aspiraciones. Saldrá adelante.

Charlie no parecía dar su brazo a torcer, por lo que Edward decidió no insistir sobre el asunto…por el momento.

Se levantó muy despacio, y dirigiéndose a él hasta ponerse enfrente, se agachó de tal manera que Charlie le pudiese mirar a los ojos, y en un sombrío susurró le dijo:

—Si crees que con tu entrada al infierno se va a desvanecer de tu conciencia todo lo que hagas en esta vida, te equivocas. Yo mismo me encargaré de mostrarte desde el primer instante de tu nueva existencia, el infierno en que convertirás la vida de Bella. Detalle a detalle. Eso sí que lo tienes asegurado. —Suspiró y añadió: —No se trata de una lucha entre tu orgullo y el mío, Charlie. Aún estás a tiempo de rectificar.

Como respuesta, Charlie giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para romper el contacto visual. Edward se levantó y decidió retirarse del comedor con Heidi. Le vendría bien tomar una copa antes de disfrutar de la compañía de ésta durante la noche.

—Mañana nos veremos, Charlie—se despidió sin obtener una respuesta.

.

.

.

_**E**_n un sofá continuo a la sala de informática y con una copa en la mano, Jacob bebía con impaciencia esperando que Nessie le avisase de la conclusión del trabajo del hacker.

Rítmicamente, movía los dedos, maldiciendo entre dientes la tardanza de ésta.

El incómodo silencio fue roto por unas carcajadas procedentes de la sala. Pilló tan de sorpresa a Jacob que no evitó que la copa se resbalase de su mano y se rompiese en pedazos en colisión contra el suelo. Sin pedir permiso a Nessie, entró rápidamente en la sala y la vio riéndose violentamente mientras pinchaba en el ordenador una carpeta de archivos.

— ¡Vaya, Bells! Eres mucho más interesante de lo que me imaginaba. Y yo que pensaba que me iba a encontrar una colección de libros descargados. Acabas de cavar tu propia tumba, zorra.

Se volvió cuando sintió que Jacob le ponía la mano sobre los hombros. Examinó cada rastro de duda en su rostro, serenándose aunque con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Decidió no hacer esperarle mucho y comentarle lo que había descubierto, pero Jacob estaba tan nervioso que decidió contarle como había ido el trabajo.

—Si Quil trabaja toda la noche en ello, mañana tendrá ese contrato firmado—concluyó satisfecho consigo misma. —Hay que reconocer que con quince años, esa tal Bree es una chica muy lista. Ha hecho trabajar concienzudamente a nuestro hacker, pero ya está hecho.

— ¿De verdad?—Inquirió Jacob sorprendido.

Ella asintió complacida consigo misma.

—Y eso no es todo. Me he asegurado que todo salga perfecto para mañana. Nuestro hacker ha instalado un virus en la propia base del antivirus de la señorita Tanner, que se ha mandado mediante un correo fantasma procedente de mi hermana, y a Bella. Cuando ambas enciendan el ordenador, el antivirus activará el virus y formateará el ordenador perdiendo todos los datos. —Chasqueó los dedos.

Jacob cogió su rostro con ambas manos, atrayéndole hacia el suyo y, por un instante, la besó con violencia. Y con esa misma violencia que pensó que aquel segundo de felicidad podría costarle muy caro y se retiró, aparentemente muy avergonzado, mientras veía encenderse en los ojos de la muchacha un brillo de esperanza.

—…No sé cómo expresar lo mucho que te agradezco… ¡Joder, es una auténtica genialidad! Aunque, tal vez no hubiese sido necesario formatear el ordenador de tu hermana…

Nessie pasó de la euforia consecuente de aquel fugaz beso, a la ira producida por la estupidez de Jacob. Necesitaba aprender bastante para ponerse al frente de la empresa. En estos instantes odiaba más aún a su padre por mantenerla a un lado de la empresa. Era a ella a quien Jacob necesitaba, no a la estúpida de su hermana.

Respiró profundamente para vencer la tentación de abofetear al Jacob y tensó sus labios para forzar una sonrisa.

—Jake, hay una lección que se aprende desde el primer curso de carrera. Al enemigo se le aniquila o se le aniquila. Sin términos medios.

Hizo una pausa teatral y continuó satisfecha de sí misma:

—Además, cuando comprendas que mi hermana no te es completamente leal, tendrás todos los motivos para hundirla.

A Jacob le costó varios instantes asimilar lo que Nessie estaba insinuando. Y aún no acababa de comprenderlo, cuando ésta pinchó con el ratón una de las fotos de Bella para aumentar el zoom y que ocupase toda la pantalla. Jacob se quedó petrificado.

Era una foto inocente de Bella. Aparentemente, ella podría estar sonriendo por salir en esa foto con un amigo. Pero el brillo de los ojos de ella era demasiado acusador para que fuese una simple amistad. Era el mismo que le faltaba cuando estaban juntos. Y lo más sorprendente de todo era el hombre al lado de Bella. Ni más ni menos que Edward Cullen.

Ya entendía porque aquel cabrón se reía de él en su cara.

—Mira la fecha, Jake—le señaló Nessie. —La foto se hizo el treinta de abril. Un día antes de la aparición de Cullen en esta casa.

Algo le decía que Charlie no sabía nada de esto, y si tenía idea, no querría que saliese a la luz. Pero no se le ocurrió nada más que salir en su busca y ajustar las cuentas.

Antes de dar un paso, Nessie le agarró de la camisa y le detuvo.

— ¡Domina tus impulsos asesinos y ponte en la piel del ejecutivo que eres!—Cuando se agachó, le cogió por el cuello de la camisa y le acercó a su rostro, mientras arrastraba cada una de sus palabras para que las comprendiese: —Jake, escúchame. Mañana pondrás a la zorra de tu prometida en su sitio. Con el antivirus la dejarás en evidencia y a mi padre no le quedará otro remedio que relegarla y ponerte a ti al mando de la empresa. ¡Piénsalo bien! Si vas gritando como un energúmeno que Bella te ha traicionado, Charlie no te creerá. Y si te cree, tapará el escándalo por la vía rápida. No consentirá que su hija salga en la portada de los periódicos tachada de infiel. Domínala en su terreno, Jake…Y en cuanto a Cullen, tendrás motivos de sobra para darle la patada.

Se desasió de su abrazo y se acarició la barbilla, pensativo. Nessie tenía razón. Si todo salía bien mañana, tendría a la empresa en sus manos, arrinconando a la hija mayor de Charlie al puesto de chica del café.

Se atrevía, incluso, a soñar que, una vez comprobada la ineficacia de Bella, él podría sugerir a Charlie sustituir a ésta por Nessie.

Al mirar aquel adorado rostro, comprendió que sus deseos eran correspondidos.

.

.

.

_**H**_uyendo de las luces de neón y el humeante ambiente del pub, Alice había arrastrado a Bella hasta el servicio con la excusa de retocarse el maquillaje mientras que Jasper—como un auténtico caballero—esperaba en la barra que le sirviesen las bebidas.

A pesar de las protestas de los dos, Alice había hecho caso omiso a irse a casa a descansar y les había sugerido tomar unas copas para hablar de negocios. Bella intuyó que no quería que Jacob se enterase. Acabó accediendo y convenciendo a Jasper de tomar algo al ver que Alice, en apariencia, se encontraba mejor.

Y no había dejado de observarla de reojo mientras se miraba al espejo y delineaba su raya del parpado.

Parecía encontrarse mucho mejor, aunque, a través del reflejo del espejo, Bella entreveía una ausencia parcial de su mente.

Aquello no la extrañaba; había aprendido a conciliarse con los periodos en los que Alice prefería aislarse en aquella dimensión del mundo a la que sólo ella tenía acceso. En aquellos momentos, lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla y que ella misma encontrase el camino para volver a la realidad, tal como Bella la concebía.

Por lo tanto, la pilló de sorpresa que Alice le preguntase sin tapujos:

— ¿Cuándo te acostaste con Edward, Bella?

Fue incapaz de reaccionar ante lo directa que había sido Alice. No la estaba preguntado si se había acostado con él; lo estaba dando por hecho.

Se hubiese reído exageradamente y le hubiese quitado importancia al asunto. Quizás, se hubiese puesto a la defensiva. Pero con Alice penetrándola con sus ojos dorados, todo se desmoronaba.

—…No te atrevas a juzgarme, Alice.

Fue un intento frustrado de amenaza y lo sabía. Aunque tuvo el efecto que Alice suavizase su expresión y empezase a mostrarse más comprensiva; incluso se permitió acercarse a su amiga, y acariciarla la mejilla con una sonrisa. Bella apretó los labios para no dejar escapar un sollozo. Alice tenía el don—no sabía de catalogarlo como bueno o malo—de romper aquella coraza de insensibilidad y descubrir a la persona que realmente era.

—No digas nada, Bella—le susurró. —Ya me has contestado. Y no te estoy juzgando, cariño. Nunca lo haría. Sé por qué lo hiciste y, por primera vez, has hecho algo por tu voluntad. Querías estar con él porque sabías que era el adecuado. En ese momento, era él.

—…No… lo entiendo…, Alice— se le entrecortó la voz. —Lo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón…O quizás me estuviese engañando con lo que realmente deseaba. Debería estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de personas. Soy una Swan. Pero, no deja de dolerme. Cuando estuvo conmigo parecía una persona muy distinta a la que apareció en el salón a la mañana siguiente… ¡Nada más que el cofundador! ¿Por qué Charlie no nos contó nada?

Como si hubiese abierto los ojos, Alice tuvo la certeza que la horrible intuición que había tenido en la casa era cierta. Se le revolvió el estómago al intentar hacerse a la idea de por qué Edward—si realmente se llamaba así—había hecho su aparición de aquella manera.

"_¿Dónde te has metido, Charlie?",_ se lamentó mentalmente.

Posó las manos sobre los hombros de su amiga, agarrándolos con una fuerza que Bella no creía que tuviese aquel cuerpecito, y haciendo que ésta la mirase fijamente. Quería que le quedase claro lo que tenía que decirle:

—Bells, no insistiría si no fuese tan importante, por eso te pido que me hagas caso con esto. ¿Cuánto tiempo va a permanecer el señor Cullen—al mencionar su apellido sonó burlona— en vuestra casa?

Bella calculó el tiempo. No lo recordaba.

—…Unos cuantos meses…—No supo especificar más. Alice la empezaba a intimidar.

—Intenta alejarte de él todo lo que puedas. Y sobre todo, no cedas ante sus peticiones y no le prometas nada. Es muy importante que te mantengas firme en esto.

—…Alice…—Puso los ojos en blanco.

—He visto cómo te mira. Y lo que es peor, también he visto como le miras tú. Te aseguro que me divertiría mucho molestar a Jacob con en este asunto; sólo que es demasiado aterrador para reírme. —No la dejó moverse hasta que le prometiese tener cuidado. —…Bella…

Antes de lograr arrancarle una promesa, alguien golpeó la puerta, y, con cautela, Jasper asomó la cabeza sin atreverse a entrar.

—Estaba preocupada, chicas. Pensé que os había tragado el retrete.

Retirándose de Alice, Bella se dirigió a Jasper riéndose.

—Alice no saldría del servicio sin dejar un centímetro de su parpado sin maquillar.

Ignoró las burlas de su amiga y apremió a Jasper a salir de allí antes que algunas chicas, — que le observaban entre molestas por la intrusión de un hombre en el servicio femenino; y absortas por su atractivo—, empezasen a protestar.

El lema de Alice era que los negocios entraban mejor con un buen _Cosmopolitan_. Aun teniendo aquella reunión mañana, le venía muy bien cambiar de aires y sobre todo, le picaba la curiosidad de lo que Jasper y Alice tuviesen que comentarle sobre su bar.

—Bueno, chicos, ¿qué ibais a contarme sobre el bar?—Decidió romper el hielo. —Todo va bien, ¿verdad?

—Muy bien—contestó Jasper.

—Más que bien—apostilló Alice. —Jazz y yo formamos un gran equipo, tanto en la cama como en los negocios. Y lo mejor de todo, es que queremos que nuestro pub se convierta en una sala de conciertos. Por lo menos, un gran grupo o solista tocará cada mes…Tenemos un montón de contactos con managers…

—Evanescence, Kathy Perry, Within temptation, Avril Lavigne, Florence and the Machine…—enumeró Jasper.—Casi tenemos un sí absoluto de una amplia mayoría. Además, hay un grupo nuevo que queremos potenciar. Tiene mucho futuro y es el estilo de música que Alice le gusta. Se llaman _Red__ Poisoned__ Apple_.

—Os lo habéis montado a lo grande, chicos—les felicitó Bella mientras bebía un sorbo.

—Y tú que te burlabas por mi afición a _Charmed__(2)__._ Las Halliwell han sido todo un referente para mi evolución personal. El caso es que Jasper y yo queríamos hablarte sobre el préstamo que nos concediste.

—Comprendo—musitó Bella. — ¿Vas a retrasaros con él? Ya os he dicho que no tengo ninguna prisa con ello. Es más, es un regalo que os hago…

—No—la interrumpió Jasper rotundo. —No vamos a abusar de ti de esa manera, Bella. Si quieres hacernos un regalo, el nuevo modelo de Tablet que saquéis al mercado estará bien. Tampoco haría ascos a un nuevo portátil…

—Ni a la colección de invierno de Dior.

—El caso que no te permitiré tirar tu dinero de esa manera.

—Sé que no voy a tirar el dinero con vosotros, chicos—protestó Bella. —Sólo quiero daros un aliciente. Estoy segura que saldrá bien…

—Entonces, inviértelo—le sugirió Jasper.

Al ver que su amiga se no acababa de comprender lo que proponía Jasper, Alice decidió ser más concluyente:

—Jasper y yo hemos hablado que en lugar de devolverte el préstamo, lo que queremos es que hagas un ménage a trois empresarial con nosotros.

Jasper puso los ojos en blanco al ver escupir el _Cosmopolitan _a Bella.

—Ese es el concepto, pero buscaba una expresión…menos gráfica, cariño. —Carraspeó y continuó hablando con Bella, una vez que ésta se hubo recuperado: —Alice y yo hemos pensado que en lugar de devolverte el dinero, te convirtamos en la tercera socia del negocio. Si la idea no te gusta, por supuesto que te devolveríamos el dinero en los plazos que acordemos. Pero nos ha parecido una buena idea repartir las cargas…

Bella frunció el ceño, pensativa. ¿Por qué no arriesgarse? Aunque intuían que Alice y Jasper tendrían otra razón para incluirla en su negocio.

—…Reconozco que me siento halagada que hayáis pensado en mí para ser vuestra socia. Pero es demasiado repentino y tengo la sensación que me lo habéis pedido por alguna razón…

Alice y Jasper se miraron fijamente y éste le hizo una señal de asentimiento a su novia. Con cariño, Alice cogió las manos de Bella y le dijo:

—Se trata de un plan B, cielo. Si las cosas con Jake no van bien, necesitarás tener un buen colchón donde caerte. Es un hombre muy peligroso si los planes de tu padre se tuercen. Quizás ni el propio Charlie pueda ayudarte.

Sin soltar las manos de su amiga, ésta suspiró.

—Dadme un plazo para pensarlo—les pidió.

.

.

.

_**V**_olvió a ver a Edward cuando se bajó del taxi que la llevaba de camino a casa.

Estaba sentado en una de las terrazas de la parte occidental del jardín, con ademan pensativo, disfrutando de una buena copa en la oscuridad de la noche. Se trataba de una cálida noche de mayo tan típica de la ciudad.

Al mirarle fijamente, parte de las advertencias que le había dado su amiga se desvanecieron en su cabeza.

"_No cedas ante sus peticiones y no le prometas nada_", la voz de Alice estaba muy lejana en su consciencia y voluntad.

Tal vez Alice tuviese razón, pero cada vez le era más difícil retirar sus ojos de aquella imponente y arrogante figura masculina. Aún vestido con una sencilla camisa blanca y unos jeans oscuros, Edward irradiaba un magnetismo masculino difícil de resistirse a él.

Y por un momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Había algo malicioso en aquel brillo verde, pero Bella no tenía fuerzas para luchar contra su falta de voluntad. Parecía que su centro de gravedad giraba alrededor de aquel hombre.

"_Deja a Jacob y quédate conmigo todo el tiempo que podamos estar juntos_", su voz había penetrado en su cabeza.

Al parecer, Alice y Jasper le habían propuesto el plan C para escapar de Jacob. Ya ha habido un plan B. O un plan A…

Parte de aquel magnetismo se desvaneció cuando Heidi, su hermosa acompañante, desvió toda la atención de Edward. Éste la dedicó una encantadora sonrisa y un apasionado beso, invitándola a sentarse a su lado.

Aquello fue la señal que obligó a Bella a despertarse de su sueño, y maldiciendo su propia necedad, caminó lo más deprisa hacia la casa.

En las escaleras, chocó contra alguien, y antes de pedir perdón y seguir hacia el interior de la casa, notó que estaba sujeta por la cintura.

—No creo que sean horas de volver a casa, y mucho menos si mañana hay una reunión tan importante.

Contuvo un suspiro exasperante en presencia de su prometido.

— ¿Cuántas copas has bebido, Bells?—Inquirió desagradablemente.

Ella tragó saliva y le miró dulcemente mientras susurraba:

—Jake, cariño, creo que tengo razón con lo del precontrato. Así tú podrías delimitar el número de copas que tomo por la noche, y a las horas que llegó a casa.

Al observarlo atentamente, se estremeció. Jacob se mostraba sonriente—más bien con los labios tirantes del esfuerzo—, pero había un brillo contrastando sus oscuros ojos que no la inspiró confianza.

Intentó librarse del abrazo de Jacob, pero al más mínimo movimiento, Jacob la apretaba con más fuerza.

— ¡Jake!—Jadeó. —Estoy cansada y quiero irme a la cama.

Sin hacerla caso, la tiró hacia él y la susurró perversamente:

—No puedes irte a la cama sin desearme las buenas noches.

—Buenas noch…—se interrumpió cuando Jacob la agarró por la mandíbula y atrayendo su rostro hacia el suyo, la besó violentamente, haciéndola daño.

Mas en aquel beso no había pasión; sí posesión.

Reuniendo las fuerzas que la quedaban, Bella las empleó para dar un puntapié en la espinilla de Jacob, obligándole a soltarla. Aprovechando el dolor momentáneo de éste, se alejó subiendo las escaleras rápidamente y llegando hasta el umbral de la puerta.

Girándose furioso y dolorido, Jacob la gritó:

— ¡Soy tu prometido, joder! No tienes derecho a negarme un maldito beso.

—Te daré un beso cuando dejes de comportarte como un maldito macho alfa, Jake—le contestó conteniendo su ira. —Buenas noches.

Después, le dio la espalda y se metió en la casa dejando que éste soltase toda clase de improperios y blasfemias.

—Si hubiese sido Cullen estaría seguro que te hubiese gustado, asquerosa zorra.

Y en aquel estado de furia, le encontró Heidi. Al darle un golpecito en el hombro, éste se rebotó furioso contra ella.

— ¡Ey, tranquilo tigre!—Le tranquilizó con un matiz burlón en la voz. —Sólo soy la mensajera. El señor Cullen le invita a tomar una copa. Tiene algo que decirle, además hace una noche perfecta para disfrutar de un buen vino.

Al principio, quiso rechazarlo, pero al observar como éste, desde su sitio, alzaba la copa, arrogante y seguro de sí mismo, concluyó que podría ser una buena idea tener unas palabras sobre su relación con Bella.

Siguió el serpenteante caminar de la joven que le llevó hasta el asiento continuo al de su jefe quien le daba una sonrisa de bienvenida.

—Señor Black es un placer. —No esperó una respuesta y volviéndose hacia Heidi, le ordenó: —Llena la copa del señor Black con un culo de whisky, dos hielos y dos terceras partes de agua. Después, vete a la habitación y espérame despierta.

Visiblemente ofendida, Heidi obedeció y llenó una copa para Jacob, después, se dispuso a irse sin despedirse, pero Edward la agarró por la muñeca, deteniéndola.

—No seas arisca y dame un beso.

Sonriendo a su pesar, ella se inclinó y besó los labios de su jefe.

Jacob se maravillaba ante la autoridad del señor Cullen para que aquellas mujeres se convirtiesen en marionetas con la única voluntad, los deseos de éste.

—Te preguntas como consigo dominarlas—interrumpió Edward sus pensamientos, ufano, saboreando su bebida. —Y sobre todo, te mueres de envidia porque te gustaría que Isabella fuese tan dócil y sumisa como cualquiera de ellas. Eres tan arrogante, Jake, que jamás comprenderás que si tu hermosa prometida se convirtiese en una de estas tontas que tengo a mi lado, se volvería tan insignificante y vacía que no merecería la pena.

—Al parecer, no te va mal con ellas—replicó Jacob imitándole con la copa en mano.

—Soy una criatura carnal y tengo mis necesidades. Pero tengo que admitir que, en este aspecto, te envidio. Una mujer hermosa, independiente y con buen corazón. Y lo peor de todo, que tú sólo eres capaz de ver en ella el salto al éxito profesional.

—Vaya—sonrió Jacob petulante. —El señor Cullen, insolente y arrogante, puede tenerlo todo, menos una mujer. Lo siento, amigo, es mi prometida, no pienso renunciar a ella.

Se alegraba de haber aceptado aquella invitación. Edward Cullen parecía imperturbable pero estaba abriendo una brecha que le hacía vulnerable. Tenía algo que él deseaba. Aquello era un punto más para casarse con la mayor de las Swan.

—Te equivocas, Jake, muchísimo—le replicó Edward serenamente. —Isabella es como el viento. Libre e indomable. Tiene el defecto de confundir la lealtad con el deber familiar a su padre, pero, aun así, ella es un par de zapatos que te vienen grandes para caminar.

Enfadado, Jacob depositó el vaso con un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

— ¿Me has invitado a tomar una copa para insultarme?

Edward ignoró la brusquedad de sus formas y se decidió a decirle todo lo que tenía guardado.

—Jake, quiero que sepas que esta será la última vez que compartiré una copa contigo. Pondremos las cartas sobre la mesa. Tú me odias y yo te desprecio, pero, permíteme darte un consejo. Si eres una persona una persona inteligente, lo seguirás.

—Puede—masculló el aludido. —Dispara.

Dio un trago a la copa para aclarar las ideas, y empezó a hablar tranquila y modulado.

—Tienes más astucia que inteligencia. Tu instinto para los negocios es lo suficientemente bueno para que Charlie piense en ti como su sucesor. Desde luego, eres capaz de realizar el sueño de Charlie. Mucho mejor que Isabella.

— ¡Oh, vaya!—Se rió Jacob entre dientes. —Por ahora, me estás sacando los colores.

—No he terminado con esto. Lo que tengo que decirte, no va a ser tan halagador—le aseguró. —Tienes unas…cualidades especiales para los negocios, Jake. Aún con ellas, no te haces merecedor de ser el esposo de Isabella Swan. Ella siempre te sobrepasará. Y si somos sinceros, la hija pequeña también está lejos de tus posibilidades. Pero, por una extraña ceguera, ella te ama y no te es indiferente en absoluto. Por lo tanto mi consejo es que, mañana mismo hables con Charlie y le confieses que amas a Vanessa. Por el momento, está obcecado en que Isabella herede las responsabilidades de la empresa, pero puede cambiar de opinión y dividir la dirección en tres personas. Incluso, puede que Isabella decida dejároslo todo a cambio de una compensación económica. Se trata de tiempo, Jake y podrías tenerlo todo.

Otro trago para refrescar la garganta y continuó:

—También puede pasar que Charlie siga en sus trece y se lo deje todo a Isabella. No sería una tragedia. Con lo que Vanessa heredaría podrías fundar tu propia empresa y salir adelante. Te estoy dando soluciones para el futuro, porque si continuas por el camino que estás empeñado en seguir, ni todo el dinero y éxito profesional te servirá de consuelo cuando te tires de los pelos por ser tan avaricioso.

Por un instante, Jacob pensó en la idea que Edward quería inculcarle y se imaginó la feliz idea de tener a su adorada Nessie entre sus brazos y como sería despertarse a su lado después de hacer el amor durante toda la noche.

Pero sólo fue un instante de fugaz felicidad que estaba lejos de alcanzar. Tenía la sensación que Edward le estaba engatusando para sus propios fines. Y tenía algo que ver con Isabella. ¿Y si habían planeado juntos adueñarse de la empresa?

Había sido muy tentador, pero no funcionaría. Había luchado mucho por aquella empresa y no aceptaría la mitad ni la cuarta parte. Sería todo o todo. Aunque tuviese que incluir a Isabella con ello.

Y de paso, pensó, castigaría a Isabella y a Edward. Si él no podía estar con la mujer que amaba, desde luego ellos no se merecían estar juntos. Él debería pagar un precio muy alto para llegar hasta donde estaba; lo único que le consolaba que Bella tendría su propia penitencia.

Más que sonreír, le mostró los dientes, desafiante y le dijo:

—No he luchado tanto para quedarme con un tercio de la empresa. Lo tendré todo, cueste lo que cueste e Isabella es el precio.

"_No te daré el gusto de quedarte con Bella_, _cabrón_", añadió mentalmente.

Edward no se inmutó. Esperaba aquella respuesta de Jacob. Por lo tanto, se limitó a apurar su copa y dedicarle unas siniestras palabras de despedida:

—Entonces, todo ha quedado claro, señor Black. Le deseo todo lo mejor mañana. Veremos como digiriere el éxito de robar a una niña, que necesita este proyecto para el trasplante de medula de su madre, y duerme por la noche. Y sobre todo, a la señorita Swan le deseo toda la felicidad posible; a usted, señor Black, que se haga digno de merecerla (3).

.

.

.

_**A**_ la mañana siguiente, Bella probaba la paciencia del guardián, parándose en la entrada de la empresa mientras rebuscaba nerviosa en el bolso.

— ¡Oh, joder!—Maldijo para sí misma. —Esta mañana lo había tenido en mis manos y estoy segura de haberlo metido…

En un angustioso instante, en el que varios ejecutivos se pararon para mirarla, creyó que había perdido la llave para el futuro de Bree y parte de su propio prestigio.

Al sentir una pequeña figura entre su mano, se relajó notablemente. Tenía el USB.

El guardián controlaba la risa mientras comprobaba su identificación. Para él, la señorita Swan era una persona afable cuya presencia siempre arrancaba una sonrisa, a pesar de aparentar ser tan profesional y distante.

—Es una mala costumbre llevar todo en los bolsos, señorita Swan. Sobre todo en los que lleváis las mujeres.

—Es un buen consejo para días claves—reconoció Bella, más aliviada.

Y de nuevo, echó una carrera para alcanzar el ascensor antes de que se le cerrasen las puertas. Iba medio vacío, y afortunadamente, el señor King no se encontraba allí, por lo que se permitió relajarse y apoyarse en las paredes de cristal.

Aún faltaba más de una hora y media para la reunión, pero estaba tan nerviosa que no había podido probar bocado y permanecer en casa un minuto más. Cuando Bree Tanner tuviese el contrato lo celebrarían en el _Starbucks_.

Ella no había sido la única que había madrugado. Tanya, con su habitual sonrisa lasciva, se encontraba en su puesto.

—Buenos días, señorita Swan.

"_Buenos días, señorita Waleski. ¿Folló bien anoche? Seguro que no. El señor Cullen estaba ocupado con jueves_", estuvo a punto de soltar. Finalmente decidió pasar de largo hasta llegar a su despacho.

—La señorita Tanner la espera en su despacho. La verdad que la pobre está bastante alterada.

Se detuvo ante la información y miró el reloj. Bastante gente había decidido madrugar hoy.

Tanya se le acercó y le tendió una botella de agua.

—La necesitará.

Por primera vez en el mañana, Bella le masculló un _gracias_ y se apresuró a entrar en su despacho.

Bree se encontraba sentada en una silla, rígida, y completamente ausente. Apenas se había movido cuando Bella hizo la aparición y se agachó a su lado para sonsacarle que había ocurrido. Tardó bastante en coger la botella de agua, y, cuando la abrió, sólo dio un sorbo de agua. No acababa de recuperar el color y, sólo, después de la amenaza por parte de Bella de llamar al médico, le hizo balbucear algo sin sentido.

—Esta mañana, al abrir tu correo…

Bella frunció el ceño. Bree estaba delirando.

—Bree—susurró—, no te he mandado nada.

No la hizo caso. Estaba tan absorta que parecía no escuchar absolutamente nada.

—…Se instaló en el antivirus de mi ordenador y me lo formateó. Me quedé como una completa gilipollas cuando se la pantalla se quedó oscura. —Tragó saliva y se tiró fuerte de un desarreglado mechón. —He perdido seis meses de trabajo y la posibilidad de… ¡Oh, joder! Todo se ha ido a la mierda.

—No, Bree—le aseguró mientras la sacudía para que se espabilase. —Hay una copia en mi ordenador y en mi USB. No está todo perdido. Vamos a encender el ordenador y verás como todo está bien. Lo de tu ordenador no tiene nada que ver con esto.

Para hacer reaccionar a Bree, sacó el portátil de la funda y lo encendió. Después, sacó el USB y lo incorporó a un puerto de éste.

Al parecer funcionaba bien; pero, al saltar el antivirus, éste se quedó completamente paralizado y Bella intentó mover el ratón inútilmente. Finalmente, en la pantalla apareció una especie de monigote con aspecto de angelito, y le dedicó un gesto obsceno.

"_Fuck you__!_" salió en letras grandes y finalmente se apagó ante la estupefacción de Bella.

Bree salió de su estado de inercia con una risa histérica.

— ¡Nos acaban de hacer un jodido sabotaje!

Bella necesitó un momento para analizar la situación. Sólo se le ocurría una solución.

—Bien, Bree, estate segura que si se trata de un sabotaje, pillaremos a los hijos de puta que lo han hecho. Pero antes necesitamos ganar tiempo.

Bree la miró como si no se lo acabase de creer.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer?—Inquirió desconfiada al verla sacar el móvil.

—Si se te diese un nuevo ordenador, ¿cuánto tardarías en volver a reconstruir el antivirus? Supongo que tendrás planos y todas las pruebas corregidas, ¿verdad?—Asintió. —Tenemos que ganar tiempo.

— ¿A cuánto tiempo te refieres? Podría volver a tenerlo en una semana sin revisiones.

—Es demasiado. Si consigo algo serán tres días.

No pareció ser un gran inconveniente para Bree que pareció aceptar el reto.

—Tendré que sobrevivir tres noches a base de café… ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—Voy a llamar a mi padre y anunciarle que ha habido un imprevisto. No estará muy feliz pero intentaré conseguirte esos malditos tres días. Cuando salgamos de ésta, me encargaré de buscar al bastardo que ha hecho esto.

Antes de que Bella pudiese marcar un solo número, volvieron a llamar la puerta y Tanya se asomó.

—Señorita Swan, el señor Cullen, el señor Swan y el señor Black ya están aquí. De hecho, sabiendo que la señorita Tanner y usted habían llegado, al señor Black se le ocurrió adelantar la reunión para esta hora. Todos los representantes están ya reunidos. Faltan ustedes y se podrá realizar la presentación.

.

.

.

(1) La versión más famosa de este cuento fue escrita por Perrault. En ella se cuenta las desaventuras de una princesa cuyo padre, cumpliendo la promesa que le hizo a su esposa moribunda de casarla sólo con el hombre que enferme de amor por no conseguirla, la obliga a casarse con un leñador que finge estar enfermo por ella. Por consejo de su hada madrina, ésta pone una serie de condiciones, donde debe conseguirle una serie de vestidos muy complejos de realizar. Cuando el rey lo consigue, el hada le aconseja que le pida sacrificar al asno favorito del rey y le regale su piel. Por cabezonería lo hace, y la princesa, cubriéndose con la piel del animal, huye del reino.

(2) En España esta serie se llamó _Embrujadas._ Cuenta las peripecias de tres hermanas brujas, las Halliwell, con sus poderes mientras se desenvuelven en el mundo real.

(3) Edward cita a Jane Austen en _Sentido y sensibilidad_.


	10. Envy I

_ **Disclaimer:**_Por ser día de Halloween, la señora Meyer cuyos personajes pertenecen a su historia, ha decidido repartir Edwards a todas aquellas que dejen rrs en este día tan especial. Las guarradas corren a cuenta de la autora de la historia, osea, yo. Creo que esa parte de rrs me toca a mí, ¿no?

_**Happy Halloween!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Recomendación musical:<strong>_Seven devils (Florence and the machine) El video está en mi blog.

* * *

><p><em><strong> Envy I<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_n un determinado momento, Bella tuvo que agachar la cabeza e intentar no atragantarse con su sensación de impotencia, mientras su padre la increpaba por el fallo del antivirus.

En las empresas Swan la palabra de Charlie era sagrada y, si había una fecha de entrega, ésta debía cumplirse a toda costa.

Ella no era la excepción y debía dar ejemplo a los demás.

Charlie se había mostrado implacable ante sus suplicas y su petición de un nuevo plazo. Lo peor de todo, era que se convertiría en un ejemplo de disciplina para que los demás socios y futuros clientes no le fallasen.

Dirían que si había mostrado inflexible con su propia hija, no les permitiría a ellos un solo error.

Incapaz de levantar la mirada, se daba cuenta que era el centro de atención de varias decenas de pares de ojos.

No le importaría aquel escrutinio si no hubiese tenido que soportar la culpa de haber fallado a su padre.

—Y sobre usted, señorita Tanner, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresar el disgusto que me causa haber hecho perder a esta empresa millones de dólares, por no hablar del tiempo invertido en su proyecto.

Al contrario que Bella, la informática no se quedó callada ante lo injusto que le parecía aquella situación, y enseguida replicó a Charlie:

—Tengo un coeficiente de ciento sesenta y cinco, señor Swan. Me sirve, no solo para crear los sistemas informáticos más sofisticados; también conozco el significado de la palabra compromiso. Llegué a un acuerdo con la señorita Swan e invertí seis meses en su proyecto. Me apostaría todos los bits del programa a que todo esto es un sabotaje. Además, sin indagar demasiado, no saldríamos de su empresa.

Edward carraspeó simulando una carcajada. La pequeña tenía agallas. Lástima que el sentido del humor de Charlie no estuviese en la frecuencia en la que se movía Bree. Éste apretaba los puños controlando la rabia y, modulando la voz, la increpó:

—He tenido demasiada paciencia con usted, señorita Tanner. Ha tenido mucha suerte que no decida denunciarla por incumplimiento de contrato. Sin embargo, redactaré un informe negativos a otras empresas que tengan interés en contratarla en un futuro.

Con el poco valor que logró reunir ante la injusticia realizada con su contratada, Bella intentó hacer una débil defensa.

—La señorita Tanner ha cumplido con su trabajo y con la fecha de entrega. Además tiene razón con lo del hacker. No solo ha atacado sus bases. También se ha metido en mi ordenador. Es evidente que se trata de un sabotaje…

—Si el antivirus hubiese sido tan bueno, habría detectado el virus—se burló Jacob. Se formó un ligero murmullo entre los socios asistentes que le daban la razón.

Bella hizo un gran esfuerzo para controlar su cólera, aunque, por el calor que le quemaba los pómulos y orejas, estará roja debido a la indignación que sentía. En lugar de canalizar la situación rabiosa y golpear a Jacob con violencia, se mantuvo lo más serena posible e intentó convencer a su padre para que concediese tiempo a Bree.

—Es muy raro que en todos los meses que se ha llevado a cabo, no haya sufrido ningún ataque y, justo la mañana de la presentación, suceda. Tal vez la señorita Tanner tenga razón y haya habido un sabotaje. Por lo tanto, mientras investigamos el asunto, podríamos darle más tiempo a preparar un prototipo. —La señaló. —Ella me ha dado su palabra que en tres días lo tendría…No vamos a perder mucho si se le concediese ese tiempo y tendríamos un antivirus muy eficiente…

Se interrumpió al ver las negaciones veladas en los rostros de los asociados, y perdió cualquier esperanza cuando su propio padre meneó la cabeza, dándole a entender que no había trato.

—Al parecer, la señorita Swan ha vivido entre nubes toda su vida y no se da cuenta cuánto cuesta ganar el dinero—contestó Jacob con ademanes bruscos. —Ha sido un proyecto fallido y ya hemos agotado la paciencia, el tiempo y el dinero de la empresa. En este mundo no hay lugar para los mediocres…Si no fuese quien eres, podría estar segura que ya estará pidiendo número en la cola del paro.

Intentando digerir las palabras crueles de su prometido, la joven iba a replicarle cuando el sencillo gesto procedente de su padre de levantar la mano, le obligó a detenerse.

—Hemos estado dando vueltas demasiado a este tema y no nos lleva a ninguna parte. —Suavizó los rasgos hasta dibujar una arruga de dolor en su ceño al volverse hacia su hija. Le disgustaba lo que tenía que decir pero era su obligación como presidente de la compañía y debía cundir con el ejemplo. —En cuanto, usted, señorita Swan—Bella volvió a baja la cabeza para no enfrentarse con la mirada decepcionada de su padre—, no tengo palabras para expresar la decepción que me ha causado. Tal vez me precipitase a destinarla a un cargo para el cual aún no está preparada para ejercer. Mi decisión es relegarla de ciertas obligaciones y delegarlas en el señor Black. Si no hubiese sido por él y el señor Ateara, no habríamos podido presentar el proyecto a tiempo. Puede ser una buena idea que se tome un tiempo de reflexión…

Ante la infamia que creía que su padre estaba cometiendo con ella, Bella acabó por cerrar sus oídos a sus palabras y se centró en quien creía el causante de todo. Para ella todo estaba claro. ¿Acaso no la había advertido que aquel no era su sitio? ¿Qué mejor manera de demostrarlo que saboteando su proyecto?

Edward fingía no darse cuenta que era el blanco de la ira de la joven y pasaba su brillante mirada de Charlie a Jacob, intentando penetrar en sus mentes como si quisiese desentrañar sus más oscuros secretos. Bella no era consciente que la sonrisa maliciosa de Jacob y su inusual brillo perverso en sus ojos oscuros le delataban.

Finalmente, Charlie decidió dar un carpetazo sobre el asunto e irse a la sala de juntas para hacer el contrato del antivirus con el señor Ateara.

—Señorita Swan—ordenó que fuese con ellos.

Por primera vez, su hija no le obedeció. Se sentó delante de la mesa y se cruzó de brazos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, señor Swan, estoy suspendida de empleo, sueldo y retirado algunas funciones. Mi lugar no está en esa reunión.

Jacob tiró sutilmente de la manga de la chaqueta de Charlie para recordarle donde estaban las prioridades antes que éste soltase alguna maldición a su hija y perdiese la compostura.

Finalmente se limitó a advertirle a su hija mentalmente que se las vería con ella al llegar a casa. La respuesta que recibió antes de salir fue un largo suspiro de impaciencia.

Edward era el último en salir pero no llegó a cruzar la puerta.

—Señor Cullen—le llamó Bella justo antes de apoyar su mano en el picaporte para cerrar—, si no le molesta, me gustaría hablar con usted. No creo que ocurra nada por perderse los cinco minutos de la reunión y llegará a tiempo para el ágape por el contrato del señor Ateara.

Cauteloso, se giró para examinar el rostro de la joven, que lucía una sonrisa desgarrada. Arqueó las cejas, dubitativo, pero al recibir una invitación para sentarse, decidió arriesgarse.

—Dime Edward—susurró ésta con un tono dulce—, ¿te has propuesto joderme ya que me he negado a que me folles?

Éste se atragantó con la saliva al contener la sorpresa. Bebió un sorbo de agua y tomó aire para darse tiempo a responder adecuadamente.

— ¿Se puede saber a qué se deben sus encantadoras palabras de bienvenida, señorita Swan? Con un simple: "_Buenos días, Edward"_ me hubiese bastado…

Fue interrumpido por un violento golpe que Bella propinó en la mesa. Debía dolerle pero estaba tan furiosa que no lo sintió.

— ¡No juegues conmigo!—Estalló. —Me estabas advirtiendo que no debería estar aquí. Le dijiste a Jacob que no te gustaba que dirigiese la empresa en un futuro. Y ahora has tenido tu oportunidad para boicotearme. Lo peor de todo que has arruinado la carrera de una pobre chica que nada tiene que ver con tu rabieta infantil. No, señor Cullen, empiece a madurar para ser un hombre de negocios.

Edward pasó de la sorpresa a la diversión en cuestión de segundos hasta que no pudo contenerse la risa.

Aquello enfadó más a Bella, que impulsada por su ira, saltó del asiento y venció la distancia que les separaba para abofetearlo. Sin embargo, Edward tenía mejores reflejos y, levantándose rápidamente, atrapó su muñeca y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Con el fin de resistirse, Bella forcejeó violentamente, insultándole y maldiciéndole, perdiendo toda compostura, hasta que finalmente, su cuerpo traicionó a su espíritu y dejó de luchar, cayendo rendida entre los brazos de Edward. Se encontraba tan abatida que no podía llorar de rabia. Su último acto de rebeldía fue cerrar los ojos para no someterse al escrutinio de aquellos metálicos e inquietantes ojos verdes.

"_¿Realmente eres la misma persona?"_, fue su ultimo pensamiento.

Su piel decidió cometer el último acto de insurrección cuando sintió como el calor de un roce recorría su cuello y despertaba un susurro que había quedado guardado en un cajón muy lejano de su mente. Suspiró pesadamente y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para perderse en los de Edward.

—Tienes razón en decir que no quiero que dirijas la empresa, Isabella—le confesó Edward en un murmullo para no romper la conexión creada. —Pero no te daré un empujón por lo que tú debes hacer. Sale de ti. Perjudicar a Bree no me beneficia en absoluto y soy lo suficientemente maduro para saber distinguir lo que es un negocio y lo que es personal. No quiero una relación de negocios contigo.

Bella parpadeó confusa debido al número de bajas en sus defensas, como si le fuese posible poner en duda la culpabilidad de Edward en el sabotaje del antivirus.

—Que seas demasiado…ética en el mundo de los negocios y eso te haga flaquear, no significa que seas tonta. Busca la persona que se haya podido beneficiarse con esto y tendrás a tu hacker. Creo que el señor King te dio las herramientas para pillarle. Aunque, esto te puede servir para que comprendas cuál es tu verdadero lugar en el mundo.

— ¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?—Preguntó para llevarle la contraria. Una pequeña victoria moral que llevarse a su terreno.

—Vas a investigarlo, ¿cierto? Creo que las preguntas de ese tipo sobran—le respondió rotundo. Apenado, se fue resignando a la idea de separarse de sus brazos.

En cierta manera, Bella también se mostró reticente y decidió sacar su vena traviesa para tentarle.

— ¿No vas a robarme un beso? Puede que no se te presente una oportunidad como ésta en mucho tiempo.

Edward sonrió de la misma manera y le acarició su pómulo con el pulgar. Acercó sus labios a los temblorosos de la joven, y a escasos milímetros, se detuvo y susurró seductoramente:

—Señorita Swan, no robo besos; los pido prestados.

Antes de estar preparada, Edward la había soltado y salía por la puerta para dirigirse a la sala de juntas. Volvió a sentarse para recuperarse del mareo.

.

.

.

_**N**_o pasaron ni treinta minutos, en los que Bella, —después de pedir un nuevo ordenador a la empresa—, estaba investigando actividades de empresas rivales, por si encontraba a su hacker, cuando la puerta se abrió bruscamente y una Bree muy enfadada entró antes de poder reaccionar y hacerse a la idea. Y con la palabra en los labios, la dejó Bree al acusarla de robarle su invento.

—Había oído de empresas que contrataban a un informático para hacer un proyecto y, luego se lo robaban en beneficio del suyo propio y así todo quedaba en casa—explicó alterada. —Nunca pensé que me habían contratado una de esas empresas. Lo peor de todo, confié en usted, señorita Swan. Me ha traicionado…

—Bree…—Bella intentó calmarla.

—Señorita Tanner para usted, señorita Swan—replicó cortante.

—Señorita Tanner—se corrigió—, no entiendo por qué esa acusación. Este asunto me ha hecho tanto daño como a usted…

Fue incapaz de continuar. Le dolía que ahora Bree también se pusiese en su contra.

—No puede negarme que su empresa ha utilizado mi antivirus como base para reproducir el suyo propio. Tengo pruebas que demuestran que el señor Ateara ha cogido la mayoría de mi prototipo. ¡Ni siquiera han disimulado las marcas que le introduje! Es un claro ejemplo de plagio.

Bella no acababa de asimilar la información que Bree la estaba proporcionando. De alguna forma tenía la clave de quien podría estar detrás de todo el embrollo, pero no lograba encajar las piezas. Y por si fuese poco, la actitud de la joven informática no la ayudaba. Intentó razonar con ella pero, estaba tan imbuida en su enfado y su decepción que no logró que cooperase con ella.

— ¿Puede darme su modelo y compararle con el del señor Ateara? Si pudiésemos demostrarlo, le tendríamos sobre las cuerdas. Y apuesto que no lo hizo solo.

—Verá mi prototipo de antivirus en los juzgados, señorita Swan—le aviso Bree vehemente. —Esta tarde hablaré con un abogado y llevaremos el asunto a juicio. No voy a convertirme en un juguete de las grandes empresas.

Sin dar tiempo a replicarle, salió por la puerta, no sin echarle en cara su vergonzoso comportamiento.

—Me pregunto cómo podrás dormir por las noches. —La única vez que la tuteó fue para demostrarle su desprecio.

Como si las complicaciones le pesasen demasiado, Bella se derrumbó en la silla y desplomó su cabeza entre unos papeles. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel día de mierda pasase ya.

Entreabrió los ojos y vio un montón de números. Recordó que Royce le había dado los presupuestos y comentado la ausencia de veinte millones de dólares.

Le vino a la mente lo que Edward le había dicho y se le ocurrió que el asunto del antivirus y la sustracción del dinero podían estar relacionados.

Quil y Jacob eran íntimos amigos. Ella había ido en ocasiones a verles jugar algún partido de baloncesto. Lo más seguro que Jacob patrocinase el proyecto de su amigo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de robar veinte millones de la empresa?

Buscó la página donde estaba la extracción y el código que representaba a cada persona física de la empresa. Con eso podía saber quién había tenido acceso. Aunque éste era personal y solo la persona designada a ese número sabía cuál era. La base de datos donde se encontraban los códigos estaba fuertemente protegida.

No lo dudó un segundo. Salió de su despacho y, por primera vez, se alegró de ver a Tanya. Ignoró sus ademanes presumidos e indecorosos, y la llamó amablemente.

— ¿Desea la señorita Swan que me dé otro paseo hasta el _Starbucks_?—Inquirió sarcástica.

Pasando por alto la burla, Bella le entregó el número.

—Necesito saber de quién se trata. —Tanya la miró como si estuviese cometiendo un crimen atroz. —Sí, lo sé. No está permitido y no te lo pediría si no fuese estrictamente necesario. Asumo toda la responsabilidad. Total, irá al cumulo de problemas que ya tengo.

Finalmente, la asistenta fue al despacho de Bella y, sentándose frente al despacho de Bella, se introdujo en las páginas protegidas del personal, y después de varios minutos, logró acceder a los códigos.

Miró a Bella suspicaz y ésta comprendió el mensaje.

—Es mi propia mierda, lo sé. Aunque puede que ahogue a un cerdo con ella.

Se sentó en el asiento que le cedió Tanya y empezó a buscar el código que le indicaban.

—Trabaja demasiado para estar suspendida de empleo y sueldo, señorita Swan—observó maliciosamente.

La aludida respondió con una sonrisa forzada.

—Podría decir lo mismo de usted, señorita Waleski—contestó en el mismo tono malicioso.

—Horas extras. El señor Cullen me ha impuesto más trabajo aún.

—Me imagino de que clase…—masculló casi para sí misma mientras se iba absorbiendo más en los números de la pantalla. No se dio cuenta que Tanya había abandonado el despacho y volvía a sus quehaceres.

Encontró el código y, después de romper el encriptado, leyó el nombre que temía y no quería que apareciese en pantalla.

_Jacob Black_.

Él había robado veinte millones a la empresa y estaba segura que había sido por el antivirus de Quil. Y casi pondría la mano en el fuego, que se las había apañado para boicotear el de Bree para librarse de las consecuencias.

—… ¡Desgraciado cabrón!—Le maldijo.

Después le invadió un miedo irracional. Jacob había desvelado su auténtico rostro. Era una persona ambiciosa, dispuesta a todo con tal de obtener lo que quería. No reconocía a su mejor amigo en la nueva personalidad que no le había agradado descubrir. Y lo peor de todo era que ella tenía que casarse con él.

Ahora ya tenía una excusa para no tener que hacerlo.

Salió disparada del despacho con todos los papeles para enseñárselos a su padre y desengañarle sobre su supuesto heredero.

—Señorita Swan, ¿dónde va?—La volvió a interrumpir Tanya.

—Tengo que hablar urgentemente con el Señor Swan. —No estaba dispuesta a pararse para dar explicaciones.

Sin embargo, las palabras de la secretaria la detuvieron en el acto.

—Me temo que no es posible, señorita Swan—dijo con su voz falsamente compungida. —El señor Swan ha salido a celebrar el contrato del señor Ateara con el señor Black y el señor Cullen. Dijo que se tomaba el día libre y la vería a la hora de la cena. A propósito, dijo, que aunque estuviese suspendida, que no la importaría rellenar ciertos papeles para la contratación de nuevo personal.

Le señaló un montón de papeles mientras la miraba burlonamente. Bella estuvo a punto de tirarse de los pelos. La estaban tratando como a una vulgar secretaria, aunque tenía la sensación que aquella venganza venía más de Jacob que de su propio padre.

Hablaría con él a la hora de cenar.

.

.

.

_**J**_acob, con dos copas de más, se burlaba de los temores de Quil por la amenaza de demanda de Bree.

—Me he jugado mucho en esto para que ahora te entren los escrúpulos, Quil. —Jacob le había agarrado por el cuello de la camisa y le había susurrado al oído cuando se aseguró que Charlie estaba distraído con uno de sus empleados y no les podía oír. — ¿No eras tú el que me decías que había que echarle pelotas? No te retires por las bravatas de una cría, imbécil.

Como si no le hubiese dicho las últimas palabras, le dio una palmadita y se rió falsamente.

Se sentía inquieto ante la inquisidora mirada de Edward, situado en la esquina más alejada del bar, ignorando a una de sus ayudantes que le estaba haciendo guiños cariñosos. No quiso darle el gusto que su sola presencia le causaba un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda y una sensación de ahogo constante.

Se dominó recordando que ambos tenían demasiado que perder. Si se le ocurría decir algo del antivirus, el hablaría a Charlie de su aventura con Edward. Por eso se permitió dedicarle una sonrisa triunfal. El otro, aburrido, elevó la copa para brindar. Jacob ignoraba la ironía de aquel gesto.

Charlie se acercó a Quil para felicitarle una vez más y se interesó por lo que estaban hablando.

—Sólo estábamos comentando el gusto que nos dará machacar a esa mocosa en el juicio—comentó Jacob en un esfuerzo por ser jocoso.

Charlie torció los labios, contrariado. No se encontraba a gusto haciendo esa clase de cosas.

—Aún no ha presentado la demanda, Jake. No vendamos la piel del oso antes de haberlo matado, ¿quieres?

—Y si es lista como pretende, no lo hará. Sabe que tiene todas las de perder.

—Muchacho, te he dicho mil veces que no existe enemigo pequeño—le recordó Charlie saboreando el vino. —Nunca es agradable tener un juicio por cuestiones como ésta. Siempre puede salpicar la basura por poca verdad que haya en ella.

— ¡Pues no la demos la oportunidad de defenderse! ¿Cómo puede una hormiga enfrentarse a un dinosaurio?—Se mostró contundente.

—Me sorprende, señor Black, el orgullo que muestra haciendo añicos a una rival tan peligrosa como una muchacha de quince años, que vive en Queens y cuida de su madre enferma de leucemia. Desde luego, el mundo estará mejor sin personas como esa pobre desgraciada.

Jacob estuvo a punto de derramar la copa en su camisa. Edward se había acercado tan sigilosamente que no se había dado cuenta que estaba justo detrás.

Decidió mostrarse seguro de sí mismo, y sacando la agresividad que ocultaba su inseguridad, rebatió a Cullen:

—Como bien ha comentado el señor Swan, señor Cullen, no hay enemigo pequeño ni secreto oculto que no llegue a descubrirse por mucho que nuestras sombras lo cubran. Todo el mundo tiene un lado oscuro. ¿O cree que carece de él?

Edward le respondió sin perder su misteriosa sonrisa.

—Si usted se hiciese la más mínima idea de quién soy yo, sabría que mi lado oscuro es tan evidente que se escapa a su agudeza visual. ¿Verdad, Charlie?

El aludido se negó a entrar en el juego que le proponía Edward, y pasando un brazo por el hombro de Jacob, carraspeó para llamar la atención de los invitados y anunció:

—Hoy es un gran día. No sólo nos hemos reunido para celebrar el cierre de un magnífico contrato con el señor Ateara; tengo el orgullo de presentar a mi futuro. —Señaló a Jacob exaltándolo. —Hace tiempo que lo llevaba pensando, pero hasta hace un par de días no lo había realizado. Jacob Black está en mi testamento como el heredero de las empresas Swan y como mi hijo. Siempre he deseado tener un hijo como él, y como la genética no me lo ha concedido, he decidido unirle por el lazo más sagrado después de la sangre. Para muchos de vosotros no es un secreto, pero, en este instante, y lamentando la ausencia de Bella, anuncio el enlace entre este gran hombre y mi hija mayor, Isabella Swan. Como dicen que el tiempo corre y uno nunca sabe cuál será el día final—procuró no mirar a Edward mientras decía estas palabras—, he decidido que sea lo más pronto posible. El diecinueve de agosto es la fecha más adecuada para ello.

El joven palideció sintiendo como la tierra se abría a sus pies. Tenía todo por lo que había estado luchando estos años al alcance de su mano…O casi todo. Algo le decía que Charlie no cedería en su empeño y se vería a coger todo el lote si quería dirigir la empresa algún día. Ya no era la elección entre Bella y Nessie. Era el todo o la nada.

No quiso mirar si Edward le estaba observando, adivinando sus pensamientos y sonriendo perversamente, como si supiese que era lo que le estaba torturando.

Y al pensar en Edward halló una posible solución. Tenía que contarle a Charlie la aventura que su hija tenía con Edward. No podía culparle si no quería casarse con la persona que le había puesto los cuernos.

Se dispuso a hablar con él a solas cuando alguien le arrojó una copa de vino tinto en la camisa.

— ¡Mira por dónde vas, imbécil!—Gritó a quien creía que era un camarero.

—Lo siento, señor Black—se disculpó una joven. —Si puedo arreglarlo de alguna manera e, incluso, pagar la tintorería, sólo dígamelo…

Jacob se dignó a mirarla después de analizar el estropicio de su camisa. Se trataba de la asistente personal de Edward. Estuvo a punto de gritarla que era una completa inútil y que no quería que tocase nada suyo, pero Edward intervino antes de que estallase.

—Katrina, querida, la próxima vez ten más cuidado—la riñó paternalmente. Después, le dio una cariñosa palmada en el culo y la ordenó que fuese a buscar a un camarero para que limpiase la camisa.

Arrastró a Jacob lejos de Charlie, quien estaba hablando de nuevo con un socio y había desviado la atención de ellos, y como si el problema fuese la mancha de vino.

—Con una toalla empapada en agua se solucionará el problema. No hay nada como la química, señor Black.

—Conozco su lado oscuro, señor Cullen—decidió amenazarle yendo directamente al grano. —Y no pienso permitir que me arrebates el esfuerzo de mi carrera por meterte en la cama de Bella. ¿Acaso creía que ignoraba que te follas a mi prometida para tener esa influencia sobre Charlie?

Si pensaba que había asustado a Edward, se equivocó completamente. Éste le miraba de forma superficial como si se tratase de un cristal.

—Ha encontrado la foto del ordenador de la señorita Swan—se dignó a comentarle tranquilamente. — ¿En qué punto se queda esto?

—No debería subestimarme. Tengo sus pelotas en mis manos y estaría más que encantado de estrujarlas. En este instante puedo hacer un chasquido de dedos y usted y Bella hundirse en el fango. Es un lastre que no pienso llevar conmigo más tiempo. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con Charlie. Se te ha acabado la racha, Eddie—acabó tuteando para demostrar su desprecio.

Edward agachó la cabeza y se rió entre dientes ante la sorpresa de Jacob.

—No creo que te convenga enseñar esa foto a Charlie, Jake—le aconsejó. —Lo primero que te preguntará es de donde la has sacado. No te gustaría que te relacionase con el tema del hackeo del antivirus de Bella. Porque resultaría muy extraño que entrases en el ordenador de Bella sin una causa aparente. ¿Qué otra causa habría que no fuese boicotear el antivirus de la competencia para potenciar el de tu amigo, y de paso salvar tus negocios y tu culo de la mafia italiana a la que tu amigo y tú debíais…unos veinte millones de dólares?...Hazme caso por una vez, mejor ser un cornudo forrado que un ladrón entre rejas.

Jacob le agarró por el cuello de la camisa y acercó su rostro al suyo de forma amenazante.

— ¡No te atrevas a chantajearme! Tienes mucho que perder...

Esta vez, Edward se rió en su cara sin tapujos. Le agarró de la muñeca con fuerza y musitó entonando cada palabra:

—Charlie puede jugar al monopoly con vosotros y la empresa; en cierto modo, también me beneficia a mía, aunque no como crees. Lo que quiero de él es algo mucho más valioso. Aunque es un concepto al que no llega tu limitada visión, y además, no te concierne. Y en cuanto a tus negocios, no te culpo. Cada uno llega a la cima con sus artimañas. Pero, amigo, en esta vida todo es elección. Y has preferido ser miserablemente rico sin la mujer que amas y con una que pronto comenzará a odiarte. Porque…, corrígeme si me equivoco, pero me ha parecido a entender a tu futuro padre que lo heredarás todo si te casas con Bella. Traducido a tu idioma, si no te casas con Bella te desheredo.

Se rió más fuerte cuando notó un descenso de la presión de un Jacob derrotado que maldecía entre dientes. Se alejó de muy buen humor en compañía de Katrina para reunirse con algunos socios de Charlie.

Una vez más aquel bastardo le había ganado la partida. Y lo peor de todo, era haber perdido a Nessie aún sin haber empezado la escalada al poder. Nunca pensó cuán difícil sería subir el primer escalón del poder.

.

.

.

_**Y**_ más aún lo sintió cuando fue a la mansión Swan y encontró a Nessie, que le recibió feliz, y abrió los brazos a modo de bienvenida.

Conteniendo su dolor, rabia y odio creciente hacia Bella, decidió despedirse de ella, estrechando su frágil cuerpo, captando todo el calor y aspirando su dulce aroma que le transportaba a un mundo mucho mejor.

Cuando Nessie alzó la cabeza y le miró extrañada brillando sus ojos con expectación, él no pudo resistirlo y bajó la mirada hacia sus temblorosos labios. Aquello labios rojizos y llenos que invitaban a un beso.

Y sin nada que perder, la besó con toda su pasión, con el sabor de la despedida en su paladar. Intentó concentrarse en el beso con todas sus fuerzas al comprender, por las caricias y la forma en la que sus finos dedos se enrollaban en su cabello, que le correspondía.

Aun sintiendo el dolor de sus labios desnudos, reunió sus últimas fuerzas para cesar el beso, aunque juntó su frente con la suya y le acarició el pómulo con el pulgar, recordando la textura de su rostro. En el rostro de Nessie empezó a aparecer la ansiedad y Jacob decidió acabar con aquella tortura.

—Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, Ness—le confesó.

—Y yo también a ti. No ha sido ningún secreto, Jake. ¿Qué está ocurriendo? Me estás asustando.

Bruscamente, rompió su abrazo y se alejó lo que le permitió el espacio de la habitación.

—Te amo—volvió a repetir. —Y por eso no quiero odiarte. Si te escogiese a ti, tendría que renunciar a todo por lo que he luchado y no podría perdonártelo jamás. No me obligues a hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—No te creo, Jake…

—Voy a casarme con Isabella en agosto—le informó. —De esta manera me convertiré en el coheredero de la empresa.

Le dio la espalda para salir de allí cuanto antes sin escuchar las suplicas de Nessie, y al comprender que eran en vano, derrumbarse en el suelo y dejarse llevar por la pena hasta el punto de no poder derramar una sola lágrima.

Una vez se hubo ido Jacob, y se mentalizó que aquellas palabras eran reales y lo había perdido para siempre, una chispa de furia nació en su pecho hasta recorrer cada fibra de su cuerpo y estallar en sollozos. Derribó una de las mesillas rompiendo todos los objetos. Entre los objetos se encontraba un retrato donde se encontraba Charlie Swan, relajado, pasando sus brazos entre sus dos hijas.

¡Todo era una mentira!

Descargando su frustración, golpeó violentamente el cristal, rompiéndolo en miles de trozos irreparables mezclando los fragmentos con su propia sangre.

Y sobre ésta, juró que no descansaría hasta destruir a Charlie Swan como él lo había hecho con sus sueños.

En unos de los fragmentos, vio el sonriente rostro de su hermana cubierto por sus gotas de sangre, y permitiéndose una mueca desgarradora, comprendió que había encontrado el corazón de su padre y lo destruiría sin piedad.

.

.

.

_**B**_ella vio luz en la caseta de la piscina del jardín y pensó que su padre estaría allí para revisar las próximas obras que tenía en mente para el verano.

Entró rápidamente con los papeles que incriminaban a Jacob y buscó a su padre con la mirada. Se puso las manos en el pecho cuando descubrió que no era su padre, sino el propio Jacob.

Borracho de alcohol y autocompasión, al principio no se molestó en mirarla, concentrado en su vaso medio lleno. Y era la última persona con la que Bella quisiera hablar. No sabía que podría ocurrirle pero había dejado de importarle desde aquella mañana que había descubierto la faceta más sucia y terrible de su personalidad.

Jacob bebió un trago más y, por fin, se dignó a mirarla despreciándola. Aquel sentimiento hizo que su voz se tiñese con él.

— ¡Ah, eres tú! Hoy estás en mi lista de personas non grata, Bella.

—Lo mismo podría decir de ti—respondió. —No sé cuál es el problema que tienes conmigo, pero acabo de pillarte con las manos en la masa, Jake.

Como si se tratase de una broma macabra, éste emitió una risa estereotipada sin un rastro de alegría en ella. Luego sus rasgos se convirtieron en una máscara de furia, y Bella tuvo miedo. Y más cuando éste le lanzó el vaso alcanzando sus zapatos.

— ¿Y de qué crees que me ha servido, Bells?—Inquirió cruel. —Todo lo que tengo depende de ti. Y por ello me he quedado sin la mujer que amo…Pero tú no puedes entenderlo.

Una parte del odio que Bella sentía por él, se empezaba a disipar. Sí, ella sabía mejor que nadie como se sentía cuando le arrebatan el único halo de esperanza que le hacía ver el mundo con más luz de la que realmente había. Pero, no podía sentir más compasión por Jacob de la que tenía por ella misma. A él sí le habían dado la opción y se había decantado por su ambición. No merecía la pena malgastar palabras de consuelo con él.

Se fijó en su dedo anular y se sorprendió de llevar puesto su anillo de pedida. Quizás aquel día sí había tenido algo bueno. Por fin iba a liberarse de su carga y buscar aquella luz que el mundo escondía entre sus tinieblas. Recorrería aquel camino sola…

…_Edward_.

Se quitó su anillo de pedida y lo lanzó a los pies de un atónito Jacob.

—No me voy a convertir en la piedra que se interpone en tu camino. Si amas a mi hermana, adelante. Por otro lado, tampoco seré tu escalón para tus ambiciones. Al contrario de ti, no pierdo nada. Jacob, no voy a casarme contigo.

Jacob repelió aquel anillo como si fuese un trozo de ceniza procedente del fuego que quemaba su propio futuro.

* * *

><p>Sí, lo sé, chicas (¿Hay algun chico por ahí?), llego muy tarde y lo siento, pero no puedo hacer otra cosa hasta diciembre. También admito que el capitulo era algo más corto de lo que tenía pensado, pero, esta historia tenía que publicar capitulo, sí o sí. En primer lugar: ¿Qué mejor día que hoy? Y en segundo y, más importante a nivel personal. Hoy cumple un año desde que subí el prefacio y me hace ilusión compartirlo con vosotras.<p>

¿El mejor regalo de cumpleaños para este fic? Un buen rr. A ver si esta vez sí llegamos a los 200.

Y bueno, para celebrar más el Halloween, deciros que en mi blog he subido algo que tenía ganas de hacer y es el principio de algo que quiero que prometa. Os invito a leerlo. El link del enlace está en mi profile. ^^)

**¿Truco, trato o rr?**


	11. Envy II

**Disclaimer: **Santa Meyer los crea y ellos se juntan. Yo sólo me encargo de liarles un poco.

**Advertencia de la autora:** Seguramente habréis leído cosas peores, yo sinceramente creo que tampoco es para tanto, pero servidora tiene el deber de avisar por si alguna persona se va a sentir leyendo una de las escenas de este capitulo que puede no ser del gusto de todo el mundo. No es escabrosa sexualmente ni de ninguna otra manera, pero no se sabe como puede reaccionar la gente, nunca viene de más avisar. Aquí la que avisa no es una traidora.

**Nota de la autora: **Broncas, tomatazos, insultos varios por tardar siglos por actualizar, mejor por correo para meterlos en el Spam. Vale, enserio, como alguna se creía que no actualizaba por ganas de fastidiar o por algo parecido, remitirme a lo poco que me he asomado por FB durante la primera mitad del año, y decir: Sencillamente, chicas, este año no he tenido vida. Ha sido un horror y creo que no tenía cabeza para nada y mucho menos para poder escribir algo decente. Así que a la calma poco a poco. Y de nuevo, gracias a vuestra santa paciencia, y a la gente que no pierde la fe y deja rrs cada vez que lee. Espero que poco a poco vayamos remontando.

Y para ponerme al día. Este fic ya tiene grupo en FB. Toda la que sea una lectora asidua de esta historia y quiera saber cosas nuevas, enterarse de adelantos (A propósito, el próximo adelanto lo pondré esta noche en el grupo...yo no digo nada más...xD) y llevarse alguna sorpresa, pues lo único que tiene que hacer es buscarme en FB (**Bloodymaggie Fanfiction**) y pedirme que la agregue al grupo. la única condición que pido, es que se la pueda ver, de vez en cuando en forma de rr. Creo que no es mucho pedir.

Bueno, dejo el rollo y Happy Halloween!

* * *

><p><strong>Envy II<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Jacob, no voy a casarme contigo.<em>

_**T**_uvo que esperar cinco minutos para digerir la negativa de Bella. Y en ese instante comprendió que su destino estaba en manos de aquella niña malcriada y se le estaba torciendo todo. Podría perderlo todo por su culpa.

Volvió a mirar el anillo que le había lanzado y lo apretó en su mano con fuerza. La miró ferozmente, y ésta tembló por un instante al notar su hosca expresión.

Jacob venció la distancia que les separaba y, sin dejar margen de maniobra, la agarró violentamente de la muñeca y empezó a zarandearla.

— ¡Eres la última persona que debería dar clases de moral!—la gritó en la cara.

—Jacob, me estás haciendo daño—replicó Bella mientras apartaba su cara asqueada a consecuencia del olor a alcohol que desprendía el aliento de éste—. ¡Jacob, para ya!

Como respuesta, Jacob agarró la otra muñeca y las chocó con tanta fuerza que la hizo jadear de dolor.

—Sacia mi curiosidad, pequeña zorra. Si me tratase de Edward Cullen, ¿te gustaría que te lo hiciese? Seguro que sí. Sólo eres una frígida conmigo, para joderme.

Al oír el nombre de Edward, Bella no pudo simular su sorpresa. Luego cayó en la cuenta y logró replicarle sin que la voz le temblase, desafiante y decidida:

— ¿Es lo mejor que se te ocurre para defenderte? Si vas a ir a Charlie con el cuento de que me he acostado con Edward y le enseñas la foto, serás tú el que pierdas. Querrá saber de dónde has sacado la foto. Le darás tú mismo las pruebas de que te metiste en mi ordenador y boicoteaste el antivirus de Bree Tanner.

Jacob cada vez la apretaba con más fuerza la muñeca hasta cortarle la circulación sanguínea, ella rechinó los dientes aguantando aquella desagradable sensación, pero se negó a rendirse.

—Y si lo ocurrido con Edward hace que mi posición en la empresa peligre, al contrario que a ti, no me importará en absoluto. Tú me harás la vida imposible y eso es algo que no soportaré. Si tú estás dispuesto a arriesgar todo por poder, adelante, pero me niego a ser tu escalón para trepar.

Se permitió una sonrisa sardónica y aquello fue lo que acabó por descontrolar la ira de Jacob.

Soltó sus muñecas para elevar el brazo y abofetear el rostro de la joven con tanto ímpetu que le hizo perder el equilibrio y derrumbarse en el suelo.

Dolorida, Bella se llevó los dedos a la parte superior del labio. Había notado como corría algo viscoso entre ellos y al introducirse unas gotas en su boca, el sabor ferroso en su lengua le indicó que se trataba de sangre.

Con la cara dolorida, levantó los ojos y contempló como había desatado el peor lado de Jacob. La agresividad como respuesta frustrada a la ambición.

Ahora le tocaba el turno a él de reírse.

—No te lo tomes como algo personal, querida. Sólo quiero que aprendas los modales que tu padre no te ha enseñado. Una bofetada a tiempo evita esta clase de situaciones.

Ante el intento de levantarse del suelo, Jacob la volvió a arrojar dándole un puntapié en el costado.

—Y la lección que quiero que aprendas es que no me gusta que me pongan tramas en mi camino—añadió cuando le volvió a golpear el costado antes de poner la mano para protegerse de los golpes.

Asqueado de la situación y hastiado de oírla lloriquear, cesó de patearla y se dio la vuelta con la intención de salir de allí y respirar aire no viciado de sangre y alcohol.

—No sirves ni para echar un polvo de desahogo—la miró por el rabillo del ojo, despreciativo, como si se tratase de un vaso roto en medio de las baldosas.

Chasqueó la lengua y se fue tambaleando a través del jardín.

A pesar de ser una cálida noche de mayo, una corriente de aire frío le estremeció. Se dio la vuelta repentinamente; tenía la sensación que unos ojos fríos y oscuros le estaban acechando. Pero detrás de él no había nadie. Respiró profundamente, riéndose mentalmente de sus temores infantiles y salió de aquella casa sin despedirse de Charlie.

En las condiciones en las que se encontraba, sólo tenía la opción de pedir un taxi.

Cada bocanada de aire que tomaba hacía que su costado le doliese, sin embargo, Bella no se atrevió a moverse hasta que se aseguró que Jacob se hubiese ido. Los minutos pasaban más lentos de lo que le hubiese gustado y el dolor punzante le empezaba a anestesiar la zona de las costillas.

Al no responderle las piernas, tuvo que arrastrarse para coger el bolso y buscar el teléfono en busca de ayuda. Ahora mismo, su padre no era su mejor amigo y necesitaba estar física y psicológicamente preparada para desafiarle y mantener su opinión frente a Jacob.

… Edward…

No. Podría ser un aliado muy peligroso. Jamás terminaría de confiar del todo en él.

La única solución que le quedaba era Alice. Jasper podría darle algún consejo y asesorarle de manera legal para que aquel bastardo de Jacob no volviese a tocarla.

Antes de encontrar el móvil, se encontró en sus manos una tarjeta. Curiosa, leyó el nombre y la dirección y recordó quien se la había dado. Si alguna vez había creído en la providencia, era en aquel momento. Eleazar era la persona que podría ayudarla.

Le había dicho que contase con él en caso de necesitarle. ¿Qué mejor momento?

Aquel pensamiento le dio fuerzas y, paso a paso, fue saliendo de la caseta.

Al salir de los jardines y buscar de nuevo el teléfono en su bolso para llamar a un taxi, se encontró frente a un Mercedes negro que tenía abierta la puerta de los pasajeros.

—Suba, señorita Swan—la instó una potente voz masculina—. La llevaré al hospital lo más rápido posible.

Dudó antes de hacerlo. Le sonaba aquella voz pero era incapaz de relacionar con el rostro. Pero cuando se asomó y reconoció las facciones de Emmett, se permitió una sonrisa y accedió a subirse al coche.

Empezó a conducir, y aunque vigilaba sus movimientos y se mordía los labios para no soltar cualquier blasfemia al ver las heridas sobre el frágil cuerpo de la joven, se limitó a concentrarse en la dirección del hospital.

Bella se lo agradeció silenciosamente y más aún cuando le dio la tarjeta de Eleazar y le pidió que le llevase allí. Le obedeció sin una sola replica.

—Solo hágame un favor, señorita Swan—le pidió.

—Claro, señor McCarthy, ¿qué es lo que quiere?—le concedió algo confusa.

—No se deje avasallar por gente tan vil como el señor Black. Usted es una joven muy fuerte y sabrá ponerle en su sitio.

A pesar del dolor, Bella no pudo evitar reírse tenuemente. Tanto sus palabras como su forma algo antigua de expresarlas le había hecho gracia. Era una persona realmente encantadora; por desgracia no tenía al mejor de los jefes.

.

.

.

_**E**_leazar estaba recogiendo los últimos papeles de su mesa, cuando desde el hall oyó a su secretaria discutir con alguien.

—Lo siento, señorita. Ya le he dicho que el señor Sanz ha terminado su jornada y no puede recibirla. Además, es un hombre muy ocupado. Si quiere hablar con él, llame mañana por la mañana y le concertaré una cita…

—Por favor…—Eleazar prestó atención al oír la voz de su inesperada visitante. Le resultaba tan familiar— estoy segura que si le dice al señor Sanz que estoy aquí, me recibirá enseguida. Me dijo que acudiese en caso de…

Salió disparado del despacho cuando la secretaria ya estaba señalando la puerta e invitando a la joven a irse por las buenas. Faltaba poco para ir al teléfono y llamar a la policía.

Contuvo un jadeo al ver a Isabella Swan allí. Y no era por su presencia, sino por cómo se encontraba. En aquella joven, despeinada y herida poco se podía intuir la innata elegancia de la hija mayor del señor Swan.

—Isabella…—la llamó y, tanto la secretaria como la aludida, se volvieron hacia él. Se dirigió a su joven secretaria y la dijo: —Liz, déjela pasar. Era una cita de última hora. Había hablado personalmente con ella. Puede irse a casa, ha sido un día muy largo y mañana nos espera otra jornada igual.

Liz no se molestó en preguntarle nada a su jefe. Cogió sus pertenencias y se fue a casa.

Antes de que Eleazar pudiese preguntarle que le había pasado, Bella no aguantó más. Rompió a llorar y sólo era capaz de balbucear palabras inconexas.

Apenado por ella, Eleazar se permitió un gesto paternal con ella y la abrazó dejando que se descargase.

—Sí, hija mía, vamos a solucionarlo todo—le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a modo de consuelo—. Pero primero iremos al hospital para curarte estas heridas.

.

.

.

—_**T**_oma algo caliente antes de irte a la cama—una solicita Carmen le tendió una taza de chocolate caliente.

A consecuencia del punto que le dieron en el labio, Bella sólo pudo hacer un gesto, sombra de una sonrisa, no por ello menos genuino de un auténtico agradecimiento.

La esposa de Eleazar la había acogido en su casa sin hacer una sola objeción, y no había dejado de prestarle pequeñas atenciones y mimos. Y sobre todo, les agradeció de todo corazón que la dejasen dormir en su casa. Después de lo ocurrido, ya no se sentía segura en su propio hogar. Siendo ésta más ostentosa y grande que la casa del abogado, la sombra de su padre cubriría cada metro cuadrado de superficie. Necesitaba pensar cual sería sus armas defensivas sin la influencia de éste.

Necesitaba una noche de tregua, y al amparo de Carmen, quien le contaba sus aventuras por la 5th avenue y las últimas tendencias en el mundo de la decoración, y los cuidados de su esposo, se sentía segura.

Sentado junto a la mesa de la antesala, Eleazar no perdía un solo detalle de los gestos y movimientos de la joven sentada en el suelo de su salón. Balanceaba entre sus dedos un lápiz, con el que subrayaba los puntos más destacables de la declaración de Bella, mientras se tomaba un descanso. Le invadió un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Años atrás, una mujer desesperada había venido a pedirle ayuda para soltarse de las garras del todopoderoso Charlie Swan.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Bella se parecía mucho a Renee; pero ella tenía una fortaleza de la que su madre carecía. Había sido una buena señal que no hubiese solicitado sus servicios con dos copas de más, tal y como había hecho Renee.

Y quizás a Bella sí podría salvarla. Por lo menos, lucharía sin amedrentarse de todos los abogados y trucos legales de los que se serviría Charlie. Esta vez se trataba de su vida.

Terminó la revisión de los puntos más relevantes y se dirigió al salón para hablar con Bella. Odiaba hacerla pasar por todo eso y no dejarla descansar, pero necesitaba concretar un par de detalles y no quería enfrentarse a Charlie Swan con puntos a medio concretar.

Cuando se sentó en el sofá, Carmen se quitó del medio alegando que tendría que levantarse pronto. Acarició el cabello de la joven y le dedicó una sonrisa de buenas noches dándole entender cómo le gustaba su pijama puesto en ella.

Eleazar cogió una taza con leche caliente y decidió empezar con el tema para quitárselo cuanto antes.

—Isabella—llamó su atención—, ¿hay algo más que debas contarme? Para poder enfrentarme a Charlie Swan no puedo estar a tientas y cada detalle me será crucial.

Bella asintió recordando que había contado detalles demasiado íntimos sobre ella. Había tenido que confiar plenamente en su abogado y confesarle la noche que había pasado con Edward. Sólo que en ese momento, ella no sabía cuál era la relación con su padre. No debería importarle. Jacob ya lo sabía, y tarde y temprano se lo acabaría contando a Charlie. Sólo le hubiese gustado poder confesárselo en otras circunstancias.

—Supuestamente, todo lo que te he contado está dentro del secreto del abogado y el cliente, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé, Isabella—le contestó Eleazar—. Sólo que necesito que estés preparada para que te saquen todos los trapos sucios. Ellos se defenderán de esa manera. Lo que me has contado de Jacob Black no es nada halagüeño. Le estás acusando de ladrón, boicoteador y maltratador.

—Es la verdad—la voz de Bella sonó ronca debido a la indignación—. Y se puede demostrar.

— ¿Y puede él demostrar la supuesta infidelidad?—inquirió Eleazar de modo impersonal.

Ella le respondió encogiéndose de hombros. No sabía cuáles eran las pruebas que Jacob tendría para acorralarla y, personalmente, no la importaba.

—Me da lo mismo—movió la cabeza rabiosa—. Que saque toda la basura de mí, que se quiera adueñar de la empresa y la arruine. No quiero tenerle ni a cien metros de distancia. Y mucho menos llamarle esposo.

Se estremeció sólo de pensar que pudiese ponerle un solo dedo encima. No entendía como su relación con Jacob había llegado a tal estado de deterioro. Sólo unos meses antes, se había resignado a su suerte. Jacob era un buen amigo para ella y podría haber sobrellevado su matrimonio teniendo una relación más como hermanos que como amantes, con algún encuentro sexual de buena gana. Pero, a medida que a ella ya no le valía aquel tipo de relación y necesitaba más de lo que Jacob pudiese ofrecerle, y él se iba acercando a lo que siempre había codiciado, aquel pacto mutuo pero silencioso se rompía irreversiblemente y mostraba el lado oscuro de cada uno de ellos.

No, definitivamente, ella no quería ser la persona oscura, resentida y con miedo al que sería si tuviese que casarse con Jacob Black.

—Isabella—Eleazar interrumpió sus pensamientos—, ¿estás intentando librarte del matrimonio con Jacob Black para estar con otra persona? ¿Ha tenido algo que ver el socio de tu padre con tu decisión?

Al mencionar a Edward, el corazón de la joven dio un vuelco. Era cierto que la noche que habían pasado juntos la venda de sus ojos se había caído, pero, después de conocer su relación con su padre y la empresa, tendría que continuar con su vida sola. No estaba segura de confiar más en él que en el propio Jacob.

No tuvo que reflexionar mucho para negarlo categóricamente.

— ¿Y bien? Tú eres el abogado. ¿Hay recursos legales para evitar esa situación?

Eleazar se rascó la barbilla con la goma del lápiz y empezó a reflexionar.

—Un matrimonio, sea religioso o civil, siempre es un contrato en el que dos personas tienen que estar de acuerdo en cumplir con lo pactado. La regla más importante en todo contrato que ambas partes deben de hacerlo de mutuo acuerdo. Si una de ellas se ve coaccionada por la otra parte o terceras personas, el contrato será nulo desde el primer momento. En el peor de los casos, si tuvieses que casarte con Jacob Black, podrías divorciarte alegando que fuiste obligada. En tu situación, es lo mejor que se me ocurre.

— ¿Tendría que casarme con él?—Bella se echó hacia atrás debido al estremecimiento.

Apenado, Eleazar tuvo que admitir que no se le ocurría otra solución.

—No es el señor Black quien me preocupa, si no tu padre—reconoció—. Aunque después de robar en su empresa y maltratar a su hija, no debería seguir empeñado en ese matrimonio. Cualquier padre alejaría a su hija de semejante elemento.

—Cierto, Charlie. No será fácil abrirle los ojos. Cree que Jacob es la salvación de su empresa y después de lo ocurrido con el antivirus, creerá que es una rabieta infantil. Ha estado planeando esta boda desde que entré en la universidad.

Dejó que la gravedad actuase sobre su cuerpo hasta que su cabeza se colocó en uno de los cojines del sofá. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en una idea. Tal vez fuese una locura, pero tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿Y si…?—empezó a preguntar tenuemente.

— ¿Si?—Eleazar la miró fijamente.

— ¿Si fuese Jacob el que no quisiera casarse conmigo?

Eleazar emitió una seca carcajada.

—Cariño, tiene mil millones de razones y una dirección de empresa por las que querrá casarse contigo. Por muy repulsiva que le resultases o por muchos impedimentos que le pusieses, dudo que se echase para atrás.

—Piel de asno—dijo Bella en un susurro.

— ¿Piel de asno?—repitió Eleazar como si no hubiese entendido bien.

—Sí—confirmó Bella—. Se trataba de una princesa que tenía que casarse con un pretendiente abyecto, pero era el que su padre creía adecuado para ella. Obstinado como era, la princesa no se atrevió a contradecirlo. Entonces, fue a ver a su hada madrina y ésta le aconsejó que le pidiese algo que no se pudiese realizar. Si no lo conseguía, ella no se casaría. Y cada vez que el padre lo conseguía, los deseos de la princesa aumentaban en nivel de exigencia.

Rascándose la barbilla, el abogado tuvo que admirar su inteligencia.

—Continua—al menos era una idea. Tal vez no sirviese de nada, pero ganarían tiempo.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando viniste a mi despacho y me hablaste de un contrato prematrimonial?

—Sí.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarías en redactar uno?—preguntó.

—Si me das los puntos que quieres que incluya, puedo trabajar toda la noche—contestó.

Esta vez los dos sonrieron complacidos y satisfechos.

—Vas a pasar una noche muy larga—le advirtió Bella.

—En este caso, no me importará en absoluto—la tranquilizó—. Eso significa que va a tener muchas condiciones.

—Demasiadas condiciones. Va a ganarse las mil millones de razones a pulso si sigue empeñado en casarse conmigo.

Se levantó del suelo y se sentó enfrente de Eleazar, mientras que éste empezó a buscar papel y lápiz y encendía el portátil.

— ¿Podrías hacerme el ultimo favor?—preguntó Bella.

Con los ojos sobre la pantalla del ordenador, él asintió.

—Necesito una garantía… por si…

—… Por si todo transcurriese de otra manera, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Por mucho que intentase tranquilizarla, sabía que se estaba jugando algo más que su libertad. Y él, como defensor de las victimas más débiles, se había empeñado a defenderla con todas las estrategias legales que tuviese en la mano.

—Sólo será un seguro—no sabía si quería engañarla a ella o a sí mismo. Ya se había enfrentado a Charlie antes, y lo conocía lo suficiente para temerle—. No te preocupes, este cuento va acabar muy bien.

Bella le contestó de manera ausente.

Al igual que el rey del cuento, su padre podría hacer que los deseos imposibles se hiciesen realidad. En aquella ocasión, la princesa había perdido el pulso.

.

.

.

_**A**_quella noche, Charlie estaba demasiado exhausto como para estar hasta altas horas de la madrugada en el despacho y había decidido darse una tregua e ir a dormir más temprano.

Dada la oportunidad, alguien consideró que era un momento excelente para entrar en el despacho e investigar que había allí que pudiese interesarle.

— ¿Qué se te ha perdido en esta sala, querida?

La luz se encendió repentinamente y Nessie se llevó las manos al corazón. Miró asustada a la persona que se sentaba sobre la mesa, y luego sus labios se contrajeron en una mueca tediosa. No era Bella o alguna de las asistentas del hogar; sólo se trataba de una de las ayudantes del señor Cullen. No estaba muy segura si era Katrina, Irina o Tanya. No distinguía muy bien a las hermanas y tampoco le importaba demasiado. Sólo le incordiaba que estuviese allí cuando ella tenía algo importante que hacer allí.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo a estas horas de la noche en el despacho de tu padre?

Nessie abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquella mujer, fuese quien fuese, no era quien debía hacer esa clase de pregunta.

Carraspeó e intentó adquirir un tono seguro y autoritario.

—No soy yo quien debe contestar. Estoy en mi casa y tú sólo eres una invitada aquí.

La joven se rió aparentemente inocente pero Nessie tenía la sospecha que se burlaba de ella.

—… Cierto. No te lo tomes a mal, cariño. Sólo estaba haciendo una visita nocturna. Esta decoración es demasiado…—hizo un gesto con la mano para enfatizar sus palabras—masculina, y creo que a tu padre le gustaría un toque más sofisticado. He comprado muchos muebles y decoración que podría hacer de este despacho algo más apropiado para un hombre de negocios como es él.

—Mi padre es muy celoso de su intimidad y su espacio—le dijo Nessie algo reticente—. No creo que te deje cambiar las cosas que ha almacenado durante casi treinta años sin su consentimiento, y en el caso de que te diese permiso, sería bajo su supervisión y a su gusto.

La rubia ensanchó su sonrisa y con calculada indiferencia colocó unos libros sobre una extraña tabla mientras Nessie la miraba recelosa.

—Por supuesto—susurró mientras se levantaba de la mesa y se dirigía lentamente hacia ella y le ponía un brazo en su hombro en un gesto amistoso—. Soy vuestra servidora en todo lo que tu familia… y tú… queráis de mí. Aunque en nuestro caso, podemos ser amigas.

Sí, tu amiga. Porque en este instante, necesitas una amiga. Lo sé todo, cariño. Tu aliento me delata que lo estás pasando mal intentando olvidar.

Nessie respiró profundamente luchando contra el nudo que se le había formado en el estómago y el nerviosismo que afloraba por cada fibra de su cuerpo. Después de una tarde maldita, intentando ahogar su pena en un par de vasos largos de vodka, se había hecho a la idea que lo mejor de todo era enterrar todo lo que había sentido por Jacob en lo más profundo de su ser para que acabase muriendo a lo largo del tiempo.

Se había arrastrado en el fango para tener un futuro con él y ahora lo rechazaba para escalar a la cima por el camino más fácil. Sería difícil seguir sola pero debía conseguirlo.

Katrina —si aquel era su nombre— le recalcó irónicamente que no se encontraba en sus mejores horas.

—Cielo, estoy de tu parte—le dijo dulcemente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con un dedo—. ¿Crees que merece la pena destruirte por esa insulsa que tienes por hermana y un bastado como Black? Deja que se amarguen la vida entre ellos y no te autodestruyas. Eres demasiado hermosa e inteligente para que eso te afecte.

Sacó una bolsita transparente con un contenido de polvos blancos y se lo puso en la palma de la mano.

—Y si lo que quieres son emociones fuertes, deja el alcohol y esnifa una raya. ¡Menudo subidón te da!

Nessie comprendió al instante de que se trataba y, como si le estuviese quemando la mano, la tiró al suelo completamente horrorizada.

— ¡Ey!—protestó Katrina, enfadada—. ¿Sabes cuánto cuesta esta bolsa? Un gramo, pura, cuesta casi cien dólares. No se puede tirar así de buena gana.

— ¡No me gusta que me ofrezcan esa clase de mierda!—se enervó Nessie—. Y mucho menos, en mi propia casa…

Katrina se hizo la inocente mientras recogía la bolsa del suelo.

—Lo siento. Veo que las drogas duras no son de tu gusto. Eso que donde trabajas, está a la orden del día. ¿Verdad?

La joven abrió los ojos e intentó modular la voz, aparentando tranquilidad. No quería que el secreto se desvelase tan pronto.

— ¿Sabe alguien donde trabajo?

Esperaba que a su padre no le hubiese entrado su paranoia por controlarlo todo y no hubiese contratado un detective para vigilarla. Lo había hecho en el pasado cuando Bella se había ido a Boston a estudiar y, con la excusa de protegerla, había supervisado cada uno de sus movimientos por si hacía algo que no le gustase. Ella, al no ser la heredera de la compañía e importarle menos, había tenido un control menos férreo que el de su hermana, aunque nunca podría confiar de todo en su suerte.

Katrina se echó a reír casi con exageración.

—Sólo sé lo que hablas sobre tu trabajo. Eres la relaciones públicas de una discoteca. ¿Por qué dudar de lo que dices? Aunque, yo que tú, tendría cuidado con las amistades que haces en el trabajo. Pueden hablar de más. Por ejemplo, esa amiga tuya pelirroja que te está esperando en tu cuarto. Tengo la sensación que habla demasiado. Además, es la que me ha dado este pequeño regalito—le señaló la bolsa.

Cuando le mencionó a su "amiga", Nessie se puso bastante nerviosa. Había esperado no haberla visto hoy, pero Victoria Sutherland no se daba por vencida, y mucho menos si se trataba de torturarla a ella.

Katrina, al notar la mirada furibunda sobre ella, se encogió modestamente sobre ella misma y pestañeó insistentemente.

—Lo siento—se disculpó—. Ella estaba llamando insistentemente y creí que no te gustaría que nadie se percatase de su presencia en la casa y su relación contigo. No es la clase de amiga más conveniente para alguien de tu categoría.

—La próxima vez, me gustaría que me avisases antes de dejarla entrar—le avisó Nessie antes de dejar el despacho y subir corriendo a su habitación.

Victoria se encontraba sentada en el suelo delante de una pequeña mesilla de té haciendo una raya de cocaína, cuando Nessie cerró de un portazo su habitación, se dirigió la mesa y de un manotazo, eliminó cualquier resto de cocaína.

Victoria, apática, la miraba con sus opacos y ojos verdes que indicaban que los tiempos buenos se habían ido para ella.

—Me hubiera gustado que me dieses un beso de bienvenida—soltó cada palabra como si fuese un lastre para ella.

Nessie fulminó aquel cuerpo esquelético extenuado por años de consumo de drogas duras y, por primera vez, no sintió pena junto a la sensación de aversión que le producía ver cómo podía contar cada costilla de aquel pecho, sino que se sentía cansada y agobiada por la presencia de aquella yonkie y el mensaje que le entregaba con su presencia. James Whitdale se estaba empezando a impacientar.

Respiró profundamente, controlando su humor para poder convencerla de que se fuese lo más rápido de su casa. Aquella noche no podría aguantarla.

—Te he dicho mil veces que no me traigas esa mierda a mi casa, Victoria.

Victoria quiso reírse, pero se atragantó y empezó a toser de forma compulsiva. Se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y, aparentemente ofendida, dijo:

—Esa mierda, como tú la llamas, cuesta trescientos dólares el gramo. Sabes que soy alérgica a la lactosa y gastándome esa cantidad de dinero, me aseguro que me la den pura…

Se levantó enfrentándose a Nessie, la puso la mano en la cintura, atrayendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, y terminó abrazándola para asegurarse que no se le escaparía.

—Aunque, por un beso tuyo, te lo perdonaría todo.

Ness, cansada, le puso un dedo entre sus labios y frenar así el beso.

—Te di dinero para que fueses a una clínica de desintoxicación. ¿Te lo has gastado todo en drogas?

Victoria, sollozando, negó con la cabeza.

—Yo quería, en serio. Quería estar sobria para ti… pero…

— ¿Pero…?

—James…—soltó aquel nombre en un suspiro cansado—. Ese cabrón no le ha bastado arruinarme los mejores años de mi vida. También me ha quitado el dinero. Me acusó de robarlo y me amenazó con llamar a la policía. No sabes cuánto tuve que chillar para que me hiciese caso y convencerle que tú me diste el dinero.

— ¿Y aun así, se lo quedó?—inquirió. Odiaba a ese tipo y a todos los de su calaña, pero para su desgracia, se había metido en un negocio muy peligroso con él, y no podía dejarlo de buenas a primeras. James podía ser un elemento muy molesto si se ponía insistente.

—Deberías tener cuidado con él—la voz de Victoria acudía como una consciencia—. Aún no ha visto nada del dinero que le prometiste y está muy cabreado...

Nessie sonrió sardónicamente ante la amenaza de aquel individuo. Si él era peligroso, ella podría serlo más. Sólo necesitaba un socio más poderoso que ese para librarse de él y la drogadicta de su pareja sentimental o el rollo raro que hubiese entre ellos. Pero, mientras su alianza durase, tendría que andar con pies de plomo y no hacer nada que le hiciese sospechar a James.

Además, se le había ocurrido que aquel bastardo le podría hacer un favor.

Enredó los rizos pelirrojos de Victoria entre sus dedos, y con fuerza, tiró de su cabeza hacia atrás. Victoria jadeó de dolor y las lágrimas le asomaban por las esquinas de sus ojos. Después sonrió. Aquel era su juego favorito con Nessie.

—Lo sé—colocó sus labios en la piel sudorosa del cuello de Victoria—. Pero dile a James que soy yo quien lleva las riendas. Que espere, aún no ha llegado el momento.

Y mordisqueó levemente su cuello haciendo que el cuerpo de Victoria se estremeciese. Podría ser tanto de dolor como de placer.

Aquellos juegos le incomodaban a Nessie y más con un desecho como aquella mujer que la tenía entre sus brazos, pero prefería tenerla confiada y dócil y aquella era la única manera de conseguirlo.

—Dime, Vicky—susurró seductora y juguetona mientras acariciaba tenuemente con las yemas de sus dedos la sudorosa piel de Victoria desde su cuello hasta los pómulos—, ¿has venido aquí por James?

Victoria contuvo un gemido al sentir los fríos dedos sobre su calurosa piel, jadeando, lo negó.

—… Está distraído con su nueva zorra... Una rusa… No sé. No importa. Yo sólo quería verte a ti. Te he echado de menos esta noche…

Agarró entre sus manos el rostro de Nessie, y acercándolo al suyo, estampó violentamente sus labios contra los suyos, fulminándolo en un beso pasional.

Nessie controló su repulsión cuando la lengua de Victoria se introdujo en su boca, jugueteando con la suya, y fingió un placer que estaba lejos de sentir. Incluso se permitió mordisquear aquellos finos labios hasta saborear la sangre en su lengua, y sus caricias sobre la espalda se convirtieron en rasguños dolorosos producidos por aquellas finas y afiladas uñas.

Victoria, dolida y encantada, dobló el cuerpo de Nessie por la espalda, obligándola a tumbarse en el suelo; y antes de darle una tregua, se colocó encima de su cuerpo, abriendo sus piernas y colocándolas en sus caderas para intensificar el contacto.

Y mientras Victoria enterraba sus manos entre la ropa y acariciaba su piel desnuda sucumbiendo a la pasión, una parte de Nessie desconectó de aquella escena y se adentraba en un mundo muy oscuro. En el mismo mundo donde personas como Jacob, James y su padre se encontrarían algún día.

Se estaba dando cuenta que el sexo le concedía el poder para destruir a los demás.

.

.

.

_**P**_or la mañana, aún le duraba la resaca a Jacob y no le ayudaba el pensar en la cantidad de trabajo que se le estaba acumulando. Con las manos sujetándose la cabeza, maldijo a Charlie por haberle dado aquel descanso forzado a Bella. Ella era bastante eficaz para este tipo de trabajo y él ignoraba por donde debería empezar.

Se le ocurrió llamar a la secretaria Waleski cuando ésta llamó a la puerta, sonriente como de costumbre, y le anunció con su seductora voz que el señor Swan le esperaba en la sala de juntas.

—Al parecer, se está reuniendo con un abogado. Así que la señorita Hale le acompañará. La necesitareis.

Tanya se alejó dejando a Jacob confundido hasta que cayó en la cuenta de las amenazas de Bree Tanner y que la reunión sería para hablar sobre la posible demanda.

Cruzó el pasillo a grandes zancadas y antes de entrar en la sala, se encontró a la abogada hablando con el señor Cullen. Les dedicó un desdeñoso saludo y Rosalie entró con él.

Se extrañó ver que el señor Cullen se acercaba al cristal espejo y no hacía ninguna acción de entrar.

— ¿Se va a perder el espectáculo de ver como he metido la pata?—le inquirió Jacob irónico.

A modo de respuesta, Edward Cullen se cruzó de brazos y se giró hacia la ventana, escondiendo una perversa sonrisa.

—Este caso va a ser un hueso duro de roer—se quejó Rosalie—. Siéntese, señor Black, tome mucha agua y, lo más importante, déjeme hablar a mí.

Antes de poder sentarse comprobó que no había rastro de Tanner, pero enfrente de él se encontraba una Isabella Swan muy satisfecha consigo misma, a pesar de los moratones de la cara y los labios hinchados, al lado de un hombre moreno que rondaba la cuarentena y tenía un montón de papeles bajo su mano. Pero lo que más le impresionó fue encontrarse con un Charlie Swan mirándole furiosamente. Ante aquella mirada, Jacob se deslizó sobre la silla como si fuese un peso muerto, preguntándose a que vendría todo eso.

Charlie tomó una bocanada de aire, y llenándose de paciencia, intentó suavizar su tono de voz.

—Verás, hijo mío, me gustaría saber que pasó la noche pasada con mi hija. Porque, si no estás informado, ha venido acompañada del abogado de mi ex mujer—señaló a Eleazar—, el señor Sanz, y con un parte de lesiones, me ha dicho que va a presentar una demanda contra ti por agresión. ¿Qué demonios le has hecho para que tenga así la cara?

Jacob estaba demasiado anonadado para hablar— ¿Charlie Swan había dicho que le has hecho? ¿Le estaba acusando acaso?—, por lo que la abogada Hale le exigió pruebas al abogado Sanz. Éste presentó unas fotografías señalando cada moratón y herida que la víctima tenía en el cuerpo y añadió un parte de lesiones firmado por el médico que le había atendido.

Mientras Rosalie examinaba las pruebas, Eleazar susurró al oído de Bella que le dejase hablar a él en todo momento; ella, dócilmente, asintió.

Rosalie dejó las pruebas en la mesa, arrugó los labios y, volviéndose hacia su cliente, le susurró con cierta irritación en la voz:

—Tiene unas pruebas bastante fiables para sostener una acusación de este calibre, señor Black. Así que, por favor se lo pido, no abra su condenada boca y déjeme manejar el asunto.

— ¡Eso es una mierda falacia!—protestó—. Le puede decir al letrado que a su cliente le gusta que le zurren mientras se la meten. Así que no venga con el cuento del maltrato. Está cabreada porque su padre la quitó de la empresa temporalmente por incompetente.

Rosalie le lanzó una mirada furibunda para que se callase. Se intentó tranquilizar y se dirigió a Eleazar.

—No se puede negar la gravedad de las lesiones, eso está claro. Sin embargo, mi cliente asegura que sólo formaban parte de un juego sexual. Cierto que se le fue de las manos y lo lamenta mucho. Por lo que no creo necesario llegar al extremo de una denuncia.

—Letrado Hale—contestó Eleazar con el mismo tono diplomático que había adquirido la abogada Hale—, mi cliente niega categóricamente someterse a esa clase de juegos sexuales. Pero si su cliente quiere reiterar eso, se puede añadir el cargo de violación.

Jacob iba a protestar cuando Charlie, con un gesto, le detuvo y le instó a mantenerse en silencio.

—No será necesario, señor Sanz—aseguró Rosalie—. Como usted sabrá, el señor Black y la señorita Swan contraerán matrimonio en unos meses. Quizás lo ocurrido se deba a una reacción exagerada de una discusión. Creo que se podría resolver sin llegar a los tribunales. ¿Se imagina lo lento que avanzarían los procesos judiciales si todas las parejas interpusiesen una demanda cada vez que discutiesen?

—Señorita Hale, mi cliente no ha interpuesto la demanda contra el señor Black por una nimiedad. Realmente está asustada y seguirá con el proceso si no se le ofrecen ciertas garantías.

—Comprendo—Rosalie apoyó su barbilla sobre sus manos—. Dígame cómo podremos solventar este asunto sin llegar más lejos. Creo que sería lo mejor para ambos y, sobre todo, por los intereses de la _Swan Company._

Eleazar chasqueó la lengua.

—Por supuesto, la empresa antes que las personas—susurró con ironía en sus palabras. Luego, elevó el tono, exponiendo las condiciones—. La señorita Swan estaría dispuesta a no presentar la denuncia, sólo y si el señor Black da muestras de arrepentimiento. Y una muestra de ello, sería que renunciase voluntariamente al compromiso que han establecido. Está dispuesta a que la relación entre ella y el señor Black sea puramente laboral. No se interpondrá en la relación entre el señor Swan y el señor Black, si éste aún quiere hacerle coheredero, pero no será la futura señora de Black.

Y francamente, pienso que es lo más adecuado, dadas las circunstancias. Si la señorita Swan fuese mi hija, así se lo aconsejaría.

Charlie aún no encajaba la decisión de Bella expresada por su abogado. No se había dado cuenta —o no había querido darse cuenta— que la aversión que sentía por Jacob era tan fuerte que sería incapaz de realizar tal grado de unión. Y se empezaba a preguntar si tenía que ceder parte de las ventajas que un matrimonio entre sus coherederos daría a la empresa por el bienestar de su hija. Desde luego, Jacob estaba desvelando un lado que le empezaba a dar miedo por lo que le pudiese pasar a Bella.

Estudió los gestos y actitudes de cada persona de la sala, y llegó a la conclusión que tal vez fuese lo mejor.  
>Pero antes de poder hacer una sola pregunta a Bella y dar su beneplácito, Jacob se levantó, airado y temiendo que si no se casaba con Isabella, Charlie se retractase de hacerle coheredero o que se enterase de sus negocios sucios, se enfrentó a ellos<p>

— ¿Por qué tengo que dejarme chantajear por una niña mimada y su picapleitos? Tal vez, señor letrado, ignore ciertos detalles que no dicen nada a favor de su cliente. ¿Le ha contado que su padre le ha retirado de sus tareas en la empresa porque en un proyecto crítico la cagó y, por suerte, había contactado con alguien y pudimos salvarlo? Está claramente comprobado que es una rabieta y una venganza contra mi persona.

Bella intentaba contenerse y hacer caso a Eleazar de mantenerse callada, pero le resultaba tan difícil, que si no fuese por los gestos de su abogado, ya se hubiese levantado y replicado de malas maneras a Jacob; en su lugar, rechinaba los dientes y aguantaba las bravatas de Jacob sin pronunciar una sola palabra.

Eleazar contestó por ella.

—Tengo entendido que el asunto del antivirus será llevado a juicio por otra persona y otro abogado. Además, no entra dentro de mis competencias.

Jacob le lanzó una mirada malévola.

—Pero hay otras cosas que sí entran en sus competencias, ¿verdad, picapleitos? Por ejemplo, y estoy seguro que, bajo secreto profesional, su cliente le habrá contado que no ha sido un ejemplo de buena conducta…

—Señor Black, por favor, cállese y déjeme hablar—le instó Rosalie.

Pero Jacob, no sólo no lo hizo, sino que la hizo callar a ella.

—Señorita Hale, ha dejado de representarme. En primer lugar, creo que ha estudiado la carrera donde enseñan a Barbie lecciones de cómo follarse a Ken—ignoró la ofensa dibujada en los rasgos de Rosalie y siguió increpándola—. ¿Sabe que la primera lección del derecho es que no haya conflicto de intereses entre clientes? Usted ha sido contratada por el señor Cullen.

—Cierto—admitió ésta sin saber por dónde iba a tirar Jacob—. Y ambos estamos al servicio de la _Swan Company_. No entiendo porque ese ataque a mi persona…

Como respuesta, Jacob se sacó una bola de papel de la chaqueta, la lanzó a la mesa e instó a Charlie a que la desenrollase.

Al otro lado de la sala, Edward Cullen observaba los acontecimientos, con una frialdad analítica. Sólo puso los ojos en blanco cuando se dio cuenta que Jacob estaba dispuesto a sacar aquella prueba para intentar eliminarle de su camino.

—Eres un completo idiota, Jake—canturreó.

Y esperó a la reacción de Charlie.

Queriendo resolver el enigma, Charlie decidió seguir el juego a Jacob, por muy cansado y hastiado que estuviese de éste. A simple vista, era algo tan inofensivo como una foto sacada de un ordenador. Pero a medida que la alisaba e iba fijándose más en los detalles, empezó a creer que aquello era una broma de muy mal gusto. Se trataba de Bella con alguien más en actitud muy cariñosa. Un hombre.

Sus atractivos rasgos que Charlie había aprendido a temer se mostraban claramente. Solo que estos carecían de toda la maldad del hombre que decía ser su socio. Pero no tenía ninguna duda. Se trataba de Edward Cullen.

El corazón empezó a oprimirse y sintió como le faltaba el aire. No podía oír nada, a pesar que Jacob y Eleazar se estaban lanzando airadas amenazas, y todo a su alrededor se desvanecía. Sólo era consciente de una realidad. Aquella en la que unos apáticos y fríos ojos se le clavaban por la espalda y una sonrisa perversa se burlaba de él. Se volvió a fijar en la Bella de la foto, sonriente y feliz y un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Sus ojos pasaron de su hija de la foto a la real, la que estaba sentada junto a Eleazar, jugueteando con sus dedos en la mesa, aguantando todos los improperios que Jacob la dedicaba.

¿Y si…?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza mientras la sangre martilleaba las sienes y la agitó violentamente. No lo iba a permitir. Aquello era entre Edward Cullen y él.

No pudiendo permanecer en aquella sala, se levantó de golpe y sin avisar, salió de allí. Se encontró con un tranquilo Edward que le observaba impasible. Era inútil gastar palabras con él. Sabía que quería de él y se limitó a seguirle al despacho silenciosamente.

Sólo cuando se sentó en su sillón y bebió un vaso de agua y halló el valor que le empezaba a faltar, Charlie fue capaz de encararle, aunque sin romper el silencio. Se limitó a mostrar a Edward la foto arrugada, quien la miró sin mostrar el más mínimo interés.

—Me prometiste que este negocio era entre nosotros dos—finalmente susurró entrecortado.

Edward se limitó a encogerse de hombros y devolvió una tranquila mirada a Charlie.

— ¿No te has fijado en la fecha de la foto? Esta pequeña serie de números en blanco que está en la esquina. Te indica cuando se hizo la foto e incluso la hora. ¡Qué maravilla la tecnología de estos tiempos!

— ¿Qué me quieres decir con esto?—Charlie estaba cansado de juegos y sutilezas.

— ¡Hum!...Si no me equivoco, la foto se hizo el treinta de abril a las nueve de la noche. Eres una persona inteligente, Charlie. Empieza a echar cuentas, algo no cuadra…

— ¿No eres tú?—inquirió Charlie algo confuso sin saber si debía asustarse más o tranquilizarse.

Edward lo negó.

—Entonces… ¿Es el hombre del que tú…?—se cogió el puente de la nariz con dos dedos—. Él conocía a Bella de antes…

Edward se rió entre dientes.

—Al parecer bastante bien. Se la ve tan dichosa. Dudo que Jacob consiga sacarle una milésima parte del brillo que tiene aquí… ¿De verdad sigues empeñado en casarla con él después de todo?

Charlie decidió ignorar la última pregunta.

— ¿Dónde está?

— ¿El joven cuyo cuerpo he tomado…? Es difícil de explicar para un mortal como tú. Pero si tan preocupado estás por él, te aseguro que está bien. Un poco de resistencia al principio, luego se resignará e incluso le gustará. Y cuando le devuelva a su cuerpo, no lo recordará. Incluso le he implantado en su memoria una bonita historia bastante creíble. ¿Qué te parece que se haya ido a algún país de África para ayudar a construir casa y curar a los niños con la única recompensa de ver una sonrisa feliz en sus caritas?

—Admiro tu lado tan altruista—replicó irónicamente—. ¿En esa parte de "su historia" incluirá a mi hija?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Eso ya no depende de mí. No tengo tanto poder en los sentimientos humanos.

Charlie soltó una carcajada irónica y carente de alegría.

— ¡Y yo que creía que eras todopoderoso! ¿La elección del cuerpo tampoco depende de ti, bastardo de mierda?—ignoró la mirada sorprendida que le dedicó Edward y continuó increpándole—. No me gusta con todo lo que me estoy encontrando. Esto es algo entre tú y yo, y vamos a pactar ciertos límites. Como te pases un solo pelo, te juro… que…

Antes de poder continuar, Edward agarró con una fuerza sobrehumana la muñeca de Charlie, cortándole la circulación por aquella zona, por lo que sintió un peso muerto en la mano. Le atrajo para enfrentarle cara a cara y, por primera vez, Charlie tuvo un miedo real hacia la figura de Edward. Éste había adquirido unas facciones completamente inhumanas y los ojos se habían oscurecido hasta fundirse con las pupilas.

— ¿Me juras qué, Charlie?—replicó con una voz tan gutural que cada poro de Charlie estaba invadido por un terror irracional y primario. Aquel gélido aliento, no obstante, le quemaba la cara por cada palabra—. ¿Me amenazas a mí? ¿Romper el trato? ¿Dudas de mi poder? ¿Quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones a mí? ¿Acaso ignoras que puedo destruir en un segundo lo que se ha construido en treinta años? ¿Qué puedo reducirlo todo a la nada y enterrarte a ti en ella? ¡No te atrevas a ponerme a prueba porque dudo que tengas las agallas suficientes para romper el trato! ¡Por lo tanto, miserable humano, no olvides nunca que debes darme las gracias por lo que eres y no cuestionarme jamás!

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y empezó a reírse. Soltó a Charlie, y después de toser y volver a incorporarse, éste echó una mirada desconfiada a Edward, y cuando le vio sonreír tan burlonamente como siempre casi se alegró de ver sus agradables rasgos humanos.

Se ahogó cuando notó una taquicardia y se puso la mano en el pecho. Se estremeció levemente cuando Edward puso su mano sobre su pecho.

— ¡Shhh! Tranquilo, Charlie—canturreó en un susurro—. Ya está, ha pasado todo. No debes alterarte, no es bueno para tu corazón. Somos buenos socios, no debemos llegar a estos extremos.

Charlie cogió un bote de su chaqueta y se tomó una pastilla.

Cuando dio un botón al interfono y le ordenó a su secretaria que se presentase su hija en el despacho sin un abogado de por medio, Edward comprendió que tenía que irse.

Antes de salir estudió minuciosamente cada gesto de Charlie, quien miraba ceñudo la fotografía de su hija y advirtió, contrariado, que si Bella se había plantado y decidido no seguir adelante, plantando una semilla de duda en su plan, el miedo que le inculcaba su persona —o más bien el miedo que Charlie tenía a ceder un ápice el control de la situación— la había condenado.

Sólo tenía opción de esperar a poder realizar él el próximo movimiento en aquella partida de ajedrez.

Bella entró en el despacho de su padre, nerviosa e impaciente, y sólo se sentó cuando éste se percató de su presencia. Permanecieron en silencio hasta que Charlie carraspeó y le dijo tajantemente.

—Bella, lo he estado pensando mucho, y ahora mismo, puede que Jacob te parezca la persona más abyecta del mundo, y no haría nada que no quisieras. Pero tu bienestar es lo más importante para mí.

Estoy informado de todos los negocios sucios de Jacob, e incluso de su sabotaje al antivirus. Me encargaré que no te vuelva a ocurrir nada y de frenarle los pies. Sin embargo, Bella, lo mejor para ti, será que dejes esos estúpidos juegos con tu abogado, hagas como si no hubiese pasado nada y continúes preparando la boda con Jacob. Ahora mismo, no puedes comprenderme, pero lo hago por tu bien.

Aquellas palabras la sentenciaron. Bella comprendió que su padre había hablado con tal determinación, que ya no había vuelta atrás para ella.

En un momento de insensata valentía, se había creído que se atrevería a negarse a aquel matrimonio, fuese como fuese, incluso si tenía que enfrentarse a su padre.

Y sin embargo, Eleazar tenía razón. Era más fácil pensar en las palabras que decirlas cara a cara. Le habían advertido que su padre podría ser alguien terrible cuando se tenía de enemigo.

Y entonces se dio cuenta que la cualidad que más valoraba su padre en ella, era mostrarse casi sumisa a sus deseos, anulando y acallando los suyos propios. Y ahora que ella tenía voluntad propia y algo por lo que luchar, bastaba una palabra de Charlie para anularla por completo.

Y así sería mientras Charlie viviese…

Levantó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su padre. Su voz era un susurro pero sus ojos brillaban una esencia de su verdadero ser, el que se negaba a morir dentro de ella.

—Sí, papá. Yo me casaré con Jacob. Y permaneceré con él hasta todo lo que tu muerte nos separé… Después, no se guardan juramentos a los muertos.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Truco o RR?<strong>


	12. Envy III

_**Disclaimer: **_Santa Meyer los cría y ellos se juntan Yo sólo me encargo de liar las cosas y de las escenas XXXX (Que no siempre las hay)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de autora uno<strong>: A quien le concierna,** ¡Feliz día de acción de gracias!**

**Nota de autora dos**: (Si alguien quiere saltarse todo el sermón, está en su derecho, pero las notas de autor siempre son bastante instructivas). He querido actualizar bastante antes, pero por las razones tecnicas (siempre dicen hablar del Diablo, directa o indirectamente, traen alguna señal que te pone los ovocitos de amigdalas), pero lo importante, que ya estoy aquí y tengo la buena noticia que ya he terminado un tercio de este fic. Ya falta menos para su final...xDDDD** Quiero dar las gracias a esas personas que se han parado en leer y regalar sus cinco minutos en dejar su rrs.**

He hablado que he creado un grupo en FB para hablar de este fic, para ver los adelantos, portadas y curiosidades varias. Para unirse, me podeis mandar un pm, un correo o buscarme por el FB como **Bloodymaggie81**. No os lo tomeis a mal si alguien me lo ha dicho por rrs y no la he hecho caso. Por ahi es mucho más dificil y además, mi cabeza se va a otra cosa mariposa, no lo hago porque no quiero que entreis; sencillamente, me olvido de esas cosas por los rrs...xDDD (Gracias por la comprensión)...Así que es mejor que me lo pidais por donde os estoy indicando.

**Nota de autora tres:** Esta semana es acción de gracias y dentro de poco vamos a entrar en navidad. Y me gustaría un pequeño regalo por vuestra parte, que creo que solo os quitará cinco minutos de vuestro tiempo, y dado el numero de followers y favorites que recibo, pues imposible no es, así que quiero un pequeño regalo con respecto a este fic. Faltan muy pocos rrs para los 300 (Sí, cuarenta no son NADA, todas podemos xDDDD) y me gustaría que desde ahora hasta el periodo navideño (Fijaos si hay días hasta enero), pudiesemos llegar a los 300. ¿Que voy a actualizar más deprisa o más despacio por eso? No, no va a influir demasiado, pero las cosas con ilusión son más faciles de realizar. ¿Hay regalo de navidad? Yo espero que sí. Yo tengo pensado algun regalo para vosotras, quizas no de este fic, pero, este año seguro que algo caerá. Pero las cosas reciprocas son lo más bonito que existen.

Espero que mi deseo navideño se cumpla. Yo os dejo con el capitulo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Envy III<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>E<strong>_leazar no tuvo que preguntar nada a Bella cuando la vio volver de nuevo a la sala de juntas. Su rostro contrariado y su falta de aplomo, lo decía claramente. La pobre princesa tenía que someterse a la voluntad de su padre el rey y casarse con el villano.

Aun así, podría quedar un as en la manga.

Si tenía que casarse con ella sería bajo sus condiciones, y tal vez, Jacob al ver la última carta de la baraja, terminase por razonar y darse cuenta que no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

Bella, intuyendo lo que pensaba su abogado, hizo un breve movimiento con la cabeza para darle su consentimiento.

Sacó los papeles y le entregó varias copias a Rosalie. Tanto ella como Charlie y Jacob se extrañaron.

—Creí que había hablado claramente con su cliente, señor Sanz—intentó ponerse firme. —Ya habíamos acordado que nos dejaríamos de juegos. ¿A qué viene esto?

Rosalie se sentía impotente. ¿Por qué no la dejaban hablar de una vez a ella? Se sentía cansada y aburrida de todo aquel embrollo y, lo único que quería era llegar a la casa y disfrutar todo lo que le quedaba de tiempo libre con Emmett.

De nuevo, Eleazar intervino por su cliente.

— ¿Es un requisito imprescindible para el futuro de la empresa que la señorita Swan se case con el señor Black?

—Absolutamente imprescindible. —De nuevo, Charlie volvió a adelantarse a una más que ofendida Rosalie.

—De acuerdo—admitió éste dirigiéndose a la señorita Hale para no ofenderla. —No habrá discusión sobre este asunto, pero si ha de celebrarse la boda, mi cliente quiere poner unas cláusulas para que acceda a ello.

Jacob resopló impaciente. Ya le habían humillado suficiente en el día de hoy y aún tenía que aguantar los caprichos de aquella estúpida. El control de la empresa se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

Le hubiese gustado dirigirse a Charlie y pedirle que acabase con toda esta bufonada, pero algo le decía que no estaba demasiado predispuesto a su favor como para interceder por él.

Eleazar, amablemente, le indicó a Rosalie que procediese a la lectura del primer documento. Animada, por los buenos modales de su compañero, se permitió una leve sonrisa, y más tranquila se paró en cada párrafo, arrugando el ceño por lo extraño de todo esto, hasta que terminó y miró al letrado y a Isabella Swan completamente confundida. ¿Qué clase de derecho era aquel?

—Corríjame si me equivoco, señor Sanz—titubeo—, pero el documento que me está demostrando es un seguro de vida. Su cliente se ha hecho un seguro de vida donde el beneficiario es…el señor Black.

Jacob ya no sabía que pensar. Primero, le amenazaba con denunciarle por agresión. Y ahora, de buenas a primeras, le beneficiaba con un seguro de vida. ¿Se trataba del mundo al revés?

—Efectivamente—confirmó Eleazar—, se trata de un seguro de vida. Pero, antes de que llegue a una conclusión errónea, esto no es un gesto de gratificación para el señor Black. Es un medio de protegerse. La vida de mi cliente está valorada en cincuenta millones de dólares. —Se dirigió a Jacob y le dijo sonriente: —Supongo, señor Black, que valorará más la vida de su futura esposa que el coste de un antivirus.

Por primera vez, oyó a Bella reírse y se permitió una enorme sonrisa. Después, al volver a dirigirse a Rosalie, volvió su seriedad habitual y continuó:

—Pero quiero que le quede bien claro al señor Black, que lo más cerca que va a estar de este dinero va a ser en este momento. El mismo día de la boda, mi cliente firmará el seguro y lo guardará en un lugar seguro. Si estando casada con el señor Black, a la señorita Swan le ocurriese algo terrible, este documento junto con la denuncia de agresión no presentada, saldrá de su escondite y llegará directamente a la oficina de homicidios de la policía. Un móvil perfecto el asesinato por dinero.

Asombrado, Jacob se preguntaba por qué no acababa con toda aquella farsa y se levantaba para salir de aquella sala y no volver a pisar este edificio.

— ¿Quién me dice que no estará planeando fingir su propia muerte para librarse de mí?—Inquirió algo inseguro. — ¿Y qué pasa si soy yo el que aparece asesinado? ¿Tendría derecho a un seguro de vida?

—Hijo—intervino Charlie tranquilo y frío—, aquí el único que ha demostrado no tener ningún escrúpulo has sido tú.

Después miró significativamente a su hija y a su abogado, deseando que éstos terminasen con aquel estúpido jueguecito. Él se comprometería a velar por la seguridad de Bella.

¿Qué más necesitaba?

Al parecer, ella no había terminado con su lista, ya que Eleazar le indicó a la letrada que leyese los otros papeles. Rosalie no pudo contener una sonrisa maliciosa mientras lo leía ante la expectación de Jacob.

—Bueno, ¿qué es lo que dice?—Le preguntó impaciente, una vez que ésta terminó de leerlo y lo dejó en la mesa.

—Si no lo he entendido mal, la señorita Swan quiere que se firme un contrato prematrimonial—le contestó sin disminuir un ápice su sonrisa.

Le entregó a Jacob el documento y lo empezó a leer atónito con los primeros requisitos de éste.

—…_Ninguno de los contrayentes tendrán una aventura extramatrimonial. Esta condición se hará vigente en cuanto las dos partes firmen el contrato. Si alguna de las partes incumple este punto será expulsada de la compañía, así como el matrimonio se disolverá. Si la infidelidad ocurriese antes de la fecha de enlace, éste se anulará de inmediato, quedando el infractor fuera de la compañía...—_leyó_. —_Estoy completamente conforme con esta clausula, pero creo que no soy yo quien tiene problemas con la lealtad.

Miró maliciosamente a Bella, por lo que ésta, después de inspirar profundamente, cogió el contrato, lo hojeó hasta llegar a la última página, y, desafiante, lo firmó. Después, esperó ver la reacción de Jacob ante las demás clausulas. Nerviosa, empezó a golpear el bolígrafo con el borde de la mesa mientras analizaba las expresiones horrorizadas de Jacob. Tal vez, su plan saliese bien.

"_Por favor, Jacob_", suplicó mentalmente, "_por una vez, elige tu dignidad antes de tu ambición_".

Y parecía que podría funcionar, ya que un furioso y humillado Jacob miró significativamente a Charlie y negó insistentemente.

—No puedo admitir esto. Sería humillarme demasiado. Si es así como debo casarme, lo siento no lo haré.

—Lo siento, señor Black. Mi cliente no se casará de otra manera—replicó Eleazar simulando el sentimiento de alivio que le producía las dudas de Jacob.

Pero Charlie no iba a renunciar a sus planes por lo que consideraba un capricho de su hija. Ella no se daba cuenta que la estaba intentando salvar de un destino mucho peor.

Quitó de las manos de Jacob el contrato y empezó a leerlo.

Tal vez el precontrato no sería tan mala idea para frenar un poco a Jacob y demostrarle quien era el que mandaba allí hasta que su destino se cumpliese.

Una vez leída hasta la última cláusula de la última hoja, se volvió hacia su futuro socio, y fríamente le dijo:

—En esta vida, hijo mío, debes aprender que para obtener lo que más quieres, tienes que renunciar a algo importante. Tú verás cuales son tus prioridades. Pero te aseguro, como que me llamo Charles Swan, que si no firmas este contrato y te casas con Isabella, te irás despidiendo de ser mi sucesor en la empresa.

Jacob, asustado, comprendió que Charlie, de alguna manera, estaba enterado de lo que había ocurrido con el antivirus. Eso y, sobre todo, el haber golpeado de tal manera a su prometida, habían hecho que Charlie quisiera castigarle. Intuyó que había perdido parte de su confianza y que estaba tratando con un hombre que no digería demasiado bien que no se hiciesen las cosas como le gustaban.

Sabiendo que estaba perdiendo la batalla, se dirigió a su abogada:

— ¿Usted cree que debería firmar?

Petulante ante la humillación de aquel estúpido, Rosalie Hale simuló una fría indiferencia en sus palabras.

—Señor Black, incluso a una Barbie que ha estudiado en la universidad de como…tirarme a Ken, le enseñan en primer curso que siempre se debe firmar un contrato que le es favorable. Y, por lo que sé, usted tiene mil millones de razones para firmar ese precontrato. ¿Acaso importa unas estúpidas clausulas frente a un brillante futuro?

Y ante la decepcionada mirada de Isabella Swan y su letrado, Jacob se tragó su orgullo y sus escrúpulos en pos de su ambición, y firmó aquel contrato casi cerrando los ojos.

.

.

.

_**E**_dward sonrió burlón cuando su ayudante, malhumorada y con huellas de cansancio en su rostro, se dirigió a él. Soltó el maletín pesadamente y suspiró profundamente.

— ¡Joder, cuanta estupidez hay en el mundo! ¡Trabajar con esta clase de individuos saca lo peor de mí!

—No hace falta mucho para que eso ocurra, querida—replicó divertido. —Recuerda que nuestros clientes no son ejemplos éticos de ningún tipo. Esa clase de mortales son los que hacen que nuestro negocio prospere. Y dado lo obtusos que pueden llegar a ser, veo muy lejos la jubilación.

Rosalie puso los ojos en blanco mientras maldecía la obstinación de los humanos por mantener el poder.

—Supongo que no hará falta que te informe de cómo ha ido todo. —Edward asintió y la abogada continuó con su retahíla de maldiciones: —Tengo que admitir que el abogado y la chica Swan han estado bastante hábiles con el asunto del precontrato, pero creo que han subestimado la ambición de Jacob y la obstinación de Charlie.

Se rió ante lo sucedido.

— ¿De verdad merece la pena ese puesto y todo el dinero que gane si no puede echar un triste polvo en todo lo que dure el matrimonio? La señorita Swan ha dejado bien claro que la única forma de tener algo de Jacob dentro de ella, es por medio de la inseminación artificial. Le asquea que pueda volver a tocarla. Además, ha jurado que sólo estará casada mientras la vida de su propio padre perdure.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció y reflexionó sobre las consecuencias.

—Si Isabella Swan pide el divorcio, por muchos trucos sucios que Jacob se saque de la manga, algo de la empresa se llevará. Puede que la misma se desintegre por ello. He visto demasiadas consecuencias de los divorcios a lo largo de doscientos años.

Edward enarcó una ceja, dudoso, aunque sin perder la sonrisa de sus labios.

—No veo donde está el problema, querida. Cuando se divorcien, yo tendré el alma de Charlie. Ese era el trato.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, confusa.

—Señor, ¿qué hay de la letra pequeña del contrato?

Aquella pregunta provocó que Edward estallase en carcajadas. Una de las trabajadoras, que pasaba por allí para archivar los informes de su oficina, se parase para mirarle preocupada. Edward dejó de reírse y, con un gesto despreocupado, la indicó que se encontraba bien y ésta se fue después de comprobar que así era. Sin perder el buen humor, se volvió hacia su ayudante:

— ¡Oh, sí! Esa pequeña clausula que nadie parece leer. —Movió la cabeza. —Rose, querida, deberías conocerme mejor y saber que odio las bodas. He dejado que Charlie moviese su pieza; ahora me toca a mí.

Le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Muchas gracias, querida. —Le dio una palmada en la espalda. — Has hecho un magnifico trabajo. Ahora tengo al señor Black donde quería. —Se frotó las manos. —Sé todos sus puntos débiles y, con un poco de teatralidad, mi plan saldrá a la perfección. Sólo me queda hacer que Isabella Swan se quede fuera de juego y listo.

Rosalie se extrañó ante la actitud de su señor respecto al tema de la mayor de los Swan.

No era la primera vez que éste se había interesado por una mortal, pero siempre había procurado seducirla para atraerla a sus redes. Lo más lógico es que se mantuviese dentro de la empresa para poder poseerla el resto de la eternidad. Sin embargo, su amo se negaba a utilizar los métodos tradicionales con ella. Se dio cuenta que era mejor no insinuar ni preguntar absolutamente nada del tema. Ella no era la idiota de Tanya para meterse en algo que no la importaba.

Cuando Edward, agradecido, le dio el día libre, se olvidó de aquel engorroso asunto para concentrarse en un relajante baño de espuma, Emmett y en lo que sería una noche ardiente.

Cogió el maletín, y con una sonrisa petulante, dio la espalda a su jefe, caminando hacia el ascensor.

Edward, antes de volver a casa y tener su entrenamiento de Kick boxing con Emmett, decidió resolver un engorroso problema para la empresa. Sabía que no era la persona a la que Charlie le gustaría ver en aquellos instantes, pero necesitaba su permiso exclusivo para proceder.

La ultima persona que salió de la sala de juntas, dejando solo a Charlie, fue Eleazar. Éste no se había amedrentado ante Charlie y le había asegurado que informaría a la señora Dwyer de todo lo ocurrido durante la reunión. Edward se imaginó la risa burlona de Charlie ante tan inocua amenaza. ¿Qué podría hacer su ex mujer para evitarlo?

Antes de entrar, captó la atención del letrado que parecía analizarlo en detalle; frunció el ceño y algo debió intuir de su verdadera naturaleza, ya que contuvo un suspiro y sus pupilas se dilataron cuando los ojos verdes de Edward se fijaron en él. Instintivamente, comprendía que no debía estar allí mucho más y se fue tan deprisa como su educación le permitía. No se había dado cuenta que Edward también le había estado sondeando y había comprendido que aquel hombre no se convertiría en un cliente potencial.

.

.

.

_**B**_ree maldecía mentalmente a sus vecinos, que gritaban en un idioma que ella reconocía como ruso, mientras empezaba a preparar la medicación que el seguro de su madre permitía pagar.

Entre los ruidos entre las paredes, distinguió la tos de su madre y suspiró. Aun cuando su estadio aún había permitido esperanzas, los medios para conseguir un trasplante de medula se habían esfumado.

Al llegar estar tarde, su madre había intuido que algo había ocurrido. La muchacha había tenido que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza y sonreír no muy convincente, asegurándola que todo había ido muy bien.

Se había prometido que la _Swan Company_ lo pagaría muy caro, aunque aún no había buscado a uno que le convenciese del todo. O quizás uno lo suficientemente audaz para enfrentarse a ese coloso.

Aun sin tenerlas todas consigo, procuró pensar en positivo. Aquella noche se ocuparía de su madre y a la mañana siguiente seguiría con su cruzada.

La primera vez que llamaron a la puerta, fueron unos leves golpes y creyó que había sido producto de su imaginación. Estaba demasiado ocupada preparando el zumo a su madre.

Sólo a la segunda vez, resopló para quitarse un mechón de pelo que le picaba en la frente. La policía ya había acudido más de una vez a su apartamento por causa de sus polémicos vecinos, y nunca habían sido demasiado cuando llamaban.

— ¡Lo que me faltaba para terminar el día!

Dio un par de enormes zancadas hasta la puerta en un mar de maldiciones y obscenidades.

— ¡Otra vez, no! ¡Mierda! Aquí no vendemos drogas, ni hacemos tratas de blancas, ni ningún padre cabrón está abusando de…

Se quedó petrificada al observar a la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, sonriéndola, y con un porte elegante que no podía encajar en aquel barrio ni pintado en un muro. Lo había visto antes, estaba segura.

Hizo memoria durante unos segundos y su boca pasó de abierta a cerrada en una mueca desagradable en cuanto lo situó. Se trataba del hombre que había estado en el despacho de la señorita Swan antes de las pruebas del antivirus. Un nuevo jefe, según recordaba.

Él no se dio por aludido ante la expresión hostil de la muchacha y la saludó cortésmente:

—Señorita Tanner, como ve, no llevo una placa. Ya nos hemos visto antes, pero sería descortés no presentarme como es debido. Me llamo Edward Cullen.

Y le tendió la mano en actitud casi amistosa.

Sin embargo, Bree ni siquiera sonrió y rechazó el saludo. Eso no parecía hacer perder el ánimo del hombre que mantenía sus buenos modales.

—Supongo que habrá adivinado quien me ha enviado y a lo que he venido.

—Exacto—asintió Bree poniéndose más a la defensiva. —Y antes de que diga nada más, le puede informar al señor Swan que se puede meter su generosísimo chantaje por…

— ¡Ey!—La regañó Edward paternalmente. —No sea vulgar. Sé que esta zona no puedo esperarme esta cosa, pero…

Decidió dejarlo pasar, echó un vistazo a lo poco que Bree le dejaba ver del piso e hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Le pediría que me dejase entrar en su casa para poder discutir las condiciones, pero…será mejor que lo hagamos en un lugar donde me aseguré que salten las chinches.

La muchacha decidió ignorar los comentarios sobre su piso, y ver qué era lo que tramaba aquel hombre. No estaba segura si debía fiarse de él; Edward, adivinándolo, mostró una sonrisa indulgente, casi confiable, y, a pesar de sus reticencias, ésta salió de su área de seguridad y le siguió hasta la calle, donde se le indicó que montase en un elegante Aston Martin de color plateado. Se sentía como la protagonista de una película de mafiosos.

Se imaginó que ahora le ofrecería algo de beber o algún aperitivo para intentar distraerla de la cuestión fundamental, por lo que se quedó muda cuando Edward le mostró un documento sin dilataciones.

—Lamento la enfermedad de su madre. Pero, por lo que sabemos, aún está en la primera fase y se puede tratar con un 90% de posibilidades de curación.

—Es una estancia en el _MD Anderson Cancer Center_ (1)…—leyó anonadada. —Sólo por una consulta, tienes que hipotecar la casa.

—En el caso de su madre, tiene todas las consultas y sesiones que hagan falta hasta su curación. Está pagado un tratamiento completo, inclusive con las dificultades que se puedan presentar a posteriori.

—De acuerdo, gastos pagados—murmuró Bree. Luego añadió: —Pero, para llevar a mi madre a Houston, voy a necesitar algo más que esto…

Como respuesta, Edward sacó un cheque de su chaqueta y se lo entregó. Bree lo desdobló y abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

—Calcule la cantidad que necesite para vivir un tiempo en Houston y, después, todo lo que le haga falta para completar sus estudios en las mejores escuelas universitarias —le apremió. — ¡Al cuerno! No haga cálculos y ponga el número de ceros que le apetezca. Para eso sirven los cheques en blanco.

Bree no se contuvo una carcajada histérica. Debía estar tomándola el pelo. Tuvo que asegurarse que le estaban hablando enserio.

Frunció los labios y empezó a desconfiar como si se tratase de una trampa.

—Eso significa que mi antivirus—Edward no le negó su autoría—, es realmente efectivo. Y que el cabrón que me robó el prototipo y la empresa van a ganar muchos más ceros de los que yo ponga en el cheque, ¿cierto? Solamente las patentes me harían estar en el grupo de Master of The Universe (2). Me siento como si les estuviese regalando algo que me hace falta y por lo que he luchado tanto tiempo.

Se dispuso a rechazar el cheque.

—Tendrá noticias de mi abogado—le amenazó.

Amenaza que Edward se tomó como una ligera broma. Bree comprobó que aún tenía el cheque entre sus dedos.

—Ningún abogado de esta ciudad, condado o estado querrá representarla para enfrentarse al escuadrón de la muerte del señor Swan—soltó Edward sin tapujos.—Y si lo hiciese, se trataría de alguien sin escrúpulos, que sabría a la perfección que tendría todas las de perder, y aceptaría el caso sólo para sacar los escasos centavos que le queden.

Decidió que ya era hora de zanjar el asunto, y empezó a tratar a la chica como a la criatura de quince años que realmente era.

—Como ya me han explicado, eres una chica muy madura para tu edad. Así que te voy a explicar un axioma vital, que no mucha gente comprende ni cuando llega adulto, pero estoy seguro que tú sí.

En esta vida, cuando te dan una oportunidad se abren dos opciones. Cada una de esas opciones se pueden convertir en un talento o en un pecado, según las oportunidades de salir airosa tengas. Te estás debatiendo entre la avaricia y la soberbia. Sólo que firmando este cheque en blanco, tu futuro puede vislumbrarse muy prometedor debido al gran talento que tienes. Sin embargo, si te dejas arrastrar por la soberbia, lo perderás todo, incluyendo esas cuatro paredes mugrientas a las que llamas casa. ¿Quieres oír como acabará tu madre?—negó categóricamente como si aquello le afectase personalmente. —Tú serás la única responsable de su muerte si decides enfrentarte a la _Swan Company_ sin medir tus fuerzas, muchacha.

Se permitió una sonrisa de suficiencia al oír un jadeo ahogado procedente de una aterrada chica. Había visto un atisbo de aquel futuro desastroso y se había dado cuenta que se estaba rindiendo a la evidencia.

Estrujo el cheque entre sus dedos, dándose cuenta que aquello era real, por lo que no tardó demasiado en desdoblarlo de nuevo, y reticentemente alzó la palma para pedir un bolígrafo.

— ¡Menuda mierda!—Se lamentaba mientras ponía el número uno en el cheque y tanteaba cuantos ceros debería escribir. —Me siento como si estuviese pactando con el Diablo.

Edward reprimió una carcajada ante el comentario.

—Se sorprendería saber, señorita Tanner, que la gente vende demasiado barata su alma. No se sienta culpable, es lo mejor que ha podido hacer en este momento. Quizás, cuando tenga los años y la experiencia suficiente, puede dedicarse a hacer la puñeta a la empresa. El señor Swan estará en un lugar donde eso deje de tener sentido para él…

Bree se detuvo en el noveno cero para pensar en Isabella Swan. Una vez mitigada su ira, sintió cierta compasión por ella. También había sido una víctima de aquel complot.

— ¿Se refiere a cuando la señorita Swan sea la presidenta de la compañía?

Un temblor irracional la invadió cuando se dio cuenta del brillo malicioso que apareció en los ojos de aquel hombre. Sí, había hecho bien en aceptar el trato, ahora lo veía con nitidez.

—Le repito que no se sienta culpable por nada, ni siquiera por la señorita Swan. Ella no será la presidenta de la empresa; también tiene dos opciones que me encargaré de recordarle llegado el momento oportuno.

.

.

.

_**L**_a sonrisa de oreja a oreja que tenía Edward en su rostro al traspasar el hall, hizo que se le helase la sangre a Charlie. Incluso la copa de coñac que tenía en la mano, se le resbaló, derramando el líquido por la alfombra. No sabía si pensar que se estaba burlando de él como siempre. Aquello era algo que parecía tener tatuado en su rostro.

Continuó el silencio cuando éste se dirigió al mueble bar y cogió un botellín de agua. Después, para llamar la atención de Charlie, dio un par de palmadas para darle a entender que todo estaba hecho.

— ¿Ya?—Se sorprendió. Incluso, conociendo la gama de poderes sobrenaturales que su extraño cofundador poseía, le pareció extraño que todo se hubiese dilucidado tan pronto.

—Yo lo llamaría un trabajo limpio, metafóricamente hablando claro. —contestó después de un trago largo. —No fue difícil rebanarle el cuello y empezar a despedazarla. Lo único engorroso fue limpiar la sangre del tapizado. No debería llevar mi Aston Martin para este tipo de trabajos. —Arrugó los labios asqueado. —Por suerte, era pequeña y no se notará una bolsa de basura más en el río Hudson.

Charlie intentó asimilar aquel relato sin atragantarse con la saliva.

—Es una coña, ¿cierto?

Para crear más suspense, Edward se mantuvo callado observando a través de la botella bastante concentrado. Charlie decidió dejarlo estar.

—Me lo tomaré como un sí. No creo que seas tan retorcido para recurrir a eso—observó atentamente a cada movimiento de Edward, aunque éste se había quedado petrificado en la barra del bar como si fuese un bello decorado de ésta. —Bueno, sí eres un jodido retorcido, pero espero que no hayas hecho algo tan estúpido.

Aquella palabra tuvo el poder de hacer quebrar el estado de trance, sólo para que le mirase con aquella mirada que tanto odiaba y había aprendido a temer.

—No me gusta que me ofendan, Charlie—en aquel susurro se podía ver una amenaza velada. —Soy maligno; no estúpido. Me gustaría que se lo hicieses saber a tu querido hijo Jake antes de tener que limpiarle el culo con una buena inyección de dinero. Odio las estupideces.

—En eso estamos de acuerdo—coincidió Charlie. —En cuanto a Jacob, no te preocupes, me encargaré que aprenda bien la lección. Ya le he hecho saber que hay ciertos límites que no debe cruzar, pero puedo hacer que pase miedo toda su vida.

Edward elevó la ceja, interrogándole, más interesado de lo que pretendía. Charlie se animó a continuar.

—Jacob sólo conoce la punta del iceberg de lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser Aro Vulturis.

Sonrió amargamente al recordar un pasado donde él se tuvo que arrodillar para ser alguien en aquella ciudad, para después, ser él quien manejase la situación.

—Aro Vulturis, un caballero donde los haya. Uno de mis favoritos, sin faltarte al respeto, por supuesto. —dijo Edward. Cuando Charlie le miró sorprendido, le dijo alegremente: —Esto debería ser información reservada, así que confío en que seas prudente, pero, sí, Aro también es cliente mío.

Charlie movió la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué no me extraña?—Murmuró entre dientes.

Dejó estarlo pasar y como si casi fuese su amigo, empezó a confesarse, sintiendo como una parte de él, se liberaba.

—Conoces mis trapos sucios. Admito que he tenido que saltarme los límites legales para llegar a donde lo he hecho. Por lo tanto, no guardo rencor a Jacob por tratar con alguien como Aro. En realidad, necesito a alguien como él para que se ensucie las manos mientras mi hija da la mejor imagen de la empresa.

Por fin Edward empezó a darse cuenta del propósito de aquel enlace, en apariencia, completamente disparatado.

—Sin embargo, mi querido Charlie, ese plan tiene lagunas—le replicó. —Deberías darte cuenta que tu hija no es una inversión, ni un valor de la empresa. Lo malo de traficar con personas es que no puedes apartar los sentimientos de la ecuación.

Aquel apretó los puños e intentó insensibilizarse ante la culpabilidad. Tenía que mentalizarse que estaba apartando a Bella de algo mucho peor que Jacob.

—A Jacob puedo controlarle. Aro me debía un favor y me ha cedido a uno de sus guardaespaldas, Felix, para que el episodio de Bella no se vuelva a repetir. Si a mi hija le pasase algo, incluso después de…—se interrumpió ante la fatal evidencia hasta que se obligó a continuar—Felix cumplirá mis órdenes fielmente. Le he pagado lo suficientemente bien para que vivan de ese trabajo dos generaciones.

Edward se puso las manos en el corazón teatralmente.

— ¡Qué padre más abnegado! Seguro que Bella estará encantada de que contrates un asesino para eliminar a su esposo, en lugar de preguntarle a ella si desea casarse con él.

Cuando Charlie le miró desafiante, comprendió que había llegado el momento de dejar las bromas aparte.

—Me da igual que en este momento, ella me odie. Mi deber como padre es protegerla de algo mucho peor que Jacob. No conozco a tu huésped, o como quieras llamar a lo que hayas hecho con el chico, no tengo nada en su contra, pero no le quiero cerca de mi hija…Y en cuanto a ti,… no me fio de ti. No puedo controlarte y eso me produce pavor…

Ante aquella confesión tan reacia, Edward decidió respetar a Charlie y contuvo las palabras burlonas que estaban en la punta de su lengua.

Sí, era preferible que Bella estuviese casada con alguien a quien seguro iba a odiar, a estar con un hombre que probablemente la haría brillar de emoción con sólo mirarla.

Era mejor no discutir eso con Charlie, De todas formas, ya tenía una pequeña idea de cómo iba a manejar sus asuntos. Y era mejor que Charlie ignorase quien iba a realizar el próximo movimiento.

En su lugar, decidió que ya era hora de su clase de gimnasia y necesitaba despejarse antes de comenzar a poner en marcha sus propias estrategias.

Pero antes de dirigirse al gimnasio, dedicó una sonrisa casi amistosa a Charlie.

—Confiaba en que pudiésemos ser amigos. Para mí todo sería más…fácil. Pero, en un hombre como tú, es todo un honor que me temas.

Charlie levantó una copa en su honor mientras sonreía torvamente a su socio. Él también estaba aprendiendo como usar el sarcasmo.

.

.

.

_**L**_levaría una media hora en el gimnasio, entrenando unas llaves que le había estado enseñando Emmett, cuando se interrumpió abruptamente, y después de unos segundos, puso los ojos en blanco. Incluso alguien como él, tenía derecho a desconectar.

—Ahora sé cómo se siente Dios cuando le bombardean con ruegos y peticiones. Sólo que a él le encanta que le recreen el oído.

Emmett escuchó los improperios dirigidos hacia su señor y empezó a reírse entre dientes.

—Pero a él le dicen que le quieren. A nosotros sólo nos piropean los más frikies y los psicóticos.

Edward chocó el puño contra la palma de su mano.

—Es hora de ver como manejo los ejercicios que hemos practicado.

Jacob entró en el gimnasio dando un portazo y clavando sus ojos cargados de odio hacia Edward. Era como si le hubiese estado buscando.

Cerró los puños y empezó a respirar pesada y furiosamente bajo la mirada despreciativa de Edward.

— ¡Eres un maldito cabrón! No me explico cómo puedes seguir tan tranquilo después de todo lo que has hecho. ¡Esa zorra y tú me habéis humillado ante Charlie! ¿Eso era lo que habíais estado planeando?

—Buenas tardes a ti también, Jacob…perdón, señor Black—contestó Edward indiferente mientras dejaba caer su peso en la espalda y la pegaba a la pared.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para acomodarse; Jacob se dirigió furioso hacia él, lanzándole los puños con tal rapidez que sólo acertó a esquivarle. Una segunda arremetida, consiguió cogerle del brazo, marcando sus dedos en los músculos.

—Jake—se puso serio—, no soy un abusón y no me gusta tener que dar una paliza a nadie que no esté preparado adecuadamente. Te faltan los guantes y los protectores.

Jacob se lo tomó como una provocación y le enseñó los dientes en señal de desprecio absoluto. Se desasió violentamente del agarre y esta vez probó con una patada baja que estuvo a punto de acertar en el estómago de su rival.

Al ver que no le quedaba otro remedio que defenderse, Edward le empujó con violencia para después pegarle un puñetazo por debajo del mentón, por lo que la cabeza de Jacob se echó para atrás, debido a la cinética del impacto. Un dolor punzante le recorrió la mandíbula y se la frotó, aun incrédulo ante la fuerza de su oponente. Le había subestimado dada la diferencia de tamaño y envergaduras entre ambos. Aquel bastardo estaba bien entrenado.

Con un gesto aburrido, Edward apoyó una de sus manos sobre la cintura.

—Como ves, no es lo mismo pegar a un hombre preparado que a una mujer indefensa—se burló de él.

El recuerdo de ver la cara amoratada de Bella a consecuencia de la paliza propinada por Jacob, le produjo una irracional ira hacia aquel individuo, y decidió que tenía que darle una lección.

Aprovechó que Jacob le volviese atacar para esquivarle, colocarse justo detrás de él, y agarrarle por las axilas hasta inmovilizarse. Por el hueco de las piernas, introdujo la suya, intercediendo entre sus pies, consiguiendo que, finalmente, acabase perdiendo el equilibrio y Edward le soltase para que se hiciese daño en la caída.

Aun sin haberse recuperado del impacto, Edward le propinó un pisotón en la boca del estómago, provocando que el grito de dolor se sofocase en un jadeo cortante por la ausencia de aire.

Satisfecho de verle humillado, y con los ojos brillando ante una venganza tan tosca e inminente, Edward se iba a preparar para propinarle otro golpe cuando alguien gritó desde la puerta que se estuviese quieto.

— ¡Edward, por favor!

El aludido se volvió hacia el lugar donde había sonado la voz y se encontró con una Bella aún magullada por la paliza que había recibido y bastante cansada. A su lado se encontraba Emmett, por lo cual con sorpresa y con ira, intentó recordar cuando había salido de la sala.

Éste se hizo el inocente fingiendo mirar el techo, mientras Bella se acercaba a poner orden en todo el caos.

— ¿Esto es el comportamiento que dos invitados deben tener en una casa ajena? Personalmente, me importa una mierda que os batáis en duelo y os voléis la tapa de los sesos, pero mientras yo viva en esta casa, no voy a permitir ninguna salida de tono…

Jacob, aún aturdido en el suelo, tuvo las fuerzas suficientes para emitir algo parecido a una risa sarcástica.

—Se atreve a decir la muy zorra sobre la imagen respetable... —Escupió en el suelo para asegurarse que el sabor ferroso de su boca no era sangre. —Tu chulo se estaba encargando de pegarme una paliza en tu nombre.

Protestó de dolor cuando recibió un puntapiés en la espalda. Bella dirigió una mirada fugaz a Edward y cuando captó su atención, Bella movió la cabeza para que lo dejase en paz.

Edward no le ayudó a incorporarse, pero se alejó lo suficiente para no estorbar a Jacob cuando éste empezaba a incorporarse.

Aún no se podía poner en pie, pero le bastó sentarse para fulminar a su futura esposa con una sonrisa cargada de la más absoluta amargura.

—No tengas tantas ínfulas, señora presidenta. En cuanto nos casemos, ya te enterarás quien manda. Porque te aseguro, querida, que las cosas van a cambiar mucho en el mismo momento en que pronuncies los votos nupciales.

—Aún no estás casado, Jake, y pueden pasar muchas cosas de aquí a agosto—le advirtió Edward.

Por una vez, Jacob controló su furia y se despachó a gusto contra la mujer que había aprendido a detestar por encima de todo. De alguna manera intuía que hiriéndola de alguna manera, se vengaría de aquel desgraciado de Cullen.

—Bells, ¿cómo te sientes al saber que nunca más podrás estar revolcándote en la cama de Cullen? Estoy seguro que eres consciente de que el contrato prematrimonial también va por ti. Por lo tanto, un solo beso con este bastardo, te arrebato la empresa y te echo de esta casa de una patada en tu respingón culito. ¡Qué triste que las historias de amor terminen así! ¡Pero era elegir entre tu socio y tu padre, a quien decepcionarías mucho si volvieses a tomar el camino erróneo!

Si buscaba provocarla, no había conseguido el efecto esperado. Bella se tragó toda su bilis amarga y con un indicio de fría ira, se limitó a mirarle como si estuviese tomando las medidas de su tumba. Había algo que hizo que Jacob enmudeciese y se lamentase de sus palabras. Algo que hacía que en el interior de Edward se removiese algo, generándole una sensación de malestar muy poco familiar en él.

Había sido un impulso lo que había hecho elegir el cuerpo del chico que la joven había empezado a querer. Posiblemente, si él no hubiese intervenido, Bella hubiese dejado atrás los grandiosos planes de su padre, y habría estado con la persona a la que realmente había entregado su corazón. Sana, salva y feliz.

Reflexionó unos instantes y se reprochó mentalmente que él debería estar por encima de todas las consideraciones y sentimientos humanos. Nada había cambiado desde hace eones. Él tenía su objetivo y una mortal no podía distraerse. Estaba por encima del bien y del mal.

—En este instante, os odio tanto a mi padre, a Edward Cullen y a ti, Jacob, que no me importaría que os fuerais al infierno—susurró Bella con toda la hiel que podía embadurnar en sus palabras.

Las mismas palabras que provocaron una risa ronca que le raspó la garganta.

— ¡No se preocupe, señorita Swan! De allí vengo, y allí iremos tarde o temprano.

Sí, él estaba por encima de todo bien y de todo mal. Entonces, ¿por qué ese irracional malestar al sentir todo el odio de aquella joven sobre cada poro de su cuerpo?

.

.

.

_**J**_ames Whitdale podía proclamar con la boca llena de orgullo que el _Sodom and Gomorrah_ había arraigado en el corazón de la gran manzana. Y no le importaba que fuese la zona podrida del corazón. Al igual que Charlie Swan—con quien le gustaba compararse—, él también había construido un imperio partiendo de cero. Sólo que él había usado un reclamo más universal: Los instintos humanos más bajos que pudiese existir.

Aunque, había hecho suyo el lema "_El vicio debe ir acompañado de todo glamour_". Y con su club lo había cumplido a raja tabla. Toda elite de la ciudad podía descargar sus más oscuros vicios sabiéndose a salvo de habladurías y sobre todo, con toda la elegancia con la que podía contar. Todo—incluyendo las drogas de diseño, hasta los cuidados cuerpos de sus trabajadores—debía tener la mejor calidad posible.

Pero no podía imaginar que le había sonreído la buena fortuna cuando, una noche de ajetreado trabajo, una hermosa mujer morena y acento español , que se había identificado como _miss__ Avarice_, le había ofrecido los servicios de su mejor bailarina; una bellísima y misteriosa rubia con un magnetismo casi sobrenatural, que se hacía llamar a sí misma _Lust__._

Una de las condiciones para trabajar en el _Sodom and Gomorrah_, era no conocer la identidad de nadie, por lo tanto su rostro siempre iba cubierto por una exquisita mascara blanca y negra, que no hacía más que acrecentar su gran atractivo.

Y como no iba ser la excepción, esa noche bailó como la primera vez que lo hiciese sobre el gran escenario, ensimismando a los clientes hasta hacerles olvidar a lo que habían venido sólo para verla a ella.

Siguiendo el ritmo lento de la canción, cada movimiento que hacía parecía estar concebido para hipnotizar a los presentes. Y aún el espectáculo terminase con su cuerpo completamente expuesto, a excepción de su rostro, no era algo que se considerase obsceno.

No todo el mundo estaba disfrutando de aquel espectáculo.

En las últimas filas, se encontraba sentada la antigua estrella del espectáculo, en parte herida en su ego por haber perdido su antiguo puesto.

No podía decir que le importase el dinero; James era un jefe muy generoso respecto a sus bailarines, y más cuando estaban dispuestos a realizar trabajos extras, pero ella no necesitaba su dinero. Lo que ganase con James era una ínfima parte de lo que iba a ser destinado por ser hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos de la ciudad. Estaba realmente molesta por haber perdido el favor de los clientes de aquel club, y que apenas se acordasen de aquel cuerpo magníficamente esculpido, coronado en su por una espectacular masa de rizos cobrizos, que hasta hacía unos días despertaba las más pasiones más bajas. Aunque su presencia en aquel lugar tan impropio de alguien de su condición se debía a conseguir sus propósitos, una chispa en su interior se encendía cada vez que sentía sobre cada centímetro de su piel las miradas lujuriosas de toda aquella elite, que darían todo lo que fuese porque ella se hubiese dignado a regalarles una noche de placer, mientras se burlaba cruelmente de sus deseos incumplidos.

Pero en aquel instante, lo único que podía hacer era beber su copa de champagne mientras se mordía el labio de indignación viendo el triunfo de una rival de la que lo desconocía casi todo.

Ni siquiera tenía el consuelo de la presencia de Victoria, quien la hubiese estado acosando y chantajeando para robar un momento de placer entre sus brazos, y la hubiese estado susurrando en el oído lo hermosísima que era para ella.

Seguramente, estaría tirada en un callejón completamente colocada.

Cuando la bailarina se quitó el sostén dejando sus pechos al descubierto y la sala enmudecía, sintió que alguien se estaba acercando a ella, la abrazaba por la cintura y la estrechaba en su cuerpo. Notó unos labios que le acariciaban su cuello y sonrió ante el cosquilleo que se formaba en su estómago.

—Las pelirrojas son mis favoritas. Yo nunca te sustituiría por una más del montón, princesa.

—Laurent—susurró la joven algo menos disgustada. Sí, por lo menos estaba Laurent, la mano derecha de James.

La lengua de Laurent recorrió el largo cuerpo de la joven mientras ésta se estremecía por un placer más aparente que real. Pero estaba allí para hacer creer a todos los hombres que eran los únicos para ella. Además, se lo debía a Laurent. Después de todo, era lo menos indeseable de aquel lugar.

—Princesa—musitó con los labios en su pálida piel. — ¿Cuándo vas a decirme tu verdadero nombre y vas a quitarme la máscara para mí? Creo que ya debería existir confianza entre nosotros. Somos amigos, aunque si me dejases, yo sería algo más para ti.

Entre risas, la joven se dio la vuelta para observar al hombre y abrazar su cuello. Notó su erección en su vientre cuando apoyó sus senos desnudos en el pecho del hombre. Intentó contenerse y no dar a entender lo mucho que le desagradaba.

—Cariño—susurró sugerente, acariciando sus labios con el dedo índice—, la política del trabajo nos impide dar esta clase de información.

—Podíamos quedar un día fuera de éste, ¿no crees?

Como respuesta, ella acercó su rostro al suyo, y cuando Laurent se esperaba un beso sintió la lengua acariciando sus labios. Se disponía a profundizar más el contacto cuando ella se apartó de él y empezó a reírse, traviesa.

— ¿Has venido a verme por algo particular o sólo por puro placer?

Decepcionado, Laurent le dijo que James quería hablar con ella.

—Al parecer, ha encontrado lo que tú buscabas.

No recibió respuesta por su parte, pero, tras la máscara, vio que los ojos de la joven brillaban enigmáticos. No sabía que era lo que tenía entre manos con el gran jefe, pero parecía satisfecha.

—Pues no lo hagamos esperar.

Y se fue hacia las habitaciones privadas dejando en el gran hall a un desesperado Laurent. Empezaba a disiparse el ambiente.

_Lust_ había terminado de bailar y todo parecía volver al caos de drogas, alcohol y lujuria.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos elegantemente como si apenas rozase el suelo con sus tacones, observó por el rabillo del ojo al mismo príncipe, —hijo de uno de los grandes magnates del petróleo—, el mismo admirador que le había prometido una ciudad por una noche entre sus sabanas, empezaba a retozarse con uno de los camareros en uno de los divanes de cuero blanco, sin contenerse y no avergonzándose de estar a la vista de mucha gente. Se sabía que esa clase de secretos jamás saldrían de aquellas paredes, y, además, a ella le importaba muy poco aquel imbécil. Le hubiese encantado decirle que no necesitaba una ciudad cuando su padre podría comprar medio _Manhattan_ para ella sola.

James, como casi todas las noches, estaba intimando con una de sus nuevas inquisiciones, cuando la joven llamó a su puerta y esperó a que se adecentase para recibirla.

Contuvo una mueca asqueada al fijarse en aquel hombrecillo. Tenía que ser cierto que el dinero hacía atractivas a las personas. James era uno de los hombres más feos que había visto, y ni siquiera tenía una salvaje atracción sexual que le hiciese ser un buen amante. Era bestial y salvaje sin el más mínimo tacto. La joven, en su fuero interno, tenía que dejar la mente en blanco y no regodearse en la repulsión que le producía para continuar con el trato que tenía con él. Tenía demasiado que ganar para empezar a tener remilgos con él.

Por lo que pudo permanecer impasible cuando éste la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

—Lo he encontrado. Pero sigo sin comprender por qué quieres tirar el dinero contratando a ese jodido degenerado. Y por supuesto, está el tema de Vicky. ¿Tres mil dólares para que vaya a una clínica de desintoxicación? Esa mujer es un caso perdido. Sería más útil que empezases a pagar lo que me debes, muñeca. Quiero abrir en Los Angeles una franquicia y, cada día que pasa sin ver un solo dólar, me planteo donde nos lleva nuestro trato.

Él podía estar impaciente pero no podía hacer otra cosa que amenazar. Si hacía algo para romper su frágil vinculo, tenía muchísimos millones que perder. Sabía que estaba en manos de aquella mujer, que apenas era una cría, y se sentía frustrado por ello.

Sabiéndolo, la joven le dedicó una sonrisa e ignoró las posibles amenazas.

— ¿Está aquí?—Le preguntó tranquilamente.

James asintió.

—Ni más ni menos que el famoso _Destripador de New York_. Soy único encontrando gangas entre los escombros de la sociedad. Vas a pagar seis mil dólares a un tío que estaría encantado de hacerte el trabajo gratis y chapucero.

Dio un par de palmadas, indicando que él no quería ensuciarse las manos con ese asunto.

—Tú sabrás. Eso, sí. Si le pilla la pasma y empieza a cantar involucrándote, de mí no sabes nada. Se encuentra en la sala del dolor.

La joven se disponía a ir hacia allí, cuando James la agarró por la muñeca y la entregó su bata de seda para que se cubriese.

— ¡Cuidado! Estás tratando con un psicópata de mucho cuidado. No necesita darle alas a su imaginación para actuar. Es muy capaz de violarte con una navaja y después rebanarte el cuello sin pestañear. No es que me importe lo que te pase, pero ni quiero perder los millones de dólares que me has prometido, ni quiero que la poli entre en mi local y encuentre un bonito cadáver.

— ¡Muy considerado, Jimmy!—Exclamó muy afectada, se puso la bata y se fue hacia la sala. —Te debo una.

_El destripador de New york _no era lo que se había esperado. Ella se imaginaba una réplica a James, y no un joven rubio, de fríos e inexpresivos ojos azules y guapo, aunque un poco nervioso por encontrarse en aquel lugar. De hecho, le era muy familiar pero no sabía ubicarle. Las aletas de la nariz se le dilataron por la presencia de la joven y, sólo lo que le hubiese contado James y las amenazas que hubiese pronunciado, le detuvo de levantarse y sacar la navaja para amenazarla y empezar la noche de terror que tenía planeada en su desquiciada mente.

Ella, como si quisiera ignorar aquel hecho, se sentó tranquilamente en una silla enfrente, cruzó las piernas y sacó una foto que tenía guardada en el bolso, la desdobló y la dejó encima de la mesa.

—El señor Whitdale ya te ha contado que te pagaré seis mil dólares si haces bien el trabajo—le dijo después de un incómodo silencio. —Incluso estoy dispuesta a pagarte más si lo haces cuanto antes. Aunque tengo entendido que eres un gran profesional en estos temas.

— ¿De qué se trata?—Inquirió el asesino con voz grave y ligeramente nervioso.

Sonriendo, la joven mostró a las tres personas que había en aquella foto. Un hombre. El más importante de New York. Charlie Swan, acompañado de sus dos hijas.

La joven le indicó a la joven de pelo castaño y le señaló el cuello como si quisiera cortárselo.

—A ella. Quiero que la encuentres, la violes de todas las maneras que se te ocurra y, al acabar, la rebanes el cuello.

Lo dijo con una voz tan fría e impersonal, como si estuviese pidiendo un café en el bar, que incluso un desalmado como Royce King se echó a temblar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) Centro medico de Houston (Texas) especialista en tratamientos del cáncer.

(2) Por la novela de Tom Wolfe, "**La hoguera de las vanidades**", un Master of The Universe, es una persona exitosa de Manhattan que pertenece a las elites. Los tiros no van por el famoso Christian Grey si estabais pensando en él.


End file.
